The Death Knights
by ZombiePinUp
Summary: The war is over. Voldemort did his best to crush Harry Potter. Instead, he ended up creating enemies at a level of dangerous none could ever hope to match. Harry, now the Master of Death along with his Death Knights, rule the world. However, they soon find the chance to go back and right the wrongs of the past! See them take on the Magical World and leave it burning at their feet.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. Reviews are appreciated, but no hate please. If you don't like for whatever reason, just please don't read. **THIS IS A WARNING**. Though I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter if needed. I do not condone all of these things, but my mind can be really fucked up, I apologize now. _So, I am mixing both movie and book. Though I will try to make a good blend between the two_. Grammar is rechecked regularly. If you see a mistake, please just ignore it. I'll get to it, promise. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited after stories were closed. You guys rock!** Now, I know I was going to write another twin story, but as many of you know, that's changed a bit. That story is still in progress, promise. I just haven't been able to motivate myself on it and I believe those characters deserve my full attention and enthusiasm. Next Bedlam story will be the Hobbit though, so if you were looking forward to then don't worry. For this story here… Well, I've been dabbling in darker and darker things. This is my 'ease in' darker story I guess you could say. I hope you like it as much as me. Lastly, though there will be parts where certain characters seem all powerful or knowing, or that things happen too quickly, don't worry. That will be addressed. _It's not going to be a total crack fic where everything is just smooth sailings and overly easy._ Oh, obviously the last book didn't happen. Thanks for reading this long AN, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Shadows of Who We Once Were.

The prisoner shook as a haunting and malice-filled cackle rang down the stone halls and into the cells.

He cowered against the cold wall, chains rubbing his already bruised and bloody wrists raw.

He shook his shaggy dirty head as he prayed over and over silently that they weren't coming for him.

But he knew they were.

They _always_ were.

It hadn't always been like this…they were definitely not always like this. So much had changed over fifteen years.

Fifteen long painful, dark years.

War had changed them all.

It certainly changed him, but it had completely revamped them.

They had been amazing in their day, standing above the rest. He could admit that now. But after everything they went through, after almost losing everything they had finally cracked.

He was ashamed to admit that he had a hand in their tainting.

They lost their minds. They lost their humanity.

They gained power.

They became Gods.

"Draco" a voice called out in a sing song voice. "Did you miss us?" said the sweet demented voice as the beautiful and outrageous curls of what once was Hermione Granger came into view as his door opened.

She was now Lady Hermione Potter.

Hermione stood in front of the other two figures. All three made his shakes renew as a whimper attempted to work its way up his throat.

"I don't think he's happy to see us" came the deep man's voice as his emerald gaze seemed to glow in the darkness, piercing Draco's very soul.

"I'm hurt" came the other sultry feminine voice. "I thought we were so close" she taunted. Her own mismatched green and amber eyes mocked him as Hermione cackled again.

"Can I play with him Harry" Hermione pleaded in a baby voice.

It made the beaten down blonde flinch as he was reminded of his Aunt Bella. That was before Draco remembered what Hermione and Neville Longbottom had done to the now dead Lestrange.

That image was burned into his mind forever.

"He's all yours Love" Harry answered as he stepped further in with a smirk on his pale face, black hair as inky and unruly as ever. "Save some for Vivian though" he added and the other woman gave a wicked smile.

It would have been breathtakingly beautiful if Draco didn't know what she was capable of.

He wanted to be happy that the rest of their group wasn't there.

Harry's inner circle. The Death Knights as they were called to match his title of Lord Master of Death.

However, he knew not to let his guard down around any of them. Even if he had nothing left to lose.

"I like playing with Draco, he's my favorite chew toy" Vivian laughed as she flashed her elongated canines.

Hermione cackled next to her.

'Greyback would have been jealous' Draco thought. 'She's come farther in transforming without a moon than he ever had. She's even able to her human state…somewhat. It's probably why she was able to kill him after what he did to Lupin' he thought with a flinch.

He remembered a younger version of the woman and how the werewolf ex-professor had saved her before taking her under his wing.

'Of course, so had that Godfather blood traitor of Potter's, Sirius Black, but we didn't know about that then either' Draco's mind reminded him. 'There was so much we didn't know'.

That was before Black's death and the Death Eaters had killed Lupin, Lupin's wife Tonks, and their child.

He wondered if it was their death, Black's, or a mixture of it all that finally sent the golden boy down this dark path leading to him becoming the greatest and most feared dark lord the magical world had ever seen.

Draco had to admit that there was plenty more bloodshed after that which easily could have pushed each of them over the edge.

'Voldemort never stood a chance' Draco thought bitterly as he remembered his old master.

"Pay attention!" Hermione screamed before hitting him with a curse.

His cheek spit open before healing itself slowly.

She had long forgone using her wand or having to say the incantations.

As her madness and dedication to Harry grew, so did her power and unlimited knowledge.

He next gave a silent scream as he was doubled over with pain as it felt as if she had taken a hot poker to his stomach and twisted his guts around.

He knew how it felt since she favored muggle tools as well.

"Why don't you tell us you're sorry" Hermione taunted making Harry chuckle as Vivian smiled smugly.

"Why don't you tell us how you had no choice? It was your family or the world?" the brunette continued. "How you just had to damn everyone?" she asked and he tried to stare blankly at the concrete floor as his barely covered and malnutritional body shook.

"Lie to us Draco. Tell us how you didn't really want to kill Susan Bones. Hannah Abbot. How you didn't mean to rape and murder Cho Chang or Astoria Greengrass. How you were forced to kill GINNY!" she screamed the last bit hitting him with another curse making his arm snap at an unnatural angle.

"Come on Draco" the dark-haired beauty known as Vivian cooed as it looked like moonlight bounced off her pale skin. It made past scars on her neck shine like the silver that caused them.

He looked at her, eyes begging for mercy that he knew she didn't possess anymore.

She was tall, thin with muscles and curves that had once caught his attention when they were growing up.

She was beautiful, there was no denying that. Even now with her lycanthropy bleeding into her human form more and more each day as one eye appeared more amber and stretched unnaturally in contrast to the other big, bewitching forest green that was framed by thick, long black lashes.

Neither of her pupils looked human any longer.

Her sharp top and bottom canines and nails had elongated frighteningly noticeably. Even her body had taken on a stronger, almost hairless wolf like shape and movements.

It was as if she was only one move away from truly starting the transformation.

Draco thought it was almost painful to look at her at times. Yet, he also wondered if she was in pain.

She didn't have a stone face like Longbottom, but Draco thought that was because Vivian embraced the pain.

It was almost as if she loved it as much as she gave it.

Longbottom appeared to tune everything out. Draco wondered if he could still feel after everything he'd been through. Everything he'd done.

The blonde whimpered silently at the thoughts running through his head.

"You don't plead anymore" Vivian almost pouted her purple tinted mouth that had the permanent silver hoop in her lip that he knew was his Aunt and Greyback's doing when she had been captured before Voldemort's defeat.

They had tried to tag her, like a dog.

She shook her head lightly, dark slightly wavy midnight black hair that ended in a blunt angle cut above her shoulders swayed.

He suspected that it had hurt, especially since it had been silver, if his memory was correct.

She no longer tried to find a way to get rid of it. Maybe she grew to like it, letting it add to her frightening image.

"Why don't you try to lie" Hermione added. Her tight dress showcased her own lovely curves as Harry chuckled and petted her head as she sat like an angry child.

"Even your Daddy lied better than you" Vivian snickered as her hands when to her tight pant clad hips as she stood tall next to Harry. "Had the sweetest screams too, like your Mummy" she taunted.

"They were fun" Harry added looking lost in thought as he licked his lips.

"Say something, anything. Call me a dirty mudblood and we won't hurt you ever again" Hermione promised while ignoring her comrades.

"Call Viv a lowly beast" she said annoyed making Vivian snicker.

He glared hatefully, unable to do much more.

"Take what you need Mione. I think he's going to be a stubborn prat" Harry said smirk widening when Draco shot him a teary glare.

"Fine" she sighed put out before flicking out a dagger and jabbing it into his arm.

As he called out, still not making a sound, she put some blood into a vial and Vivian's eyes fluttered closed as she inhaled deeply.

"Why don't we let you play?" Harry asked looking down at her slightly shorter form. She looked at him in excitement. "We'll tell Ron you'll be late" he said and she turned her predatory gaze on Draco.

He knew it wasn't a full moon yet.

That never seemed to matter with Vivian.

"Ron will be jealous that the ferret is spending time with his woman" Hermione giggled like a child before snapping her mouth shut and looking at the jar in excitement.

Draco swore, for a moment he caught a glimpse of the Granger he had teased in school.

Full of life and up to something. Knowing something he would was out of the loop on.

"He'll live" Vivian said as she quickly stooped down to Draco's level making him quickly try to scramble back. "Don't be like that Draco. We've been through so much together" she tormented in seductive tones.

"Don't take too long. We still have…business" Harry said.

The old Draco would have been dying to know what the tarnished golden boy was up to. Just his tone suggested its importance.

The new Draco lived in this hell of a world. This shell of a man was more focused on Vivian's hungry look.

She wouldn't kill him, but that didn't mean she wouldn't take a few bites to sate her hunger for human flesh.

'She used to be so nice, so good. They all were' he thought briefly before she pretended to lung forward laughing at his fear.

"Come on Draco, talk to me. Say something, anything" she taunted as the other two left them alone with laughter as the heavy door closed and he caught the moans and cries of other prisoners.

Others like him.

"Come on" Vivian said with sadistic glee as he looked at her hopelessly. "Just one word, and it all stops" she cooed.

She knew what she had done to him. Why he wouldn't speak, couldn't speak. No matter what they did to him.

"It can't be that hard to talk without vocal cords" came the sinister chuckle.

########################################################################################################

"How is the resistance in the west?" Ron Weasley asked Luna Lovegood as she stood next to Neville Longbottom.

"Smaller, but they're trying to appeal to death eaters that fled now" she told him. "The few left anyway".

"Freedom for all indeed" Neville scoffed with the barest twitch of his upper lip.

War had changed them all, not just physically though that was the easiest to see if they were looked at now.

The most prominent outer changes besides Vivian were with Luna and Ron who had very apparent scars.

Ron had a long gash going down from the top of his left eyebrow to the bottom of his jaw. It had discolored his eye, though he could still see out of it thanks to Hermione and Luna.

He had another scar, in the shape of tentacles that were wrapped around his arm and neck.

Luna had two large cuts across her face. One going from her left ear to the corner of her mouth as the other went across the bridge of her nose adding a haunting look to her lovely face.

Luna and Hermione did grow into their looks, as most do.

Hermione had beautiful chocolate eyes and slightly tanned skin. Her hair was as crazy as ever, but Harry liked the long locks that way.

She had grown into her body, though she was curvier compared to Vivian's muscular hourglass form and the lithe Luna.

Her small button nose still scrunched up when in thought or when her lips, which were usually painted a deep brown or red, were stretched into a smile.

Luna's blue eyes still held a distant look as if she wasn't really seeing what was in front of her. She was pale, too much so.

Both her and Vivian looked almost the same shade as milk.

Luna's hair was still golden and long, swaying with every dainty step she took.

Though over all, there was a certain cloud of loss that seemed to follow her.

Neville had gained a lot of muscle mass. He was tall, about as tall as Ron, who had bulked up as well. Now however, Neville looked more like a bear of a man, beard and everything as he usually had a hard scowl on his handsome face.

Ron, despite the scar, was still very good looking. He was married to Vivian as Harry was to Hermione.

The ginger was tall and lean, strong. Blue and white gaze alert to all and every movement. Like Neville, his expression was usually hard though he could still be seen cracking a smile here and there.

Most of them didn't show much emotion, true emotion, outside of their shared fortress that was once known as Azkaban.

They used to live at Hogwarts, using it as their home base. That changed since 'winning' the war. They had then reopened it as a school.

Harry was much taller now having started to shoot up in height in his fifth year, though he was the shortest of the boys. Eyes as intense and capturing as ever. He was fit.

What was once from quidditch was now from fighting. And his magic… Everyone could practically feel the magic rolling off of him in frightening, intimidating waves.

There was a look on his handsome pale face though. Past the raven locks and superior smirk. It was something twisted in his eyes. Something broken.

Something dark.

It hadn't always been like that, but after watching almost everyone he cared for fall… A man could only take so much.

That's when Harry stopped being a mere man.

They all stopped.

There was a reason that even after all of this time they were still undefeated.

This didn't come without repercussions though. Most things as power never did.

Most lines became blurred as their paths became darker. As their rage and pain over the past grew, their anger soon tossed a twisted shadow on the present.

To the public eye, Harry James Potter 'the Boy Who Lived' was dead leaving only the Master of Death in his place.

Even so, the group still clung to a few decencies. No rape, no harming children and most nonhumans unless needed.

They had tried to hold onto no killing innocents. That died when they stopped being able to always tell the difference.

No matter what _tactics _were employed.

Deep within these battle-hardened warriors that made up the Death Knights were still the children they had once been.

Quieter now as time went on, but their old consciousnesses still wished and pleaded for a chance fix the wholes within themselves.

To correct the past mistakes and injustices.

Those lost souls cried out with want to redeem themselves and save the loved ones and innocents that had fallen. To change things and stop themselves from completely becoming what they had hated so much in the beginning.

And now, there was a way!

After so much time, death and pain, there was a way!

Thanks to Hermione and Luna's brilliant minds and countless hours of research they now had a chance. The adults decided to listen to their younger halves… At least to an extent.

They found a way to fix things. To bring back the people they cared about and hopefully save themselves.

But they were going to do it their way, the exquisitely diabolical way.

It was really all they knew now.

It was the only way they could see certain things going in their favor.

They no longer cared about ruling the world. Even if Neville and Luna debated that it was something they should still think on. The two didn't trust anyone else with the job to their standards.

Now the group's main priority was to lookout for themselves and a select few.

They had saved the world before and look where it landed them. Look at the hardships they had faced in doing so.

Not to mention those who still attempted to bring them down in the sake of 'the greater good'.

The phrase that they both hated the most yet implemented at so many turns.

As Ron had put it, 'Everyone else could go stuff themselves'.

Harry and Hermione strolled into the room drawing the others attention.

"Where's Vivian?" Ron asked. He knew that his wife could take care of herself, but that didn't stop the worry in his chest.

"She's playing with Draco before we go" Harry said and Ron relaxed. "We got it" he said as Hermione had Luna pull out a cauldron for her as Neville went to gather the rest of the hidden ingredients.

"It's really happening?" Ron asked lowly as he and Harry shared a look. "We'll have gone back and…they'll all be alive" he asked managing to keep his voice even.

"Yeah mate" Harry said, using the soft tone he only used around them. "Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Teddy, Hagrid, even Dobby and Hedwig" he said, "Your family" he knew what Ron was thinking of.

"Our family Harry" Ron said with a small smile.

"And this time, we won't lose them" Neville stated with no room for debate.

"Though I suspect that many of them will be stubborn and opposed to our change of attitude" he warned them. "That's why I think if we tell them anything, anything at all, it should only be Sirius and Remus".

It was an opinion he had expressed many times before.

He didn't think too many of the adults from their childhood could handle what they had done. What they were.

If anyone were to possibly understand, it would be Sirius and Remus due to their own history and love for the children.

"Definitely not Gran" he couldn't help mutter.

Ron nodded, "I don't think the others could handle it. Maybe the twins, but we'll cross that bridge if we ever come upon it" he shook his head.

"Sirius would believe anything you told him Harry. He's always been firmly in your camp. Remus might take some convincing, but between you, Sirius, and Vivian I think we can bring him around fairly quickly" he said with some thought.

"Even if it's just to keeping our secrets and staying with the Knights" Ron acknowledged. "I'm not sure if he could stomach some of the things we do. Then again…" he trailed off remembering his professor and what he too had become before his end.

"All we can do is tell him and play it from there. The next move would be his" the chest master finished.

Harry smirked as Neville chuckled lowly.

"He's always had a soft spot for you three, even though he won't know Vivian yet. I have a feeling it will be the same" Neville told him.

"Yes, I agree" Harry said before becoming serious. "That doesn't mean that they get off lightly" he said and the other two nodded.

"So, you're going to talk to them about why they weren't there for you growing up" Ron asked with some delicacy.

"I think it has to be done. We're supposed to be _healing_" Harry said with some distaste. "And" he let out a tired sigh that was borderline on pouty.

"Hermione thinks that's the proper way to start is to get everything out with them since they were the closest thing I had to fathers. She said that it will be hard but, hmmm". He couldn't even finish voicing the thoughts.

"She's right" Neville said simply.

"Hermione's always right" Ron couldn't help but tease, hands in the air when the brunette shot him a look from across the room.

"They can help us with everything" Neville continued seriously. "But even if they couldn't, I think she's right. The three of you are family and family may not always agree, but real family sticks together".

"Like us" Luna said quietly making some of them grin.

"Yes, like us" Hermione agreed distracted.

The blonde still looked at Neville. Slowly, his face softened ever so slight as he gave a small nod of his head.

The door opened and the last Knight walked in with blood on her tight black vest.

"What'd you do?" Luna asked curiously.

"Killed him" Vivian said with a blank stare making Ron move towards her.

"Are you alright Viv" he asked with concern.

"In his eyes" she said, trying to swallow.

"He's looked at us like that countless times" Hermione said, feeling concerned for her friend. She didn't understand. Vivian usually didn't let most things get to her.

"Not like this" Vivian said. "He looked at me…like I was Greyback" she said quietly. "Like it's finally happened".

Ron took her face in his big hands and made her lock her mismatched eyes with his own.

"Listen well Vivian Weasley" his deep, serious voice caught her. "You could never, and I mean never be like Greyback. He was a monster who preyed on helpless children. You've done some awful, terrible things, but you've never stooped that low" he punctuated.

His wife slowly grinned, eyes tearing.

"This is why I married you" she muttered as he kissed her. "You have a way with words" she teased.

"Emotional range of a teaspoon, eh Mione" Harry had to tease making Ron laugh as Hermione huffed though she was grinning lightly.

As Ron went over to help Hermione, Vivian moved closer to Harry.

After being rescued and spending a summer with him, Remus, and Sirius, the four had slowly become like a little family.

Over time the two lonely, family-less children came to consider each other siblings in all but blood.

He was the first to defend her, with Remus, when she hadn't gotten into Gryffindor but instead Slytherin. They had even defended her from herself.

Sirius had hugged her with words of how actions made a man, not their house.

"What's wrong" he asked lowly, knowing there was more.

"I just don't want Remus to be disgusted with me after he learns what I've done" she told him.

Harry looked at her and thought how it was a case of never judge a book by its cover.

"I don't want Sirius to feel that way either. I don't want either of them to hate us" he confided. "But we'll tell them…together. And we'll get through it together, like everything else" he assured.

Her lip twitched in a small smile.

"I mean" he said with a teasing grin making her roll her eyes. She swore, Harry was one of the sassiest smartasses she knew. "If you could knock some sense into Ron, you can do anything" he said making her snort.

"Ron's easy" Vivian said with her own smirk. "One taste of this" she said motioning to her attractive body, "And there was no turning back" she said making Harry laugh.

He jokingly made a disgusted face as she pushed his shoulder.

"Are you two quite done" Hermione asked in her old swotty tone. "We have a potion to make" she reminded.

"I can't believe we're going back" Luna said with a dreamy smile. "After we tie up loose ends, I'm going to find Daddy and give him a big hug" she excitedly told them.

"We're going to be better now" she offered getting nods of agreement.

They weren't sure if that was true, but they were more than willing to let Luna's words give them a small sense of hope.

"I can't wait, I wonder what those idiots are going to think when we get in and they can't even stop us" Vivian wondered out loud.

"I just want to clear his name, Sirius hates being stuck at home" Harry said catching onto what she meant.

"We'll have plenty of time to try Harry" Neville promised.

"And we won't listen to Dumbledore this time" Neville hissed making Harry almost growl at the name.

He had a lot of issues with his old 'mentor'.

"At least this time Sirius will be at Potter Manor and not Grimmauld Place" Vivian said, looking at Harry again. "What are we going to do about Kreature?" she wondered.

"Make him prove his loyalties" Hermione piped up. "If he fails, we kill him" a far stretch from her former views.

Harry used to be sad that this world had warped her so. 'But that's why we're going back. She'll get another chance. We all will' he told himself. He knew she would still technically be how she was now, but they were all on the brink of insanity at this point.

So, none of this seemed too impossible of a plan to him.

Most normal people didn't relish in torture, so he didn't mind. Harry didn't see a problem with her picking up some of her old views and still behaving like she was now.

It made perfect sense to his cracked mind.

This really proved how twisted their minds were at this point.

Believing that none of them needed mental help and that they could simply mold their old personalities, which they planned to basically overrule, with the ones they had now.

Such line of thinking spoke volumes about the group.

"When will it be done?" Neville asked.

"Since we've gotten everything" Hermione said, biting her bottom lip. "Two days" she told them.

"Gives us time to gather everything" Harry told them. "I want everyone to reread the journals just to make sure that we don't forget anything" he ordered.

"Luna, Mione, we'll leave you to it" he gestured.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked with an excited glint in her eyes.

"Still have things to do Lovely. We can't get sloppy now or we might lose everything" he said making her frown.

"No sad faces, we'll have plenty of people to deal with when we arrive. You can play then" he swore making his love smile widely.

"Except then we'll have to remember not to get caught" Neville added.

"At least for a while" Ron put in and Hermione huffed as Luna giggled.

"Interesting" Neville added sharing a look with Luna.

"Don't worry pet" Vivian teased everyone. "It makes the game better when others don't know who's playing" she soothed causing the other girls to laugh.

"Vivian, Neville, come with me. Ron, check on Hogwarts. We're going deal with Seamus and the protesters he caught. Apparently, they didn't like my display in front of Gringotts" Harry cracked his neck.

Quickly, they all went to their assigned tasks.

Harry, Vivian, and Neville made it to Diagon Alley landing silently.

It was no longer as lively as it once was, now almost blending in with Knockturn Alley.

Many of the shops from their childhood were gone, but there were still people. It only looked abandoned upon first glance.

Harry had on his armor, which they had designed a while ago when shaping their images.

He had on a dark grey cover that was made up of stainless steel and magic. It covered most of his body and a helmet that hid everything but his green eyes.

His cape was made of the invisibility cloak making him appear to draw at the shadows on the ground as he walked.

Neville had his own armor on of the same material, along with Vivian. Though his made his body seem even more massive with the spikes on his large shoulders, giving an almost giant like affect.

Vivian's showed more skin then theirs, so it was easier for her to move and attack. She countered that with silk made from fairies. It was light and offered her added padding where the armor did not.

Though she too had spikes on the outside of her arms. She had a small cape that had a hood on that went a little over her face keeping it in darkness though her eyes, especially the amber one, seemed to illuminate themselves.

No weapons could be seen on them, though none were needed.

Usually.

That didn't mean that there weren't any on their persons.

They had just all mastered wandless and silent magic.

Harry was a wonderful teacher. Especially with the proper motivation.

Hermione and Harry had also taught them a lot about muggle weapons just to be safe.

People saw them and immediately got down on their knees, most not daring to even sneak a peek at the Master of Death and Death Knights.

"Seamus" Harry's voice hissed out as he came upon the Irish man. His old-school mates all gave short bows.

"My lord" was echoed around.

"What happened here?" he asked in his deep voice as he saw Seamus, along with Dean Thomas and Padma Patil standing above a group of five who were glaring while tied together on the ground.

"They were trying to take the heads down" Seamus said with a smirk as his accent flowed. "Bleeding wankers thought they could break your magic" he snorted.

"Why would you want to take away my trophies?" Harry asked the apparent leader, a slightly younger man.

"It's disgusting and wrong" he spat and Harry hummed as he looked up at the item in question.

On many spikes, Harry had placed his enemies' heads then put a stasis charm on them so they wouldn't rot.

It showed the heads of Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange along with her husband and brother in law, Lucius Malfoy, and Fenrir Greyback.

Umbridge had even been added after her crimes against the thousands of muggleborns she threw to the dementors.

He chuckled. Greyback had been hard since Vivian had almost left nothing for him to put up.

"Why is it wrong?" he easily questioned.

"They're people" the man had the audacity to claim all while looking at Harry as if he was insane.

Even as he tried to glare, there was obvious fear in his eyes.

"Barely" Neville deep thunderous voice disagreed.

"They aren't anymore" Harry pointed out mockingly.

"Neither are you" the man spat before Vivian struck him across the face, fast as lightning.

Scratches were left on his bruised face.

"Such a tongue on you" she tsked with a toothy smile making him gulp as a girl near him started to cry.

Her teeth were now visible through her hood.

She leaned down and wiped the blood off his lip not daunted by him struggling to move away.

The black-haired woman licked the blood off her finger shuddering.

"Not very tasty though" she said making some of Harry's followers chuckle.

"Do you agree with what he did?" Harry decided to ask.

The man looked at him again and swallowed, not able to keep looking into those bright green eyes that looked at him from the depths of the sleek crown like helmet.

"No" he said, going to open his mouth again but Harry cut him off.

"Then why concern yourself with a monster? Why, oh noble freedom fighter" he mocked them. "Do you not do something worthwhile like helping the less fortunate?" he challenged.

The man's face pinched as he scowled down at the ground.

"We were making a difference" another yelled making Harry laugh sending shivers down their spines.

"Taking down a head will make a difference? How, what will it do?" he asked, laughing once more when none of them had the answer. "No, you wanted attention. You thought you would do something to gain people's notice for your own selfish wants" Harry sneered harshly. There was no more humor in his voice.

"That's why you picked something as cowardly and downright pathetic as going after trophy heads" he scoffed.

"You're not rebels" his heavy boots brought his intimidating steps in front of them. "You're children playing" he accused, before tilting his head. "Well this is a dangerous game…and I never lose" he told them.

"Please" the girl next to the leader sobbed. "We're sorry" she told them making them laugh, besides a stone-faced Neville.

"I don't think they appreciate you speaking for them" Neville stated making the girl look at her glaring comrades who watched with betrayal.

"Do you think they know anything of the plans of up north" Neville mentioned watching their reactions.

"I doubt it" Harry said, making some of them let out silent breaths of relief. "But just to be certain let's take them in for questioning. Who do you want?" he asked.

"I'll take this one" Neville lifted the male who had yelled earlier making him scream and try to shake out of Neville's gasp.

Neville simply snarled and shook him like a rag doll.

"Vivian?" Harry asked and she made a faux thinking noise.

Her earlier fears and inner turmoil pushed down for the moment. Her brother, her Lord needed her at the moment. That was far more important.

"I would say this one" she said, toying with the leader's blonde short curls making him flinch and try to jerk away. She simply pulled harder making some come out. "But I feel like you want him. I'll take little Miss Lovely over here" she smiled, lifting the sobbing girl by the back of her neck.

"No please" the other boy yelled, begging Neville to release him.

"Don't worry. If you cooperate, you have nothing to fear" Neville told him. There was no actual compassion in his voice.

"No, no" the girl cried, only getting louder when Vivian simply laughed before sniffing her.

"Your fear is fucking intoxicating" she growled making the girl's sobs hit a new height.

"Dean" Harry said making the tall dark skinned man look at him. "Take the others to the holding cells. We'll see to them after we deal with these three" he told him. He didn't even pick up the man. Instead, he sent a tendril of his power out to lift him up making him panic.

"Please, have mercy" the man begged and Harry looked at him curiously.

"I haven't done anything…yet" he pointed out.

"We know all the stories" the man stated.

"Yet, you still decided to go against us?" Vivian asked making a humming sound. "Not very smart" she mocked.

"Perhaps these stories will inspire you to tell us the truth. I'm not completely heartless" Harry told him, though his smirk didn't ease the man's panic. "Now come along, we haven't got all day".

"No, nooo" the girl screamed and Vivian rolled her eyes. Now she was becoming annoyed.

She dug her long nails into the girl's neck under the skin and began dragging her, not caring when she fell and became dead weight.

'I can't wait till we leave' she thought moodily before shaking the girl to shut her up. 'We'll be a family again, just like they promised' she thought. 'It seems so long ago now when they made that promise' she was lost in thought.

Harry and Neville's minds echoed Vivian.

'A family' Harry told himself with excitement before his eyes darkened in color. 'And this time, _nothing_ is going to take that away from me' he swore.

########################################################################################################

It had been a week.

The potion had been finished, but Hermione had made them go over everything repeatedly.

It reminded them of her younger self during revisions time.

Though slightly less frightening somehow.

Plus, they had prisoners to deal with.

Vivian had almost snapped when one had actually called her the child of Greyback. It had taken hours for Ron to calm her down.

There was so much blood in the dungeon room at the end of night.

It didn't help when the person with that prisoner compared Hermione to Bellatrix, then had the nerve to call her a mudblood in the same breath.

In fact, they seemed determined to compare all of them to former Death Eaters.

Harry was even called Voldemort.

They had received a painful and long reminder of how to talk to their leaders.

Though the group had restrained themselves until learning of some of the group's crimes, all committed 'for the greater good'.

The group hated that phrase!

They also taught the rebels lessons on just why the Master and his Knights were far superior to their former foes.

Unfortunately, the captives hadn't survived after taking too much damage in multiple forms from all of Harry's court.

"Today" Harry spoke, beginning the ritual. "We are going back to correct mistakes of the past. Mistakes of weaker men, and those who chose to follow them" he said firmly.

They were all in a circle with goblin string connecting them by their wrists.

They remembered the rules. Not only did you speak of a personal loved one that had passed, but of one for someone else in the circle as well.

Then Neville's task would come up. He would give the last names and then the last part of the incantation that would include everyone who had given their life for the cause.

Which Hermione made sure included; Hedwig, Crookshanks, Fang, along with all of the students. Then he'd say something for all of the witches and wizards that they couldn't name in one go.

His words also covered the countless magical creatures, like Firenze the centaur and Grawp.

"We go back to give our loved ones another chance. We go back for Sirius Black and Dobby the free elf" he said clearly before letting the next person speak.

"We go back for Remus Lupin. We go for the Granger Clan" Vivian stated trying to breathe through the emotions swimming inside her.

They begged to get out, but she held them in.

"We go back for the Weasley Clan and Rubeus Hagrid" Ron said with pain in his eyes as his wife took his hand.

"We go back for Cho Chang" Luna spoke of one of the only people genuinely nice to her when others brushed her off or worse. "We go back for Tonks and Teddy" Luna added.

"We go back for Xeno Lovegood and Lady Longbottom. We go back for all those who gave their lives in hopes of a better future or for the brutality brought on by weak minded and weak willed. Those who had greed and hate in their heart" Neville put in.

"And lastly we go back for ourselves" Hermione picked up. "Give us the strength to do what must be done" she finished.

"Here" Harry continued as the air around them began to move and the string began to glow. "We stay connected, forever as one. Allow us to go back, allow us to fix the past" his volume grew.

"Grant us our deepest wish" they began chanting, before switching to the language Hermione had found that was a mixture of Latin and Elvish.

As the chanting grew louder, the light became more blinding.

They didn't stop, even as their nerves grew.

When they awoke, they wouldn't be together, and they'd have to move fast. Especially, to get Harry and Vivian out of their 'homes' as quickly as possible.

Vivian had tried to remind Ron that she wasn't that scared little abused girl anymore, but he wouldn't hear it.

He didn't want her anywhere near those animals.

Hermione said the same thing to Harry.

They all connected hands just as there was a blast and everything went white.

Harry groaned and sat up, rubbing his head trying to ease the pain.

He froze briefly in the dark room before he felt another pain.

It was like a snap in his chest before he sighed relaxing.

He had felt the same thing before, when his power had snapped past restraints put on it.

It wasn't as powerful as before. It was like an attempt. A pounding on the door compared to what he had gone through last time.

'Why would it happen again…unless!' he thought shooting up off the bed once more and waving his hand, lighting the room.

He almost couldn't believe it. It was what they planned for, but…to see it for his own eyes!

He was back in his old room at the Dursleys. He looked down before groaning annoyed.

Harry felt around the wobbly nightstand for his old glasses. He was more than annoyed. His vision had been perfected long ago so this was a true nuisance.

With a scoff, he snapped his fingers.

At first nothing happened.

For a moment the hairs on his arms and back of his neck rose. 'Is my power restrained? I was supposed to come back with it' he thought feeling dread settle heavily in his stomach.

It was so intense.

The chosen one hadn't felt such a way since, 'Well, now I suppose' he realized.

Another pang on what he knew was his magical core.

An idea hit the green-eyed man made boy again. 'Is my magic trying to get out and can't completely?' he wondered.

Hermione wasn't the only brains of their group.

Suddenly, a searing burn hit his face. On instinct Harry's jaw clenched to hold in any sound of discomfort. Slowly, he eased into it. He tensed at the pain but smiled when everything became perfectly clear as he blinked a few times.

He carelessly tossed his glasses into his trunk before sending all of his things after the spectacles. He looked down.

'At least my power seems to be here or growing. Perhaps it's trying to adjust to this body' he thought with happy curiosity.

"So, we're back in second year" he guessed as he looked at his malnourished body. "Didn't know we'd go back that far. I'll have to work on that. Start training again" he said talking to himself before he heard a hoot.

He turned and almost started to tear up.

A different pang hit his heart. Harry definitely hadn't been expecting such a strong reaction out of himself.

"Hedwig" he breathed, walking slowly to his feathered companion. She hooted seemingly unsure about this new Harry.

As if she could tell he was different.

Slowly, he lifted his hand in a none threatening manner for her to inspect.

She seemed to inspect him, looking at him with her big golden eyes. Finally, the beautiful snowy owl gave a small bark and flew to his shoulder. That turned to snuggling into his cheek and giving him an affectionate nip.

He gave a choked laugh.

"I missed you so much" he said, trying to get a hold of his emotions. He was usually so good at that, yet now he was struggling.

"I suppose there are some…unforeseen quirks, huh girl?" he asked petting her feathers as he calmed down. "I wonder what else we may run into. Won't let it stop us though, will we?" he asked getting a bark in reply.

"Come on Hedwig, we have a family to gather" he told her as he saw he was finished packing. "We'll be moving soon. I'm going to do a lot of things Hedwig. They're not particularly light, but it's for a good reason" he said.

She looked at him again before hooting and flying to the window.

Harry smiled, glad that his beloved Hedwig was back with him.

"So many battles to fight" he said out loud. "Things to do. Have to be careful now I suppose. Well, more so than before. I have power…but I'm not as indestructible" Harry trialed off.

He may have been gifted, but he didn't like the vulnerability of death. Even if it added an excitement he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Sometimes Harry felt like death in more than one sense of the word.

"But _I_ can't really die, can I?" he rhetorically questioned. "It's the others we have to worry about" he said before his face scrunched. 'We'll have to work on that…again' he thought before filing the unpleasant thoughts away for the moment.

"Now" Harry said, eyes darkening. "Let's deal with the piggies" his gaze turned shark like.

Turning and unlocking the door he made his way out. "But first" he said before concentrating.

He held his palm out and a black, cold fire started, though he couldn't feel it.

Suddenly the Elder wand appeared in his hand. He held out his other hand until smoke swirled, but he didn't fear it. In an instant, there was the resurrection stone.

Still on the Gaunt family ring making him smirk. He could feel Tom's soul piece in it, but he'd deal with that later. It had no real effect on him now, he was sure.

Harry's magic took out the curses that the self-proclaimed lord placed on the jewelry.

"You recognize your true master, don't you" Harry asked as the cloak made its way over, resting over his shoulders.

Familiar whispers filled his head and he smiled rolling his neck. He had been worried before coming back, though he would have simply taken the title again.

But this was better.

It was destiny.

With that done, Harry opened the door and walked down the hall without a care.

First, he came upon Dudley's room. He opened the door and shot a wandless hex. Most wizards couldn't trace wandless magic.

The Ministry couldn't.

He'd leave the trace on his phoenix wand. He had some plans for that later on. Harry focused on the task on hand.

His cousin was bound, gagged, awake and terrified.

"Stay here Duds" he told his cousin with a smirk.

Dudley felt his heart trying to beat out of his chest. He knew it was Harry, even if it was almost pitch black.

It was his eyes that gave it away.

What scared Dudley the most was that he could see them as if they were glowing.

"Hmm" he tried to say and Harry snickered.

"Now, now none of that" Harry said, but this didn't sound like the Harry he knew. This Harry sounded scary!

"I'd deal with you now, but I promised Hermione I'd wait" he messed with him before walking back into the hall. "See you later Dudley. I've got some brothers and uncles to pick up" he purposely let slip.

"Not to mention a wife and sisters. Oh, you'll love them Dudley, they're very excited to meet you" Harry grinned largely.

Dudley didn't think he wanted to meet these freaky friends, especially if they were somehow related to Harry. However, he didn't have a choice as Harry closed the door leaving him afraid in the dark.

Really, Harry wasn't going to hurt Dudley.

…But his cousin didn't know that and for now that's how things would stay.

Harry then made his way to his Aunt and Uncle's room. Throwing the door open carelessly woke them in the process.

"Boy!" Vernon shouted, but Petunia noticed the change. It was slight, but it was there and it made her feel a chill to her bones.

Harry smiled, but it was anything but pleasant.

He flicked his hand almost lazily. The horrid couple found themselves bound and gagged, looking at him wide eyed from their spots on the bed.

"Just have to make sure you don't go or do anything stupid while I'm picking everyone up" Harry said, as if they'd understand. "This is my house now you see" he declared, still smiling. "You have no choice, even though I don't need it. I much prefer Potter Manor" he sniffed, looking around as if disgusted.

Vernon was trying to yell through the gag but it wasn't working.

It was making the bindings become tighter. something that took the overly fat man a minute to realize as his limbs started to turn a light purple.

"Naughty" the twelve-year-old scolded the older man as if he were the child. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have things to do, people to see" he laughed as he turned and disappeared like smoke before their very eyes.

Harry had promised Ron he'd pick him up first, then they'd get to Vivian. Hermione would meet up with the others at Luna's house since the blonde's father was the least likely to ask questions.

Or at least questions they didn't want to answer.

Harry arrived right outside of the Weasley estate. He shook his head at the weak wards he felt around the place.

He simply walked in, only to be greeted with a smirking Ron sitting at the kitchen table.

"Took you long enough" his best friend said making Harry shoot him a look. "Almost left without you" he commented, standing and Harry rolled his eyes.

His anxiety becoming more apparent.

"I'm assuming everything is as it should be?" Harry asked and Ron nodded.

"Everything is perfect" Ron replied. "Though there were some…unexpected drawbacks" he reluctantly admitted, not looking very happy over the stumble in his wording.

"You were hit by your younger emotions as well?" Harry mentioned. Ron deflated in relief that it wasn't just him. "Yes, I noticed that. We'll have to work it out and anything else after we meet up with the others" he said making his best mate nod.

"Anything else?" he asked, slipping into his emperor like persona.

"Yes" Ron nodded, standing taller with arms going behind his back. "Dumbledore had listening charms and enchantments of the like on a few of my personal objects. I sent them onto other targets and swept the house" he reported.

"Good work" Harry said. "I'm sure there was some of the like at my house, but my power snapped them when I began the unbinding process" he said and Ron nodded.

"Is it finished" Ron looked at him head tilted.

"I don't believe so. Not yet" Harry admitted.

Ron inhaled but moved on to what really plagued him.

"Can we go now" Ron asked, shifting as he thought of Vivian and her current situation.

"Of course" Harry said, the same feeling filling his chest.

With that said they were out the door and shadowing away in an instant.

They preferred shadow travel as it was just as effective as apparition, but without the noise.

Ron also pointed out once that it just looked wicked, much to Harry's amusement.

'Of course that's what he'd notice' Hermione had commented when he had pointed it out.

"Here we are" Harry said lowly as they came upon a camp. There were colorful tents everywhere and pictures of a drawn Vivian in cages.

The sign above read 'Ripple's Magical Circus'.

Both boys scowled in disgust and anger as they made their way to a specific cage.

They paused when they saw the commotion around it as people screamed and spells were flying.

"Get her off, get her off!" a man yelled in obvious pain as more spell work flew. They heard a very familiar howling laugh.

"Haha, missed me Porky" the familiar voice shouted in glee.

She sounded a bit guttural and like she had never really used her vocal cords much. Then she howled.

It could have woken the dead.

They were surprised the place wasn't swarmed with inferi or even banshees with the pitch the animalistic noise reached.

Both boys remembered just how little Remus claimed she could actually speak when he had found her.

All of her accent and phrases were picked up from the bookish werewolf marauder.

Before that she had relied strictly on animal noises seeing as no one taught her the basic steps of being a human being.

In fact, they had gone out of their way to keep her ignorant and scared.

Remus had been greatly embarrassed for a long time with the high reverence in which Vivian held him.

She couldn't help giving him such attention. He was sent from the great magics after the life she had lived.

And she had only been thirteen.

It was only after Sirius began helping raise and teach her that Remus finally began to understand where she was coming from.

Due to his attitude and care for her, Sirius was had soon been held in a high place in her mind as well.

As the men grew while basically raising her as best they could, Harry had attempted to help. That had put them on the road which led them to being the close family they eventually became.

'That was before they were so cruelly taken from us' Harry remembered before he forced himself into the present.

'That's the past. The old past' he corrected himself. 'This is a new chance' he mentally shouted as he and Ron ran as fast as they could until they came upon the edge of a small crowd.

"Shit! She's going to kill him!" a woman shouted.

"Kill the beast. Take the freak out" another man shouted.

This proved to be a mistake as Ronald lost any sibilance of control.

With a shout, he shot his palms out and everyone was frozen.

Everyone but Vivian.

They walked around the living statues until they were in front of the silver cage with blood around it.

The blood ended up being the result of Vivian having ripped the neck out of the big man she was on the back of.

Seeing her chance, the wolf girl took it and finished him off. After, she looked up and Ron's breath caught in his throat.

It was like he was seeing her for the first time…again.

Her hair was much longer, matted and dirty. She had barely noticeable curves and her developing muscles were on display though it was apparent that she should gain a few pounds.

She had filth and blood all over her. No lip ring, though she had a silver collar attached to chains around her neck that was making an almost sizzling sound, not that she noticed.

Both eyes were green. There was still a thin ring of amber around the irises.

Her canines, both top and bottom were both still elongated though to the point where it was only slightly noticeable. One had to really be looking for such a feature to notice.

These small facial features were unavoidable. Her face had been that way for a long time. Perhaps since her first changing.

She had no way to know.

A few scars still littered her arms and what he could see of her ribs. She had on dirty torn clothes. Clothes that she was obviously outgrowing and were made for someone of a lesser worth.

The dress reminded them of Dobby's pillow case a little.

It was noticed that Vivian's nails were still long, too long as she stood her full height. Her bones cracked. She was about as tall as Harry.

Even with the dirt, grime, and uncared for appearance, she was still a very noticeably attractive girl on her way to becoming a gorgeous teen then woman given time and care.

Ron thought she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

She smirked. "Oh Ronald" she teased, voice higher now seeing as she was a mere girl but keeping that breathy effect she was known for. "I love it when you take charge" she smirked.

"Only for you Viv" he said, blue and unmarred eyes raking over her.

'Still have a few years before we can try anything' he told himself. Harry rolled his eyes playfully as Vivian's smirk grew, both guessing what the tallest male was thinking.

'It's going to be a long few years' Ron thought with longing as he fought back his younger body's natural reaction to her.

"Later lover boy" she joked. "We have work to do. I'm in desperate need of a shower and a toothbrush" she told them.

"I wasn't going to say anything" Harry sassed, going to open the cage door for her. He laughed when she shot him the two-finger solute before attempting to playfully lick his cheek.

Ron shoved Harry in humor making the other boy snort in growing amusement.

"Ew" he huffed wiping his now slippery cheek.

Vivian reached up and ripped the burning collar off of her neck. "That's going to scar" she hummed knowingly.

"Was he…the ringleader?" Harry asked gesturing his head to the man.

He remembered what that man would do to Vivian. If he was right it was even sometime around now that he would get his sick hands on her.

All things that he had helped her with by listening and telling her that it wasn't her fault or make her less than.

"Yes, that's him" she literally spat on his corpse before laughing. "He came into… You know why he came" she didn't have to say it. Ron glared at the dead man, entertaining the idea of bringing him back just to kill him again.

"But not this time" she informed almost in a song. Both looked at her quickly.

"That's right. Tonight would have been _the_ night. He was not expecting my change in attitude when he came in here, I'll tell you that" she laughed, jumping down into Ron's awaiting arms.

"We're training again, right?" she had to ask. Harry nodded making her smile.

She had relied solely on adrenaline and future know how to attack him. She didn't like feeling weaker. She knew Harry didn't like it either.

None of them did.

"Look at you" Ron said lowly, running a cold hand over her burns making her hiss before he soothed them. She saw the fire in his eyes making her lean over and kiss him.

It wasn't heated but instead sweet and simple. He didn't mind the fact that she was filthy. He was just happy she was in his arms.

"Thanks for coming for me" she murmured quietly.

"Any time" they answered together making her smile.

"Let's go get you cleaned up. We still have to get Sirius and Remus" Harry said and they nodded.

"What about them" Ron asked tensely as he looked at the frozen people.

They were unable to move, but they could hear and process everything.

Harry smirked. "Burn them" was the instruction giving Ron a reason to smile widely.

"With pleasure" he announced, bowing.

Vivian laughed as he put his hand to his mouth and blew out a long stream of fire that took on the shape of a phoenix before destroying everything and everyone in sight but them.

"Good thing they hadn't picked up any other attractions yet" Vivian commented idly. "Let's go".

With that, they were gone.

In a matter of moments, the three reached Ottery St. Catchpole. They walked or more like stalked up to the house. They didn't have ill intentions, that was simply how they moved.

Their bodies may be having to play catchup but their minds and soul already knew it all.

Their magic was in the middle. Growing by the minute as it worked overtime trying to reach and fill the void it felt inside each powerful child.

They walked as their adult selves. It made for a slightly unsettling sight.

As they neared the door it opened for them. Before they could blink, a fuzzy haired blur slammed into Harry almost taking their leader down.

The hair stopped them from reacting negatively.

It was a dead giveaway.

"Harry" Hermione called happily, that well-known glint in her eyes as she kissed him. When she pulled back, he looked as dazed as Ron had earlier making his friend snicker.

"Love you too Mione" Harry stuttered before clearing his throat. Hermione moved to hug her other best friends.

"Harry" Neville walked out, a far contrast from his burley future self. The dark blonde hair wasn't as sharply cut. Plus, he had his baby fat back.

Like Hermione, he hadn't grown into his teeth yet.

He was even smiling though his hazel eyes, like all of theirs, had the same shine as before.

"Hello Harry" Luna called out happily as she all but to dance over. "I've already hugged Daddy, so we can go now" she told her master matter-of-factly.

"Good, should we go to Azkaban first or get Remus?" he asked the group.

"Remus" Neville said without a second thought. "Remus is by himself, so we won't have to go through anyone" came some clarification.

"True, but first, here" Hermione said cleaning Vivian with a wave of her hand.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Vivian whispered while touching her now clean, white teeth as the boys looked embarrassed.

"No time to worry about it now" Hermione waved off Vivian cut her hair with a quick spell.

"It's going to be annoying pretending we need wands" Vivian sighed. "By the way, I still have to get a wand" she commented.

"Later, after we get Remus and Sirius" Harry said.

They shortly arrived at a small, run down home. It was more of a shack really with matching ones all down the road. It was extremely cheap not to mention shady looking which made their hearts ache for their friend.

Harry went up and knocked on the door.

He knocked louder when there was no answer. They heard a grumble as Remus stumbled and made his way to the door.

"Middle of the night" they heard him muttering making Harry twitch out a grin.

"Yes" Remus asked opening the door before his jaw dropped when he locked eyes on Harry.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter. Your nephew, Master of Death and time traveler. Go to sleep".

Remus went to speak before his eyes rolled back and he passed out making Ron and Neville rush to catch him.

"We should work on freeing Dobby from the Malfoys so he can help us" Hermione spoke as they shadowed Remus to the Dursleys. He'd stay there, asleep, until Harry reclaimed Potter Manor.

They put up protection wards and vanished again.

This time they were heading for a much harder target.

########################################################################################################

It almost felt like another routine mission. Things were bound to be risky, no matter their confidence. Not to mention their new ages. They had to take in the possibility that something bad could happen to one of them.

No matter how ludicrous that sounded to the Knights and Master.

"Does everyone remember the plan?" Hermione asked, trying to smother a cackle as they looked at the depressing sight of Azkaban.

"I think we know how to kill people Mione" Ron snarked before she shot him a look.

"Not that" she corrected before licking her lips. "I mean, Harry needs to claim his inheritance soon. Then set up a meeting with Dobby. And of course, the goblins. After that we'll work on the horcruxes" she said seeming to be about to work herself into a famous Hermione tornado.

"We don't have to get them tonight" Luna said. "Remember? We discussed the repercussions of what would happen if we moved on those too quickly" she asked.

They weren't sure if Voldemort would be able to tell and go about trying to move the soul pieces.

Or if he'd get desperate and send out his minions to cause havoc.

Who knew what people would be caught in those cross-fires?

The one thing all of them was while they planned to greatly change many things, other things had to be handed certain ways.

Sirius staying in jail was not an option any of them would take.

They didn't trust the Ministry to get him out, even with evidence.

When it came to Voldemort though things were different. They had beat him once, but it had taken many years and bloodshed.

Hermione, the most familiar with time travel, knew that changes were unavoidable with such magic. However, if they changed too much of the wrong thing then future knowledge could be useless!

While they were assured in their own safety, they didn't want someone undeserving to be punished if they could help it.

'Casualties happen' Harry's mind told him making the boy briefly squeeze his eyes shut before being able to open them once more with a more cleared mind.

"Luna's right. We don't want to create too big of effect. At least not right away. We need the advantage for proper battles" Neville pointed out. "I think we need to work on finishing the replacement horcruxes, as we discussed" he imputed.

"The Horcruxes were something we could never decide on" Ron sighed. "The one annoying thing with the plan" he looked at Vivian.

"That's because no matter how _pesky_ Voldemort was, he still caused a good amount of damage" she reminded while simultaneously mocking the other dark lord.

"I told you we'd have time to decide which course to choose with them once we get here" Harry told them. "And we're here with plenty of time to plan. I already have one because of the Hallows" he pointed out.

No one could fault his logic. They just weren't totally comfortable with the option being so open.

The group had been in power for so long yet here was this major hole in their plan. The one thing that seemed so in reach yet still managed to elude them!

It was like it was taunting them.

Besides, they still had rituals to reperform.

Certain time frames had to fall into place.

The whole group looked tense. And then…the beginning of an idea hit Luna.

"Well, we know where they are. We could even make a game of it" Luna mildly suggested. This did bring up their moods a bit.

"A game, how fun" Hermione laughed before stopping herself. They needed to be stealthy, at least until they got in.

"Either way, now is not the time. Gather Sirius now. The rest tomorrow" Neville put in.

"Right, everyone knows what to do" Harry already knew they did.

"Mayhem?" Vivian asked.

"Mayhem" he confirmed.

"Here" Hermione said, "Neville found these up before meeting us. They'll have to do for now until we can remake the armor" she told them.

They all dawned black hoods and robes. With a few hand twists they were protected against most hexes and curses. Also, the clothe couldn't be pulled off by others which always came in handy. Once more only their eyes could be seen.

"He'll probably be afraid" Ron noted. "We look an awful lot like Dementors. You should handle Sirius, Harry. We'll deal with the guards" Ron said strategically.

"Agreed, but first" Harry made sure that all of the hallows were on him as he spoke, voice taking on different pitches.

"Azkaban, your true master has come. Dementors, stand by me where you belong. See me now, see my Death Knights" he introduced to the unseen soul sucking beings.

There were more whispers. The others could hear them faintly, but Harry heard them loud and clear.

The dementors were excited.

"There is a prisoner, he is one of mine. You are to never touch him for he's to be protected. Sirius Black" was instructed.

Finally, he could feel their understanding as they complied.

"I will speak with Ezekiel at a later time with names of others you are to not touch. Soon my demons, there will be souls for you to consume. So many that you will be overfilled" he promised and their excitement rose.

It could be felt crackling the air.

"Come, they showed me his cell" Harry murmured lowly.

They flew over using smoke columns that they had learned from Bellatrix. It had been unwillingly shared with them after her capture.

Both Neville and Vivian shared a look of realization and smirked. The Lestranges and Greyback were alive again.

Not only that but the Death Eaters and child curser had no idea what these children could do.

Something about the idea of finding them and teaching them a lesson, repaying them for all their crimes once more sent pleasurable shivers down the two youngsters' spines.

They walked up to the front gate then slipped in along the shadows on the wall.

Eventually, they came upon a heavily warded door that would let them into the prison.

Instead of wasting time by slowly pulling it apart, Harry simply blasted the doors away.

"Honey, I'm home" he joked. Finally, Hermione was able to let high cackle ring out through the halls.

They made sure to add charms to make their voices sound like their adult counterparts as Luna had the cloaks make them appear taller and bigger, giving them a frightening, ominous appearance.

"Human guards of Azkaban. I am the Master of Death. If you do not try to stop me and my Death Knights, then we will let you live. If you try to interfere, we will kill you. Simple as that" Harry's deepened voice rang out throughout the whole building as he locked down the prison.

No one could get in and no one could get out.

Many wizards ran forward. Some men gasped but many bent at the knee in a defense stance.

"We are here to free the innocent who was wrongly imprisoned. This wrong must be righted" Harry spoke. He knew each man was hanging on his every word.

This was what he wanted. No matter what they chose at least one would be left alive to tell the tell.

He wanted to start to eventually clear Sirius' name. Or at least get the idea out there. There was a high chance it wouldn't work, but he had many backup plans.

"Will you let us pass" he asked.

Some men had the audacity to laugh while others gulped. They wanted to stand down against the opposing figure.

"You're not getting in here, ya stupid blighter" the warden through out with a snarl as he smirked. He had all of the guards positioned behind him.

He wasn't worried, these figures may look intimidating but they weren't even holding wands.

It didn't even register to him that none of the dementors had come down to try to grab any of the intruders.

"Then die" Harry hissed with narrowed eyes. "Death Knights" he addressed. This caused his court to spring into action.

Luna used a curse to blow two of their kneecaps out making them scream and fall as her hood hid a smile.

Vivian howled and instead of using magic, she simply jumped on one and began to tear him apart with her bare hands.

She had to stop herself from eating him. She kept reminding herself that that wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want to go that far. Even as a part of her begged.

She cursed herself as she snapped another's neck.

No doubt if the aurors knew a werewolf was involved the Ministry would use it to put harsher laws on the already beaten down race!

With that in mind she quickly sliced the body to bits so that any bite marks were covered up.

Ron casually blasted a few heads off as Neville shot the killing curse at another two before impaling yet another on a magical icicle.

Hermione was laughing nonstop, almost unable to cease as she sent out hexes of her own creation. All making the victims fall and scream in agony.

Harry simply walked past the scared warden who's arm looked to be pointing the wrong way.

He made his way to Sirius.

Even as he climbed the higher levels, he could still hear the screams making him smirk as the dark in him pulsed.

Dementors stepped out of the way and even bowed as he passed.

He ignored all the other prisoners before he came to Sirius' cell.

He removed the voice charm.

"Sirius?" he called, opening the cell. What he saw made his cold heart break.

Sirius, his caring and joyful godfather was curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Get away, you hungry demon" Sirius got out harshly. "You'll have no more of me" he choked, not looking up as he hid his face in his long dirty black mane.

He shifted to Padfoot to try to ward off the supposed dementor.

"Gryffindor through and through, eh Padfoot" Harry tried with gentleness. Sirius quickly shifted back and looked up.

Gray eyes quickly teared as he took in Harry.

Or James, according to Sirius' mind.

No one could blame him.

There, with the light of the hallway illuminating him like the heavens, was the splitting image of his best friend and brother. Saying something James would say, doing something James would do.

"James" Sirius rasped, eyes swarmed and haunted as tears fell.

Harry smiled symphothetically.

"Actually, it's Harry" he amended. Sirius' eyes widened even further as his anguished silver gaze fully connected with electric green.

Lily's eyes.

"Harry" Sirius whispered as a sob made its way up his throat. "No, it can't be. I left you, you should hate me. You're not real. You're here to torment me for my sins. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Harry, I shouldn't have run after that rat!" he spat as anger, definitely insane anger mixed with his sorrow.

"I shouldn't have left you and Moony! I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry Lily! I'm sorry James!" he wept.

"I know Sirius" Harry hushed, walking in further as his godfather cried into his knees. "I know everything" he said making the sobs increase. "I forgive you" he whispered loud enough to be heard.

"No, no" Sirius chanted.

"It'll take time for you to get better. I should have known it was this bad" Harry spoke mostly to himself. "But you didn't want to worry me" he gave a humorless chuckle.

"You didn't want me to know you weren't alright. I see Sirius, and I'm going to help you. Properly this time" he promised before touching Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius screamed hoarsely before sobbing again and dragging Harry into his arms.

"Harry! Harry! You're real!" he cried desperately.

"It's time to go Sirius" he said gently against the man's dirty mane.

"Wha-go?" Sirius said, it was all too much, too fast for him. His dreams were coming true in an instant. "Don't go" he pleaded.

"Don't worry Sirius. I'm going to put you to sleep. I don't want you to see what we've done downstairs" he explained.

It was then that Sirius heard the screams. He couldn't understand why Harry didn't seem bothered by them.

Then again, he was still largely convinced that this was either another dream, or he was dying. Either way he didn't care as long as he got to stay with Harry.

"Sleep?" Sirius asked feeling suddenly very tired.

"Yes, and you won't have any nightmares" Harry promised him. "When you wake, you'll see Remus and I promise to tell you everything, even the things I'm ashamed of. If you want to know them, I'll tell you" he said before smiling. "I can't wait for you to meet the others. You'll love them. You'll love Hermione too, though you might drive each other spare" he chuckled.

Sirius looked at him wide-eyed. He was starting to go into shock.

Harry hugged him again, not bothered by the smell. It was admittedly a somewhat hesitant gesture. He hadn't been able to do it in so long.

It felt good. Better than he remembered.

"Goodnight Padfoot" Harry spoke softly as Sirius' lids started to drop. He fought to keep them open, afraid Harry would be gone when he opened them again. "It's ok, trust me" Harry assured.

Against his better judgement, he listened. "Goodnight James" he mumbled before passing out.

"He's in bad form mate" Ron said coming up behind him. "Don't worry, we'll have him fixed up in no time" he offered.

Harry appreciated it even if he knew it wasn't that simple.

"Thanks" Harry said softly before levitating Sirius and turning, charms back in place.

"Is it done?" he asked and his second in command smirked.

"You missed one hell of a blood bath" he chuckled. "I think everyone was trying to get it out of their systems since we won't be doing it for a while" he told him.

"Wouldn't be too sure of that" Harry countered with his own smirk.

"Won't be able to do it so publicly, better?" Ron corrected and Harry nodded.

They made their way down as Harry replaced his hood. Ron snickered when he looked in certain cells promising suffering to come before they met the others.

Harry's brows rose. Ron hadn't been exaggerating.

There was blood everywhere, even on the ceiling.

'Why am I even surprised' he thought with a fond head shake.

"Messy Love" he teased as he saw Hermione had blood pooling around her robes.

"How is he?" she asked as they all regrouped. Sirius was covered with the invisibility cloak.

"Not good, it was worse than we thought. He'll need help, a lot of help" he told them.

"He's got it" Vivian promised, "He's got us" she motioned.

He passed Sirius to Luna and glided to the shaking warden. There were a few alive and surprisingly untouched.

Harry guessed they must have surrendered.

"As you can see, we aren't liars" he said and some hastily nodded. "Consider yourselves spared and remember this" he told them. "You will tell everyone about what happened here. Only remember to mention this exactly. I am the Master of Death and I have freed an innocent tonight. Innocent of the crimes he was accused of" when he got nods, he turned.

They strolled out of Azkaban meeting no further resistance.

"I shall see you soon" his voice slithered to the dementors who were buzzing over the recent fight.

Once more, they were gone. The court returned to unsuspecting Pivot Drive.

For now, Remus and Sirius would be allowed to rest. Before waking the two men, Harry and the others would rest themselves. Then they'd clean up and deal with the Dursley.

Neville and Hermione conjured more beds as they sent copies of themselves to their homes so as to not arouse anyone's suspicion.

"Goodnight" Luna called happily after finishing helping Ron heal Vivian, Harry, Remus, and Sirius' previous wounds.

One by one, sleep took the new residence of the household. The couples shared beds so as they could sleep easier.

Harry was the last to sleep as everything done caught up to him. He smiled, his very magic vibrating from excitement and pride.

"Go to sleep Harry" Hermione murmured tiredly. "You can brag tomorrow, after Gringotts" she remarked before falling back asleep.

"Yes dear" he teased, though the smile never left his face.

'Tomorrow marks the beginning of the new age' he thought with glee before finally letting slumber consume him.

He was right. Tomorrow was the beginning of everything. The change that was going to take the wizarding world by storm.

The change the wizarding world had no idea was coming. One that was more than needed.

This time, however, Harry Potter and his friends would be one step ahead of everyone from the beginning.

He was determined.

They would be on top with the rest of the world flaming at their feet.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Definitely darker than what I usually do. At least I think it is. It really only gets darker from here, so if you're not into that, really just wait for another story. Next chapter has the marauders awakening and devious plans going into motion. I hope you guys like it so far. Once more, grammar is rechecked regulary. If you see a mistake, please just ignore it. I'll get to it, promise. Review, ask, or even suggest. Until next time, have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. ****WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.) **

Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. Reviews are appreciated, but no hate please. If you don't like for whatever reason, just please don't read. **THIS IS A WARNING**. Though I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter if needed. I do not condone all of these things, but my mind can be really fucked up, I apologize now_._ _**Please, if you don't like then don't continue to read and don't comment how you don't like it. It's unneeded. **_**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock! **I'll fix more spelling errors later, just wanted to get this up. **Again, thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed, here's a few; nbop, Padfoot'smyMan, Sillygabby, Amber0522, MadnessInTheHeart16, Thalia0965, Starie78, and SiriusBlackWinchester. **If I missed anyone, I'm sorry. I appreciate all the great and excited reception for the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things start heating up and get emotional. Let's go! Enjoy.

**WARNING: INTENSE MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE. **

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Family.

Harry woke up alert. The first thing he noticed was his wife snuggled into his side before the memories of the night before flowed through his mind.

"Disorienting isn't it" came the voice of Hermione.

That was when he noticed that the others were awake as well. Ron's lack of troll level snores should have been the biggest clue.

"Come on" Neville said standing. "Let's get cleaned up and make breakfast. I'm sure Sirius and Remus would appreciate if we finished up with our business quickly so we could wake them up".

He was talking to the other Knights. No matter what or how close they were, no one gave Harry orders.

Besides maybe Hermione.

"Right, everyone up" Harry agreed, kissing Hermione's head. "Ladies can shower first while we figure out what needs to be done" he said. Luna and Vivian followed Hermione upstairs.

"So, Gringotts first. Then we'll come back and wake them up for a spot of breakfast?" Ron suggested. "Should we deal with the pigs before they wake up?" he asked and they looked at Harry.

"I think that would be best, no real reason to keep them around is there? Besides a spot of fun" Harry stated. "Though, I suppose I should spare Dudley. He's merely a product of bad breeding" he said thoughtfully.

"If you want, I can…persuade him to keep quiet and send him to that dreadful Aunt of yours" Neville offered.

Harry thought for a moment before nodding. "That would be best, do that now please" he said. He didn't have to give Neville further instructions. He knew exactly what to do.

Now it was just Harry and Ron in the living room.

"I think you should go get your inheritance. Maybe take Hermione and Vivian with you while we get everything ready here" Ron suggested. "That way you can't be taken by surprise" he said.

Harry could handle himself, but this version of Harry wasn't supposed to know anything yet.

It would be wise to have his full inheritance and everything that entailed on his side.

"You may be right" Harry said. "I also plan on adding you all to the Potter vaults" he informed, cutting of Ron's protests. "You know I have more than enough and we'll all need easy access. I don't think I could run out if I tried for a good while. I know you don't like it, the others won't either, but it needs to be done" he said making Ron sigh.

"Besides, we're family" he added. Ron shot him a look but nodded. "I would add the other Weasleys, but…" Harry trailed off.

"Say no more" Ron stopped him. "We'll be fine. Plus, we both know how Mum's going to be" he said with a headshake though there was a fond smile on his face. "She'll be a handful for a while" he admitted.

"And she's always been a tad overly interested in getting you and Ginny together" he remembered.

"But she's a good woman" Harry said, feeling the need to reassure his friend.

"Yes, but even good people make mistakes. Everyone can be blinded at times" Ron said knowingly.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to go over it later" Harry said, not liking the feelings the discussion was invoking. "Right now, let's concentrate on getting to Gringotts. What do you think the best strategy would be?" he asked.

"Hmm" Ron said, thinking for a moment.

"You should all wear the capes again but change the colors. We don't want to draw too much suspicion too soon" he declared. "Same charms as last night, until you can speak to the goblin in charge of your account alone" was suggested. "Do you know who it is right now?" he asked.

"No, not right now. But I can tell you who it's going to be" Harry said and Ron raised a brow.

"You're going to request Warwick, one of the chief goblins? This soon?" he surmised only slightly surprised.

"Do you think it unwise?" Harry asked making Ron smile.

"I think it's perfect" he disagreed. "He may not know us, but we know him. We know he'll do his job and won't allow outside influence. You should follow your gut, as always" Ron said and Harry nodded just as Hermione walked down.

"Vivian is finishing up now. We're going with you" she stated, leaving no room for argument. As if he would. He smirked, Hermione was the only one to ever boss him around.

Ever.

The others were his friends. His family. His Knights and the only ones he even considered close to his level of power, integrity and intelligence.

Harry believed that Remus and Sirius could reach their level in no time and be just as close, if they really wanted too and tried.

Though they'd have to prove themselves.

He loved the men, but he had to know if they were Death Knight material.

If not, he'd accept them as uncles only.

'Perhaps the piggies could help with that' he thought idly.

Hermione was his equal on all levels. He even saw her above him. She was his wife, his best friend, his lover, his queen. His Goddess.

"Already knew that Love" he said making her grin. He smiled at her pronounced front teeth.

"Not a word" was threatened making his amusement reach new heights.

He decided to move on for the time being. "None of you are to touch the piggies" Harry ordered making Ron look at him.

"What do you want to do with them?" Ron asked guessing there was a reason.

"After we talk to Remus and Sirius and give them a little time to adjust" Harry told them as Vivian walked down and began helping Hermione change the cloak colors. "I want them to prove their loyalty. Prove that they are committed to me and me alone" Harry said.

"Perfect targets for it" Vivian said. "The people who hurt you growing up. That should help with motivation".

They made Hermione and Harry's cloaks a deep red while Vivian's was a lavish green.

"Trying to match your eyes Viv" Ron teased. "Color's not quite right" he cupped her cheek lovingly.

"House pride and all" she snickered when he made a face at her, but kissed the top of her head.

"Married a Slytherin, what will the twins say" he sighed.

"The twins love me" she boasted making him laugh.

Neville walked down with Luna and a dazed Dudley.

"Hello Harry" Dudley said, not totally himself at the moment. Harry smirked taking some pleasure in his cousin's state.

The bully of a boy was saved due to his own actions. Dudley had reconciled in the end, before he left. So, Harry was willing to give his younger version a chance.

Though living with Aunt Marge may have been a punishment in itself.

"Make sure you compel her too" Harry told Neville who put on his cloak. "Don't need her abusing him" he muttered. Neville nodded before taking Dudley's arm and disappearing.

"Ron, you clean Sirius and Remus up more. Maybe get them in some new clothes. I want them to wake up comfortably" he mentioned getting a nod from Ron.

"Luna, go make sure the piggies are…properly situated" he allowed. The blonde smiled, starry eyes taking on a wicked spark.

"We are going to Gringotts. Now, while there I'm going to add you all to my account and the Potter family, no arguing" came his commanding voice. Even in its pubescent stage it made them all stay silent at the firm tone.

"Then we will have to go to Potter Manner. Clean it up and move in" he said and everyone nodded. "Fill Neville in when he gets back. See you soon" he waved, taking Hermione's hand as the three disappeared.

"Do you need help?" Ron asked his blonde friend with puppy dog eyes.

Luna smirked before sticking her tongue out and skipping up the stairs.

"Rude" he huffed before going to clean up the sleeping Marauders.

########################################################################################################

They landed in an alley away from most people. A hag saw and ventured approaching before they stepped into the little light. She quickly scrambled away.

They did make for menacing figures as they moved swiftly and confidentially.

People moved out of the way for the unidentifiable cloaked figures making the three chuckle lowly. Hermione's still bordered on a cackle making her attempt great restrain.

She knew that was definitely something that needed correcting.

They passed by many people, some they recognized.

They even saw Dumbledore.

Vivian and Hermione had to urge Harry forward.

"Now is not the time" Hermione whispered.

"He'll get his come upends soon enough" Vivian assured. "Think of how he'll react when he starts to see that his pliable weapon is no longer so pliable or under his control" she murmured, almost cooed getting him to stop and listen.

Hermione, seeing where she was going, took over. She stepped close to her lover as her voice took a tantalizing note.

"Think of what he'll feel, the panic he'll experience when every one of his plans begins to fail and the control he's so desperately clung to slips through his fingers like fine sand" she whispered, voice lowering even further to an almost hypnotic tone.

"Yes, yes… The sands of time. More than he'll ever know" Harry agreed as his eyes became alight with anticipation. "Soon old man, soon" he hissed lowly before finishing the walk to the bank.

They walked up to a teller, who didn't look at them until Harry let his magic spread out and the goblin's head snapped up at the power radiating off of the stranger in front of him.

"We'd like to speak to Warwick" came the deep voice.

The battle worn goblin tried to freeze his expression before scurrying off to find the banker in question. Not a moment later and he was leading a slightly taller goblin with hard eyes, and strong chin and scarred face towards them.

"Who dares demand me" Warwick barked out.

"I, the Master of Death dare. We have business" Harry's voice hissed like cold wind through the night. The goblins' eyes seemed to widen in what was akin to recognition.

Hermione wondered if the paper had already written about the breakout and vowed to pick up a paper before they left.

"Perhaps we do" Warwick hummed, admittedly curious before he began leading them to his office chambers.

Once in, Harry spoke. "Before we begin, I must have a vow from you that you will not betray any of our secrets" was spoken clearly and Warwick scowled.

"You demand much wizard" he snapped.

"It is necessary. In return, you will have protection and treasure" Harry told him making his interest raise even more.

"Fine" the higher goblin finally growled before taking the vow. He scowled again when they had him check his office for charms, but complied grudgingly.

"Now, what so valuable secrets am I guarding" he grunted sarcastically with a sneer.

"Our true identities" Harry said.

"Your…are you not the Master of Death?" Warwick asked carefully.

"Make no mistake, that is exactly who I am" Harry stated. "But I have another name as well. One I do now wish to be known associated with the Master or his Knights just yet" he told him.

Warwick looked at them all for a minute before nodding his head once.

With that, the three dropped their hoods easily.

Warwick stood in shock. He could definitely see why they would want this to stay hidden.

He couldn't even imagine the storm that would follow should the humans find out the Master of Death's identity. That the man alongside his supposed Death Knights who were the only to ever break someone out of Azkaban, the notorious Sirius Black no less and kill 16 guards along the way was the last suspected individual.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

########################################################################################################

Ron walked into the Dursley's bedroom to see Petunia crying as Vernon was trying to yell. The ginger started to laugh as he took in the scene Luna had set up.

All of the furniture was gone, save for some chairs she had brought up and put against the walls. Petunia Dursley was in a medium-sized metal cage, no longer bound as she sniffled and ate her bread and water pitifully.

Vernon Dursley was trying to yell as he was stationed in the middle of the room, tied up and put on an unlit spittle.

He had an apple in his mouth, unable to spit it out or bite down as slobber slipped over the shinny red surface.

Ron couldn't stop laughing at the fat man's predicament.

"I thought it was quite fitting" Luna light, enchanting tones come up behind Ron.

"Very fitting" Ron agreed.

"Do you think Harry will like it?" she asked idly.

"He'll love it Luna, so will the others. You know Hermione's especially fond of the cage" he commented, walking up and looking at it with affection.

Petunia looked at him with hopeful eyes making him snort.

"Don't look at me like that. I have no sympathy for people who did what you've been doing to a child" he spat making her flinch back. "My best mate and leader no less" he snarled before taking a deep breath.

He turned to Vernon and chuckled again. The red-faced walrus was glaring, but Ron relished at the hint of fear in those beady little eyes.

"I cannot wait…until we get to play with you" Ron drawled devilishly. It was significantly different from his relaxed speech pattern.

Luna giggled. "I want the Wizztingles to play with him" she cheered happily.

"You have to find them again first Luna" Ron reminded making her pout, but her jaw was set in determination.

"They are only the first of many, aren't they" was asked quietly after a moment. Ron simply looked at her. "That was an idiotic question, my apologies" the willowy blonde went to rectify.

"No worries Luna" Ron assured. "But you're right, they are the first. First blood spilt by us. This time at least. This time it will be us who cause the first casualty in this coming war" he remarked as they walked to the hall.

"A war no one truly knows is on the rise" the blonde thoughtfully commented.

"There are many other people who have the strong hand of destruction coming their way" he went on.

"Hermione, Vivian, and I agreed" Luna said as they met Neville in the dining room where papers were strewn about. "We don't want it to be too quick, that's no fun" she told them far too innocently.

"You three are always making games out of things" Neville all but sighed, though he didn't speak harshly. "Though I was thinking… I don't believe it will be as easy as having everything done in a few days anyway" was his input.

"We don't know what it would do to people's actions" Neville reestablished his worries. "We would lose valuable knowledge and even possible advantages" he explained.

"If that happened then we wouldn't get our second chance, not truly" Luna offered her own now anxious opinion. "But they have to be shown the errors of their ways. Do you really just want to give Lestrange a quick death?" she countered making Neville pause before his left brow ticked as his lips pursed.

"No…we wouldn't want that" Neville's whisper was quite dark.

"I suppose you're both right. A more strategized attack is needed" Ron admitted.

"I'm winning" Neville jumped in in a surprisingly childish manner making Luna giggle as Ron snorted.

"What are you winning?" Harry asked making them turn as the other three walked forward, having just shadowed in.

Vivian was playing with her maple wand. She was glad to have it back though it wasn't necessarily needed.

It was like reuniting with an old friend.

"The game of life" came Luna's cryptic answer clueing them in.

"Slow and steady" Harry caught on. "We're all going to win this time. We will be on top and our enemies won't even now it" he told them all.

"Not for a very long time" Hermione laughed before clearing her throat and grabbing it. "That could be problematic. I'll have to work on it" she mumbled to herself.

"Yeah, a few might think you're an ingredient short of a potion if you go around cackling at everything" Ron smirked widely with crossed arms.

"So eloquently put Ronald" Hermione huffed before turning to Vivian. "How do you put up with him" she asked making the others chuckle at his affronted face.

Harry loved it when they teased each other and had little fights. It reminded him of a better time. 'Like right now. Time travel and all' he realized as he watched with a head shake.

"Aw, but Mione" Vivian cooed going up to Ron and lightly squishing his freckled cheeks in her hands. "He's rather fit" she laughed making him roll his eyes as the others laughed.

"Ha, ha" Ron said, "Now can we please eat and wake the others?"

"Ron is hungry? Will wonders never cease?" Neville had to add his own joke getting more laughs. "That's a good idea though Ron. Why don't you start on the food while we finish everything else up?" Neville suggested.

Ron sent him an unamused look.

"Good form mate" Harry cheered, patting the red head's back as he moved up the stairs with Hermione and a laughing Vivian.

Neville and Luna set up comfortable chairs with wards and charms on it to keep Remus and Sirius stationed and unable to get up. Luna soundproofed the house before adding her own wards.

Some were very painful.

"Not even an elf could get in here" she announced.

"You're too smart at times" Neville complimented with an almost shy smile making her smile and turn away as pink dusted her moon pale cheeks.

Ron watched as he cooked, lopsided grin on his freckled face.

'Really hope they get a second chance as well' he thought. 'Should tell the others about it. Hermione and Viv will flip, no doubt' he noted.

"How's it coming" Harry asked, coming up next to him. "Smells good, like the roast your mum used to make" he said smiling.

"Faster with magic, though I think you were right. It has that extra touch when done the muggle way" Ron admitted. "They ready?"

"Just about, they're in the chairs now" Harry ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Nervous" Ron asked, though it was more of a statement.

"Well…Vivian and I decided to tell them everything" Harry admitted and Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, I can't say they won't be horrified. Hell, at one point long ago I was, even at myself" he acknowledged. "But I do know that no matter what, no matter _absolutely_ what, Sirius and Remus love you like their own" he finished.

"And no, it doesn't matter that they haven't seen you for eleven years. You're their Prongslet, pure and simple. It's an instinct, they don't have to learn to love you. It's in their blood" Ron spoke with conviction.

"Vivian's right" Harry said with a small grin and misting eyes they both ignored. "You do always know what to say" he told him gratefully.

"A talent that has taken me years to perfect" Ron joked. "Now come on, we can't avoid it any longer" he said. "And Harry" he added before they walked out.

"Don't talk to them as the Master" he said as the raven-haired youth's best friend instead of second in command, "Be Harry, just Harry".

Harry nodded after a moment.

They walked out and Harry took a deep breath. It was comforting to see Vivian do the same as she looked at her adopted father.

As Luna helped Neville set the table Hermione took Harry's hand. Ron did the same for Vivian.

"It's time Harry" Hermione said gently and he smiled, nerves evident in his eyes.

With a snap of his fingers they awoke.

"Wha-what's happening?" Remus asked eyes searching the room as anxiety was clear on his scarred, attractive face.

"Moony? Remus?" Sirius asked disoriented.

"Why am I next to him!?" Remus bellowed.

"Think Remus" Harry shouted catching his attention as Remus was taken aback at how alike James young Harry looked. "Do you really think Sirius would have betrayed my Mum and Dad? Sirius!? Just think about it for a moment" he scoffed.

"They said-" Remus started with pain all over his face.

"They lied" Vivian cut in. "They do it all the time. _They lied_! It was Peter" she revealed.

"No, Peter's dead…he would never" Remus denied, but the doubt was already showing in his eyes.

Doubt and, the most dangerous emotion for the older werewolf, hope.

Sirius was looking at him with tears, but Harry continued.

"Oh, but Sirius would? The man who lived with my father after being kicked out of his own home because he wouldn't be like them? The man who loved my father like a brother, my grandparents as his own parents. The man who became Padfoot so you wouldn't be alone during a change? The man who, through all of his faults and mistakes, loved his friends like no other" Harry said and Remus looked away, unable to take the truth in that green gazed glare.

He landed on a crying, malnourished Sirius, which was so much worse.

"That's the man you believe would join Voldemort" Harry noticed Remus' flinch. "To kill my father, James Potter and the woman James loved, Lily Evans. Is that what you're telling me" Harry asked.

Now Remus' lip trembled as tears began to fall from tired light green eyes.

"Albus said…" he trailed off.

"I would never" Sirius adamantly denied through his sobs. "I would rather die!" he shouted, bending his head forward as his body shook.

"I would rather die" he continued, "I wish I was dead" he sobbed.

"I don't" Harry said firmly. "I need you, both of you" he told them.

"Peter did it" Remus asked in a wisp of a voice. "But the finger, and Albus said that it had to be Sirius" he sniffed.

"Albus Dumbledore has his own agenda" Harry said before putting a hand up when Remus went to speak. "We'll get to that in a bit" he cut him off, "Right now, you need to realize that Sirius is innocent. And when we take that rat in".

"When we're done with him" Ron put in.

"We'll prove it" Harry finished.

"You know where he is" Sirius demanded, pupils dilating. His expression turned wild, tears still running down his haggard yet still handsome but worn face.

"Tell me!" he attempted to stand. So caught up in his revenge that Sirius didn't fully comprehend that he couldn't move.

"He's living as my pet. Been passing himself off as Scabbers for years" Ron announced clearly. "Don't worry, you'll get to see him before we give him to the Ministry" he promised.

Sirius leaned back, seemingly momentarily appeased at that.

"Sirius is innocent" Remus repeated trying to wrap his head around the lies of eleven years. "How did you bring us here? And get Sirius out of Azkaban? What is going on?" he shot off in rapid fire.

"A lot has happened in your twos absence" Harry said with some bitterness making Remus look away as Sirius looked at the boy sadly. Then he looked at Remus, confused as some of the things Harry said didn't add up.

'Remus wouldn't hurt Harry. What's been going on?' he wondered.

"Sirius'… I can understand that, somewhat. But you Remus" Harry said shaking his head. "I used to lay awake, in my bed under…" he pushed through the rush of emotions despite his internal curses.

This had to be done.

"In the cupboard under the stairs after being treated like a house elf. Nursing broken ribs and bruises" he disclosed making both men look at him in alarm as they became even more alert.

"I believed no one loved me. That I was a worthless freak. It wasn't until much later that learned you could have at the very least visited me, but you didn't. Why? Because you were ashamed? I grew up alone and abused thanks to your damn pride" he yelled the last bit as frustrated tears refused to fall.

Hermione squeezed his hand harder as Ron put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Harry" Hermione said gently. "We have each other now" she told him, and he took calming breaths.

"Blame those bastards upstairs mate" Ron told him.

"They'll pay Harry. And now there's time to make things right, for them too" Vivian promised.

"What" Sirius asked, panicked and angry as he looked at a shame faced Remus. "I thought you'd be taking care of him. Isn't this your house? Remus, you haven't been with him? ANSWER ME!" he yelled distressed.

More tears slipped down Remus' face. He was silent. No words could pass through him.

"This is the Dursley's house Sirius, my oh so caring family" Harry told him with obvious spite making Remus sniffle loudly as Sirius seemed to deflate in defeat, looking at Harry so brokenly.

Vivian looked at Remus and Sirius.

"You'll have to forgive us all. We've been through hell" she told them and they noticed the obvious scars on her neck.

She shrugged with her bare arms up, more scars littered her there.

Remus recognized the scars brought on by silver.

He realized that this child was obviously a werewolf, and a tortured one at that.

Vivian tried to smile kindly which only drew attention to her teeth.

"What has happened to all of you?" Remus asked quietly while looking at the children as he and Sirius sat in worry and sorrow.

"Like she said" Harry answered once more in some semblance of control over himself. "We went through hell" he said before looking them both in the eyes. He spoke so seriously, so passionately that there was no room for doubt in their minds.

"And then we **conquered** it".

########################################################################################################

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office feeling almost out of place.

Something was wrong, yet he couldn't seem to put his finger on it. It was like whatever it was had slipped from his very memory.

The feeling was very frustrating.

He stood and made his way to his pensieve. Perhaps he would find the answers there.

His hands gripped the edges. He wasn't even sure where to begin searching for this missing feeling. He didn't even know what he was searching for!

"What is it?" he wondered. It was as if something was on the tip of his tongue. "Is there something I'm missing?" he asked the portraits that were watching.

"Probably something about the Potter boy. You've got an obsession with the poor lad" one said with a disgusted huff.

"Poor boy" another said, "Most he gets from you is lemon drops".

Ignoring their mutterings, Albus went over to the instruments on Harry. He was startled to notice that they were in fact broken! Two were black and cracked while the other was moving very slowly.

"How can this be?" he wondered. "Perhaps I should check" he spoke to himself.

"I told you he was obsessed. He wants to go riding off just to see what the boy is up to. Hope the lad wises up" the painting from before grumbled.

"Perhaps you're right Phineas" Albus agreed rubbing his long beard. "That might be too much. I shall write Harry instead. I'm sure that nothing serious is happening and the boy would enjoy a letter from me" he stated while ignoring the snorts from the walls.

"Dear Harry" he wrote and spoke out loud. "I hope this finds you well. Just wanted to check up on you lad. You are very important to me in ways you could never imagine, and I hope that you are having a lovely summer. Can't wait to see you the coming school year my boy, Albus Dumbledore" he said smiling as he started to make his way to the owlery.

The paintings watched with wide eyes.

"That" Phineas spoke up, "Was one of the creepiest things I have heard in this office…ever" he said, shaking himself free of the imagined chills.

########################################################################################################

Remus and Sirius were in shock.

Harry had just told them the most inconceivable, sick, depressing, and terrifying story either had ever heard.

They desperately wanted to deny it, wanted to not believe it.

Scream, shout, and run from it.

But the truth was right in front of them, harshly thrown in their faces not letting them hide away.

"Why don't you two answer some questions for them" Neville said to Harry and Vivian. "We'll finish up the food, gather everything for…upstairs" he suggested getting a nod from Harry.

"Do you want us to stay?" Hermione asked Harry lowly. Ron was standing next to Vivian, obviously included in the question.

"More than you know, but I think it best if Vivian and I face this alone" he said and she sighed before nodding and kissing his check. Ron did the same for Vivian.

They left with the others as Harry and Vivian shared a look.

"We understand that you have many questions. We will answer them all truthfully" Harry told them.

"Though you may not want to know many details" Vivian added, scratching her neck and licking the inside of her cheek making it look like she was baring her teeth on one side. "Sorry, bad habit" she muttered.

"Can I-" Remus started, looking at his apparent adopted daughter. "You said I saved you and took you in. How did that all come about, if you don't mind me asking" he asked.

"You can ask me anything" she rushed out looking at him with such admiration, the like of which he had never seen aimed at his person before.

She took a deep breath and nodded to Harry who put a hand on her shoulder.

"When I was very small, I think around four, I had a run in with a monster" she started, swallowing as she looked off not meeting their eyes.

"My parents were strict, purebloods…I'm told" she explained, lips pulling back in a snarl as she tried to control herself. It was something both men noticed, but decided to simply file away as they listened.

"I-I had thought something was under my bed. My father called me foolish. They said there were no monsters under the bed" she laughed bitterly. She finally locked eyes with Remus.

"They were wrong" she stated and his own eyes held a knowing fear.

"There was a monster that night. A monster by the name of Fenrir Greyback" she hissed.

"He bit you" Remus said, trying to breathe.

"Eventually" she said with her upper lip twitching along with her thin nose.

"What else…" he trailed off. "Dear Merlin, no please. Tell me I'm wrong" his breathing picked up.

Sirius looked sick as he closed his eyes in horror.

"You always were very quick" Vivian murmured reaching up and squeezing Harry's hand. "I don't remember all of it. I mainly know that I hurt in places that I shouldn't" she finished quietly, trying to keep the angry tears at bay.

"You got him in the end Viv" Harry reminded her in hopes of lifting the other girl's spirits.

It worked as she grinned in a truly wolfish manner.

"Yes, I did. So easy to capture too. Apex predator my arse" she snickered before catching herself.

"He developed an obsession for Viv" Harry filled the men in as they watched with emotional eyes. "He had tried to take her after he bit her, but couldn't".

"Had the absurd idea that I was his 'mate'" she told them mocking the word. "Ron was livid" she said.

"What did your parents do?" Sirius asked lowly. He felt for the young girl who he apparently became close too.

He feared what he'd hear about Harry.

She laughed, loud and short, though there was no humor in it.

"My parents" she repeated bitterly. "They couldn't stand the thought of a creature, a beast as...someone called me. I can't remember their faces. Or much of before. Everything I learned was thrown out. I couldn't even talk like a person any more" she trailed off before blinking. "Apparently, they didn't want someone like me sullying their bloodline" she told them. "I don't even remember their names, or surname" she admitted. "Just my first name, Ripple kept it".

"Um" Vivian attempted to push past the deep sadness and anger that produced. "They sold me to a wizard who wanted to open his own circus. I was his first attraction" she said with a shrug.

She looked up again.

"People paid to see me hurt, beaten. Some to see a werewolf put in its place, others to see how fast I'd heal" she told them. "It was a painful existence on many levels" she told them.

She looked off at nothing again and they felt their stomachs drop.

"Then when I was twelve my owner realized how _pretty_ I was." she sneered at her own wording. "I'm sure you can guess what happened after that" she spat.

"But not tonight, not this time" Harry sternly put in and she grinned again.

"I got him this time, before he could get me" she told the two men, sounding thrilled.

She inhaled deeply almost as if she was tasting the air.

She looked at Remus again with awed eyes again. "You saved me last time" she told him, shocking him.

"You were on some mission for the Order" she said, fond of the story. "I was fourteen. You found me, stopped the others and saved me. It was the first act of kindness I had ever experienced" she said slowly, looking away in shame when she teared up again.

"Please, go on" Remus pleaded. "If you're alright too" he added kindly.

"For a while I traveled with you and you taught me so much. You taught me how to speak properly and how to write and read. Everything I needed for school, of any kind. Then you found out my talents in magic and you taught me more" she chuckled as if amazed.

"Eventually you brought me to Grimmauld Place. You and Sirius taught me so many things. The two of you cared about me like no one ever before. It was almost overwhelming" she gestured to herself.

Vivian seemed almost bashful. It really brought out her budding beauty and made her look like a normal child, for a brief moment.

"You showed me everything that would help me be…human. Sirius gave me the money for my wand. I met Harry that summer, before the others. He was upset too. We-we were almost like a family" she whispered.

She looked so wistful.

"It was wonderful" Harry added lost in his own thoughts.

"It was" she agreed giving a tearful genuine smile.

The smiles lit up both the children's faces.

"The three of you" she laughed, "You threw a fit when Dumbledore didn't think he could let me in the school. You swore I could catch up and he finally relented".

"You went to Hogwarts" Sirius asked. "Bet you made a great lion" he complimented giving a watery chuckle of his own.

"I bet you knocked all their socks off" Remus put his two cents in, swallowing thickly with his own smile.

Harry and she laughed.

"I was so scared at my sorting" she said, not answering. "I just wanted to make you all proud. I thought I'd lose you if I was sorted wrong" she said.

"There's no such thing" Remus said and she closed her eyes smiling.

"You said the same thing then" she admitted. "And then, I was sorted into Slytherin" she said and Sirius' jaw dropped.

"And you did that" she laughed. "I was nervous you'd abandon me" she rushed out. "But Harry stayed by me" she said sending the blushing youth an appreciative look. "Remus told me that my house didn't define me" she looked at Sirius.

"You said I reminded you of your cousin Andy. That it'd be nice to have another snake you didn't hate" she joked and he chuckled before quieting down.

"Imagine Snape's distaste when he had someone with the last name Lupin, not to mention the same affliction in his house" she said, smile becoming more sarcastic.

"Snape" Sirius and Harry hissed together making Sirius look at Harry. Slowly, Harry smirked at his godfather.

"He was horrid to her, bastard" Harry all but tattled. "He was horrid to all of us, used to be Neville's boggart".

"What did he do?" Remus asked worriedly.

There was a warm feeling in his chest. He had to wonder if this was what parenthood was like, being protective and anxious over another. Was what he feeling parenthood?

It reminded him of his school days.

"Well, you all had Albus make sure that he wouldn't tell anyone of my predicament, but it didn't matter. He had already ousted Remus when he was a teacher" she said once more shocking Remus of his future position.

He was also angered over Snape doing that to a child.

"But I didn't care what they said" she said hurriedly looking at Remus wanting him to understand.

"You made me proud to be who I was, no matter what I was" she said. "I had thought you were an angel when I first saw you" she admitted quietly with her own blush.

"You must have been very wronged if you thought that of _me_" he spoke embarrassedly looking down.

"You never give yourself enough credit" she said shaking her head. "You've always been my angel" she said making the older man's face redden.

"Snape told people about Remus" Sirius snarled locking onto that bit of information.

"He leaked it making sure Remus had to give up his teaching job" Harry said. "Which was rubbish, you were the best teacher we had" he told him making Remus smile shyly.

"And that was after I escape…next year?" Sirius clarified.

"The first and only man to do it" Harry said smirking, "As Padfoot".

"Of course, as Padfoot" Remus said, shaking his head. "Ruddy mutt" he said fondly as Sirius sent him a half smile.

'It's a start' Harry thought and Vivian nodded to him.

"What else did Snape do?" Sirius asked.

She shrugged, "He liked to point out that I was apparently too…broken, too tainted for Gryffindor and that Slytherin had to take me" she said as a few tears slipped and her speech was affected by her throat tightening in remembrance.

Harry held her hand tighter.

"That bastard! Has to pick on kids. Can't be a man and fight people his own age" Sirius spat.

"He picked on you, a student. A child" Remus asked, not really surprised but still upset.

Harry smirked and Vivian chuckled.

"What is it?" Sirius asked. "Did we already say this?"

"No, well not really" she said clearing her throat. "You" she nodded to Sirius, "Wanted to fight him, but Albus stopped you. You threatened to expose his stained pants to the world again" she said trying to hold in a laugh with Harry.

"We know all about that too" Harry added and Remus flinched. "Don't feel too bad. You were kids. You were jerks, you made a mistake, but you grew up. He's an adult who decided to, instead of moving on, pick on his students and hold onto grudges" he assured them.

"Despite his little spy job he's got going on" Vivian sniped under her breath, though they all heard.

They had much to talk about, but this time Harry was open minded and knew both sides of the story.

"Remus punched him" Vivian answered bluntly making Remus choke on his own spit.

"What?" he asked and Sirius smiled proudly.

"Way to go Mooney" he chuckled cheering for his old friend.

"You walked in during one of our potions classes. You didn't say a word at first" Vivian said with a smile. "Then simply punched him in his big nose".

"He went down quickly, you hit him hard" Harry said, sounding like he approved.

"You then screamed, 'If I hear you're attacking my daughter again you'll wish James had let you reach Moony when we were kids, you greasy arsehole" she said trying to imitate his deeper voice.

"I said that" Remus breathed out, running a hand through his prematurely greying blonde hair.

"It was one of the best moments in my life, use it for my patronus to this day" she told him honestly.

Sirius was trying very hard not to laugh. Remus looked at him and groaned before finally starting to chuckle himself.

It was like a dam broke.

They all laughed for a little before slowly calming down.

"So, we were a family" Sirius reinstated happily before looking confused, "What went wrong?" he wondered.

"You died" Harry supplied bluntly with a glimpse of pain in both his and Vivian's gazes. "It all went downhill from there" he said cracking his neck. "By that bitch, Bellatrix" he snapped.

"We got her though, didn't we" Vivian repeated Harry's earlier words and he smiled.

"Yes, we did" he smirked.

"What did you do to her?" Sirius asked curiously. The two shared a look.

"Neville made her redeem herself for all of her sins" Harry said, "And Vivian handled Greyback".

"He deserved it all" she said passionately.

"For what he did to you?" Remus asked gently.

"For what he did to you" she said looking at him intensely. "What he did to you and T-your wife" she corrected when Harry cleared his throat. "What he did to your son…he was three. I couldn't save him in time. I tried!" she tried to get him to understand while looking around wildly.

"What he did to me and my…family" Remus said, trying to absorb that as Vivian stretched her mouth out.

"Vivian, calm down" Harry said.

Her breathing picked up and she growled. It was an inhuman noise. Her neck bent at an unnatural angle.

"It's not possible" Remus whispered unable to look away as he tried to understand what was happening. "It's not a full moon, this should not be happening".

"Vivian, control yourself" Harry ordered sternly. His voice was so commanding that the two adults found their own knees buckling unintentionally.

She growled lowly before taking a deep breath and relaxing, though her eyes stayed an amber hue.

"Sorry Harry" she mumbled.

"You're not used to it like this" he commented, showing he was simply worried for her being.

"What was that" Sirius asked wide eyed.

"I…had begun transforming without the moon" Vivian admitted showing her dangerous teeth again with her habitual mouth twitch. "Parts of me started to stay wolf. Hermione said had we not come back, I would have stayed a wolf without the possibility of turning human again" she finished.

"Dear Merlin" Remus breathed.

"And I'm sure the cannibalism didn't help" she admitted looking away.

"Cannibalism" Sirius sputtered choking.

"We told you, a lot of things happened. We aren't who we used to be. I'm afraid those people are almost gone now" Harry said looking down slightly. "Perhaps you'll still see them, from time to time. I'm not really sure" he hated to admit not knowing something. "But…we've been this way for a long time now" he said coming to Vivian's defense.

"You've killed people" Remus stated tensely.

"And enjoyed it" Harry said confidently.

They were all silent for a moment before Sirius spoke.

"I don't blame you" he told them and Remus looked quickly at him.

"I don't. I want to kill Wormtail, I will kill the rat!" he shook of the crazed look that almost overtook him.

"I almost got Snape killed. The only reason I am sorry is because of what it would have done to you Remus and the bat didn't deserve it _then_. I think I can understand where you're coming from. More than Remus" he said, looking away from his old friend.

"Not by much more" Remus whispered looking down. "I've had…certain thoughts myself, but I've never acted" he admitted sharing a look with Sirius.

Both still couldn't believe they were looking at each other.

"Then this should make things easier" Harry clapped once and they looked at him. "Later" he waved off. "After you ask what you wanted to know. How I've been living" he knowingly voiced.

"It's not nearly as bad as Vivian's" he said and now it was her turn to take his hand in support. "Or yours Sirius" he said. "But it wasn't good" he told them.

"It's still bad Harry" Vivian said giving his hand a comforting squeeze. "I had an extreme. Don't minimize yourself" she repeated Hermione's past words making him sigh.

He didn't argue though.

"What did they do to you Harry?" Remus asked him sadly.

"I've always been denied the most basic of things. If I didn't sneak food, I would have probably died" he told them. "As I said before, I lived under the cupboards. I cooked and cleaned everything for them. If I did anything wrong then I'd get locked away with no food. Hit with a frying pan or punched. Or worse" he said almost blank faced.

"I'm so sorry Prongslet" Sirius said. "I should never have let Hagrid take you" he told him.

"Hagrid should never have been there to begin with" Harry corrected him cuttingly before controlling himself.

"What do you mean? He was sent by Albus, wasn't he?" Remus needed clarification.

He just didn't know how clear they were about to make things.

"But why was he sent by Albus?" Harry countered, continuing when they seemed confused. "And how did Albus know to send Hagrid. I love Hagrid dearly, and honestly he's quite powerful, but he wouldn't last if Voldemort was there" he pointed out.

"Why him? Why then? How did he know, and how did he know where to send him? Voldemort didn't break the Fidelius Charm. Pettigrew told him the location. He didn't have to break it" he explained with some patience.

"Merlin" Sirius muttered at the implications as Remus shook his head.

"No, Albus is a good man. He's done so much for the world, for us, for me" Remus kept repeating.

"My first letter was address to the cupboard under the stairs" Harry pointed out making Sirius groan in misery as Remus shook his head, renewed tears falling.

"He has done a lot of good" Harry said, "But he's also done a lot of bad" he told them. "Remus, there aren't any none humans going to the school. You and Vivian were the only werewolf children for a reason" he said.

"Because I was dangerous" Remus tried to be firm.

"How?" Harry asked, "The Shack was warded so you couldn't get out till you were older" Harry said. "At that point, you had Dad and Sirius to watch you. Not to mention Dumbledore and McGonagall" he said, intentionally not mentioning Peter.

"After I was sorted, Albus asked me if I wouldn't mind accompanying you to some of the werewolf packs to help try to turn them to his side. He knew my history with Greyback because I told you and he convinced me to tell him." Vivian revealed.

Her jaw clenched. "At the time I believed he could be trusted" she explained.

"We've all made that mistake Viv" Harry assured thinking of his own history.

Remus' eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "You didn't want me too, but he convinced you. That was when Fenrir saw me. He _remembered_ me. Later after a different mission when I was older and with the Lestranges' help, he shoved a silver hoop in my lip to mark me…permanently" she told them.

"I could never get it out" she forced Remus to keep eye contact with her. "Albus still insisted I go back" she said making Remus' head fall forward upset.

His shoulders shook from the strength of his tears.

"After I became a Death Knight, I left it in because I knew it made me look frightening to both humans and other wolves. Even vampires fled from me! But it was still a reminder of Greyback, even if I used it for my own purposes" she told him.

"Why? That pack is evil. Greyback is evil. You're just a child" he asked in anguish. "Silver burns, why would you leave it in" he asked, even if she answered the last question.

'In a sense, the ring did serve other purposes later. Now that they were back, I'm sure we'll find other ways, less painful ways to reach the same goals' she thought.

Harry, as if reading her mind, which he might have been, turned and gave her an almost barely noticeable nod.

"Because Albus is all about the bigger picture" Harry decided to answer Remus, "He would sacrifice all of us to kill Voldemort".

"He tried to sacrifice all of us" Vivian added.

"A lot of good people died because he decided that saving the soul of one death eater student was more important than all the others. Good people died because he decided only he was allowed to know the truth. That everyone was expendable as long as Voldemort was done for in the end" he told them.

"But he doesn't know the right way. The true path" Vivian said, "He made mistakes. We won't, we know. Unlike him, we…are…Gods" she growled.

The men saw the dark look on both kids' faces.

"Gods?" Sirius asked shakily.

Harry smirked and snapped his fingers. The room changed to look like something the God Hade's throne room would be possibly dictated in art.

Harry had seen a drawing of such a place once and became inspired.

Though this throne room was more in everyone's mind. He'd have to wait to go back to the real deal and sculpt it to his liking.

"We don't need wands" he told them.

"We don't need most spells or to even say them aloud" Vivian spoke.

"We crushed every opposition. We didn't just rule magical Britain. We were taking it all" Harry put in. "We were this close to becoming completely heartless, our morals shrinking every day".

"But that's why we came back" Vivian looked back and forth between them. "We didn't want to be like that…not completely anyway" she added as once more they were back in the Dursley's living room.

"What do you mean completely" Remus asked with an uneasy feeling.

"We are who we are Remus" Harry was unapologetic, "Though we may wish for our past innocence, there is no going back from some of the things we've done. No _real_ change, on many levels we already knew that".

"We just hoped we could have…." Vivian stopped herself. "You were the real reason we came back anyway. That and…we thought it would stop us from completely turning into _them_ if you were still around" she tried to explain.

"It sounds silly saying it now with what we plan on doing but we had hoped to still save our souls" Harry added as they both looked anywhere but the two men.

"What do you plan to do?" Remus asked quietly.

"You know the answer to that Remus" Harry answered not looking up.

"You don't have too" Sirius offered weakly.

"Yes, we do. We've tried the other way, it ended in disaster. We didn't come back for the same future" Vivian's tone was firm.

"We could help" Sirius said making them all look at him.

"You would kill people? Slowly? Sometimes just torture them until they beg for death, which you don't deliver?" Harry describes measuredly.

"I will do anything you need me to Harry" Sirius answered quickly, surprising Remus. "I won't leave you again. I made that mistake once and I've regretted every moment since" he told him with sincerity in his wild grey eyes.

Harry cracked a smile.

"You don't know how happy that makes me Sirius" he told him.

"What about you Remus?" Vivian asked, "We won't hate you, or hurt you if you say no" she felt the need to assure. "We could never hurt you" she promised with sincerity in her deep green eyes.

Remus looked at them in thought. He was ashamed he had never looked for Harry, though he often wanted to. He had taken Albus' word that it was best if he stayed away, letting the man he was so grateful to and his own pride blind him.

He had abandoned his cub, and Sirius. The only pack, the only family he had left.

He knew that it was because of his missions that he had started to be iced out of the know. Albus told him not to speak to the others about his assigned tasks.

'I should have told them anyway' he thought bitterly. 'Harry's right. How could I think it was Sirius? Out of everyone, Sirius!?' he accused himself.

He thought of everything they had told him, about themselves, the future. Everything.

He looked at his brother, he looked at his nephew, then he looked at his apparent daughter. True, this was the first time he was meeting the girl, this time, but he couldn't deny the spark inside insisting he protect her.

Despite his insecurities about how she'd be better without him.

'Another cub' he thought. Apparently, he felt it once so it wasn't odd to think that he would feel it again.

'This is my family' his mind told him, feeling a throb in his chest. 'I've been alone for so long when I didn't need to be, not really' he told himself. 'This is my chance to make things right, it's all of our chance'.

'But can I kill and torture people? Go against Dumbledore?' he wondered. He looked at Sirius again before looking at Harry. 'So like James, but those are Lily's eyes all the way' he thought, gaining a small wistful smile.

'They aren't trying to force me' he reminded himself, 'They've been through so much. They need someone to keep them grounded, a different view point' he rationalized with himself. 'That definitely won't be Sirius' he already knew .

'They need my help, not just in fixing things like they wanted. They need help finding themselves again, even if they believe it's just wishful thinking' Remus found his mind swirling.

"I'll do it" he spoke out loud actually taking them aback a little. The had expected Remus to disapprove, stay with them but not want to know what they were going to do.

Even try to divert their actions.

He wasn't as reckless nor completely maddened as the Remus from their future. He hadn't had been down that road.

This was an unexpected yet pleasant shock.

"Do you really mean that Remus?" Harry asked. "This isn't something to be taken lightly. You can't promise this out of guilt and then want to turn back. You don't have to. You can be a part of this family and not be a part of what we do" he said offering him an out.

Remus shook his head, "No Harry, I want to do this. I want to help you anyway I can. I can't promise that I won't be difficult at times or that I won't need someone to knock some sense into me every now and then".

"I can help with that" Sirius offered, a mere glimpse of his old self shining through as Remus shot him a look. "I've got experience in it" he joked, somewhat hesitantly.

There was the beginning of the flame that was so familiar in his handsome eyes that he had always in his youth. It was barely there, but they saw it.

Hopefully they could help it grow again.

"But I can promise that I will never reveal your secrets. I will stay loyal to you till the end of my life, longer if permitted. I will watch over all of you and do my very best to help you in anyway possible. I promise not to be a coward anymore and to never leave you, any of you" Remus went on with conviction.

There was a flash of golden light.

"Did he just-?" Vivian asked mouth ajar.

"Yes, he did" Harry said.

"I promise that too" Sirius gushed out and there was another bang and flash.

"Holy shite" Vivian swore, sharing a wide-eyed look with Harry.

"What was that?" Ron asked running in with the others.

"Did someone try to get in?" Neville asked ready to fight.

"Nonsense, there's not enough blood" Luna protested.

"They made a declaration, magic recognized it and took it as a vow. I read about this" Hermione guessed with wide, knowledgeable brown orbs.

"That one" Harry said, pointing to Hermione as the others joined them. Hermione sat on Harry's lap as Ron took a seat next to Vivian while Luna and Neville took the last two chairs.

"So, this is the brightest witch of her age?" Sirius asked, smiling at Hermione who grinned.

"It's good to see you again Sirius" she told him as the others echoed her.

"Right good to see you Professor" Ron said to Remus. "This one never stopped talking about you" he teased Vivian who laughed when Hermione leaned over and lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Well maybe now you'll shut it about your Mum's cooking…if the woman likes me this time" Vivian shot back.

"She adores you, er well she will" he told her.

"Oh yes" Vivian said with a smirk. "Fleur and I were some of her favorite people" Vivian said and he hung his head defeated making the others laugh.

Sirius and Remus watched almost dazed. It was so strange how they interacted. Yet it was also so natural seeming.

"Um, why can't I get up?" Sirius noticed.

"Opps" Harry said and the men were able to leave their chairs. "Now, I hope you don't find it in bad taste, but I had set up a little initiation sort of trial for you. It was meant to prove your commitment. But I don't think it's necessary any longer" he went to suggest.

"Can we play with _them_ then" Hermione asked as the two men noticed her sweet brown eyes take on an insane glint.

"I'll do it" the men said at the same time before looking at each other then facing the others.

"Are you sure?" Neville asked with a raised brow, "You really don't have to".

They smiled at him, seeing so much of Frank and Alice.

One could easily tell whose boy the slightly rounded blonde was.

It was amazing that they were looking at a bunch of twelve-year-olds. Though they were without a doubt some of the most powerful children, if not the most powerful people the men had ever seen.

And they had only witnessed a mere glimpse.

"We're sure" Remus said taking a deep breath before giving Sirius a tentative smile. He was relieved and overjoyed when Sirius returned it.

Sirius nodded, "He's right, we want to do this. Who is it?" he asked and the children smirked.

Sirius was smart, already guessing what the task was.

"The Dursleys" Harry said, "Only my Aunt and Uncle. We thought you would like to…teach them a lesson for what they did to me. What they said about Mum and Dad" he tantalized noticing both men's jaw clenched.

"I think we would very much appreciate that, wouldn't we Mr. Moony" Sirius found himself saying, almost baring his teeth.

"Yes we would Mr. Padfoot" Remus returned. His own lips in a tight thin line.

"Well then let's go up, shall we?" Hermione asked. "After that, you two could eat and have a proper shower as we tell you what we've done since back" she said.

"Besides getting Remus and breaking me out of prison" Sirius asked feeling a little stunned.

"Oh, that was yesterday. Time goes on" Harry joked.

"I wish we had picked up Bellatrix, or at least one of the Lestrange brothers" Neville sighed with a wistful look.

"Soon enough Neville" Luna assured him.

"I can't wait to get Greyback again, maybe play a game of who's the better predator" Vivian snickered.

"I-I think I would very much like to see that" Remus added quietly and she looked at him for a moment before grinning.

"We have much to talk about…Dad" she said and he couldn't stop the small smile from finding its way on his face before he blushed and looked down.

"Much indeed" he agreed.

They walked up letting Luna lead the way before they made it to the master bedroom. The children all chuckled, though it wasn't light as a child's laugh should be.

The sound reminded the men of the chill, the fear that one gained when walking alone at night in an unknown territory.

"Everyone grab a seat" Harry ordered. "Sirius, Remus, would you prefer if one of us got it going and then you can jump in?" Harry asked.

Sirius nodded as Remus looked at the now scared couple, though Vernon continued to try to shout abuse through his apple.

"I wish we had some Veritaserum" Remus mumbled.

"We do" Hermione eagerly jumped up. She went over to a little oak box digging around inside. "Do you want the regular batch, or our…perfected ones?" she asked silkily.

"Perfected?" Sirius asked as he got used to standing straight up. Neville handed him some water which he was thankful for.

He was still largely undernourished. He had suspicious wounds on him as well.

The younger group planned to find the truth about that, there was no doubt.

They thought Remus could do with a little more care as well.

"It has an unpleasant side effect if they try to lie" Ron explained. "We'll know when they're trying to lie, though they of course won't be able to. Girls are bloody brilliant" he added.

"I thought so too at your age, though for different reasons" Sirius joked.

"Oh, I think that too" Ron said with a smirk. "And I'm married to one of the fittest ones" he added with a wink before going to Vivian.

"Who gets to play with them then?" Vivian asked with a smirk.

"I think it should be Hermione, leaders first" Luna said and they nodded. "All hail the Queen" she added.

Remus and Sirius thought she was teasing, but realized she wasn't at their nods as they echoed her.

Hermione looked at the men before turning to the tied adults with a frightening grin. She went to Petunia first as Neville moved them to stiff chairs.

"Are you weady to pway" Hermione cackled in a baby voice.

"Just so you know" Ron whispered, having seen Remus and Sirius' whitened faces.

"I know she may remind you of, let's just say someone. We had it pointed out that we all do. I would suggest you just keep it to yourself, at least till a later date" he wisely advised. Though not in a truly threatening manner and they nodded understanding.

It was a friendly warning from the red head to not accidentally insult them and hurt one of their feelings.

"What are you going to do?" Petunia asked in a trembling voice as she watched the girl advance.

When she had first seen the men, who looked vaguely familiar she had thought she was saved. Her heart had sunk when she realized that they seemed to be working with the demon children.

"Demons?" Harry snorted and Petunia looked at him in fright. "You need to be more original Auntie" he taunted.

"How did you know I thought that" she demanded and he simply smirked. "Tell me" she screeched before crying out in shock when Hermione slapped her on the cheek.

Hard.

"Do not _ever_ speak to my Harry like that" Hermione hissed dangerously.

Petunia looked at her as she started to shake.

"Now, are you going to be a good little pig and drink this or do I have to call the big bad wolf" Hermione asked.

"That's me" Vivian said helpfully with a toothy grin that was not lost on Petunia or Vernon. She winked and used a still long nail to pick at her teeth.

Remus saw she had crescent moon shaped scars on her palms. He guessed it was from using her fists and her nails impaling the flesh. He shook his head over the lives these children had.

He had yet to hear about the other four, but he knew he would in time. He only hoped that it wasn't as tragic as Vivian's and Harry's.

Sirius was thinking the same thing.

"What will it do? I won't drink any of your freaky poisons" Petunia spat in fear making the others laugh.

"Wolf it is" Hermione said. "Vivian" she called.

Vivian slowly made her way around the room, green eyes that slowly bled amber locked onto Petunia the whole time.

"Why are your eyes like that" Petunia demanded shakily as her natural instincts said to not take her gaze off of the girl.

Vivian's smirk widened, almost too wide making her teeth reflect in the candle light along with her eyes.

"The better to see you with dearie" she taunted making the others snicker.

Ron shifted in his seat, trying not to reveal how the sight of his wife like that affected his body.

The others knew and their snickers doubled.

That didn't mean he wanted to show it for them all to see…again. Well, his younger self's embarrassment didn't want them to see.

Even still he couldn't take his heated gaze off of her.

"Wh-What big teeth you have" Petunia couldn't stop herself from saying and Harry chuckled as he watched his sister get into it.

Vivian licked her lips, eyes wide as her head was tilted sideways.

"The better to eat you with" she growled out, still smiling.

"Dear God" Petunia said as she began shaking harder.

"God is a bit too formal" Vivian snarked, "They call me Viv, but I doubt you'll even get the chance to say that" she said.

"Why is that" Petunia stuttered out. Vivian looked at her like she was an idiot.

"It's kind of hard to talk when I've ripped your throat out. At least, that's how the others made it seem" she informed her with a sinister chuckle, moving her head side to side in a mock thinking gesture.

"The ones that survived at least" Hermione added.

"No, no please" Petunia pleaded as she tried to get out of her chair earning more laughter. "You're evil" she spat tearfully.

"Maybe" Hermione said shrugging. "And I think you had a hand in that, at least a small one" she said motioning to Harry who was still smirking.

"Vivian" Hermione said and in a flash Vivian was behind Petunia with her head in her hands as she painfully forced her mouth opened.

The horse like woman cried out as her jaw bled from where Vivian dug in her claws.

"Thank you" Hermione grinned.

"You nasty little girl" Petunia tried to yell at Hermione before crying out when Vivian stretched her mouth as far as it would go without breaking it.

"You respect your betters, filth" she hissed. "Never talk to our Mistress like that!"

"Ahh" Petunia cried out.

"Thank you, Vivian. Now say ahh" Hermione said before forcing half of the small bottle's contents down the foul woman's throat.

Vivian held her mouth shut with some fingers over her nose before she was forced to swallow.

"I would suggest you don't try to lie, but I really want you to" Vivian said making Hermione cackle.

"Sirius, Remus, why don't you ask her some questions" Hermione suggested.

The two stood then walked slightly closer.

It was quiet for a moment as they tried to figure out how to proceed. Finally, Sirius took charge.

"Did you beat Harry" Sirius asked automatically. He sent Harry a look, relieved when his godson nodded at him. He didn't want Harry to think he didn't believe him.

Petunia tried to stay silent as her eyes darted around, earning snickers.

"Ahhh" she screamed, doubling over. "God, no please" she shrieked as her nose started to bleed.

"I take it she was thinking of lying?" Remus asked.

"Right in one" Neville replied, baby face looking as if it was made of stone.

"Do you want to try that again?" Sirius asked with obvious growing rage and she shook her head crying before answering.

"Yes, I beat him. But not as much as Vernon" she said trying to throw the fat man under the bus.

"We'll get to him" Remus said coldly. "How did you hurt Harry" he demanded.

"I'd hit him with a frying pan, tell Vernon to hit him. Not give him food. I tried to burn him once" she listed crying.

"Save your tears" Ron said, "It's going to be a lengthy night" he warned her.

"I need a wand" Sirius burst out. "I want a wand to use on her" Sirius said as Luna got him one and gave Remus his back.

"Wait, if we use magic here the Ministry will know" Remus said and Petunia looked up in hope making Harry laugh cruelly.

"They can't tell what's happening in the house right now" Harry assured him. "They can't track wandless magic, unless done by an elf" he added slightly bitterly. "But we've put on wards to be sure. Nothing and I mean nothing that happens in here will be known by anyone we don't want" he promised.

"In that case" Remus said, bowing in a go-ahead motion to Sirius.

Sirius held the wand, feeling the magic course through him. "Is-is this my wand Harry?" he asked in astonishment.

"You can thank Neville for that" Harry gestured his head to the other boy.

Sirius looked at the pudgy blonde in astonishment.

"The idiot of a warden had it in his office like some sort of trophy" Neville said, blushing at the look though he stood tall. "I simply liberated him of that delusional notion" he told them.

"Frank and Alice's boy" Sirius said and Neville looked at him. "Oh yes, I can tell. You look a bit like Frank, though I see you got your Mum's cunning" he said with a slight chuckle.

Neville looked down as he smiled.

"Well thank you for this" Sirius said before turning back to Petunia. "Do you remember us Tunny" he asked and she looked at him with hate, gasping. "That's right. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. James and Lily's friends" he spat at her.

"And we're going to deal with you, for James and Lily" Remus told her.

"No, no he deserved- Ahhh!" she screamed again as blood pooled out of her mouth.

"See, even you don't believe that" Hermione taunted. "My Harry is one of the sweetest people I know. How he came from you, I'll never know" she hissed.

"I was sweet, now look at me. Maybe I'm more like my dear relatives than I thought" Harry lightly joked, seemingly unaffected by it.

"You've never hurt a child" Hermione told him suddenly serious, "You've done some dark things. But not to innocent children" she said.

"Yeah, we didn't even touch Draco till we were Knights and he was a murderer" Ron added before Hermione smacked his arm. "Bloody hell woman" he muttered.

"They're right Harry, even after all you told us it seemed there was still a line and when you feared you were going to cross it, you came back" Remus offered his own comfort.

"Don't let them poison you Harry" Sirius said. "Trust me, I know about not fitting in with your family. But they aren't family, not really. What you've got here, your friends. They are family, Remus and I are family, if you'll have us. You just happen to share some blood with these pigs".

Harry smiled at him, eyes slightly sad but grateful.

"Thank you, Sirius, and you know we'll have you. You're already family, now it's just about you two settling in and getting to know us…again" he said with a breathy chuckle at the end.

"Looking forward to it Prongslet" Sirius said gently before turning back to Petunia. "I find myself looking forward to this as well. The only thing better would be getting Wormtail" he said with a twitch.

"We'll deal with him together Pads" Remus said and Sirius smiled. His smile looked demented as Remus looked at Petunia with extreme frost, almost as if he had lost the ability to feel when looking at her.

The children watched, fascinated in the change in the men. Changes they had only had glances of before.

Sirius' madness, the Black madness he had called it.

Remus' ability to almost turn off his emotions and become as cold as ice, more than willing to let Sirius do major damage to someone.

He had show a bit of that before Tonks and Teddy were taken from him. Then he had simply gone mad. Though, he had gained back some sanity when dying in Vivian's arms, glad that she was the last thing he'd see.

It was something that the children thought they should all talk about and explore eventually.

"Right now, we have filth to deal with" Remus spat at Petunia who flinched. "You're lucky it's not the full moon" he threatened.

"I can help with that. I don't mind the pain" Vivian piped up.

"Later, after I've had time to research to make sure you can turn back" Hermione ordered. Vivian bowed her head.

"Don't try to turn without the moon till I tell you, and no eating people" Hermione ordered.

Vivian huffed but gave a nod.

"Fine, suppose I'll have to be creative" Vivian said, "Or just chew on them a bit" she mentioned hopefully making the other girl raise a brow. "I won't swallow, promise" she swore making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Can I proceed?" Sirius asked and the girls blushed. "Thank you" he said, "Now let's see. What was the worst thing you did to my godson" he asked.

"I hit him with a frying pan that was still hot. He has a burn mark from it still" she answered, looking at the ground miserably.

"Well then, I suppose we know where we're starting" Sirius said, raising his wand.

"Just don't kill them" Harry said, smirking when his Aunt looked at him. "Yet" he finished.

Remus and Sirius nodded, now both aiming their wands.

"You ready Pads?" Remus asked unsympathetically.

"More ready than you know Moons, old boy" Sirius said with an eye twitch. "Let's make some piggies squeal".

**A/N: **What did you think? Yes, I know certain relationships are growing fast. I expand on them more, don't worry. For Snape lovers, I don't hate Snape and have stories in the wing for him. I don't even really hate Albus...alot. I have other stories where he's an actual good guy from start to finish. We'll have to see how this one goes for Snape and Albus this time around. Next chapter has; old friends, old 'friends', and much more. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. ****WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.) **

Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. Reviews are appreciated, but no hate please. If you don't like for whatever reason, just please don't read. **THIS IS A WARNING**. Though I will put a warning at the beginning of the chapter if needed. I do not condone all of these things, but my mind can be really fucked up, I apologize now_._ _So, I am mixing both movie and book but I'm mainly following the movie. Though I will try to make a good blend between the two_. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock! Seriously, your reviews have been so great. PanduhBabyy: **_Thank you so much! That's so sweet_. **MadnessInTheHeart16 and Sillygabby:** _Thank you, I was so worried about that! I'm glad it's running/makes sense as I hoped_. **Amber0522:** _Thank you. As of right now, it is Remus/Dora pairing. Though as you know I've had the two marauders together before and have stories like that planned in the future. I have someone planned for Sirius. Though that's a surprise for later_.** If I missed anyone, then I'm sorry and know your comment still meant a lot. **I didn't go into great torture detail. However, in future chapters I will put a warning if there's going to be graphic anything.

Chapter 3: Only Spill Secrets You Want Repeated.

Petunia Dursley whimpered as green flames continued to lick her skin before Remus and Sirius finally extinguished them.

They stood, breathing hard over the broken body of one of their nephew's tormentors. All was silent with the exception of their heavy pants.

Slowly, Harry began clapping and the others joined in happily.

"You two did well. Very creative, very painful. I liked it" he told them approvingly before looking them over. "How do you feel?" he asked them carefully.

"I feel…alive" Sirius admitted, cracking his neck.

"And you Remus?" Harry asked from his seat.

"I…I don't know" he told them, blinking rapidly.

"It's alright to not enjoy it at first" Hermione told him softly. "It's your first time actually torturing someone. I'm sure you had never thought of doing it like that" she said motioning to the crispy woman.

"It's not that, well not completely" he said, looking down before looking at them. "I don't know how to explain it really" he told them lowly.

"You liked it?" Vivian guessed with a raised brow.

"I did…a bit" he said with some shame.

"But you don't like how much you enjoyed it" she continued and he nodded. "That's normal" she assured him, "Many of us felt the same way" she told him. "Though some of us took to it quickly, like Sirius" she finished.

"We're not asking you to go around torturing people Moony" Harry said. "We can do that ourselves. But your willingness to do this and complete it has spoken volumes of both of your loyalties" he told them with a smile.

"Welcome to the Death Knights" he said and the others saluted them closed palms over their hearts with excitement.

"Welcome" Hermione said with a smile as the others congratulated them.

"Now, I think we'll leave them here for now. We have a lot to do, and it's only been a day" Harry said shaking his head and standing.

"Neville, show Remus and Sirius our codes and rules" he said and the dirty blonde boy nodded.

"Luna, please check all of our things and move them to Potter Manor" he continued getting a nod.

"Hermione, prepare the walrus for his containment at Potter Manor" he said sending a significant look at his still bound uncle.

Vernon looked beyond terrified.

He was sweating excessively unable to take his eyes off of the broken image of his wife.

"Luna, clean up my aunt and heal her as necessary. Keep her in a separate area from him" he gestured his head to the still alive, but extremely hurt woman. Harry wasn't going to kill his aunt. He just wanted to give her back what she gave to him.

After learning more about her, Neville and Hermione had suggested keeping the woman alive. Even if she was more or less just a recluse in the house.

Though Harry could honestly say he hated Vernon, he still couldn't bring himself to completely hate Petunia. No matter how much he wanted to. There were times when she show him some mercy.

So, he'd have her heal for now and kept away in her own little room. He'd figure out how to handle her eventually. Right now, she had to heal. Heal and reflect.

"Vivian, go with Ron. Meet his family. Capture the rat" he ordered and Sirius and Remus looked at them sharply.

"Bring him to us" Harry told them, and they nodded again.

"We have school in about a-" he turned to Hermione.

"A month" she put in.

"Yes, we need everything ready before then" he told them. "Train our bodies to be both mentally and physically capable to handle our expanded magic".

"You're going to do everything in a month?" Sirius asked in disbelief making Harry smirk.

"No, we're making a game out of some of them. To be a good ruler you must keep those close to you happy" he informed them. "But there are somethings I want set up before we go back".

"Are you sure it's wise to make a game out of capturing and killing Vol-Voldemort and his Death Eaters" Remus asked concerned with only a slight stumble.

"I asked that as well" Neville told him. "But if we did it all now it would be too soon, too brash. And I do think a game would be the best way. We know what is going to happen, so we can hopefully avoid any major disasters. Calculate most of the outcomes" he told them.

"Also, unless we're going back to a dictatorship, some things require time and patience" he explained making the two men nod.

"Besides, if we do everything right away then we could be caught unaware. This way we'll be able to see it and plan out how to handle the unavoidable changes" Luna contributed.

"This strategy allows certain cogs to begin working and turning. It gets them in motion for whenever we are ready for them" Ron explained. "People need to be led to certain conclusions. It makes them think they're believable. No questions asked. You give them a little and they do the rest" he reasoned.

"Perhaps a game isn't the best way to describe it. Hmm, this way we can avoid making any mistakes by jumping the wand, so to speak" Harry told them with a scrunched brow as he tried to explain it better.

"Our bodies have to still adjust to the power change and everything" Hermione told the men.

"There are many factors to take into consideration" Vivian concluded for the group. "We have power, but our bodies aren't the same indestructible vessels as before… It's complicated" she ended with a chuckle at their slightly confused faces.

"We'll get into more of it later" Neville assured them. "For now, pretend it is just a harmless game" he gave them a wink before his face was one more almost perfectly impassive.

"I would say don't worry, but it's in your nature" Harry teased Remus making him huff as Sirius chuckled, though he coughed roughly at the end.

"We also need to heal Sirius, and you Remus" he said before cutting the shaggy blonde and gray haired man off. "You don't take proper care of yourself. Can you start on that Love?" he asked Hermione.

"Of course" she agreed.

"Good, everyone knows their assignments? I have an elf to find" Harry hinted before whooshing away.

########################################################################################################

Harry, with his cloak on, arrived outside of Malfoy Manor.

"Dobby" his distorted voice called to the air. There was soon the familiar pop of an elf next to him.

The small, obviously abused long-eared and big-eyed Dobby looked up at the unknown figure. He shook as he looked up at Harry, holding onto his dirty pillow case nervously.

"Yous be calling Dobby, sir" Dobby stuttered out. "This is my Master's home. Is you a guest?"

"Hello Dobby" Harry hissed with a kind note. Dobby looked at him confused. "How would you like to be Harry Potter's elf?" he offered. Dobby's eyes widened drastically.

"Wha- be the great Harry Potter's elf" he stumbled out in shock. "Dobby couldn't. Dobby is filth and his masters is cruel" he revealed before cutting himself off and trying to attack himself with a water can before Harry froze him.

"If you can promise me that you will keep all of his secrets and the secrets of those he deems suited, I can promise you that I will make your master an offer he cannot refuse" Harry firmly swore.

Dobby looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Are you sure he wants Dobby. Dobby did…something bad" Dobby said looking down with a blush causing Harry to chuckle lightly.

"Are you referring to the cake incident?" he asked and Dobby looked up at the hooded figure in in horror. "He's already forgiven you. He knows you did it for a good cause, though perhaps leave Mr. Potter's safety to me" was suggested.

"Are you a friend of the great Harry Potter?" Dobby wonder curiously.

"You could say we're practically the same person" Harry knew the elf didn't understand.

"And he wants Dobby?" Dobby asked amazed, tears gathering in his eyes.

"He does, but there will be rules for you to follow. Though Mr. Potter doesn't want you to hurt yourself ever" Harry said before smiling softly, not that Dobby could see. "In fact, Harry told me that he'd like to consider you a friend".

"A f-friend?" Dobby asked before throwing himself on Harry's legs and sobbing. "Harry Potter sir is too kind" he cried, "And Mr. Harry Potter's friend is too good to Dobby" he blubbered when the cloaked Harry conjured a handkerchief.

"So, shall we go in?" Harry asked. He stood his full, magicked height getting back into the role of Master of Death.

Dobby nodded, ears flapping crazily. "Dobby needs to announces you sir. What is your name?" he asked.

"Just tell Lucius that the Head of the Noble and Ancient House of Black is here to see them" Harry said and Dobby nodded and popped away.

Yet not before Harry attached a compulsion charm to the little elf that would ensure that Lucius let him in.

Just as he thought, the black gates opened for him and the protection ward lifted enough for him to pass.

With a smirk, Harry shredded them as he walked. He did so very sneakily.

'The Malfoys won't be needing them' he thought with narrowed eyes.

Gliding up looking more than a little eerie Harry made it to the majestic dark Manor doors, which Dobby opened for him.

"Thank you, Dobby" he told the little creature as he was led to a luxurious parlor where Lucius Malfoy sat with his wife and son.

Everything was in predictable shades of green, silver, and black with dark oak finishing. It was a very nice Manor.

He had almost forgotten how nice.

'Blood money does pay well' he thought letting the silence get to the family of blondes. 'Perhaps Ron and Vivian would like it as a gift' he idly wondered.

Narcissa looked on edge as Draco looked more than a little curious. He tried to mask it with a bored expression, but as always, he lacked the skills his parents attempted to drill into him. It was almost like reading a book. A very simple, pitiful book.

'Not very Slytherin' were Harry's humor-filled thoughts.

Harry found himself excited over the prospect of unsuspecting, unbroken Draco. The little blonde prat had no idea what the coming years would soon thrust upon him.

Harry did a quick magical scan of the house. He was mildly surprised that there were no other house elves in the property.

Surprised, but pleased since it made his task go by faster.

"Hello Lord…" Lucius trailed off as he looked at the figure. The family looked very regal.

None stood though Lucius did tip his head. It was a power move to show they believed themselves better than him.

He had almost forgotten how Lucius and Draco looked when not on their knees and groveling.

Memories of the future began to battle with memories of this present. It was more than slightly disconcerting.

Even so he didn't let the headache that followed distract him. It wasn't nearly as bad as having that soul piece inside of him. Even if it was easier to control.

He almost twitched at the thought of the Dark Lord's soul sucking itself to his like a parasite. But the Master of Death had plans for those soul pieces. So inside one would stay, no matter how much he hated it.

Pushing down his thoughts, Harry got back task on hand.

None of the purebloods noticed his distracted manner.

"Names are not important. Just know that I am the last Lord of the House of Black" he claimed confidently.

"That's impossible, Sirius Black is the last heir" Narcissa stated with dainty nose in the air.

"True, but after I freed him, he was generous enough to pass the title on to me" he announced loving the red that was taking over a pouting Draco's face.

'You will never oversee the Black family' he silently swore.

"You released Black?" Lucius asked slowly in an attempt to mask his fear. Harry smirked which they still couldn't see, but the glee was apparent in his glowing eyes.

"I did have assistance from my Death Knights" he corrected tilting his head.

Lucius cried out as Harry sent magic out, freezing all of them, even Dobby. Lucius' palm sizzled briefly as he had secretly been reaching for his wand.

"That is…unwise" the dark tones warned as magic whipped about making the three humans try to cower away. Even the portraits fled their frames.

"You're the Master of Death. The Prophet was telling the truth?" Narcissa gasped faintly.

"I am the Master of Death yes" he told them before looking at Lucius, "And I _will_ have your master" he told him. "I know your plans, and I encourage you to continue them. It will amuse me" he told him with a sinister chuckle. 'Even if you're disobeying one of _his_ orders' Harry couldn't help but think.

There was a reason Voldemort had been so angry at the Malfoys upon his return. Getting caught was only like adding gasoline to the flames.

Lucius felt as if his heart was about to pound out of his chest.

"Now, I have an offer for you" his smoky, reptilian voice hissed out keeping the blonde man fixated. "I would like your house elf, Dobby" he said pointing to the frozen creature who was watching in awe.

"And what do I get in return" Lucius asked before flinching at the dark laugh that followed.

"I'll let you live…for now" the figure told him. "What will it be?" he asked.

"I need to move to be able to release him" Lucius tried. That only caused the figure to make a clicking noise with his tongue.

"I think we both know that's not true Lucius. It isn't smart to try to cheat death. It only makes your suffering worse…and more enjoyable for me" he told him.

"What do you want" Narcissa asked with fear.

"Only Dobby" he told her. "For now, I only want Dobby" he silkily replied.

"We'll have you reported to the Aurors" Draco spat, afraid and angry. "My father is a respected member of society-" he was cut off by roaring laughter.

"That...is…funny. I had almost forgotten the sound of your voice" he said to their confusion and unease.

"No, your father is a bribing, killing, raping Death Eater who has had nothing special about him, but a name associated with money" came the accusation mixed with more chuckles. "And I hope you tell the Aurors. I still have many of them to take as well. Very few are spared from my wrath" he said. "In the end, none are. It only depends on how they greet me that truly matters".

"And they will never, I mean never catch me! They would not survive trying to take me in" he announced easily.

"Now, are you going to give me your elf, or am I going to have to torture you first?" he asked pleasantly.

Lucius tried once more to get out of his chair. He tried to even move one of his arms in order to do anything. He was beyond baffled at how none of the Manors emergency or protections wards were activating and taking out this stranger.

"Simple" Harry said, answering the unspoken question. "I took them down".

Now Lucius looked at him in true fear.

Not only had he read his thoughts without even making eye contact, but he had disbanded Malfoy magic. That should have been impossible for anyone who wasn't a Malfoy.

What was more disturbing was the fact that the house magic failed to alert any of them.

"Fine" Lucius finally spat looking away. He was attempting to control his breathing.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy bestow the house elf Dobby" he said, snarly but unable to do anything about it as a tendril of magic snapped at his pale cheek cutting it shallowly. "Onto…" he trailed off looking at the figure. "Onto the Master of Death" he finished the small ritual.

There was a small bang and blue lights left the three Malfoys and popped to Harry, who caught each in his hand before placing it in a pouch under his cloak.

"You need to accept that" Narcissa said quietly.

"I am aware. He will not be serving me" the Master said.

"Who is he for?" Draco couldn't help but nosily question.

"That is none of your concern. I will be leaving now" Harry brushed the boy off before turning and walking away. "And if you do decide to report this, make sure they get things right. I do hate when the Prophet spews fairytales".

With that, he was gone before their very eyes, taking Dobby with him. They weren't even sure how he had done it.

Lucius had only seen travel like that when he was serving his Lord. Even then, something about how the man vanished was distinctly different. Unusual.

As soon as the tall stranger was gone the three could move.

Narcissa moved to heal her husband's hand as Draco moved behind them. The heated look on his face not truly covering his terror.

"Shall I call the Aurors, Father?" Draco asked haughtly.

"No" Lucius declared quietly, sharing a looking with his wife.

"But he-" Draco went to say in shock.

"I said no Draco. Now go to your room. See what you need for school. We'll be going shopping in a few days" he told him in the usual posh, disapproving voice.

Draco looked at his father for another moment before stomping up to his room.

"Are you still going to…hand out the diary?" Narcissa asked her husband nervously.

"Yes" Lucius said after a moment.

"Do you think he will stop you?" she asked.

"No…you heard him. He won't stop me, for whatever reason. I cannot change my plan now" he said.

"I suppose we can only hope that he will lose" she said though her beautiful face showed her true worry.

They didn't look at each other. Both felt a sense of dread at her words.

########################################################################################################

"This is going to be difficult" Vivian said as she and Ron landed outside of his family home. "How are we even going to explain us knowing each other?" she asked. she couldn't hide the note of nerves in her voice.

She just wanted to make a good impression!

"I figured we would say that you knew Harry and Remus. Add that we started owling each other" he said before noticing her amused smile. "What? You don't think it will work?" he asked with a frown.

"I'm sure it will" she said, "I'm just thinking of Molly's reaction to realizing that her precious Ronnikiens has a girlfriend" she grinned amusedly.

"Well, she'll have to get used to it. Imagine her shock if she knew we were married" he added with a snort making her laugh.

They met up with his golem that had told Molly and Arthur he was going to pick up a friend.

Apparently, the announcement had his whole family in quite the tizzy.

"Mum, Dad?" Ron called out as he took Vivian's hand leading her through the front door. Vivian ran a thin hand over the modest lilac blouse and jeans Hermione had leant her.

She figured it was the best suited to make a good impression on his family.

They were met with the surprised stares of his whole family at the breakfast table, minus Bill and Charlie.

The children themselves weren't doing much better. Ron had seen his sleeping family members earlier, but it was still a lot to take in. Both he and Vivian had missed them all greatly.

"Uh, Ronald, who is your friend?" Molly asked blinking rapidly.

"This is Vivian, my girlfriend" he proudly introduced and she smiled charmingly while not showing teeth. The gesture lit up her beautiful face as she waved with some timidness.

Timidness she hadn't felt since meeting his family the first time around.

"It's lovely to finally meet all of you" she told them. "Ron has told me so much that I feel like I know you myself already" she said sweetly.

"Girlfriend" Molly repeated, wide-eyed as her voice went up at the end.

"Wicked" Fred and George said smiling. They were thinking of all the stories they could tell her. Not to mention the new pranks they could try.

"Wow" Ginny whispered next to a shocked Percy.

"Yes, well, very nice to meet you" Arthur greeted standing and awkwardly shaking her hand. "Did you meet Ron at Hogwarts?" he asked.

"No, but I'm going this year. I wasn't able to last year" she revealed.

"Oh, why not" Percy asked curiously.

"I wasn't allowed to" she told him.

"Why?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It's private" Ron cut in, putting a protective arm around her shoulders.

Fred, George, Percy, and Ginny looked at him oddly. Something about him seemed…different.

"Your parents didn't allow you?" Molly pressed. She needed to know who her little boy was running around with.

"I don't have parents" Vivian said simply making Molly flush. "But my new guardian, the man who saved me, said that he thinks I can start as a second year. He's tutored me" she told them pleasantly.

"What did he save you from?" Fred and George asked confused.

Ron sighed but Vivian took his hand again.

"I was sold to a circus when I was a toddler" she told them making everyone stare in shock as the air became awkward. "Luckily Remus Lupin" she said, catching Arthur and Molly's looks at the name. "Taught me how to write and read, and everything" she told them.

She figured getting some of her history out now would be the best move.

Especially if Rita ever got a hold of her story before they got a hold of the beetle. She didn't need Molly reacting like last time the bitch of a trash reporter had written about the young werewolf.

"Sorry" the twins apologized abashedly though she smiled kindly.

"It's alright, you didn't know" she said easily and their shoulders relaxed.

"Here Viv" Ron said, holding a chair out for her before taking the seat next to her. He served them both while making sure that her plate consisted mostly of meats. Something that Fred and George caught onto.

That's when they saw the scar around her neck when her collar folded slightly as she moved.

They shared a look, missing Ron and Vivian's own look as they caught onto the twins' thoughts. It did pay off to be master legilimens.

"Why would anyone do such a thing to a child" Arthur said appalled. He was still shocked over what she said.

"I'm…different" was all Vivian said, looking down as Ron rubbed her back.

"You're amazing" Ron said, "And Harry agrees" he told her.

"You know Harry?" Ginny asked with a blush.

"He's like my brother. I know Hermione as well, and Neville and Luna" she told them as Ron nodded.

"Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood?" Percy asked with raised brows. He knew Neville from being a prefect, and they lived near the Lovegoods.

"They're our friends" Ron agreed. That surprised the other redheads since they didn't think he was that fond of Luna. Though, most people acted like they weren't fond of her, besides Ginny.

They also didn't think he was that close to Neville.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" Percy asked, sitting straight with his nose in the air as he pulled out a charms book.

"Slytherin" she said matter-of-factly making some of them choke on their juice. Their surprise was doubled when Ron simply nodded.

"Why would you think that dear" Molly asked eyeing her.

"As I said, I'm different" Vivian answered.

"You're amazing" Ron restated making her look down and smile.

"You don't like smiling?" Fred ventured.

"He means you don't like people to see you smiling?" George asked. They couldn't help but ask, it was like she kept purposely hiding her mouth.

The twins loved secrets. More importantly, they loved learning other people's secrets.

There was no malicious intent behind the two pranksters. It was just part of their curious, sneaky and clever natures.

"Oh, I don't mind" Vivian said as Ron hid his chuckle in a roll. "But it usually tends to frighten most people" she told them.

"Why would it frighten people?" Ginny asked. She didn't see anything wrong with the girl. In fact, she wondered how her brother Ron, who she loved dearly but thought could be a bit pig-headed at times had landed such a pretty bird.

'Maybe there _is_ something wrong with her' was the joking thought in Ginny's mind.

Vivian smiled widely showing her noticeable slightly pointed canines making Ginny's eyes widen as the twins only made humming noises. Arthur looked curious as Molly took a step back and Percy leaned forward slightly.

"I think you have a great smile" Ron said firmly.

"You think everything I do is great" Vivian snorted amused.

"True…though you can't cook" he teased and she laughed.

"That's why I have you" she joked as the family watched on.

"Well, I can see you two are just smitten" Arthur said fondly. He looked at Ron with a teasing head bow, "Don't go losing a pretty girl like her Ronald. And remember, the woman's always right" he joked.

"But Arthur" Molly said lowly, though they heard. "She's a…" she trailed off in a hushed tone.

"Vivian is wonderful" Ron said, jaw tight as his blue eyes became cold making Molly gasp. "I don't care what she is, just that she's with me" he said.

Everything was tense for a minute before Ron once more broke the silence. Vivian held his hand comfortingly.

"After lunch, we're going to visit Harry" he added in a calmer tone.

"I thought you said his relatives were awful" the twins said and Vivian and Ron shared a look.

"They've been persuaded to take on a kinder approach since this is Harry's last summer with them" Vivian settled on.

"What do you mean? Where is he going" Molly demanded with concern.

"We're not allowed to say" Ron said, "Just that he's going to the people he should have been with from the start" he told them.

"Ronald Weasley" Molly said in her threatening Mom tone, demanding answers.

"What?" he asked simply.

Once more, the whole room besides Ron and Vivian were shocked mute.

"Thanks for the food mum" Ron said, standing and going around hugging everyone making them look around wondering what was happening.

Especially when he hugged Percy.

"Missed you guys" he said lowly, but the twins caught it making them share another curious look.

"It was nice meeting you all. I'm sure we'll see each other again" Vivian said. "Thank you for breakfast" she said as Ron led her to the front door.

"I'm going to get Scabbers" Ron said, running up the stairs. He came back not a moment later with the rat in a small cage.

"That's too small for him" Ginny said, wondering where he got the cage.

"Don't worry, we have a bigger one waiting for him with Harry and Remus" Ron said making Scabbers go crazy, running back and forth.

Ron took Vivian's hand as they walked out the front door. He shook his head with a grin when he saw she had wrapped some of the bacon in a napkin for them.

"Do you need a ride?" Arthur asked but they shook their heads.

"No, we'll be fine" they said together, walking out and into the tall grass, seemingly disappearing.

"Ronald!? Arthur, we can't just let them go. They're children, they can't just come and go as they please" Molly snapped.

"Let them go Mollywobbles" Arthur tried to soothe her. "He's growing up, and there's nothing we can do to stop it. They're in love" Arthur said, happy for his youngest son.

"I don't know about that girl" Molly said as she began muttering to herself. "Do you think Ron should really be around…someone like her" she asked Arthur who waved her off with a grin.

She personally had nothing against werewolves. However, she did read a lot of Skeeter's articles on them. She felt more than worried for Ronald.

"It's fine Molly. She seemed lovely" he said and Molly shook her head at him, muttering about her Ron getting mixed up with all sorts.

"How do they expect to get there" Percy asked with a scoff as he shook his head at the twelve-year-olds.

'How did Vivian get here to begin with' Fred and George silently wondered together as they decided to keep a closer eye on the two.

########################################################################################################

"We're back" Ron called out when they made it to Number 4 Pivot Drive. The others minus Harry walked back in. "We brought a special treat" he smirked, holding up the cage containing Peter.

"Peter!" Sirius shouted as he and Remus grabbed for the cage.

Vivian caught the two with gentle, but firm palms to each chest.

"You might want to hold off on that" came the voice of Harry as he walked in, still cloaked with a nervous looking Dobby.

"Where is Mr. Harry Potter?" Dobby asked, pulling on his ears. His giant gold and green colored eyes took in everything anxiously.

"Here Dobby" Harry said, revealing his face making Dobby gasp. "Now, I'm going to give you a choice" he told the shocked elf. "You can work as my elf, or you can be free" he stated.

It looked like Dobby was about to pass out.

"Dobby would like to be the great Harry Potter's elf" the elf managed in a shaking voice.

"Alright Dobby" Harry said, smirking at Hermione's slight huff. "But you will never punish yourself. You will wear a uniform and take a wager. You're family now, this is our family" he instructed before introducing the others.

"And this is my wife" he said motioning to Hermione making Dobby bow to her. "Hermione" he said.

"Please, just call me Mione, Dobby" she said and he looked at her amazed.

She knew that was slightly easier for him to say.

"Dobby knew that anyone friends with Harry Potter must be great" he breathed.

"And this is my Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius, he's innocent" he quickly said when it looked like Dobby was going to blast Sirius.

"My sisters Vivian and Luna, and my brothers, Ron and Neville" he said and Dobby looked at them all with amazement before his eyes snapped back to Harry with obvious hero worship.

"There is something else Dobby" Harry said as he pulled up the blue ball that would bind Dobby to him. "We are going to be hurting people, bad people. We will seem scary at times and do terrible things. Can you live with that?" he asked seriously.

Dobby pulled on his long ears, eyes glossy and torn before he stood as tall as he could and puffed out his little chest.

"Dobby will do what Dobby must…for Mr. Harry Potter sir" he said confidently.

Harry grinned.

"Just Harry, Dobby" he said, "My friends just call me Harry".

Dobby's eyes widened to impossible sizes as he threw himself on Harry, hugging his legs and sobbing words of praise.

"Now" Harry said, clapping his hands together. "Why don't we set up meetings with everyone's families? Can't just surprise them all with our new friendships" he told them all.

"We can throw you and Neville a birthday party" Hermione suggested out of the blue. Knowing the brunette though, it was anything but random.

She was excited for the chance to give her lover the proper celebration he deserved.

Harry went to protest when Ron nudged his arm and lightly motioned to the now perked up marauders.

Remus and Sirius were almost in tears over the thought of being able to celebrate Harry's birthday.

Neville saw too and simply shrugged.

"Alright" Harry relented awkwardly.

"We could invite a few special guests" Luna added making a smirk reappear on his face as he started to catch on to what she was insinuating.

"That we could" he said pleasantly.

"We'll need to figure out something as a disguise for Sirius" Vivian said, ignoring the now screaming Scabbers. "Padfoot is cute, but maybe something without a tail?" she teasingly suggested.

"How would you do that? Magic can be detected and I'm not very good with the muggles means of disguise" Remus admitted regretfully.

"We could just add glasses or dye his hair. No one here is big on common sense" Hermione joked.

"Yes, but then Snape would be extra aggressive over proving who he is" Vivian put in. "But could you imagine him having a muggle stroke trying to prove it" she chuckled at the image.

"We'd probably have to bring him back if he's going to be any use to us" Luna reminded her.

"I'm sure that Snivellus would love to catch Sirius" Neville said with a sneer. "But don't worry, no one has been able to break our enchantments, especially Harry's. Not Snape. Not the Ministry. Not even Dumbledore will be able to do anything. All of us would be putting magic in. That's a force to be reckoned with" he promised.

"I mean" Vivian added. "We've managed to conquer death, age, and everything along with it. Albus Dumbledore doesn't seem to compare to that" she told them amusedly. The adults looked at her confused.

"For another time" Harry said, "Just know I've become quite…selfish" he said. "But again, another time. For now, Sirius, think on what you want to look like" he told him.

"We should go school shopping first, and register Viv" Ron said with a small grin and wicked gleam.

"I can take you. I'd like to" Remus offered before briefly ducking his head. "I'd-I'd" he stumbled a bit. "I'd also like to register Vivian under my last name, if you'd allow me" he said smiling awkwardly but with true care.

"I-I'd be honored" Vivian said, looking at the only man she'd ever considered a father. "I just didn't think you'd be comfortable with the idea. At least not so soon" she told him.

"You said we become close. I would like that" he said with a grin. "For all of you really, but I believe I owe it to Harry and in a way you" he told them.

The others understood where he was coming from.

She surprised him by hugging his middle, which he returned after a moment.

"So do I" Sirius said, smiling at the touching scene as Harry reached up and slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'd offer you my name as well, but it's a bit banged up at the moment I'm afraid" he told the green-eyed girl, who turned to also hug him.

"Vivian Black-Lupin, you'd just say Lupin then add of the Noble And Ancient House of Black. I like the sound of that" Luna hummed in her musical tones. "It has a nice ring to it".

"Would definitely start rumors" Neville told them with a chuckle.

"What? That I'm the love child of Remus and Sirius?" Vivian asked making the men balk and sputter before seeing the children laugh and eventually joining them.

"I think you should do it" Harry cut in with an elated expression. "I really do" he told them.

"Why the hell not!" Sirius said, picking up on the eagerness of his godson.

"One hell of a prank" Remus had to agree while shaking his head with a chuckle.

"I love it" Vivian told them honestly making them smile wider.

"It's only temporary anyway" Ron said with a shrug. "We all know that Vivian Weasley suits her the best" he told them cockily making Hermione giggle.

"Of course dear" Vivian cooed making their amusement grow as Dobby watched it all in amazement and awe.

"I think going shopping is just what we need" Neville said, bringing the conversation back on track. "Don't you agree Ron" he asked with a matching gleam of the redhead.

"You've never been fond of shopping" Luna pointed out to the baby cheeked boy.

He nodded and tapped her button nose, "But a certain diary wasn't on the market then, now was it" he asked making her large eyes widen even further. "Right Ron?" he asked again.

"Let the games begin" the redhead smirked darkly.

"Ron, this one is yours to get. Make sure you nab it before Ginny gets a chance to write in it. The sooner the better" Hermione said seriously.

"Of course. No slimy little bugger of a failed Dark Lord is going near my sister" Ron scoffed with a set jaw.

Everyone knew how strongly Ron felt about his family. And how much having them back meant to him.

"Not this time" he murmured as Vivian took his hand.

Remus and Sirius shared another look.

"Then when are we going?" Remus asked them.

"I have all of our schedules written down" Hermione said, floating a book down to her as she stuck her nose in it.

"Of course you wrote it down" Ron said before facing the Marauders. "Had us study it countless times before we came back, but never enough for Hermione" he teased.

"That's right" she said, nose crinkled stubbornly before slamming the book into his stomach making him humph and let out a small laugh as the others chuckled.

"So, birthday party here with some toys and choice players" Luna said. "How fun" she told them tilting her head.

"We should invite all of the staff. Oh Gods, can you see Snape's face when he gets an invitation?" Vivian asked before Hermione went into an incontrollable laughing fit.

"Why in the world would he invite him?" Sirius asked in disgust.

"For many reasons" Harry smirked as he had to hold Hermione up right from her laughing attack.

"It would no doubt annoy the soggy bugger. Albus will make him come and I can play the sweet innocent, forgiving child" he went on before dramatically fluttering his lashes.

Sirius and Remus smiled fondly as Harry looked uncannily like James at that moment.

"Oh Harry, what a sweet boy he is. Never holds anyone's actions against them" Sirius played along. "He's even trying to include that unpleasant potions master of his".

"And I'm sure that all the positive words will not only have the Slytherins and pureblooded children writing home making their parents question Snape's loyalty, but I doubt he'll be too fond of the son of James and Lily being so kind" Remus pointed out, hands in his pockets as he watched amused.

"I didn't even think of that" Harry said happily, but it was obvious that he had. "Oh, joyous day".

"Your birthdays are in less than a week. Mrs. Weasley will take everyone shopping in two days, the same night they would have broken Harry out of here" Hermione told them before looking at everyone.

"I suggest we tell the adults then send the invitations out tomorrow. After that we'll prepare this house for guests. We'll move the real Dursleys to Potter Manor and set up the decoys. We'll send Peter there as well".

"Should we invite Susan and her Aunt Amelia Bones and Shacklebolt? That way we can get her headed in the right direction with getting Sirius a trial. She should be busting to know why he was freed" Vivian thoughtfully contributed.

"Yes. Ron, you make another Wormtail to give her when the time comes. In case we aren't done with the traitor by then" Harry ordered.

"We should invite Tonks too" Luna said with a cute giggle.

"If they'll let her. She's finishing training, remember" Neville said. "I'm sure we'll be seeing plenty of her anyway. Though remember not to call her Nymphadora…to her face" he gave a small half grin.

The adults wanted to ask why they were talking about Sirius' cousin, but Neville's smirk said they wouldn't get any information.

"This will also give us time to figure out Sirius' disguise and let Dobby get acquainted with Potter Manor. Then we'll figure out what to do with Grimmauld Place and Kreacher" Neville told them.

"Do we have to?" Sirius pouted as he sat down and laid his head back.

Dobby popped him in a drink.

"Yes, we need that locket" Harry said reminded Sirius that his little brother didn't die a Death Eater. "What you do with it after that is entirely up to you, though I would suggest you take the girls with you" he told them.

The three females looked at each other and smiled.

"It's amazing what they did to your mother's portrait last time" Harry said, lost in thought before shaking himself.

"I need to get to work" Remus spoke up embarrassed.

"No, you don't" Harry said smiling. "I know you'll protest, but I added all of you to the Potter Family. Technically you are…my family. Now you work for the family, it pays well" he said making Remus' mouth dropped.

"But Harry-" he tried but Harry held up a hand. It made for a slightly humorous sight.

The long-legged, lean adult Remus quieting with just a gesture from the small, sickly skinny twelve-year-old Harry.

"No buts, it's done. Leave it" he playfully ordered. Remus knew he was serious from the look in those green eyes.

"Now, why don't we find a more suitable room for our little rat friend" Harry's smooth voice was laced with cruel intention causing Wormtail to begin to scream in his cage once more.

########################################################################################################

Albus was sulking a bit in his office. Harry had yet to respond to his letter. To top that off, Fawkes wasn't back either.

'Perhaps I should pop over. Just to check on the boy' he wondered just as his majestic familiar finally flamed in holding post tied to his red and orange leg.

"Patience, that's all that is needed" Albus spoke out loud taking the parchment.

He was a little surprised to see two letters but allowed it none the less.

As far as he was concerned, nothing happened without his allowance. Despite the reality of any situation.

He was even more surprised, and now a tad worried, upon noticing that one of the letters seemed to be from Remus Lupin. The fact that it was paired with Harry's is what made him worried.

He didn't know how they found each other but he didn't think it was the right time, not yet.

He sighed lightly, he'd worry about it after he read the letters.

He smiled reading that Harry was fine. Apparently, his guardians realized how bad to him they had been and were trying to make it up to the darling boy.

He was happy for the youngster. Albus didn't want them to treat him poorly.

At least, not any longer…

He didn't know what Harry meant by his letter. Not understanding the depth of what Harry was saying.

Though he would soon, everyone would.

And what a storm it would bring.

But, since Albus didn't know such things the old man didn't see the clouds on the horizon.

Harry had invited him to a birthday party for both the young Potter and young Mr. Longbottom. Apparently, they had invited all of the staff, Severus included.

That truly surprised Albus but brought an even bigger smile to his face. 'The boy is forgiving. Choosing to not be upset over Severus' attitude towards him. That speaks volumes of his and Mr. Longbottom's character'.

Albus set that aside happily and opened the second letter. It appeared he'd have a new student coming next year, already prepared for second year.

"A Miss Vivian…oh my" he breathed. He picked up a paper and quill. He'd have to ask Remus to clear this up right away!

Behind him, the name Vivian Black-Lupin was added to the registration book.

########################################################################################################

A few days had passed and now it was time to go shopping. Remus had told them about the letter they had gotten from Albus.

Well, after he and Sirius had been pried away from the room that had Pettigrew in it. They hadn't touched him…yet.

Though that could have been Harry's ward around the now human Peter's cage paired with an order from the raven-haired boy himself.

Hermione said she found something special for the traitor which required a little more patience.

So, they moved onto the next task. The handsome thirty-one-year old werewolf had told his old headmaster that he adopted Vivian. He'd also indulged the knowledge that Sirius had made her and Harry his heirs.

Mention of the other children and their ties to the jail-bird prankster was left unsaid for now.

The news of Sirius choosing Harry and Vivian wasn't that unusual. A son and daughter were both prized and hopeful in pureblood culture. Both for political reasons.

Albus didn't need to know why Sirius had stuck to the old tradition.

Remus refused to divulge any more on Sirius besides the fact that he was innocent.

Albus had been upset over the unwillingness to provide information. He decided he would try to get more out of Remus later. It would be easier in person.

He still had yet to find out just how Remus and Harry found each other.

Albus was dying to know yet didn't want to appear too eager.

"Is everyone ready?" Remus asked as Sirius once again began to check out his new appearance.

'It's amazing' Remus shared similar thoughts to the other man as he looked at his all but brother.

Thanks to the others' magic, the man now looked like a long-lost brother of Malfoy. He was nowhere near the dark-haired and grey-eyed handsome Sirius Black.

"Still lady killer" Sirius said, "Can't change that" he held his arms out as if it was out of his hands. Remus held in a snort at his friend's vanity.

He guessed he deserved it though. Sirius had spent almost twelve years in hell. Besides, Sirius was attractive, and with good food and company he'd be well on his way to being just as dashing as he once was.

The same for Remus, who wasn't as tired looking yet not at his full glory.

Something the girls secretly vowed to fix.

"Your face isn't going to change…again" Remus teased him.

"Don't be too jealous Moony old boy. You've got your charms and I've got mine" Sirius told him. "You're the handsome, gentle bookish gent and I'm-".

"The roughish, drop dead, devastatingly attractive rebel Black. Yes, I remember" Remus sighed dramatically before they smiled at each other.

They had talked last night, before bed. Mostly they relived the good times.

Not everything was out in the open, obviously. That would take time. They still had a way to go, but it was definitely a good start.

"We better get going" Remus gestured.

"This means we'll have to run into that prat Lockhart" Sirius sighed turning away from his new sharper and blonder reflection.

"Right" Remus nodded. "He was an idiot in school and according to the others, he's a ruddy idiot now. Just more dangerous".

"I can't believe Neville said Hermione had a crush on that louse" Sirius shivered. "Such a bright girl".

"Yes, well you'll remember many of the girls in his year had crushes on him as well" Remus said before Sirius shot a look at him. "After realizing you were unattainable of course" he amended with a teasing grin.

"Daft dodger. What was the hat thinking putting him in Ravenclaw" Sirius muttered about the pompous blonde twit known as Lockhart. Neville had already had all of his books and brought one for them to look at.

They were disgusted and instead the two offered the group tutoring. They had been embarrassed when remembering what the children had already accomplished, but the young tweens eagerly took them up on their offer.

Hermione said they could never learn enough. It was true, but the preteens would also take any time or assistance the two men offered.

They missed them and wanted to get to know them even better. Above that they wanted to make sure the two knew they were needed.

"We're ready" Hermione said as her and Harry walked down. The others followed in pairs.

"It's so early" Ron complained as Vivian smiled.

"It has to be, you have to get back. Put the dummy away. I'd hate to imagine your mother's face if she knew you were in a girl's bed all night" Vivian said with a sizzling snicker.

"Mother Molly would probably give him a howler, face to face" Neville teased making Ron stick his tongue out at him.

"Imagine what your Gran would do if she knew you were here" Ron countered and Neville swallowed.

"Right, let's go shall we" Neville cleared his throat.

"The sooner we go, the sooner we can get away from Lockhart and his screaming band of girls" Harry grumbled.

"Are you sure Hermione doesn't want an autograph" Sirius teased.

"It was a long time ago!" the bushy, curly haired brunette defended herself.

"Right, into the floo. One by one" Remus said, smiling happily. "We all know where we need to go and where we'll meet up".

"Yes" they called out.

"See you in a bit" Neville said as he and Luna left. He had already told his Gran that he'd be fetching the blonde for shopping.

Needless to say, after that and learning about his new best friends, his Gran had been very shocked over Neville's seemingly overnight change of character.

"See you soon Love" Ron said kissing Vivian's cheek as he shadowed out. He didn't want his family to see him use the floo.

"You sure you don't want your parents to come this time?" Harry asked Hermione who nodded.

"They'll be at the party unless they have an emergency appointment. Daddy said he can't wait to meet my boyfriend" she giggled at his groan. "But I don't want Malfoy getting a good look at them, not again" she said lowly while looking away as he nodded.

With that, Harry and Hermione plus Vivian flooed out with Sirius and Remus just a step after.

Luckily, Harry was much better with a floo this time around and they found themselves in the Leaky Cauldron.

The nested hair boy only tripped a little, barely knocking into anything. A vast improvement from his original youth.

"Hello Harry, Hermione" Tom, the bartender who remembered both students waved. "Hello Remus" he greeted. "Who are your friends?" he asked in a friendly manner.

"This is Lord Rectus Latronem" Remus introduced as Sirius smiled at the name Luna had suggested. It was Latin for 'rightful marauder'.

"Pleasure my Lord" Tom said with a slight head bow.

"The same" Sirius said, his thin lips pulling into a kind smile as his ice blue eyes took everything in. "This is Lady Vivian Lupin of the Noble and Ancient House of Black" Sirius announced. Vivian gave a small curtsy showing her long black pants and dress shoes topped with deep red velvet, long sleeved and old aristocratic styled shirt.

The whole crew had new wardrobes, despite some protests. On Vivian's part it was more than needed. Not only did she not have any clothes, but she also had to look the stereotypical part of her new title. At least for a while.

She wore it to tease Ron. Despite them being too young, she found it wickedly funny. Ron _loved_ her in red.

Even though, title or not, she still refused to wear a dress. She had only worn one on three occasions. The Yule Ball, her wedding and Remus' wedding.

Tom almost dropped the glass he was cleaning at the name.

"Black, uh, Lupin? So, you're Remus' girl eh?" he asked playing off the title, chuckling awkwardly.

"I've adopted the lovely lady, yes" Remus said figuring out what Sirius was doing. Sirius knew that if this was revealed to Tom then it would be around in everyone's homes by lunch.

The man was faster than Rita Skeeter, and usually more accurate.

"But she was also made the last heir, along with Harry here to the house of Black by Sirius Black" Remus said and now the pub was dead silent.

"Black-" someone said as a woman fainted.

"Didn't you know, he's innocent" Sirius said nonchalantly.

Whispers broke out. "The paper did say!"

"Can you believe it!"

"What is going on?" was heard around the room.

"Well, we're going school shopping" Remus easily told Tom who nodded.

"Good luck to you then. Lockhart's here in the village. The wife's joined his barmy group of followers" Tom said with a breath of a chuckle and head shake making them chuckle as they waved to him and went through the door.

They walked into Diagon Alley and already people were looking at the Boy-Who-Lived, barely taking in the others with him.

"There's Neville and Luna" Vivian pointed and they made their way over to the two and Lady Longbottom.

"Our friends are here Gran" Neville said as they approached. "You can properly meet them at the party" he told her.

Neville was dismissing her.

Not something Augusta missed.

"Alright Neville" she said, still eyeing him critically. "I shall see you at home". With that, she nodded to the others and left with her usual dignified walk.

"She's been…difficult" Luna said in ways of explaining.

"Ah, well let's find Ron. Shouldn't be too hard, just listen for-" Harry was cut off by the voice of Molly Weasley shouting for the twins to behave.

"Harry!" the Weasley children yelled as they came upon the big group. Ron went to Vivian's side immediately.

"Hello all" Arthur said happily. "Harry, Hermione, Vivian…Remus, and um-" he said looking at Sirius.

"Excuse me, I am Lord Rectus Latronem" Sirius said causing them to give little bows. "And you apparently know our charge, Lady Vivian Lupin of the Noble and Ancient House of Black" he once more introduced.

Molly seemed to almost faint as Arthur tried to pick his jaw off the ground.

"I told you Sirius was innocent" Ron said as his siblings and passersbys stared at him.

"You're Sirius' daughter?" Molly asked Vivian weakly.

"He and Remus adopted me, joint adoption it's called. Lord Latronem watches over me with Remus" she said with a smile.

"They'll be adopting me next" Harry said with a beaming smile.

"But…but-Sirius is-" Molly stammered.

"Innocent" Remus stated with a set jaw. "We're hoping to have it looked into" he said before beginning to usher everyone into Flourish and Blotts. "Grab what you need everyone" the tall man said as he stood in a corner, picking at his new clothes self-consciously.

Harry picked up a copy of Lockhart's books, as did Ron. They would share with the girls.

"Here" Vivian said, handing Ginny a story book with a leading female hero. It had been hidden in the very back of the bookshelf.

She was surprised it was there in the first place.

"What is it?" Ginny asked curiously with a head tilt.

"It's a fairytale about the princess saving herself" Vivian said with a wink making Ginny smile.

"So, we need to tell you about our little Ronnikiens sometime" the twins said, seemingly popping up on either side of Vivian making her chuckle.

"There is nothing you could tell me about Ron that I don't already know. In fact, I believe I could tell you a thing or two. But I look forward to the talk" she gave a friendly grin.

"By the way…" she said slyly, handing them something covered.

She made sure Molly didn't see.

"You didn't get this from me" she spoke-sang. It was a small handwritten journal on pranks. On the inside it had the identities of the Marauders.

Remus had given it to her to pass on.

"What- Harry's dad?" Fred asked. He just barely remembered to whisper. "You're having us on" he said disbelievingly.

She shook her head. "Just found out" she promised.

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew?!" George added as they both looked at Remus in wonder.

"Hmm, maybe if you're nice they'll talk to you about it sometime" Vivian teased walking away.

"They?" the twins asked, looking at each other. Did they know where Sirius Black was? Or were they talking about Harry and Remus?

The twins decided they really needed to keep an eye on these kids!

They just had to focus on not getting distracted.

"Well, well, well" they spoke together smiling. "Looks like our little Ron finally did something right" they decided, referring to the pretty girl. Vivian winked from her spot before moving closer to Ron.

"Hello everyone, hello" came the charming voice of Lockhart as women swooned over him and a short, squat man took his picture.

The same man almost knocked Vivian and Neville over before Remus grabbed him. "Oi, get off" he demanded of Remus.

"Apologize" Remus said with a taut, pinched face.

"What" the man laughed.

"He said, apologize" Sirius said, looking down his sharp nose at the shorter man.

"I ain't-" he was cut off when Remus squeezed his shoulder tighter.

Remus usually fought with his words. That was if he ever fought, which was pretty rare.

He wasn't like his younger self with the other marauders anymore.

Not completely at least.

However, he really didn't like anyone laying their hands on his cubs. After everything learned then dealing with Petunia, a little physical aggression was not above the often resigned and refined man.

"Alright, alright. I apologize" the camera man relented with big eyes before Remus practically tossed him away.

"Are you alright Nev, Viv?" Harry asked and the man realized that Potter knew them.

"Sorry" he muttered again.

"Harry Potter, as I live and breathe" Lockhart said in amazement. "Come up here, son. Come on" he urged and the photographer went to push him before Remus' big, thin yet strong hand found its way on his shoulder again making him realize he had to tread carefully.

"Would you go over Mr. Potter?" the man asked politely.

"Can my sister come?" Harry piped up innocently.

"Sister?" Lockhart asked with perfect brows raising as it was whispered around the shop.

"We've just been adopted together. Soon I'll be away from the Dursleys and they can't hurt me anymore" Harry said excitedly before looking scared. "I shouldn't have said that" he whispered, though everyone heard.

"They can't hurt you anymore Harry" 'Rectus' assured, and Harry smiled tentatively.

"Your relatives abuse you?" a woman asked and Harry looked down looking scared and uncomfortable as he fiddled with the front of his robes.

It was answer enough.

"But your sister?" Lockhart asked, tired of the attention off of him. The sooner this was over, the sooner everyone would look at him again.

"This is Lady Vivian Black-Lupin" Harry told them smiling at the girl at his side. Like the ignorant child he was supposed to be, he didn't state the correct title. "We've just been adopted by friends of my Dad's, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin" Harry declared with a bright smile.

One could have heard a pin drop in the dead silent room.

Vivian all but burrowed into Harry's side with her own scared, shy attitude. She eyed everyone with anxious, untrusting yet captivating large forest green eyes.

Remus and Sirius held in their amazement. Already the crowd was hanging on everything the kids did and said!

It looked like these _children_ knew how to work a crowd.

If they didn't know any better, they would have bought the act too.

The children both looked so sweet and pure.

"The-the paper said he was innocent. Is that true?" a woman asked, looking between them.

The men couldn't believe how these people, these _adults _were asking questions from children. They were acting as if the children should not only have the answer, but it had to be the correct one.

It was definitely an eye opener for the two about how easily led others could be.

"Yes" Vivian answered tentatively in her little girl voice.

"And you're their heirs" a familiar blonde, Lucius Malfoy, asked from the back of the room as his nostrils flared. It was a dead give-away despite his cool, uncaring exterior.

Harry gave a cute smile, happy with the man's scowl.

"Yep" he replied.

"Do you know where Black is?" someone else pushed.

"No, he's hiding until he can get a trial since they never gave him one" Harry released causing more whispers.

"I think that's enough. They've been through a lot" Remus decided making some people nod respectfully.

"Well come up here my boy. The pretty little girl can come as well" Lockhart said, flashing his charming smile making women swoon.

Hermione harrumphed as Luna giggled with Neville. Harry was just happy that his wife wouldn't be another Lockhart fangirl this time.

"Not falling for him, are you? He's a choice piece" Ron whispered to Vivian. He was joking but there was the underline worry in his tone that only she could hear.

"A choice piece of dinner" she corrected too lowly before following Harry and making Ron smile.

"Smile" Lockhart whispered as they got by him and the camera flashed.

"Harry Potter and Vivian Black-Lupin" Lockhart said loudly, throwing both of their names around. Potter was already big. Black-Lupin was bound to be big as well.

Everyone knew Black. That was a given. By a slightly lesser extent, everyone knew about Lupin due to his tight friendship with the Potters. Not to mention his friendship with Black. It had earned him attention since his school days.

The combination of the two men, the men connected to the deceased James Potter obviously led to big news coupled with theories that everyone wanted answers too.

"They had no idea that when they walked into Flourish and Blotts that they would be receiving complete editions of my book series _for free_" he said with a theatrical flourish when handing them both stacks of books.

People cheered loudly.

Ron could clearly be seen looking around in disgust.

Sirius and Remus weren't doing much better than the tall, freckled Gryffindor.

"I will be teaching them this year at Hogwarts" Lockhart said to more applause. "As the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts I will be passing on my knowledge to all of the eager children" he finished.

"I'm so glad you're not worried about the curse Voldemort placed on the job" Harry slipped, smiling.

"Curse?" Lockhart stuttered as others screamed at the name.

"Yes, he cursed it after being denied the position himself. But that was before he was Voldemort" Harry said, pausing for more screams.

"When he was just plain, halfblooded son of a muggle, Tom Marvolo Riddle" Harry dropped that bomb as nonchalantly as possible.

"A half-blood?!"

"Impossible!"

"Son of a muggle!"

"But no one knows where he came from!" came from all over the room as Vivian and Harry walked back to their group.

"Didn't everyone know this?" Vivian asked as if confused while looking at Harry who made a show to shrug.

"I thought so. His wraith told me himself last year when he possessed Professor Quirrell at Hogwarts" he told her as if forgetting about the adults. "I thought everyone knew".

If that didn't get certain people beating a path to their door, they didn't know what would.

"Eh, yes. Well, right" Lockhart said, now sweating before he smiled again. A big toothy smile on his perfectly polished face. "Fear not. No curse can stop me from broadening minds" he promised.

"Now, if you'd approach in a line, I'll sign your books" he said as Vivian gave Ginny her books. Harry didn't want to support her crush. He handed his to a random girl who thanked him.

It was Pansy Parkinson.

As she realized who she was talking to her eyes widened and she walked away briskly making him smother a laugh.

"Do try to keep yourselves calm" Lockhart chuckled, happy when the women began pushing and punching to be the first in line.

Molly Weasley was the winner.

The kids made the way towards the entrance by the stairs. It was out of the way of the fans as the adults talked on the side.

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter" Draco spat as he walked down the stairs. "Love being in the spotlight. Precious Potter couldn't miss a photo opportunity".

"Ah, Malfoy. I was wondering when you'd show up" Harry drawled making Draco look at him.

Draco didn't see the group's smiles turn sinister when hearing his voice.

They contained themselves when facing him. It was just barely on Hermione and Vivian's part.

He was their favorite toy after all.

"Vermin have the habit of popping up at the worst times" Harry continued and Draco narrow his eyes.

Harry's voice was much different now that grownups weren't paying attention.

His tone was much quieter, though Draco could still hear. It was also icier and lost that almost squeaky naivety it had just moments before.

"Leave him alone" Ginny told Draco with a glare making him snort.

"Look Potter, you've got a girlfriend" he taunted making Ginny blush before Hermione and Luna put hands on her shoulders.

"So you know about me and Hermione. That will make things easier. Won't it dear?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Certainly will" Hermione said making Draco's jaw drop.

Ginny looked crushed though Luna squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"The mudblood" Draco spat shocked.

"I'd keep quiet if I was you" Vivian said, tilting her head as he looked at her.

The skinny, pointy faced blonde did a double take. He looked her and up and down for a moment before smirking.

"Vivian Black-Lupin? How lovely" he tried his charm making her snort as Ron took her hand. "Don't tell me you're with the Weasel!?" he asked scandalized.

"He's pretty" Vivian teased, chuckling as she kissed Ron's cheek.

"That's disgus-" Draco went to say before he was stopped by his father's cane resting on his shoulder.

"Now, now Draco" Lucius said slowly. "We must not be rude" he said.

"Mr. Malfoy, I presume" Harry said, lazing looking over the man.

Lucius was taken aback at the boy's tone but didn't show it.

"Mr. Potter" he said, raising his cane to touch Harry's forehead. Before he could contact however, Harry gripped the top of the snake and pushed it away from him.

The boy's facial expression never changed.

"I don't like to be touched" Harry shrugged, ignoring Lucius' stare and Draco's glare.

"You'll have to forgive me" Lucius said, not sounding even slightly apologetic. "But your scar is famous. Almost as famous as the man who gave it to you" he told him in his usual high-class infliction.

"If you can call him a man" Harry said with a slight sneer before wiping it off. "Voldemort killed my parents yet failed to kill an infant. I call that pathetic" he clarified matching the older Malfoy's speech pattern.

Draco was balking as if he was mad. Luckily, no one else heard what the group was talking about, though Remus and Sirius looked over from time to time waiting to see if the children needed them.

The other Weasley children were looking at Harry in muted awe.

"Speaking the name makes you either incredible brave" Lucius drawled, eyeing Harry. "Or incredibly stupid" he pointed out.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. Take away the fear and you take away the power" Hermione said with her chin up and a smirk as Harry placed an arm around her.

"You must be Ms. Granger" Lucius inhaled deeply while looking her up and down. He was taking in her dark eyes, wild hair and unwavering expression.

"Draco's told me all about you" he finished.

"Have a crush on my girl, Malfoy?" Harry asked amused but with a possessive edge ringing underneath.

"Ew" Hermione scrunched up her nose, smacking Harry's chest making him chuckle.

"EW?!" Draco demanded, voice rising in pitch as his pale face and tip of his ears took on color.

"That's what she said" Vivian said, smirking.

"And you're Black's new heir" Lucius said, looking between her and Harry. "Along with Potter" he clicked his tongue. Her smirk grew wider.

"Wherever did he find you?" he asked Vivian with viper like eyes.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she asked back, laughing lowly.

Draco flushed a little as he looked at her before smirking and putting on a cocky expression. He was puffing his chest out, preening like the white peacocks that surrounded his family's estate.

An act that Ron caught and was more than annoyed with.

"She's taken Malfoy" Ron growled, pulling Vivian into his side.

"Ah yes" Lucius said, making his son hold his retort in as the older man looked at the red headed brood. "Hand-me-down robes, secondhand books" he sneered, picking up Ginny's book making her glare with her brothers.

"Must be-" he went to say before Ron rolled his eyes and grabbed harshly at the book along with the 'unknown' addition. He knew what Malfoy was doing causing his temper to flare.

"Yeah, yeah, must be a Weasley. Very unoriginal" he snorted, placing the right book in Ginny's bucket while slyly sneaking Vivian the diary to store in her book bag, all unseen. "Must be a Malfoy trait" he told the older man with his own sneer.

Both Lucius and Draco looked enraged and shocked at Ron while his siblings awed looks moved to the youngest male.

Neville and Luna snickered making Draco glare at them, which only proved to amuse them more as Hermione muffled her humor in the smiling Harry's shoulder. Vivian was looking up at Ron proudly as he raised a brow at Lucius.

"What" Ron asked challengingly just as his father walked over.

"Children, are you ready to go?" Arthur asked pleasantly.

"Arthur" Lucius drew out making Arthur sigh as he turned his spectacled gaze onto the blonde man. Blue eyes took on an unhappy shine as the tall, gangly-skinny man turned his slightly bolding attention to his natural rival.

"Lucius" Arthur said trying to be polite.

"All those extra raids, they must not be paying you well" Lucius taunted. "How disgraceful" he said lowly.

"We have a very different idea about what a disgrace is" Arthur proclaimed, trying to control himself.

"Obviously" Lucius shot back. It looked like the two were almost about to get into a fist fight.

Which they would have, had Neville not spoken up.

"It's alright Mr. Weasley" he said, standing straight as both men looked at him and his almost blank expression. "I speak for all of us when I say we have no respect for Mr. Malfoy or…people like him" he said making Lucius sound like trash.

Lucius, who recognized the boy, put a hand on Draco's shoulder keeping him silent as both of their expressions twitched.

"You should learn to respect your betters" Lucius practically spat at Neville.

"I was taught to never respect Death Eaters" Luna smiled sweetly swaying slightly, now gaining other people's attention.

Lucius stood even straighter as he fought to not react.

"You should be careful of who you accuse of being a Death Eater" he snapped tight jawed.

"Well, you could always expose your arms and prove here and now that you aren't. Oh, but wait" Neville said puffing out his cheeks.

More people listened in.

If there was one thing that most wizards and witches loved, it was gossip.

"You did plead guilty, but only to being forced into it. That was never proven though" he hummed lightly shaking his head.

Harry took over then. "Silly me. Here I am with an innocent Godfather in Sirius Black" Harry said, pretending he couldn't hear the whispers. "A position that should have magically prevented him from doing me any harm according to the books Hermione read" Harry said making Hermione nod.

"Yet, you didn't even have to prove that you were under distress to follow Tom Riddle" Harry continued making Lucius' face slacken once more briefly in shock over Harry's knowledge of the Dark Lord's name.

"You did know that Voldemort's real name was Tom Riddle and that he's a half blood, didn't you?" Harry asked innocently.

"We did just say that a minute ago. It would be bad if you were tricked into following someone who wasn't even a pureblood, wouldn't it?" Ron asked with a smirk that the rest of the store wasn't privileged too.

He wiped it off when his father turned to look at him.

Harry had already said this, but they wanted it drilled into these people's heads and repetition seemed the way to go.

They wanted people to ask questions. For mobs to probe and get so massive that no one could cover it up.

The children already had a plan on what to say if…when asked on how they knew what they knew.

Simplicity at its finest.

"How did you-" Lucius asked before snapping is mouth shut as more people went into another frenzy.

"And he was the son of a muggle too, not even a muggleborn" Vivian said, shaking her head. "I wonder what his willing Death Eaters would think about that?" she asked her friends in a mock whisper.

"I doubt they'd be pleased. Or even believe it. They don't seem very grounded in reality" Hermione said casually.

"I don't know" Ron said, rubbing his chin before locking his blue eyes with Lucius' silvery blue. "What do you think about it Mr. Malfoy" he asked far too casually.

It was obvious that the group was once more accusing Malfoy of being a _willing_ Death Eater.

His family again were just staring at him in shock, even Arthur.

Lucius went to spit something when Remus and Sirius walked over.

"Is there a problem here?" Sirius asked in his disguised voice as Remus narrowed his eyes ever so slightly as they stood behind the children.

"I don't know, is there?" Harry asked Draco and Lucius.

The two blondes glared before Lucius took a deep breathe, keeping his calm. "See you at work" he spat at Arthur. A look was sent at Sirius, wondering who he was but not willing to ask at the moment.

That was followed by a sneer towards Remus.

The Gryffindor that Malfoy knew there was something off about. Always has been since they were all in school. He just didn't know what that something was, though Severus had made hints enough.

Something kept his black-haired companion from divulging.

Right now, that lack of information, possible blackmailing or life ruining information annoyed the Malfoy head of house more than ever!

Remus grinned pleasantly with a touch of arrogance which served to piss Lucius off more. Sirius' disguised expression matched his companion's.

With that, Lucius stormed out as gracefully as possible.

"See you at school" Draco sneered at Harry and the others before running to catch up to his father.

"So, ice cream?" Remus asked everyone making the Death Knights and Sirius chuckle as everyone else stared in wonder.

**A/N: **What do you think? Next chapter has the party and much more. What do you think is gonna happen at Hogwarts? To certain people like Lockhart? What about the main task? There's a lot coming. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. ****WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.) **

Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **THIS IS A WARNING**. Though I will put a warning at the beginning needed. I do not condone all of these things, but my mind can be really fucked up, I apologize now. _So, I am mixing both movie and book but I'm mainly following the movie. Though I will try to make a good blend between the two_. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock! **Sorry for the delay. Thank you all for the well wishes for Regulus. He's doing much better now, just a ball of attitude that I have to watch twenty-four seven. Thank you to **JRock, Nbop, CoolFanfictionLover, **and** KRUNKXSMASH **(For the things you mentioned in the review; don't worry. I have plans for that in the future. Thank you for pointing it out though. Thank you to **MadnessInTheHeart16** and** Guest-**the polite one. (I have plans for what you asked about as well. So, look for that in coming chapters). And one last thank you to **TubFullOfDishes345, Starie78, Sillygabby, PanduhBabyy, and Horcruxsss. **All of your guys' reviews and well wishes were much appreciated. For those of you with questions, they will be answered as the story goes. I just don't want to give anything away yet. Thank you again and I hope you continue to like it. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Revenge Party.

It was the day of Neville and Harry's birthday party. A month before they went back to Hogwarts and got a chance to start changing things from the inside.

Sirius had explained that it would also count to towards letting people know they were essentially taking over as Lords of their families in a sense.

Ron and Harry had joked about taking Arthur's car again. They'd buy him a new one of course, but Hermione had shot that idea dead cold.

One glare and the boys had moved on quickly.

"Is everything set up" Hermione asked in her pretty red flower dress.

"Yes, the guests will be arriving shortly while certain people have been relocated" Neville told her, messing with his grey dress shirt as they waited for guests to arrive.

"I made sure that word spread. They should be here or at least send something" Luna told Hermione as she swirled her shimmery blue dress, watching as the ends seemed to sparkle.

"Tonight I'll go to Grimmauld Place and reclaim _it_" the disguised Sirius told them with a pout. That was his mission.

"Don't worry, we'll be with you" Vivian said brushing imaginary dirt from the dark pants paired with a gray shirt she wore as she helped Remus set up the last table outside.

Hermione slapped Ron's hands away from the large cake Sirius had ordered.

"I guess we'll grab everything we need…things of Reggie's" Sirius said, voice lowering at the end as Harry came to stand by him.

"Then we can get the locket and figure out what you want to do with Kreacher" Harry told him.

"I don't want the unpleasant little pest" Sirius replied automatically making Harry nod.

"I'm sure Narcissa would love to take the ever-pleasant elf" Harry told him with amusement.

The bell rang signaling the first of the guests. Predictably it was the Weasleys followed by Albus, Minerva, and Severus. The rest of the staff that could make it was behind them.

It seemed Hagrid and Filius were tasked with carrying gifts with Sybil. Though she kept dropping them. Finally, the charms professor just levitated the packages.

Sprout led the rest of the staff in with an assortment of snacks and some odd plant that a grumbly Hooch and Pomfrey were helping her carry.

What had shocked a good amount of the staff was the invite of Hogwarts' ghosts. Peeves included.

He zoomed in but whatever he went to say was silenced as the Bloody Baron took up quiet station next to him.

"Jolly good day for a party" Nicolas said as he greeted the occupants with the Fryer, Gray Lady, and Myrtle trailing behind.

Binns soon joined the other spirits. He went as far as to float through a now annoyed Ron.

The ghosts soon amused themselves looking at the muggle appliances they could manipulate.

Arthur looked around the home in awe as the children piled in, along with Charlie and Bill who had shown up to meet their little brother's best friend and girlfriend. Molly looked around, looking determined.

After greeting everyone, she made her way back to Harry.

"Harry dear" she said and he wondered how a woman with such a kind face could look like a sabretooth tiger suddenly. "Where are your relatives" she asked and he had a good idea why.

He almost wished the real Dursley's were around to take the wrath of an angry Molly.

Just then, many other guests arrived. Harry pretended not to see them as he spoke.

"They said they didn't want to see me with my freaky friends and to keep quiet or I'll go back to my cupboard" he whispered looking down fearfully. This produced gasps and shock from those watching. "They're in their room" he told her.

"Well, let me just have a word with them!" she got worked up while handing Arthur the food in her hands before marching off.

"I'd like to speak to you about that Mr. Potter" a short blonde woman who was standing with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot said as she adjusted her monocle. "Amelia Bones" she introduced, shaking his hand as he greeted Susan and Hannah.

"Will I get in trouble?" he asked quietly, wringing his hands with big eyes.

Her own powder blue eyes softened.

"Of course not" she promised and he gave a tentative nod.

"I'd like to speak to you as well" Albus said, but Rectus and Remus kept Harry away from him. Something that Amelia noticed.

"Later, all that can be dealt with later" Sirius said, "I am Lord Rectus Latronem, welcome" he said as everyone came in walking between the house and backyard.

Oliver Wood was soon explaining to the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team how if they really tried, he bet they could fit a pitch in the back for a quick practice.

None of them were having it, though Lee and the Weasley twins definitely looked like they were planning something.

Then again, they always looked like that.

"Why are we here?" the lovely Tracey Davis quietly asked her beautiful best friend Daphne Greengrass and their companion Blaise Zabini.

"I'm sure it's because of our families and any Black ties" Daphne put in as Blaise took everything in with keen hawk-like eyes. The handsome dark-skinned boy's expression giving barely anything away.

It was well known that the boys were not just having a birthday.

This was a Lordship announcement party in a sense.

At least, that was what everyone had been led to believe.

Though judging them now, the Slytherins weren't sure if either boy knew or acknowledged that they were performing said tradition.

"Hello" Vivian walked up. "You're in Slytherin right?" she asked already knowing the answer.

She knew that these three would not only bring her the power in Slytherin that she needed but also become strong and loyal followers.

"Yes" Daphne said briskly, chin up confidently as they looked at her. "I am Daphne Greengrass. This is Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini. And you are" she asked in cold politeness.

The girls curtsied and Blaise took her hand and stiffly brought it to but not touching his lips.

Really, it was only what was expected of them. They were representing their families. Whether they were surrounded by Gryffindors or not they had images to uphold.

"Lady Vivian Lupin of the Noble and Ancient House of Black" came the retort gaining recognition from the three. "I'm going into Slytherin this year" she said cheerfully to their surprise.

"And you're pleased?" Daphne asked as Blaise simply observed.

Tracey looked a little confused but waited to comment.

"Yes" Vivian said, hand on hip as they took in everything about her pretty face and dark-clad figure. "I read up on them, and that matches me the most. The others agree as well" she told them.

"You know most of the others are Gryffindors, right?" Tracey asked still confused. "I think only Lovegood isn't" she finished. It just dawned on her then how Ravenclaw was the house with the least members in their mists.

"I'm aware" Vivian said with a single brow raise and ghost of a smirk. She ignored Blaise's eyes trailing over her.

"They're alright with you being in Slytherin?" Tracey asked disbelievingly.

"They're fine with it. Ron even thinks it's funny that he's dating a snake" Vivian chuckled. "Aren't there other inner house relationships at Hogwarts, friendships?" she asked curiously.

"Yes" Daphne admitted after a moment. "Though yours is a bit different" she carefully explained.

It didn't need to be said that her choice of company was the reason.

"You're dating Weasley?" Blaise's slightly deeper raspy voice asked as if she was having him on. It was the first time he had spoken, but he couldn't help himself.

"Of course" was the simple reply.

It served two purposes. One, people would know that she was off the market and two, people would know that Ron was off the market as well.

Vivian was quite possessive, but in her defense, so was Ron.

"Enjoy the party. Hope to see you at school" Vivian grinned silkily before sashaying off towards Albus, Minerva, and Severus. Harry joined her.

"Hello professors" she said charmingly as she shook their hands.

"Professors" Harry said, "This is my sister, Vivian Black-Lupin" he introduced. Severus looked at her with extreme contempt but finished shaking her hand. Soon after he snatched his appendage back and somewhat discreetly wiped it on his robes as if dirty.

Vivian held in a predatorial smile, though her eyes were bright with pleasure.

"Yes, we heard you would be attending Hogwarts this year. If you need anything, my door is always open" Minerva offered.

"Thank you, Professor" she said with a smile.

"What house do you hope to be in dear? Gryffindor like young Harry?" Albus asked, wanting to ask the girl thousands of questions.

"Slytherin" Vivian said happily and Harry nodded with his own grin. The three adults looked shocked.

"Have some punch" Harry offered before leading Vivian to Seamus and Dean who were talking with Ron.

"Remus my boy" Albus called as he walked over to Remus and Rectus with the other two teachers just a step behind.

Remus noticed that his ex-schoolmate was as sallow and standoffish as ever.

Sirius noted that Snape seemed as greasy as ever as well.

Though he might have been biased.

"Headmaster" Remus said before introducing the three to the magicked Sirius.

"You didn't go to Hogwarts did you Lord Latronem?" Minerva asked as she sipped on some punch.

Sirius gave a secretive smirk, happy to be able to pull a prank on his former Head of House and favorite teacher, the headmaster, and school nemesis all at once.

"Private tutors" he revealed. She nodded as he continued, "But Remus has told me so much that I feel as if I have been there myself".

Albus was looking at them as if he knew something, which is what he was going for. He wanted them to think he knew something so that they would let something slip. He had discreetly tried to check for enchantments on Rectus but came up empty-handed.

Well, he had gotten a very unpleasant chill go down his spine. Yet, he as that wasn't a symptom of any magical disguise that he knew, he disregarded the slim uneasy feeling.

Even so, something about Rectus was almost recognizable. The air around him seemed off.

It was just the way the man held himself that seemed just too familiar.

Severus also thought something about Rectus was familiar in the most despising fashion. The proud blonde man standing next to Lupin only served to make him more suspicious of the man.

It all gave him an uncomfortable tingle down his spine.

"And how did you come to meet Harry and Remus?" Albus asked pleasantly.

"Remus here had just saved the young Miss Vivian" Sirius said making them look quickly at the young girl who was holding hands with Ron Weasley.

Albus was a bit nervous when he saw Harry speaking to Amelia, but decided that it would be fine for now.

He could fix any potential damage later.

"She was in dire states with the bastards who had her captured. They decided they needed a werewolf for their circus" he went on making Albus feel for the young girl.

Severus tensed at hearing that she was a werewolf.

He hated werewolves, all werewolves since his encounter with Moony in their fifth year.

Due to a run in with Moony, he owed James Potter a life debt which got transferred to Harry.

He _hated _it all.

"That's atrocious, the poor girl" Minerva stated appalled. "What of her parents" she asked.

"They are unfortunately the ones who gave her away after Greyback's attack" Remus said gently. "But that is a talk for another time I think" he cut in.

"We would like the staff to talk vows on not revealing Vivian's affliction, for her own safety" Rectus announced while looking at Albus.

"I can assure you the staff is trustworthy" the old man offered.

"None the less we'd like the vow before school starts" he told Albus, making the smile start to slide off of the headmaster's face.

"We'd also like to make sure no anonymous rumors about her illness are spread around either" Remus added looking right at Snape.

"And if we refuse" Snape snapped which made Minerva glare at him from the side.

"Severus, she's a child" she voiced her disapproval.

"I suppose we'll have to take Harry and Vivian to another school" Rectus commented nonchalantly.

"Impossible" Severus spat.

Albus was thinking along the same lines, worry in his heart though his face didn't show it.

"No, actually. It's not. Mr. Potter's relatives just signed over guardianship to Remus and I" Rectus said. "And since Sirius Black was his legal guardian yet was never properly tried, he gave me power of representation" the disguised Sirius continued.

Minerva's brows rose slightly as Severus made his face impassive. Albus was no longer smiling.

"We can take the children out of Hogwarts" Rectus finished.

"They love Hogwarts" Albus tried, "Let's not be hasty. Harry has many friends".

"They can owl" Remus replied. "Besides, it's only been a year. I'm sure he's not that attached" he shrugged.

"Why don't we talk more on this vow tomorrow" Albus attempted. Harry remaining at Hogwarts was of the utmost importance. "You can drop by my office and we'll speak there".

Severus looked at him sharply but didn't say a word.

"Perfect" Rectus said pleasantly, new features pulled into a happy grin. "Candy anyone?" he offered gesturing to the refreshment table as Remus tried to hide his smile at the whole display.

He was trying not to smile too much at the enchantment being placed on the adults without their knowledge.

Ron wanted to be sure Snape didn't try to spread the word about Vivian and make things harder on her. He knew the man wouldn't take the oath right away, but instead try to spread the word before doing so and then claim he never broke his oath.

Ron had taken precautions against the man from the moment the potions professor had stepped through the door.

Not that Snape would know that. Yet.

Molly made her way down the stairs looking beyond proud with herself before going over to the food she brought and beginning to magically dish some out for anyone who came up.

Seamus and Dean walked over to Neville who had just finished speaking to the two eldest Weasleys. "Neville, is Ron really with that Vivian bird?" Dean asked excitedly.

Neville almost drawled out an answer before catching himself and remembering where he was. Who he was…for the time being. Almost like it was unfamiliar to him, he smiled publicly.

To the other two boys, it just looked like his usual hesitant grin.

"Oh yeah. Viv's great" he assured them in his usual gentle voice. He tried to keep his back from straightening too much.

"I heard her talking to the snakes" Seamus said in his Irish accent. "And she's adopted by Black. Does she really want to go to Slytherin?" he asked surprised. "Though shouldn't be too surprised with a name like that" he added before Dean lightly nudged him.

"She was adopted by Remus Lupin as well" Neville pointed out. "And why not?" Neville asked, making them look at him in shock. "It's a good house, just has some bad seeds in it" he told them. He couldn't help but throw in a careless shrug as he sipped some punch and absentmindedly leaned next to one of the house plants.

He was quite appalled over the poor state Petunia had kept the little thing in until he got his green thumb on it.

Neville had almost forgotten just how much he enjoyed herbology and gardening.

Even on simple muggle plants.

"Besides, Black is innocent" Neville added as he scanned the party looking uninterested.

"A good-. It's Slytherin" Dean said as if he'd never heard such an astounding sentence.

"Innocent?" Seamus wondered. "But my Ma said the paper said he was a dark wizard" he finished in a mutter.

"I wouldn't let Ron hear you use that tone" Neville said lightly, grin a little easier now. "He's a tad overprotective".

He motioned to the lanky redhead who had his arm wrapped around the attractive Vivian's shoulders as they spoke to Xeno Lovegood with Luna.

"How long they've been a couple?" Dean asked, moving past the houses.

"Oh, awhile" Neville said as his gaze turned secretive.

"Really, I didn't know they knew each other that long" Seamus commented confusedly.

"You'd be surprised" Neville told them.

Harry let Hermione do most of the talking when it came to Amelia Bones.

He played the shy but friendly shell of a child with Hermione as the insistent but good-hearted best friend. 'If only we could have done this the first time then it would have been real' he thought.

'It's real now' he told himself. 'It's real now!' his thoughts were a little more desperate.

"It's not that I don't _understand_ how the ministry works Madam Bones" Hermione was saying patiently. She was speaking in her child talking like an adult voice. "It's just that the way the Ministry operates in itself doesn't make much logical sense when you actually think about it" she told her with bright eyes.

Amelia blinked at that.

No one had ever in her long career or life said that around or too her face about the Ministry.

Not that people didn't think it. They just didn't openly say it.

Yet, here was this small muggle born child doing just that.

"Oh, and why do you say that?" she found herself asking.

Susan and Hannah had left the conversation the moment Hermione had brought up politics.

Amelia had thought it was because they didn't want to hear what someone their own age like Harry had gone through since she had questions for him. Yet, now that she was on the end of Hermione's questions, she wondered if this was how the girl was at school. She thought maybe that was the reason.

"Well, let's take Sirius Black for instance" Hermione said in her little girl voice with wide brown eyes.

Amelia kept her face impassive. She didn't like all this talk about Sirius Black and the possibility about him being innocent.

It wasn't just the idea of a scandal that made her uncomfortable.

It was the thought of an innocent person being thrown away to rot in a place like Azkaban prison and no one noticing for so long.

"What of him?" she asked in a controlled voice.

"By law" Hermione started in her know-it-all-voice "He should have been granted a trial and questioning. Yet, he was never given either of those things" she said making Amelia's eyes widen so far that her monocle fell out until it magicked itself back in place.

"Never had a-" she couldn't help but breathe before catching herself. She gave both of the children stern looks. "How do you know this and how do you know it is true?" she asked them.

"Sirius is my Godfather" Harry told her like it was the simplest thing. "He was under a magical oath and Veritaserum" he shrugged. "Isn't that how all suspects are questioned?" he asked her.

"Well, yes of course" Amelia said though she felt her throat begin to dry out.

"We heard that a few ministers ago just began throwing suspected Death Eaters into prisoners while others were able to bribe their way out with the simple claim of the Imperius curse" Hermione said not letting her off the hook.

"In the muggle world that would be considered a misconduct of justice" Hermione finished with a lovely toothy smile, showing off her prominent front teeth.

"That's just one prime example you see" Hermione said with a small shrug of her petite shoulders.

"I see…what other examples do you have?" Amelia couldn't help but ask.

"Well-" Hermione began before Ron came up to their side.

"Hermione, can't we save all this serious talk for another time?" Ron asked with a fake sigh. Harry tried not to chuckle at the play on words. "It's Neville and Harry's party" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, sorry" she gushed looking at Harry.

"You know I don't mind Love" he told her kissing her temple. "Have a nice time Madam Bones" he told Amelia.

The children turned, counting down in their heads.

As predicted, Amelia quickly spoke.

"Wait, Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter" Amelia said. Ron winked at them before strolling over to Luna, Vivian, and Neville.

"Yes ma'am?" they asked as they turned looking clueless.

"Would you be willing to meet with me at a later date to discuss this further?" she asked them seriously.

Harry bit his lip. "I'm not sure what Remus and Rectus have planned" he told her. "I'd have to ask them. I'm sorry" he told her, looking slightly bashful.

"No, that's quite alright young man" she told him understandingly. "It's much better to confirm this with your guardians so we don't muddle things up. Why don't you do that. I'm sure I will also have a chance to speak to them before the day is up. Perhaps we can exchange owls" she offered, hoping to ease the distressed look that had grown on Harry's face as Hermione rubbed his back.

"Oh, brilliant" Harry said beaming up at her.

"Harry" the voice of Albus Dumbledore called as he made his way over with that same grandfatherly smile on his face that Harry remembered.

It made Harry want to take a cheese grater the man's skin.

Instead, he put on a smile and slightly turned.

"I'll owl you Mr. Potter" Madam Bones said before nodding to the children and going over to talk to Arthur Weasley.

"Professor" Harry warmly greeted as his green eyes seemed to hold an extra shine. "I'm glad you could make it. Isn't Mrs. Weasley's cooking the best" he asked sweetly.

"Indeed it is young Harry. Thank you for inviting us all. We were but brimming with joy to come see you. Weren't we Severus, Minerva?" Albus asked his closest colleagues.

"I did believe it would be easier to speak to Miss Granger in person about her grades" McGonagall nodded while sipping more punch.

Hermione almost froze. Her grades were perfect!

Then she remembered she had owled the teacher asking if there was anything she could do to be better. 'Always an overachiever' she thought. It was what had led her to receiving the time turner in third year.

That little pause had given Albus and the usually stiff upper lipped Minerva a reason to let small smiles settle on their faces.

They knew all about the young girl's concern for her grades. Perfection or not.

Snape had shot Albus a look of contempt when he had been included in the sentiment. It was obviously a lie. That was clear as day for everyone to see.

"It seems as you've had a very exciting summer Harry" Albus began.

Baby steps. It was all about baby steps. Albus didn't ask what he wanted to know. He left a suggestive sentence hanging and others usually filled in all the blanks. It was a talent really.

Minerva shot him a side look as Snape's sneer intensified. "It would appear as though your life has brought many changes" he dropped the hint.

Now he just needed Harry to take the bait and let all of his secrets come pouring out.

"Yep" Harry nodded with that easy charm filled half grin of his making his eyes crinkle happily.

Albus waited for more before realizing that that was it.

Hermione bit her dark pink dusted lips breathing deeply while trying to hide her ever growing amusement. Her acting skills were tested when Albus blinked twice as the rest of him was seemingly frozen.

"Yes" the old man repeated. "Well, I'm sure it's unlike any other you have ever seen" Albus went on. "I'm sure you can barely contain your exuberance over telling all of your school chums" was the slightly umped up tactics.

Harry shrugged as his bottom lip pulled down dismissively. Hermione made a thinking face while looking up as if in memory.

"I don't know sir" Harry disagreed. "Last year was remarkable on its own" he blinked up. "I met my best friends and everything. I even learned I was a wizard" he added innocently as if that was still the thing that blew his mind the most.

Not facing Voldemort.

"Indeed" was Albus' retort. "Well, I do hope you know that you can always come to me about anything" he told him with twinkling blue eyes behind half-moon glasses. "Anything" he emphasized.

"Thank you sir" Harry said. "I know that I can go to any of the teachers if I feel in danger. Though, things might be so fantastic that they may not always believe me" he added in a saddened tone as his gaze swung to McGonagall. "Even in a school of magic" was added.

Minerva straightened her back. That felt suspiciously like a call out over her not believing them about the threat to the Sorcerer's Stone.

'Yet they were correct even if who they thought was the culprit was wrong. In the end they were right' Minerva thought keeping her face set in the usual stern way it often was. 'Mr. Potter wouldn't do that… Would he?' she had to wonder. Seeing Granger not reprimand him, Minerva let it go.

The girl wouldn't let disrespect be shown to any professor.

'Even if it was earned' the tall older witch told herself. She was startled upon realizing that she wasn't sure whether she was speaking of Severus or herself.

"I do hope to get to know some of the staff better" Harry went on.

Albus was thinking over how he could get the boy to see that he was the only mentor the child would need. Then Harry's next sentence caught his attention. Mainly because he had to restrain his potions master.

"Especially Professor Snape" Harry bashfully turned his body towards a supportive Hermione. "It is my favorite subject" he revealed before looking Snape dead in the eye. "Remus says both my parents were brilliant at it too, so I have to do the Potter name proud" he managed to get some color to dust his cheeks.

His smile to the thin, dark robed man was so sweet Hermione wondered how her lover's teeth didn't fall out.

One of Severus' sunken in cheeks twitched with his left eye. That onyx viper like gaze narrowed with such loathing that it was almost impressive.

He stood his full tall stature as his rise of temper became more apparent by the increase of breathing. Harry and Hermione could see his thin chest rise and fall rapidly under his heavy, black robes.

His hands were in such tight fists that they heard a few knuckles crack.

It was apparent that Snape was worked up into a state.

'And by such simple words' Harry tilted his head as if unaware with the still smiling Hermione.

Snape's mouth snapped open as no doubt something foul and cutting was about to spurt forth from his uneven teeth. He even went to take an aggressive step closer to the children, towering over the two to make sure he was heard.

Yet, he didn't get the chance.

Albus' hand snapped out with speed that defied his age as Minerva loudly cleared her throat, glaring at her house counterpart.

"Severus, I just remembered there were those boxes of unknown potions that Pomfrey needed you to inspect. Why don't you go do that now" Albus suggested.

It was really an order.

Pomfrey looked over from her spot with raised brows. She didn't comment though, just filing it away for later.

With one last flare of his nostrils, Snape spun sending his cape sweeping as he began marching to the door.

"You're leaving already professor?" Harry called making him go rigid.

"Harry" Albus tried but Hermione stopped him.

"He's been so excited" she gave a small sigh.

"You haven't even talked to Neville" he said making Severus shoot a look of contempt to the chubby blonde boy who simply raised a brow. "And we haven't even eaten any cake. Don't you want to celebrate our birthdays?" he asked.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun toying with someone's emotions.

Then again, this was pretty personal. He had a score to settle with his 'favorite' potions professor.

Snape shook as his neck clicked to the side.

His gaze switched to the side where he caught sight of Remus Lupin elbowing a snickering Rectus.

In a flash, the thin blonde was replaced with a different man. Another who he despised with his very soul.

All he saw was Remus trying to calm down Sirius Black's laughter while the werewolf's own small smile threatened to break free.

As his hand flew to his wand, Harry strolled over to the two men. The image of a small Harry Potter going over to stand by them was far too familiar to another Potter.

As he looked into Potter's eyes, he half expected to see taunting dark hazel.

Instead there was the vibrant green that sent pain throughout his whole body and soul staring with his heart.

He blinked and everything was back to the present. To the truth.

'The ugly, cruel truth' he thought.

His expression hardened and he stormed out of the house without another word.

"It seems the professor was busy after all" Neville's voice rang out through the now quiet room as a soft yet firm developing timber. Luna stood by him moving her blonde hair over her shoulder and face with knowing eyes.

"Too bad" he deadpanned.

"Well" Ron clapped his hands next to Vivian. He put on a joking tone as the Knights watched everyone around the room hanging on the drama. "More cake for us then".

########################################################################################################

Rita Skeeter had caught on to the fact that the Boy Who Lived was having a birthday party. She had even been in the ministry the day that Amelia Bones got the invitation.

Of course, the squat woman with too much red lipstick was undercover and using her own brand of skills to remain hidden.

Once she heard this juicy bit of news, she knew she just had to find a way to get inside. She would sell Merlin knew how many copies of the Prophet with a story containing up close secrets about Harry Potter and his close friends.

Of course, she'd put her own spin on things. Especially if there wasn't much to tell. But he was Harry Potter. The boy just screamed story to her.

The only problem was getting in. Or, more correctly, getting in and staying undetected.

There were some big names with real power to back it up attending.

The sharp eyed curly blonde older woman couldn't risk her secret getting found out. Nothing would save her then.

She looked over her pointed glasses that were suspiciously close to her animagus form as the imaginative, vicious mind behind them worked overtime.

Rita had to decide whether to risk attending the party and having Amelia Bones somehow find her out. Dumbledore was there so that sliver of fear was seeded in Rita's conscience. On the other hand, she could just wait and interview people who were there.

'And those who were uninvited' she thought as a smirk twisted her apple red painted thin lips. 'I'm sure someone has something _interesting_ they'd like to say about not being invited. It's not as if the affair was kept quiet".

Her high cheekbones almost hurt with how sinister her smile became.

To be truthful, Rita didn't need to interview anyone at all to get a story. With a mind like hers, she could make up both halves of a story. Then all her loyal readers would eat her column up.

It's not like the same hadn't been done countless times before.

This was only the first time she had any real possible access to Harry Potter in the flesh. 'If only I could get the boy one on one' she thought with a bit of a pout. 'To be a fly on his wall' she rolled her eyes. 'So to speak'.

The party had already started but there was still time for her to buzz in.

Rita sighed leaning back as she went over her possibilities.

She was in a bit of a bind like no other.

For once, Rita Skeeter felt like she had too many options.

########################################################################################################

Neville and Harry smiled as Remus and Arthur carted out the huge chocolate cake. There were genuine blushes and grins on their faces as Molly lit the candles with Augusta by her side.

The old woman's face cracked into the smallest of grins as she saw the warmth on her grandson's face.

"For they are jolly good fellows" Rectus began the chant that everyone soon took up.

Fred and George were exceedingly excited to sing with the very happy Peeves.

Whether he was cheerful over actually being invited somewhere for once or because he was thinking of future mayhem, no on knew. They were just glad he didn't pull anything yet.

Well, almost everyone was glad. A certain pair of twins and marauders were a tad disappointed.

Everyone else was disappointed that neither the twins nor Peeves were musically talented, though they belted the lyrics loud and proud.

"For they are jolly good fellows! For they are jolly good fellows! And so say all of us" the small crowd cheered as both boys shared a laugh and blew out the candles.

Luna chuckled with Hermione. They didn't think they'd ever seen Vivian, Ron, or Remus' eyes look so big or full of amazement as they did while looking at the giant stacked chocolate cake.

"Well we know why Viv and Remus look like that" Luna whispered under her breath as children rushed by to get a piece of desert.

"True, but what's Ron's excuse" Hermione couldn't help but tease to the blonde's amusement.

"He's Ron" was all Luna could provide.

"Enough said then" Hermione good-naturedly rolled her eyes with a small head shake.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked curiously while moving to stand by the two as he waited his turn.

"We were just discussing the possible magical properties behind Ronald's large appetite" Luna informed sweetly.

"You think there are magical properties?" Percy asked with a quirk of the brow.

"How else would he be able to eat so much and not burst. I'm surprised Hagrid hasn't had to lend him clothes yet" Hermione quipped.

That happened to be the moment that the kind half-giant ground's keeper chose to clap Harry and Neville on the back in congratulations.

The two gave their thanks but were pretty sure they'd need a healer later on.

Hagrid really didn't know his own strength.

"How about a family photo" Arthur suggested and before Harry could even get a word in edgewise, it was decided for him.

The two birthday boys found themselves surrounded by the rest of the Death Knights, newest members included.

"I hope there's room for one-" Albus went to say before he tripped. He would have landed flat on his face had he not caught himself on his palms earning a hiss of pain from the man.

He was sure he had sprung his wrist.

There were gasps from around the room as Minerva and Hagrid quickly moved to his side with Pomfrey just a step behind.

Quick as a whip, Hermione silently spelled the camera that the concerned Arthur had begun to lower so that it would take their picture.

"A proper family portrait" she whispered hinting Ron and Harry into just why Albus had fallen.

"Professor, are you alright?" Harry called as the group slowly separated.

"I'm fine dear boy" Albus assured. "It takes more than a small stumble to trip me up" he went to wave off all while warily resting down into a chair.

He'd take the sympathy points where he could get them.

"Look" Luna pointed out a bug on the wall. "A beetle, the biting variety in the hoopoo family" she went on with a knowing tone despite disbelieving looks from some that had heard.

Her father took a picture. "Don't get too close dear one" he told his daughter. "We'd need mooncalf's milk mixed with gnome saliva to heal any bites" he advised with almost crossed eyes before they righted themselves.

"Well then why don't I squish it" Remus offered as he came up to see what she was talking about.

"Good, though perhaps we can use the wings for potions first. There is this wonderful finding potion that would do just wonders" she sweetly replied as Remus conjured a jar to capture the fat little bug.

As if knowing what they were talking about, the beetle quickly took off.

Remus looked confused at the fluttered bug, but Luna was smirking as it hastily made its exit.

Looking down and seeing the blonde's look he guessed there was a story behind the smirk that he'd have to get at a later date.

For now, they had the rest of the party to get to. Remus passed Sirius, seeing a smirk on the man's new face as he talked to Amelia.

Remus held in a sigh. Even if he thought it was a bit funny, he didn't need Sirius getting cocky.

Sirius actually wasn't being cocky. Well, perhaps a little but that was secondhand nature to the man and no amount of years stolen could truly break the brave Gryffindor.

Sirius was thinking about what a blast the party was in a more untraditional sense.

As far as he saw it, this wasn't a lordship party or even just a birthday celebration. Though he was over the moon getting to finally spend another birthday with his Godson.

Even if key people were unfortunately missing… He held in a sorrowful sigh as James and Lily flashed through his mind.

That aside, Sirius saw this as a revenge party.

With everything that he, Remus, and the children had been through he couldn't say it was undeserved.

At this point, he was simply waiting for someone's head to end up on a spike. Either figuratively or in full gory glory.

'Now that's a party' he couldn't help but think with a slightly darkened humorous smirk.

########################################################################################################

Draco Malfoy was incensed.

Harry Potter threw a Lordship celebration disguising it as a birthday party with that pathetic excuse for a wizard Longbottom and **Draco wasn't invited!**

Oh, he knew it was to slight him before all of the other prominent families.

He had heard about it from Pansy who had heard about it from her parents. It was said to be 'open invitation' though it encouraged only people who knew the boys personally to attend as well-wishers were welcomed to send cards.

With that said it seemed Potter went out of his way to invite quite a few children of prominent and powerful families.

It would be well known by the first that the Malfoy heir had not been invited. Of course, it was only Draco who was surprised by this.

'I doubt that squib Longbottom thought of such a move' Draco told himself as he threw things about his room in a tantrum. 'I doubt even Potter could think of such a plan. The less said about Weasel and the mudblood the better' he huffed.

The slicked back blonde was loathed to admit that Granger would have no doubt been the one to orchestrate such a conniving and even Slytherin move.

He doubted she had the pureblood knowledge to go through with it though. 'No matter how many books she tries to consume. Filth' he sneered at the thought.

Draco moved over to his large expensive dark stained mahogany desk.

"This snub cannot go unanswered" the lean boy told himself as he went against his manners training and slouched in the comfy black chair. "Potter and his band of miserable misfits need to realize why one never crosses a Malfoy" his nose went up with false superiority.

Draco sent off two quick letters to Crabbe and Goyle. The notes literally told them to wait for his future letters.

It was a bit redundant, but on the other hand, one couldn't be too sure with the two cronies.

With that out of the way he then went about writing up possible plans for the coming school year. He had to teach Potter a lesson!

'No one messes with a Malfoy' he thought again with a pompous sniff. 'Especially not Draco Malfoy'.

########################################################################################################

Harry smirked as he washed up for dinner.

The party had gone perfectly in every sense. He made a mental note to send Sirius and the girls to Grimmauld Place in the morning.

After the guests left, Sirius had stopped limiting his Fire Whiskey intake and got a bit out of control with Remus.

Well, it was more like Vivian had stopped counting his drinks.

Apparently, he and Remus had taken up their old game of 'try to drink the werewolf under the table'.

Padfoot had yet to win.

'They'll be a joy in the morning' Harry thought with a snort.

He didn't hold it against the men. They still had a lot bottled up. A lot that they didn't talk about or get out in the open. He figured it was just the next step in them moving forward. After this, the emotions and talks came.

He hoped. He didn't need them getting plastered every night.

It wasn't healthy or helpful.

Luna was making them some soup as they were all but passed out in the living room.

Hermione came up hugging him from behind as they locked eyes in the reflection. "Looks like today was a success" she complimented. "I hope you liked your party" she added in a whisper.

"It was perfect Love" he sent her small smile. "I can still see Nev's face when Luna smooshed that piece of cake against his mouth for good luck" he chuckled.

"Well, she did kiss his cheek after so you can't say she was completely wrong" Hermione joined him.

"No, you can't" he agreed.

"I wish Tonks had come, but" she trailed off.

"It was still perfect. Don't worry, we have time for that. They have time for that" Harry assured his wife who sighed against the side of his neck.

"We'll go over and see Grimmauld Place tomorrow" Harry finalized. Hermione didn't point out that he's basically said the same thing for the last two days. "I want us moved into Potter Manor then too" he established.

"Of course Harry" she kissed his jaw. "Then we're off to school. Do you want to start with the diary tonight?" she asked curiously.

Harry's eyes lit up. "I was thinking of speaking to him when in the chamber" he revealed. "Though I don't think a small chat tonight will hurt too much" was offered.

"I'll get the others ready" Hermione said with a grin.

"Good. We can't stay up too late. We've got big plans tomorrow" he saw her begin to pout and teasingly added on. "But we can play a bit tonight" he soothed.

With that Hermione landed another loud kiss on his cheek before practically skipping downstairs.

"Happy wife, a happy home" he told the Harry in the mirror.

With that, Harry made his way down the stairs with a whistle. 'Maybe I should sell the house?' he thought as he wondered what need he'd have for it now. 'Then again it is a pretty good cover and any news of the sale could get out' he weighed back and forth.

Upon arriving in the dining room Harry noticed that the decorations from earlier were all gone. In place were candles around the table with Tom Riddle's diary in the middle alongside a quill.

Seeing it in the low candle glow the book looked somehow both innocent yet foreboding in the same glance.

Then again, his Knights standing at their spots around the tables with mixtures of sinister smiles and scowls across their young faces in the flickering light might have had a hand in the unsettling scene.

He smiled and took his position opposite of Hermione at the head of the table.

"Is everyone ready?" he questioned already knowing the answer.

There were affirmative nods from all around.

"Doing this will keep Riddle distracted until I am physically ready to take his soul" he spoke out loud. "It will also help us put a ward around the diary repelling any potential victims" he saw Ron's chin go up a little at that.

The six locked hands as their eyes rolled up in their sockets.

No words were spoken for a moment. No, this magic was built with intent. Intent; the most important aspect in any magic.

They focused all of their energy into a powerful seal that would all but make the diary invisible to anyone but them. Harry's young body was not ready to take the soul out to devour or trap it with the one inside of him.

It wasn't ideal to take the horcrux around the student body. However, they were out of time in a manner of speaking.

Despite their powers, it couldn't force their physical beings to adapt faster than they were able to. Even with training.

They had some catching up to do which only puberty and exercise would properly help with.

Not that the soldiers were going to actually admit that. Getting used to the idea of being less than indestructible was proving trickier than first anticipated.

There was a light hum followed by a snap like sizzle making everyone's hair start to rise as if touched by electricity. With that, they released hands and eased into their seats. They were sure the magic worked and were ready to communicate with the split spirit.

"Who wants to do the actual writing?" Harry asked the group.

"Luna should" Neville suggested. "She has the best handwriting" was his explanation.

Luna smiled sweetly at the cute boy as the others couldn't fault his logic.

"Alright" Harry agreed. "We know my writing's bollocks anyway" he joked. "Go head Luna, you start" he told the blonde.

Luna happily grabbed the quill with never ending ink then slowly opened the book to the middle.

"Dear Diary" she read out loud. "Today was sad because a boy called me Loony" she shot a playful look at the blushing Ron making Vivian snicker. "I wish I had some friends" she finished.

They waited as the ink began to dry.

As expected, the words began to bleed into the page before disappearing as if having never been there in the first place.

Smirks were shared around the table as adrenaline and excitement rose.

Ron wrapped his arm around Vivian's shoulders as Harry and Hermione smiled at one another with dark promise from their spots on either side of the long table.

"Remus and Sirius may regret missing this" Neville commented to the group's amusement. He gently laid on arm on the back of Luna's chair. Discretion is what he was going for but the blush on his face and nervous coughing was a dead giveaway.

"Oh, look" Luna said not commenting on the arm behind her.

The page filled with words once more, but this was a different message from their own.

**'****Hello, my name is Tom Riddle. What is yours?' **came the neat handwriting.

"What should I tell him?" Luna looked around.

Every head turned to Harry who was already rubbing his chin in thought.

"Kritanta" he told her remembering something from their travels. "Kritanta Emydius" he decided. "What do you think Love" he asked his wife.

A smile stretched her cheeks. "Fitting, very fitting" she approved. "Besides, it sounds pureblood" she reasoned.

Luna wrote down the name. "How are you in a book Mr. Riddle" she wrote out with false innocent curiosity.

"By being a stupid prat" Ron answered for him with a head shake.

**'****I'm a memory'** Riddle wrote. **'This used to be my diary' **he explained.

Vivian suddenly let a small laugh out.

"What?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Tell him you thought only girls had diaries. Then ask if he's a girl" the black-haired girl suggested.

"Boys can have diaries" Hermione told her smartly.

"I know that" Vivian waved off. "But think about when Riddle was alive. If you question his masculinity…" she left the rest hanging.

"He'll hate it. His ego won't be able to take it" Hermione finished for her with understanding.

"He has always been full of himself, hasn't he?" Neville rhetorically asked.

"What led you to think that mate" was Harry's sassy comeback.

Neville answered back just as sarcastically. "Quite a lot, thanks for asking" with a tiny sardonic grin getting a snort like laugh out of Ron. Harry threw one of Petunia's ugly placemats at his best mate.

Ron easily deflected it while the carefree smile never left his face.

"He's replying" Luna clued them into the fact that she had gone ahead with Vivian's input.

**'****No, I'm a boy. Almost a man really. It's more like a journal" **Riddle tried to explain to giggles. **'It's just a place for me to write my thoughts and dreams' **he added. **'Do you have any dreams?'** he tried.

"If this thing is full of your thoughts, then why is it empty" Harry dictated. "Do you not think often?" he asked.

The diary was blank for a moment.

"Maybe you hurt his feelings" Ron suggested looking more than pleased at the idea.

Vivian shot a disbelieving look. "From just that?" she asked. "Bit of a pansy then, isn't he?" she shook her head.

"We already knew he was a lot of talk" Hermione put in. "If he truly studied horcruxes then he would have known exactly the cost of so many made" she sniffed.

"I thought there weren't many books about them" Ron put in.

"There weren't many books about what we did either, yet we still accomplished amazing feats" she replied.

"He's talking again. Oh, I think he's trying to use a sort of allure" Luna announced to the group.

**'****I have many dreams'** came the response. **'My thoughts are numerous. Maybe, someday I'll show some to you. I hid them with magic. Wonderful magic'** he went on. **'I'd much rather hear about you now' **he put in as there was an attempt of a pull on Luna's soul.

"My turn" Vivian sang making her blonde friend pass her the book and quill.

**'****I dream'** she began while chewing on the feathery tip. **'I dream of being just like my grandfather Albus Dumbledore' **she smirked. **'He's my hero! Even Voldemort was scared of him before being vanquished by that baby'** she wrote as there was laughter around the table.

Harry leaned forward eagerly. "Let's see how he handles the upsetting news" he chuckled.

For a minute, nothing came through.

"I don't think he liked that at all" Hermione cackled.

"He definitely didn't like that" a frightful grin began to overtake Neville's stony expression. "Poor sod" his eyes alight with twisted joy. It brought out the gold coloring in his hazel gaze.

**'****What do you mean Lord Voldemort was killed by a baby'** the way the letters curved hinted to great aggression behind the words.

Harry could swear the page was almost indented from the angry sentence.

"He's not really a lord" was Vivian's reply before asking. "Where are you Tom? Can I call you Tom? I mean, are you in the book or somewhere else? Where did you come from? What's it like there" she quickly fired off.

**'****Of course you may call me Tom. That's what friends do Kritanta. I do hope we become friends. I'm lonely as well. I am from a school called Hogwarts, for wizards and witches. Like you. Have you gone to Hogwarts yet? What year is it where you are? And what happened to Lord Voldemort?'** Riddle asked. Once more his questioning of Voldemort had a desperate note to it.

"I wonder if he'd burn himself if I said I wasn't a witch" Vivian told the room.

"You think the horcrux would self-destruct?" Harry asked keenly.

"We'll have to find out another time" Hermione said looking up at the clock. "As much fun as this is, we have to go. Tomorrow is going to be a full day" she told them.

"Hermione walking away from torturing a self entitled blood purist" Ron shook his head. "Now I've seen everything" he whistled before Harry lightly whacked the back of his head. "Joking" he muttered.

"I like to take my time Ronald, unlike some people" Hermione sniffed.

"You two can compare styles later. Hermione's right we need to go" Harry cut in.

"Besides, Hermione likes it when they can hear her" Vivian sent the brunette a wink.

"It is more fun that way" Luna had to acknowledge.

"Right, well tell him goodnight Viv" Neville gestured his head to the book.

"Hmm" she hummed before looking at Harry and grinning.

"Sorry Tom" she wrote, "But I have to go. The Boy-Who-Lived, the one who defeated Voldemort? Well he's here and I don't want to miss my chance to meet him. He's so powerful and dreamy" she had Ron howling in laughter over her shoulder.

"Very funny" Harry shot them a flat look.

**'****Wait'** Riddle hastily wrote. **'What's his-'** he was cut off by Ron happily reaching over to shut the diary.

"Well, that was fun" the redhead grinned. "What's for dinner" he asked getting laughter from Harry and Vivian. Hermione rolled her eyes so hard they looked like they'd get stuck. Neville shook his head with amusement as Luna simply watched serenely.

**A/N:** So sorry this took so long! A few key things were set up in this chapter, so that's always fun. Next chapter has; Grimmauld Place, werewolves, hunts and more! Ask, suggest, or review if you'd like. Until then, have a great day.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. WARNING:** **There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.)**

Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. THIS IS A WARNING. Though I will put a warning at the beginning needed. I do not condone all of these things, but my mind can be really fucked up, I apologize now. _So, I am mixing both movie and book but I'm mainly following the movie. Though I will try to make a good blend between the two_. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited**. You guys rock! I say graphic violence but compared to other things I've written, it's pretty tame. Still, the warning is there for a reason as some people may find it too much. **Mizzrazz72**: They will. A lot is planned coming up. Also, I loved how your idea on Draco changed after reading the fourth chapter. Like, I laughed a lot. So an extra thank you for that. **RosesRred45**: Thank you, here is me continuing it. **PanduhBabyy** and **Sillygabby**: I'm so glad you like it so much! Thank you! Also, thank you for asking about Regulus again. **Ed24555**: Here's the update. Hope you like it. **Ginnylove9990**: Thank you so much. Can't say what happens with the whole trial thing or Draco just yet. No spoilers. But I can say people get what's coming to them. The Master of Death comes to all, sooner or later. **MadnessInTheHeart16**: Thank you. Neville's parents will be addressed, promise. For your other review…I mean you're right. **Starie78**: Serious trouble! I see what you did there. Staaap. No don't, I loved it. **God Of All**: Thank you and here ya go. **Roon0**: My thoughts exactly and thank you! Also **Guest**: Thank you. I appreciate the message basically saying relax and go your own pace. Ok, I think that was everyone, but if I missed you I'm sorry. I still appreciate you! Now, besides the long ass AN, on with the chapter! Enjoy.

**WARNING: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!**

Chapter 5: You're a Mean One, Mr. Dursley. That's Not Good For You.

Sirius Black wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

That seemed much more preferable than going into his childhood home for the first time in seventeen years.

The home which held some of his worst memories. Some of which had haunted him during his unjustified time in Azkaban.

His magicked gaze slowly trailed up the building which revealed itself to the reluctant Black heir. Beside him was Hermione, Luna, Vivian and for moral support, Remus and Harry.

Remus put his hand on his best mate's shoulder as Sirius thought of another Potter which had helped him escape the hell known as Grimmauld Place. Another Potter who was missing now.

A familiar stab of pain went through his heart.

'Yet this Potter here' Sirius thought seeing Harry from his peripheral vision. 'This one saved me from a different hell' he acknowledged. 'Seems to be a Potter trait' a small smile briefly touched his face.

"Shall we?" Luna asked far too pleasantly. Her shining almost unearthly bright eyes looked up at Sirius waiting for him to lead the way.

With a weary sigh, the long haired newly blonde man took the first steps leading the small assault into his childhood purgatory.

The door creaked open ominously sending wail like echoes down the dark, dusty corridor.

It was an uncared for mess.

"Kreacher must have gone mental" Sirius muttered. He wouldn't be surprised. He was sure the sourly elf had been mad since Sirius was a young boy if not since the horrid being's birth.

The state of the place only reinstated that belief in his mind as they looked around all the filth and webs that Remus' lumos revealed.

"That's a nice way of putting it" Harry coughed as Vivian tried to spit out some web that had got in her mouth.

She hadn't seen it and now Luna got a free show.

Hermione felt the need to speak. "I think anyone would in this environment. I doubt that portrait's good company" she grimaced feeling her shoes stick to the floor with every step.

Suddenly Vivian and Remus both tensed with an ill coloring taking over their complexions.

The obvious reason being a portrait that played out its contents proudly. It was of a wizard killing a werewolf then standing over the then dead retransformed human with his foot on the corpse's shoulder like a hunter preening over their prize kill.

The house's smell also did no favors for their sensitive senses.

"Always wanted to burn that" Sirius looked at the painting with deep disgust. "Suppose I can now" was the after thought.

The werewolves appreciated the offer.

"I wonder if I'll get to keep the ghoul this time" Luna's curious voice rang out. "Ron won't let me have his. Oh, and the doxies" she listed off.

"I'm sure if you ask nicely then Sirius will gladly let you take your pick" Harry commented not really paying attention.

"Just be careful" Hermione and Remus added together sending one another looks.

"If you can tame it, you can have it" Sirius shrugged. He was sure the lithe blonde could handle herself.

He had seen proof of such.

Slowly the party made their way further into the large house.

Remus and Sirius lit the wall candles as they went. "Where is that miserable elf? Kreacher" Sirius shouted out.

Hermione almost pointed out that the elf would be more pleasant if he was nicer. Of course she had many theories about the tiny elf.

Yet, given that Sirius was still trying to come to terms with his death and the part Kreacher undoubtedly played in it she understood his attitude.

She would admit that the elf definitely had a big part in the humorous and good hearted older man's murder.

With that in mind, Hermione decided to hold her tongue for the moment.

"I'm surprised that Mrs. Black hasn't-" Vivian went to say yet was cut off by an ear splitting screech.

"Filth! Trash of unworthy flesh! Stain upon my blood!" came the hateful words. They were shouted from the dark where they knew the staircase was.

Sirius froze before Harry took one of his hands.

The other man looked down on him as Sirius' appearance melted away to show his true self.

And he was scared.

Tears shined in his molten silver gaze as he looked at his godson, chin wobbling as he desperately fought off an emotion reaction.

Giving a squeeze, Harry looked up at him with nothing but love and support in his green eyes.

Sirius' shoulders began to slump as the weight that pressed itself upon him from the moment of reentering eased some.

Seeing the effect the simple but loving touch brought, Remus reached out for Sirius' other hand. With only a moment of slight hesitation he too took his best friend's hand.

It had been so long since he had touched or been touched by another person in a warm gesture. Especially with someone he was once so close too…had the chance to be close to again.

He missed the times he and his friends would randomly fall on each other, the spontaneous piggy back rides. Holding hands and group hugs.

It all meant so much now.

Sirius was thinking the same thing as he slowly moved to return Remus' gesture.

The two men shared a sad but hopeful grin.

Holding both of their hands, Sirius stood once more at his full confident height.

This house had no horrors he couldn't face as long as he had his loved ones with him.

And he did.

It hit Sirius then 'I'm not alone' he realized. 'I don't have to face this by myself because' the words came evenly as the impact hit him. 'I'm not alone'.

With that new revelation, Sirius felt no fear or ghosts of past pains as he marched forward with one last grateful look and squeeze to Harry and Remus.

They followed a step behind with the ladies brining up the rear. They were looking at things Sirius must have hidden before taking Vivian in or letting Harry visit.

Dark artifacts that he obviously didn't want them to see. He hadn't wanted to scare them…let alone the terror it brought to the man himself.

The portrait's screams became louder and louder.

"Sirius will have to order Kreacher to reveal himself" Hermione said going to cover her ears. "Then he can introduce Harry as his heir along with Vivian as your ward" she was shouting now as the others were following her example.

"Kreacher!" Sirius began yelling over his dead mother. "Get your miserable hide out of here and present yourself to the new Lord Black" he demanded.

"You! Lord Black!? Never" Walburga Black became visible in all of her hatred tinted glory. Where once there was a haughty though beautiful woman of higher class, now there was an old woman who let hate effect her even further in age. It showed in her now tarnished beauty, even if she held herself proudly.

Remus used to think there were no ugly Blacks. Even if some of them were hideous on the inside. Sirius got his good looks from his parents. That was thankfully the only thing he had in common with them.

Looking at the reflections of Mrs. Black's last years, Remus had to think that Walburga showed the true madness within.

"You were thrown out" she stopped wailing long enough to sniff her nose at her first born with deep contempt.

"You never formally struck him from the name" Harry pointed out with a raised dark brow. "Burning his picture doesn't count. Very sloppy of you Willy" he taunted the enraged woman.

"Who are you, you filthy little upstart" the woman sneered down at him. She eyed him as if recognizing him! "Potter!" she screamed again.

"I'm the Black Heir. Harry Potter" Harry cheerfully replied. "A halfblood" he continued as the woman looked like her inevitable blow up would melt her own painting. "And here is my sister, the female heir and ward of the house of Black" he cockily struck a pose.

Vivian did finger guns before speaking. "You forgot to mention that I was a werewolf Harry" she smiled too sweetly.

"You cannot be-!" Walburga went to refute but Hermione's cackling took her by surprise.

"Halfblood heir and a werewolf spare. Here lies the Ancient and Noble house of Black" the young girl chanted like a terrifying song. "Halfblood heir and werewolf spare with the mudblood on top" she pointed at herself.

Mrs. Black looked like she was going to have a heart attack.

Luna hummed along like it was a simple pleasant tune that she knew by heart.

Remus stifled any reaction. What she said wasn't untrue, even if it was something he had always hated. He thought it was barbaric. He was also still slightly bitter for not being able to claim being the rightful Lupin heir due to his disease. On the other hand seeing the painted woman's reaction did lead to a pang of vengeance that he tried to ignore.

Sirius nodded to the painting with a dark, proud smirk. He had looked over but seeing that neither Harry or Vivian were offended he simply went with it.

Both men were sure Hermione would never do anything to hurt Harry and her friends.

Vivian was snickering and sticking her tongue out in a bratty fashion. Harry gave a playful eye-roll coupled with a head-shake.

Of course they knew Hermione was simply singing to annoy Mrs. Black. Not only would pointing that out upset her but…Hermione wasn't known for her singing ability.

It helped that neither Harry or Vivian were ashamed of themselves.

Besides, everyone in the room knew that was how pureblood purists worked. They had an heir then a spare. Just in case.

It could do a lot to a kid's psyche. Ask Sirius and Regulus Black. Ask any of the Blacks.

"I won't allow it! Kreacher!" once more she was a screaming.

Just then the mangiest, meanest looking elf any of them had ever remembered seeing popped into existence.

He hissed at the intruding party with narrowed eyes and claws coming up to show long spindly fingers with sharp jagged nails at the ends.

He was thin, painfully so. It was obvious he hadn't been outside in a very long time as he was a much more pasty yellow than a house elves normal fleshy pink.

His cheeks were so sunken in that the group swore they could see the outline of his jagged teeth. They became even more pronounced when he bared them savagely.

"Kreacher" Sirius spat lowly with hate.

It was obvious the elf was ready for a fight.

He wasn't the only one.

#################################################################################

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study with his second drink in hand.

His mind wouldn't let him forget the stranger who had come in and stole his house elf. Not to mention humiliated him in front of his own wife and heir.

Downing the rest of his Firewhisky, he was quick to refill the glass. Even the strenuous act of having to fill it himself weighed on his anger. With a flick of his wand more of the welcomed amber liquid was ready for him.

"Now Draco is off sulking somewhere" he spoke to himself with a sigh.

He had tried to shape the boy, truly he did. Teach him the proper way to address others. Lucius didn't call people mudbloods…in public.

One had to sneer and add a cutting implication with a cool front.

That gave you the superior high ground not to mention it gave other likeminded people a way to agree with you without being labeled bigoted. It also stopped any Light idiots from being able to start something.

Usually.

Draco however, well he was a bit tiresome. The boy looked like his father for sure. He also tried to act like his father despite all of his mother's pampering.

However, he often acted rashly with unsavory results.

Lucius constantly prayed it was simply the temper of youth taking his son and making him act far more Gryffindor than a sly Slytherin. Then again, Lucius knew Gryffindors that were more cunning than his son.

A sigh left him at those depressing thoughts.

Even so, he had bigger problems than grooming his only son.

The diary.

True, he had passed it along like his master had discussed long ago before his death. Yet, Lucius didn't think he'd be too pleased over who took it. Or more accurately, who that person was apparently connected too.

Lucius knew the item was dark and would apparently purge Hogwarts of unworthy blood. Besides that though, he knew nothing. His master hadn't felt the need to divulge more than that.

'Even after his death I'm doing is bidding' Lucius thought taking a long sip. That was a bitter potion to swallow.

What was even worse were the rumors going around started by the Potter brat over Lord Voldemort's heritage.

That had truly upset him.

He attempted to tell himself that it wasn't true. That he didn't forever tie himself to a filthy son of a muggle. Yet, there was that cloud of doubt laying in the back of his mind.

'It doesn't matter' Lucius tried to assure himself. 'He's dead and everyone thinks that I was under the imperious. I was forced to follow him anyways' attempted to console himself.

Again, that shadow of doubt took over him.

'He has to be dead' he thought looking around. As if the terrifying wizard would pop out of a corner at any minute.

"It doesn't matter. I've been loyal" he spoke out loud. He didn't consider the fact that he had slithered his way out of Azkaban while his sister-in-law went with open arms in the name of her Lord.

Though he tried to hide it, Lucius would prefer if his Lord stayed dead.

Lucius had gotten quite used to being his own boss. Climbing higher and higher in the world with his influence over the pitiful Fudge.

Of course, he still believed in everything Lord Voldemort stood for.

Lucius just usually preferred not to get too messy unless absolutely necessary.

He didn't take into consideration the muggles and muggleborns that he and his friends still targeted on their 'lads night'.

They didn't count to the pompous blonde.

That was…sport. Lord Voldemort was bloody, to put it mildly.

'He's dead and no book can bring him back' he thought. "Though I'd be more than pleased if he did return" again he felt the need to speak out loud.

'Whatever the Lord's plan is' he thought refilling his glass, 'Now it's in the hands of the Weasleys'. A sick smile began to crack his stoic expression. 'Maybe some of those heathens will be taken down as well' he thought of a sobbing Arthur Weasley losing a child.

'They have too many anyway' he thought before leaning back comfortably in his armchair.

'They're friends with Potter…who knows the cloaked figure' popped in ruining his good mood.

At that unsettling reminder, Lucius slammed his drink down. He decided to pay a visit to his 'favorite' minister.

'Perhaps a closer eye on things is needed' he planned while disappearing into the floo.

#################################################################################

Ron and Neville were not idle in the others' absence.

They had guests to attend too.

After a game of rock, parchment, sheers the two finally went to their victims.

Ron took Vernon Dursley. This was the man responsible for years of torture and pain in his best mate's life.

He was going to have a fun time moving him to his new quarters.

Neville went to prepare Pettigrew. He had won the game, so he got to use a very special potion on the sickly balding rat man.

This man was not only responsible for the hell that two of his fellow Death Knights went through, but also helped send his leader away to a terrible family.

Besides, he was a Death Eater. Neville hated Death Eaters with a burning passion. Even if this one hit a little closer to home.

He was sure Peter knew about the plan on his parents and he was going to get any information they may have missed or had out of place last time.

Though, Neville refused to think of the other reasons he hated the rat. It was far too much emotion for the boy.

Ron walked in and saw Vernon Dursley looking around with his beady little eyes.

"You, freak! Let me out. I demand to be freed. I am normal" the man shouted from his compromising position.

He was tied up like a dog left outside against a pole.

Ron had to admit that Hermione had a twisted sense of humor. The man was nude but on his head were fake piggy ears along with fake hooves forced onto his hands and feet crippling him.

Not to mention the weird nose piece that was hanging around his neck with something she called a 'ball gag' attached to the inside.

She got them from some muggle shop while disguised. She had left a tail on the table, but the thought of inserting such a rounded device in the area it was meant to go made Ron almost gag.

He didn't want to be that close to the man or that particular part of him.

Still, Vernon didn't know that. Ron wasn't above using fear to control someone.

What did amuse and baffle him was the man's returned attitude of entitlement.

He had to wonder if the man was mentally impaired.

"Do you hear me you freak of nature" Vernon shouted as loudly as possible from his hunched over position.

Ron simply smiled with bright dangerous blue eyes.

No matter what bravado Vernon put on, the moment the tall red head took a step in his direction the whale of a man shrunk back in fear with an unintentional flinch.

"You'd think" Ron's changing voice took an an unsettling slow beat. "That after what you saw happened to the Missus then you'd learn not to get too mouthy" he commented before making it in front of the leashed man. "But I guess piggies can't help but oink" he snickered.

Vernon's face took on a concerning puce. He went to open his big gob to spout something else useless when Ron silenced him by harshly sticking the mouth piece back into place.

Ron thought it was quiet funny how the choking noises escaping him truly resembled a swine.

"Now" Ron straightened up and grabbing the leach unhooking it from the high wall hook.

These Potter Manor dungeons were very prepared.

One had to wonder what earlier Potters got up too. Especially since Remus and Sirius had shared a look when asked, but said nothing.

"We're going for a walk Piggy" he informed.

Stupidly, in Ron's opinion, Vernon attempted to stand.

"Hmm" Ron hummed sending out a wave of lightening or 'electricity' as he was finally able to say. It traveled down the metal chained leash to the collar around Dursley's neck making him convulse.

Muffled screams were heard behind the gag.

"Next time you try that" Ron said far too nonchalantly. "I'll take out your knee caps. You'll still have to crawl on them. Believe me" he smirked. "It's not a good feeling".

With that, he pulled on the big man's chain making him attempt to crawl on the floor in an effort to move.

It was not an easy task on any account.

Once in the hallway they walked by Neville. The thicker boy sent Ron a head nod as he toyed with the many rat traps in his grasp.

He was heading for a room behind them. Vernon had to wonder what other poor souls they had down here.

'Freaks. I'll get you' he thought hatefully.

"Taking him for a tour?" Neville asked his friend as he held the traps between his arm and body resting on his hip.

"Thought he might like to see what he'll never have" Ron shrugged getting a slight nod from the blonde.

"Having fun?" Ron asked and Neville raised a brow in answer making the red-head snicker.

The two boys went back to their tasks with Neville calling over his shoulder, "Careful, he might try something".

Ron looked down at the sweaty man. He already knew where Vernon's mind was.

The man was very unoriginal.

"Counting on it" was Ron's dark response.

#################################################################################

Kreacher had fucked up.

This had nothing to do with the past or future or whatever they wanted to call it. This mistake was made in the present.

In an effort to 'protect' his painted mistress, he attempted to attack the group. He heard that Sirius was the new heir, so he didn't go for him but he was hoping to take down one of his disgraceful friends before ordered to stop.

For his mistress.

The true error came when he decided to target Hermione.

With claws extended and a killer glint in his big dull gaze, he screamed while jumping towards the brunette.

Everyone reacted ready to protect the smart witch.

However, none of them got a chance. Harry had beat them to it.

He was not playing around.

As if smacked by the shadows themselves that rose from the wall and floors, the black mass smashed Kreacher so hard into the portrait of his mistress that everyone heard the sickening crack that followed.

The little shell of an elf gave a shuddering whimper as he was released allowing him to crumple into a heap on the carpeted floor.

Mrs. Black went to scream bloody murder before Vivian slapped a hand over where her two dimensional mouth was effectively shutting her up.

"Shut it" she growled out.

Hermione didn't reprimand Harry over his actions. She understood where he was coming from.

Remus and Sirius were still as stone. Slowly Sirius began to ease out of his defensive stance as Remus looked at the scene with mournful eyes.

It had nothing to do with Kreacher really. This was just another example of what his would be nephew had become. What he was forced to be.

The innocence he had lost.

Luna looked to Harry for permission, waiting to move.

The boy in question snapped his head at an angle before closing his lids which fluttered. As if coming out of some sort of trance, his eyes fluttered opened and he eased back into a calm stance.

He gave a slight nod to Luna who went down checking to see if the elf was dead or just gravely injured.

"He's breathing" she revealed looking up at her Mistress and Master with a small shrug.

"What do you think Love" Harry turned to Hermione.

Sirius didn't speak up. It was obvious that his opinion was not needed or wanted in this instance. Kreacher had forfeited his life the moment he tried to hurt Hermione.

Though he learned that Kreacher cared for his brother, Sirius felt no guilt at his godson decided whether to finish the job or not.

Remus wanted to speak up. He wanted to tell Harry that more violence was not the answer.

However, he found himself staying his tongue.

'Perhaps a discussion for a later more private time' his mind interjected.

Neither men acknowledged the other reason they stayed silent waiting for whatever he said. Both were still struggling with seeing their sweet nephew and their new master and leader, the Master of Death as one in the same.

"It's up to you" Hermione said placing soft fingers on his cheek. He sighed feeling better as the familiar page calloused tips danced over his slightly work tanned skin.

"Luna, take him to Dobby" Harry turned to order the long haired blonde girl. "Mention Regulus to him when he wakes. If he's too much trouble, do what you need too" he allowed.

She gave a delicate curtsy before turning to Vivian. The short haired werewolf was still covering the red faced Mrs. Black's portrait.

"Tell me about the fun later?" Luna asked hopefully with bright moonbeam eyes.

A smirk settled on Vivian's pretty face. With a terrible rip, she scratched her trimmed but still long nails across the painting's mouth effortlessly.

Mrs. Black attempted a now rage and terror fueled scream as her hand's tried to attend to the damage that should have been impossible. She had never imagined that someone would attack the enchantment physically. Magicals usually only used magic in battle.

The sound was now distorted as if underwater gurgles.

"Always" Vivian winked at the shorter girl getting a lovely smile of thanks.

With that Luna disappeared with the broken Kreacher to Potter Manor.

Remus blew out some air looking at the now deformed image of his best mate's mother. He sucked his lips into his mouth in an attempt to hide the smile that desperately wanted to show.

He hated that bigoted woman. She had been a bitch in life, especially to Sirius' friends. It seemed death had not relieved her of that trait.

Sirius looked at the portrait blank faced for a moment. Walburga looked back as if she expected him to do something for her!

Unable to hold it any longer, the dark haired rouge let out a full belly laugh. He bent over almost coughing on the borderline insane, but joyous sound.

That was the breaking point for Remus who soon joined him in equal measure.

The kids watched a little bemused but pleased none the less.

They guessed the men had been wanting something similar to this to happen for a long time. It wasn't hard to believe given their personal history with the woman the painting emulated.

Sirius confirmed those beliefs when he sent Vivian a dazzling smile. "Thank Merlin someone finally shut her up!"

#################################################################################

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk with his head in one hand pretending to listen to his worked up Potions Master.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy speaking to Severus. At least not when he caught the man in the right mood. However, Severus wasn't just talking right now. He was ranting. He had been for the last two hours.

Severus took Albus' silence as intrigue so he continued.

'I wonder if I should braid my beard' Albus contemplated. 'What if I dyed it? That would be sure to lighten the children's spirits' he imagined. 'It is a very fine beard' was the mental prideful observation.

"That's why I propose that we storm that disgusting home that they are inhabiting. Upset muggles be damned" Severus was breathing heavily as he looked at his employer.

That dig about the house had simply been from his deep dislike for Petunia.

Albus was still nodding away in agreement.

Snape gave a big smile. "When may I do this?" he asked feeling excitement course through his veins.

Albus was thinking of Minerva and Filius' reactions over the facial hair styles he was thinking about when he noticed that Severus suddenly expected an answer.

A real answer beyond his passive head nods.

His blue eyes darted from side to side quickly as he hoped to gather some clue over what had been asked. Of course, nothing presented itself. 'Why must such large decisions fall upon me' he thought mournfully before something caught his attention.

Something he rarely saw and it was never a good thing. It actually amazed him a little in an odd way.

"Severus" Albus breathed out with awe. "You're smiling".

Quickly attempting to school his features, a grin was still twitching at the corner of Severus' lips.

He was just too excited! 'Finally' he thought vindictively. 'Here is a chance to really finish off that fool Black with his dog Lupin thrown in!' he almost looked flushed as his cheeks heated from adrenaline. 'Maybe I'll even get to see the dementors give them the kiss' he mentally purred at the vicious thought.

Severus was a man with many problems.

Albus scooted back in his chair a little. He was not totally comfortable with the borderline euphorically inappropriate look Severus was openly showing.

"What has you so pleased Severus? Has the Bloody Barren scared off Peeves from your supplies again?" Albus wondered feeling beyond lost.

"No" Severus blinked before a suspicious expression slid over his face. "Where…where you not listening" he demanded as if almost not believing the words themselves.

Albus put on a serine closed mouth smile that was meant to ease his companion. Instead, it screamed patronization.

"I am sorry my boy" he began ignoring Severus' eye tick. "I'm sure you understand I have many important things on my mind. Pardon an old man's attention from straying" he offered up with an air hinting that he was already forgiven.

Taking a deep painstaking breath, Severus restated his desire in an obviously controlled monotone.

"I wish to raid Potter's relatives' residence as it is blindingly obvious that Lupin and that Rectus fool are hiding Black. In fact, one of them may possibly be him in disguised themselves". His chin was up as he looked down at Albus waiting for a response.

The one he got was not well received.

Albus chuckled. He chuckled!

Severus felt his blood begin to boil as the old man chortled before popping a candy in his mouth.

"Severus" Albus went on far too jovially. "While I do share your concerns for Harry's wellbeing" he started.

That earned an almost full twitch of the younger man's left side.

"We can't simply appear unannounced in such a fashion. We need proper planning. If anything we should watch and make sure that young Harry is not showing any signs of distress" the old man went on.

He was totally disregarding the signs Harry had shown all throughout his first year.

"And besides" he sighed out with a prideful simpering look. "Don't you think if there was some enchantment to disguise one of their appearances then _I_ would have been able to detect it?" he shook his head.

Severus didn't comment. He knew Dumbledore's magic was powerful. It didn't matter right now. This life had taught him to trust nothing and suspect everything.

Besides his gut telling him that something else was happening, he felt the familiar crush of disappointment. Not a new emotion to Snape in the slightest.

This time however, it had to do with not being able to catch his old school nemeses.

'Yet' he thought drawing into himself. 'Patience is a virtue. Patience and revenge…those are Slytherin virtues' he told himself.

Despite the dark ideas brewing within him, his annoyance over Albus' disregard for him didn't dissipate.

Without another word, he spun giving a twirl of his robes before stalking out of the room.

Albus was left alone and astounded over being walked out on.

"Oh bother" he muttered with a small pout.

#################################################################################

Neville hummed as he made the cell…festive.

Pettigrew was stuck in a metal dog crate that was an extremely tight squeeze for his fat body.

He couldn't really see due to some itching powder Sirius had rubbed into his eyes.

They had made the golem Pettigrew to turn into Bones during the future meeting. However, since truth serum didn't work on copies they had to keep the rat alive to trade him off before his trial.

The group just wanted to have a little self-inflicted justice before that. The Knights figured Remus and Sirius deserved that given everything they had lost because of this excuse of a man.

Neville and Luna deserved it too.

He sighed knowing they'd have to wipe his memory before turning him in.

It was disappointing in a way, but he wasn't one to let the little things get him down.

His cheerful humming seemed to get to the blinded prisoner as sniveling was soon heard. Neville increased the volume while briefly smiling before returning once more to a stone exterior.

"I hope you appreciate all of the effort and thought which went into your accommodations" he spoke out loud hearing the sniffling increase before attempting to stop itself coming out more as a stutter. "You are very…special indeed".

"You-you sound familiar" Pettigrew hiccupped. "Is your daddy making you do this little boy? It's bad you know, if you let me out then I'll help you get away to-to someplace happy" he attempted. "You don't want to hurt me little boy".

"My father" Neville repeated slowly as he stared blank faced at the wall.

Swopping down like a lethifold, he was soon right in the caged man's face.

It appeared that some of Peter's sight had returned to him. Coupled with his enhanced animagus senses and he soon gasped out "Longbottom!?".

"My father" the blonde boy repeated dangerously. "Was robbed of the chance to be a father because of filth like you" he spat before standing to get control over his emotions.

"Longbottom! No, wait Neville!" Peter had the audacity to call out his first name.

Neville's back straightened so fast and hard that the cracks were audible.

"You-You don't want to do this. You look so much like your mum, but with your father's-" he was cut off by Neville reaching through the bars and grabbing a fistful of hair pulling harshly making Pettigrew smash his forehead on the diagonal bars.

Peter squealed out in pain. Neville released him and crouched so he was eye level.

The sheer intensity behind the eyes on the dull masked face on the boy. It was too much. Too terrifying. Especially with it being on a boy Peter was used to being timid.

"You're wrong" Neville told him with a little head tilt. "I do want to hurt you".

Peter felt his insides turn cold.

Neville didn't even blink. "And I'm going too".

#################################################################################

Sirius' face was set in a frame of contempt as he explored his old home.

It was obvious that none of his hatred for the place or its inhabitance had dissipated with time. In fact, he was still trying to comes to terms with the news about Regulus.

'I should have-' he stopped himself. He couldn't think that right now. It was too painful. The sorrow pierced his heart.

"Bloody hell, damnit" Remus cursed as one of the books in the library attempted to bite him. Luckily, it hadn't as Sirius had warned over the many curses and poisons littering the place. Remus threw the book down and sure that it would do them no good, used incendio.

"Good show" Sirius cheered at a normal volume as his face turned into one of impressed approval.

"Right" Remus huffed out as he wiped his forehead of sweat. "Where are the kids?" he asked half expecting to see Hermione and Vivian devouring the library.

That was something he had picked up about the two fairly quickly being happy over their hunger for knowledge.

Sirius had teased them good-naturedly.

"Harry went looking to feel out the- you know" Sirius didn't want to say the accursed word. "Hermione is gathering some of the artifacts she believes will be helpful with Vivian, though I think they keep getting distracted with taunting mother" he gave a half smirk.

Remus nodded looking back at the isles. "Some of these concealment charms are complicated. I can't even detect half of them" he admitted as they two moved to another line of books.

"Yes, father was always so proud of these" Sirius' sneer was back. "If we didn't need some, I'd just burn the lot" he muttered.

"Well, at least there's one silver lining you can hold onto" Remus said in a wise voice.

"What's that" Sirius looked at him with a dark raised brow.

Remus tried to stop a smile. "They're dead and you're not" he stated simply.

Sirius looked at him for a moment before beginning to laugh with a nod. Remus was soon beaming, looking distinctly proud of himself.

Sirius clapped the other man's shoulder. "Oh, Moony. I've missed you" he gave the end of a chuckle sigh. Looking away, it was obvious he didn't mean to actually say that.

Remus' smile turned gentle as he looked at the uncomfortable Sirius.

He had to guess that was another trait he could attribute to Azkaban. Sirius never had problems with giving declarations of his love for his best friends.

Remus felt another pang in his heart for the torture his friend had endured. Remus had a sickening gut feeling that it wasn't just dementors that took shots at the older man. 'And I believed the rumors' he held in a painful gasp before getting ahold of himself. 'But we're together now'.

With that thought he placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder returning the earlier gesture.

"Not as much as I've missed you" he said sincerely.

Slowly, almost bashfully Sirius looked up. Seeing the truth in Remus' words, he broke out into a great smile bringing the lean man in for a hug producing watery chuckles from them both.

Harry watched from the doorway with a small grin.

It warmed his heart, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Giving them privacy, he stealthily moved back to the staircase.

Passing his love and sister enjoying themselves with the now mostly mute Mrs. Black, he held in a snicker.

He knew why Hermione hated the woman. She was a purest.

Vivian's was on another level as this had really been the first and only home she knew. In a sense it was like getting back to her roots.

With a headshake he made it past the bedrooms.

He had already gotten the locket from Kreacher's hidey hole.

Now he was looking for Orion's hidden room behind a specific painting. There was a secret hatch he knew that opened in both the library and study, but this way his movements would stay a surprise.

He wanted to make things especially fun for his Death Knights the coming year.

And there was a specific teacher that would be at Hogwarts this year.

Creeping through dust and cobwebs, Harry couldn't help but smirk thinking of the tome he needed.

Lockhart was in for a rough year.

#################################################################################

Vernon cried excessively.

He was having a bout of serious remorse from his earlier hateful words towards the boy in front of him.

It wasn't because he didn't believe what was said. No, it was because he had never been in more pain than he was in this moment. It was soul shaking.

Vernon was now hanging from shackles on the dungeon's stone wall. He had thought the removal of the humiliating pig accessories was a good thing. Now he wasn't so sure.

His bones couldn't handle his body weight being dangled in such a fashion. It wasn't long before one of his shoulders had popped out.

Ron had found that extremely funny.

"This little piggy had roast beef" Ron's accent slithered over the crying fat man.

Well, he was decisively thinner now.

Ron continued in his carving. His wand lit up as a sizzling was heard producing more screams.

The redhead smiled. He loved this little hex. It was a mixture of a downplayed severing charm with the heating spell.

It allowed him to cut the flappy flesh from Vernon's stomach while also burning the bleeding skin as it went. Truly, a handy spell.

'To think I made this for toast' he almost snorted.

With that he tossed the newly acquired skin strip onto a self heating pan behind him before turning and whistling as he dramatically added seasons to the now bacon resembling flesh.

"You-you're sick" Vernon managed to strangle out. "Cooking me! You're going to eat me? You're evil" he cried harder.

"I'm not going to eat you" Ron tsked. "Never presume things" he pointed the plastic spatula at the man. "That's never helpful, remember that" was the advice.

"You're not" Vernon attempted to gasp through his tears as some hope shined through. "So, what are you doing? Haven't you done enough" he went on to whine. "Will you let me go soon?" he asked.

Ron laughed uproariously.

"There you go assuming things again. Don't you know what that makes you and me" was the cheeky reply.

Vernon attempted a glare.

"No, you won't be leaving here" Ron turned to him with a too humorous grin. "On the contrary, welcome to your tomb" he gestured grandly with both arms wide.

The glare melted quickly from Vernon as ill inducing terror took its place.

"And I won't be eating you" Ron said as he levitated the pan to Vernon. The fat man began shaking his head vehemently. "But you look a bit peckish" Ron's eyes turned ice cold with cruelty.

Vernon tried to keep his mouth clamped tight. He entertained the idea of biting Ron should he try to force it.

He didn't get the chance though as Ron didn't rely on strength. Though all his years of doing manual chores curtesy of his mother certainly did make him a strong boy. Instead, he used an open palm to grab Vernon's lower jaw. Even if the man's squirming and extra flesh got in the way.

Ron pressed his fingers as hard as possible in the pressure points on the joints of the jaw and underneath. That angle meant his fingers could reach just enough to do the job.

As the man's mouth was pushed open despite his struggles, Ron shoved a piece of Vernon Bacon into the gargling mouth. He then cast a silent lip locking jinx making it impossible to spit the pieces out.

"I'd chew if I were you" Ron advised while wiping his hands. "It's going to be a long night and I have a few choice spells in mind for you" he began listing off his options. "Engorgio Skullus" he started. He didn't bother explaining what that was.

"Ear shriveling curse. Though, I know Luna will be disappointed I didn't use the ears to kumquats hex" he sighed. "She's very fond of transfiguration" he stated conversationally.

"Entrails expelling curse" he saw Vernon sweat as his face took on a green tint. Whether it was from what was to come or the food he was still fighting against, Ron didn't know.

"Then there's always my favorite" Ron spun with his wand aimed and a shout of "Defodio!' with a good dose of his added power behind it.

A giant hole was gauged through Vernon's sternum making him give a body shaking muffled scream.

Wide eyes of the dead man who wasn't fully aware of the concept took in the red headed boy with the too innocent smile.

Ron twirled his wand between his fingers, tongue sticking out in concentration when he almost dropped the magical tool twice.

"Well" Ron sighed looking back up at the man. "Guess I lied. Not long of a night at all" he shrugged effortlessly.

Vernon gave a few stunted gasps trying desperately to cling to life.

"Don't worry though" Ron looked off thoughtfully as he used the wand to tap his freckled chin. "I've got a good idea over what to do with your body" he hummed.

With one last great heave of a gasping sigh, Vernon's body shivered then hung limp… Lifeless….

"Hmmm, yeah" Ron said as the edge in his blue sky gaze took away from the youth of his face. "I think you'd be the perfect first recruit" he laughed loudly.

#################################################################################

Neville didn't think Peter liked his new accommodations.

Good.

When his eyesight became clearer, Neville had hit him with a conjunctivitis curse causing making the world dark to the traitor once more.

That done, the rounded boy simply stepped back into a corner with his arms lightly crossed. He enjoyed the show of Peter running around in fear and pain as he kept running into the hundreds of rat traps that were placed all over the floor and walls.

Neville was sure that Peter's forced nudity made matters much worse.

Thankfully, he had gotten very used to seeing naked victims so the image of a naked unkept Peter Pettigrew didn't turn his stomach.

Much.

"Please" Peter cried out as one of his thumbs broke from another trap. "Please, you don't understand" was pleaded.

Breaking his stone appearance for a moment, Neville mimicked exaggerated crying before rolling his eyes. It was a tad tedious but a job he took to heart none the less.

"Don't go to the door Peter" Neville boredly called out while making his voice sound lively. "We wouldn't want you to escape" he taunted.

Thinking he was going in the right direction and had somehow out maneuvered his captor, Peter ran straight ahead. Right into the large metal spider designed net. Neville had made sure to charge it with a lightning spell.

It was apparently the spell of the day.

The shocks were easy to produce and amusing to watch.

He would have used an actual electric fence, but that wasn't an option at the moment.

So far the Potter Manor had too much magic in it causing interference with any muggle devices.

The group planned on fixing that later, but for the moment they had bigger chores to cover. It wasn't super important to them. Still, Neville and Ron found many of the devices that Harry and Hermione introduced very useful.

Luna was happy either way. Vivian had once stated that muggles and wizards were both equally weird as she tried to figure out a blender.

Idly, Neville wondered how Sirius would like some of the appliances. He knew that Remus was at least educated on some of the more up to date muggle technologies unlike his marauding counterpart.

Before his mind could totally wonder off Neville was brought back to the present.

Peter had found the net.

There was a high pitched scream as Neville shielded his eyes from the too bright flash. He attempted to look, interested at the results. it was almost like a human sized muggle bug zapper.

Peter was unable to let go of the metal wires at first. In fact, he held on so tightly to the thin, flat pieces that they began to cut his palms as other spots actually shot off sparks.

Neville sniffed before taking a deeper inhale.

It definitely smelled like something was burning. "Bad cookout" Neville muttered as his face scrunched up.

Needless to say, Peter would make a terrible barbecue.

With a simple wave of his hand Neville cut the spell off.

He wasn't supposed to kill Pettigrew. They needed him alive and somewhat functional.

For now at least.

Peter crumbled into a sobbing whimpering mess in the fetal position.

"What's wrong traitor?" Neville asked as he slowly walked around the man. "You'd think you'd be better at taking this kind of treatment. Isn't this how your master rewarded you for all of your deeds?" sarcasm bled back into his tone.

"Were you offered rewards? Power? Maybe just safety" he listed. "And that" he spat at the man who tried to fold closer into himself. "Was enough for you to sell out your friends! Your family" Neville raged.

Despite how much he tried to deny it, Neville had a personal grudge against Peter.

He was part of the raid that had cost Luna and Neville their unborn child.

It was a loss that never left them. Not even now.

The loss that pulled their marriage apart and began destroying their souls. Thankfully, the other Knights had been able to keep them afloat.

Peter may not have been the one to make the strike but he was there. He had helped hold Luna hostage and watched like the coward he always has been.

He didn't care that at the battle of Hogwarts, Peter was almost killed by his own hand. His actions after showed that despite any remorse he may have had, he had chosen his path.

Neville's gold hazel eyes stared hate down at the man at his feet.

"You disgust me" Neville told him in a quiet voice that demanded attention. "You're pathetic. You're not even a real wizard. Nor a real man. Your animagus isn't a rat! You're a rat who disguised himself as a man. A poor job at that" his pitch grew louder and louder.

Peter was silently sobbing with his hands tightly against his chest and against his knees.

"You'd rather be the devil's right hand man then stand tall" Neville sneered deeply.

"You cost so many lives" he got out before having to look up and breathe.

He had almost choked up at that.

"But now is the time to pay" Neville said with a burning passion.

"You're a disgrace to Gryffindor. You're a disgrace to Hogwarts" Neville did spit on him now like trash.

Peter flinched feeling it making him begin to shake.

An acidic odor took over the room as he relieved himself unable to stop.

"You're a disgrace to humans" Neville's chin went up. "And when I'm given the the chance, I will kill you" he turned and began walking to the door.

He needed to get out for a little. This brought back too many painful memories.

Neville paused at the door looking back at the still shivering man.

"Though" he drawled. "We still have to wait for Remus and Sirius' turn with you first. Not to mention Luna" he offered up. "I wonder how James and Lily will react on the other side?"

With those parting words Neville exited the room.

Peter let out a gut wrenching scream at the situation he found himself in. And the retribution that was on his horizon.

#################################################################################

Luna made sure everything was perfect!

It was the day the preteens went back to Hogwarts. Luna's first day technically.

Before Harry and Hermione's meeting with Amelia could take place, she had been called away due to a bad case of muggle baiting. That had Cornelius Fudge and his ugly bowler hat up her ass.

The kids and marauders were fine with that.

It gave Remus and Sirius some real time to get reacquainted with their 'old friend' Wormtail while the kids were gone.

Though Luna was a bit upset she'd have to wait. It just gave her time to think of more...proper punishments.

The Fudge situation also had Madam Bones all but salivating to both get away from the annoying minister and talk to them. That would make it a little easier to guide her in the right direction.

Dobby was watching over Kreacher.

The little elf had almost killed the older elf after hearing what he had done. However, Luna stopped him giving Dobby the task of watching and testing Kreacher. Dobby had taken it to heart, even the part where he had to heal the 'bad elf' as he called him.

Sirius had given Kreacher strict orders to not communicate with anyone who wasn't one of them.

The sour elf had been mad, to say thee least. That led to a silent protest by making sure his healing process took longer. He was currently bedridden.

That backfired as the ever persistent Dobby was at his side every minute of the day.

Hermione silently vowed to get Winky away from the Crouches and catch both Bartys.

She hadn't finalized her plan yet, but it was Hermione so it was only a matter of time.

Luna had gotten up earlier with Remus to make everyone a nice breakfast.

Molly, Augusta and Xenophilius had given the children permission to sleep over at their friend's house. Hermione's parents had been a little unsure but eventually couldn't say no to her pleading gaze.

Ron's parents or more like Molly had been far more difficult to convince. Coming to his son's rescue, Arthur eased her letting his son be with his friends. Though both Weasley parents missed him during the big send off dinner.

Rectus was given permission to escort the children to the Express, though Xeno insisted on meeting them there to see his little girl off on her first day of school.

The girls ran around the manor making sure everything they needed was packed. Harry wouldn't let them near his trunk yet, not even Hermione. The irate females were soothed with the promise that he had a surprise in store for them.

Sirius had stumbled down half asleep before remember what day it was. He too began scrambling.

Remus watched with great amusement.

Soon enough the group was at the train station. With a shouted 'wee' from Sirius who was riding Harry's trolly as Remus pushed, they went into the barrier of nine and three quarters.

Luna was giving a teary goodbye to her father who squeezed his Moonbeam tightly to his person.

Ron went and hugged his parents who were dropping off his siblings and the first year Ginny. He didn't think he'd get out of his mother's back breaking hold. Ginny wasn't sure either, that was why she dodged it sacrificing Ron in her place.

He silently cursed the snickering Harry who had managed to get the mother hen off in record time.

Neville thought his grandmother would forget him. Yet to his surprise an elf popped in with a note of well wishes.

Hermione's parents were speaking to her over the two-way mirror that Sirius had given the girl.

That had earned him an armful of Hermione. No more owls for her!

Remus promised the children that he and Sirius would make more of the communication devices for everyone.

Sirius and Remus were giving Vivian and Harry an emotional goodbye. No acting needed.

It was the first time the two men got to see the little boy they loved with all their heart go off to Hogwarts.

Similar feelings were aimed at Vivian as she had wormed her way into their hearts and lives. They were both so proud yet saddened to see both of the kids go.

Their kids.

Remus hugged his daughter giving a watery kiss to the top of her head. The title still gave him worried nerves and butterflies abundant.

After sniffling which the two werewolves tried to play off with chuckles, Harry and Vivian switched places.

Vivian hugged Sirius who also kissed the top of her head with his own words of wisdom. They focused more on having fun instead doing well in classes, like Remus had advised.

Like Sirius, Remus had ruffled Harry's hair chuckling at the wild mess it was before hugging the boy tightly.

For a little bit, they looked like a real normal family saying their temporary farewells.

It felt nice for the whole group.

"Don't let Lockhart give you, well you know" Remus advised.

"He means shite" Sirius helpful supplied earning a side look from his friend as the kids laughed.

"That too" Remus deadpanned.

"We'll be back before you know it" Vivian said in hopes of brightening all of their spirits.

They just got the men back and now they had to leave them again. No matter how temporary that was.

"Of course" Remus cleared his throat. "But don't forget to have some fun too" he piggybacked on Sirius' advice. "And it never hurt to go through that old library" was hinted.

The kids looked at each other confused.

Was there something they didn't know? It sounded almost impossible, but absolutely interesting.

Before they could ask Sirius jumped in. "And we'll talk everyday. I'm serious" he held his hands up to stop any jokes. "I want daily talks. And pranks!" he reinstated.

The kids nodded both giving goofy solutes.

"And tell that fop Lockhart to stuff it along with Snape" he added.

Remus went to protest before stopping himself and giving a shrug of agreement.

"We will" was promised as once more hugs were exchanged. Soon the other children came back over and more hugs and goodbyes were given.

With one last look back at the men and other parents, Harry climbed onto the Hogwarts express with Hermione on his arm.

Vivian and Ron also sent looks back with Neville and Luna before following their leaders.

"Do you think it'll just be another boring year at Hogwarts?" Neville couldn't help but tease as other students stop to stare at them.

The others snickered though it was Harry who answered.

"Oh no" he shook his head. "I'd say this one is going to be a year for the books".

"Then what are we waiting for?" Hermione asked pleasantly as they found and elongated a compartment. "I can't wait to get back" she hid a smirk.

"Then let's hope Hogwarts is ready for us" Ron put his arm around his girl.

Luna took out the Quibbler which she happily read by Neville.

The express soon began powering ahead finally on its way.

"Well" Vivian spoke up sharing tampered down excited looks with the others. "Ready or not, here we come".

A/N:What do you think? What do you think is going to happen to Lockhart? Just 'mild' torture in this one. I guess? I don't know, but things do get much more intense in levels as the story goes on, fair warning. SPELLING ERRORS WILL BE CHECKED. I mean, probably poorly, but checked none the less. I just wanted to get this out to you so badly that I only checked once and I was very tired. Next up is; Lockhart's first class, Snape and Albus, and much more! Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.) **

Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **THIS IS A WARNING**. Though I will put a warning at the beginning needed. I do not condone all of these things, but my mind can be really fucked up, I apologize now. So, I am mixing both movie and book but I'm mainly following the movie. Though I will try to make a good blend between the two. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** To everyone going back to school, good luck! It just started and already I want to run. Don't worry, it's not high school so anyone who would have felt weird at that, take comfort. Sorry this one took soooo long, but you know. Life. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and everything. More coming (After homework and everything else), but it's coming. Slow but surly. SlytherinToNyx, Mrakyop, Sillygabby, MaddnessInTheHeart16, Guest, Pandubabyy, Frankieu, and anyone I missed thank you. I think I responded to some reviews with a message also. As always, check for grammar errors (again) later. Thank you again. Enjoy.

**WARNING: VIOLENCE IN CHAPTER. **

Chapter 6: Strike One.

Vivian smirked as McGonagall led her to the castle with Luna and the first years.

According to the deputy Headmistress, because Vivian was only now being sorted then she'd have to go through the ceremony with the first years despite going into the second year class.

The short haired brunette put a long semi-muscular arm around her shorter long blonde counterpart with carefree ease. Unlike the other star struck children, the two girls walked with a confident air.

As they looked upon the castle, they unintentionally shared the same thoughts as their already seated companions.

'It's good to be home'.

No matter where they came from or what had happened this was the place where they all felt completed. They found each other. Whatever they concurred or the places they grew up, Hogwarts forever felt like home.

Subconsciously picking up on the natural power and leadership of the two, the other children began following as if it were Luna and Vivian leading them through the large doors.

From a shadowy corner, Snape narrowed his eyes at the young Black-Lupin heiress.

Snape was still smarting over his meeting with Lupin and the annoyingly pleasant Rectus. It may have been a week, but it still burned in his mind. His thoughts becoming crueler by the days. Especially considering they were about a child. He, along with the rest of the staff had been sworn to secrecy about the beast which was Lupin's disgusting spawn.

Not to mention Black's foul heiress.

He knew she was as bad as that attention seeking prat Potter!

He inhaled deeply in an attempt to smother his rage. It wouldn't do to be so emotional in front of people.

It wasn't totally successful as the results of the following days rushed to the front of his mind.

Snape had tried to damage Vivian's reputation, not to mention Lupin's, before taking the oath. Then he could honestly say he had never revealed her secret from the time that the unbreakable vow had been conducted.

Because he planned to have already dropped suggestions about her disease. 'It is all about wording' Severus had thought with smugness.

Just like Ron knew he would.

However, that had proven easier said than done.

He had attempted to speak to the Malfoys about the issue. Severus knew that Lucius get word around making it all but impossible for Lupin to get work. 'If he can even go back in public' he had thought with no small amount of pleasure.

Snape was also counting on Draco catching on. Or more likely his father having to explain it to him. The snooty Slytherin would then go and make Vivian's life a living hell.

Not only would that hurt her, Lupin and no doubt Black but Snape was sure it would hurt Potter as well.

Severus couldn't find a downside.

Still, when the time came to slip in the sly specific wording about the Black-Lupin girl, something awful had accrued.

He had tried giving the news. Truly, he did.

Tried being the optimal word.

It then became apparent that someone had hexed him!

Every time he attempted to bring the subject up, he began confessing his most embarrassing secrets. It didn't seem to matter how small or the time of the secrets. They spewed forward until his face was redder than a redcap. It only ceased when he stopped trying to speak of the werewolf girl.

He had believed it was the work of Dumbledore. Possibly some blind attempt of compassion for the beast child while teaching Severus a lesson.

That theory flew off the Astronomy Tower when he had began talking about certain dreams and dirty laundry. He knew that wasn't Dumbledore's doing!

Severus was more than sure that it was that damned Lupin and Black. He wouldn't be surprised if Rectus was in on it as well.

That man was far too friendly to Snape the last time they spoke.

It freaked him out.

The truth of the whole matter was that Vivian scared Severus. He acted disgusted and cruel to Lupin, but in reality he was terrified of him.

He had never fully gotten over his meeting with Moony.

Severus didn't care that it wasn't Remus' fault. That the man was sick, infected by a true monster of a man. A man who gave bad names to werewolves making people believe them to truly be monsters. Names that diminished them as the sick people they really were.

Severus didn't care about Lupin's hardships.

'They are dangerous beasts' he thought controlling his outer reaction. A flinch went through him as Vivian's lip curled into a dark smirk.

He blinked and the look was gone, almost making him doubt its appearance in the first place.

Vivian was much better at controlling herself than Snape. She caught his flinch… Just like she caught the whiff of fear coming off the man while looking in her direction.

It was intoxicating.

'She's up to something. Probably thinking on who to attack' were the irrational thoughts running through his head before he forced his logical mind to function properly. 'No, she's probably gloating about being in famous Potter's group' he mentally hissed all but spitting from the bad taste that left in his mouth.

He knew she was bad news. Everyone of her kind was bad news. Nothing would change his mind.

'We'll see how full of herself she is after her first potions class' he thought sneering tenfold.

A grin found its way onto Vivian's face as she whispered something in the now smiling Lovegood's ear.

'Wonder how Lupin will feel after his little girl' Snape thought with cruel sarcasm. 'Comes running home in tears and he can't do anything about it' his lips twitched into a smirk at that.

'He can't do anything. Rectus is obviously an idiot. If I'm lucky Black will try to run to her rescue and expose himself' he thought feeling great joy at the idea.

'Just wait till Potions Class Black-Lupin' he thought with a new fire in his gaze.

With that, he swept into the Great Hall with billowing cloak dramatically sashaying behind him.

Vivian watched the man go with a small smile and narrowed gaze that screamed danger.

Luna looked as serine as ever. She shared a happy look with her friend. None of the others caught the spark of menace that those powder blue eyes held.

"Let's go Moonbeam" Vivian was looking at the Hall's doors where Snape had disappeared.

"I can't wait" Luna said far too demurely.

The two marched their way to the opening large doors without a look back.

#######################################################################

Harry smirked as he prepared for bed.

Seamus and Dean were going on about their summers as Ron, Neville and Harry nodded at all the appropriate moments.

Really, Harry was miles away.

As expected Vivian was a Slytherin and Luna a Ravenclaw. 'Soon, we'll be able to gather support in all the houses' he thought before frowning. 'Though I need an opening with the puffs' he mentally admitted.

'Perhaps Cedric would be a good option' he wondered.

Harry had to smirk as the image of a silently raging Snape entered his mind. The man desperately tried to hide his emotions, but at times he was far too easy to read.

At least when you knew what to look for.

Harry had made it a point to smile at the dower man all throughout dinner. Snape hadn't made it to pudding.

'Wish I had known this last time' the boy almost snorted.

Harry was ready for a long restful sleep. He had plans for the next day which required his rest. Though he silently reminded his Knights that they were to be ready later that week for training.

That meant Sirius and Remus too, even if they weren't with the others.

As everyone fell into a slumber Harry found himself tossing and turning. He couldn't figure out if it was his insomnia or the lack of Hermione by his side.

Either way, it was irritating. It was a great annoyance.

With an almighty sigh, Harry lifted himself and decided to take a midnight stroll throughout the castle. 'Like the old days' he distractedly observed.

Harry tiredly dawned the invisibility cloak over himself and made his way out the portrait hole. He didn't take the map with him. Being invisible left him uncaring about running into Filch and Mrs. Norris.

Harry took a deep breath concentrating as he stood in the pitch black hall. The idea of making it possible to see in the dark did cross his mind. However, he knew Hermione would kill him if he attempted that without the proper research.

Again.

It had hurt like a bludger to the eye-sockets the first time. He decided to wait on inflicting that on his younger self just yet.

For now he settled with using the darkness as a sixth sense.

With eyes closed Harry walked in relative peace. The darkness soothed him, embraced him. It was like a refreshing chilling hug.

In and out he breathed as his mind was allowed to release and settle. Now wasn't the time to think of his plans or what had to be done. Now he didn't have to think of the true darkness that stained his soul. He was free.

Harry froze with head tilted.

Walking, someone was walking about.

Harry inhaled deeply as he stealthily moved closer to the unsuspecting individual. Right away, perfect blonde hair came into view.

With an over the top velvet outfit to match.

"Lockhart" Harry all but hissed in a whisper. The man in question heard making him jump in the air before spinning with wand pointed.

"Who's there" the man demanded. "I should warn you I'm an excellent dueler. The best in fact" was the boastful announcement of false confidence.

Harry used an old skill. One he learned when trying to slip by Peeves.

Of course, he was used to mimicking the Bloody Baron but Snape wasn't too far off. After learning that, Harry had become quite good at impersonations. Now, he decided to try a mix between the two sallow castle dwellers.

"Not really" he said moving quickly out of Lockhart's aim.

"What? Which spirit is there? I demand you show yourself" Lockhart snapped out.

"Oh, you demand?" Harry threw out an unsettling giggle. "Tough" he moved to another side.

"Who are you!?" Gilderoy grew angry.

"Perhaps I am simply your conscious coming into effect at long last" was drawled out in another hiss.

"My what" Gilderoy had the nerve to almost scoff at that.

Harry raised an unseen brow. "I'm not surprised you wouldn't be familiar with that word" he taunted making Lockhart's face take on color along with a glare. "Someone would have to actually feel empathy and guilt for such a thing".

"I know what it means" Lockhart spat angrily.

"Ah" Harry continued his taunt and dance. "You were just unbelieving over the notion of actually having a conscious? Yes, I agree with you" he hummed once more easily moving from the other man's aim.

"Think of me as those who you have wronged. A collective if you will. We have come to make you pay for your secret sins" he waved his fingers making his voice echo to sound like multiples.

"Who are you!" Lockhart was beginning to sweat now. The notion of someone knowing his secret terrified him. He couldn't let that information get out!

"We already told you" Harry smirked now leaning against the wall casually. He simply threw his voice now as he tired of his invisible dance. "We are the collective. For someone so well versed with obliviate, you'd think you'd have a better memory yourself" was snickered.

Gilderoy spun around in hopes of catching the unidentified person. 'Or persons' he gulped with a shiver. 'No, it's couldn't be. Half of them aren't even dead. How would they haunt me? They wouldn't remember anyway' he thought feeling a lump in his throat.

"Ah" the voices spoke with pleasure. "Such fear. Truly, it is a wonderful thing. I'm sure your Ravenclaw mind is working double time trying to figure this out" they taunted. "Oh, but you were never a good Claw? Were you Gilderoy?" insidious snickers followed.

"What do you want? Gold" Gilderoy asked. "Fame" he shouted disturbing some of the portraits that went back to slumber with a huff.

"What would we do with fame" a far too amused Harry wondered. "What do the dead care for currency?"

To his ever growing amusement, the blonde man tried a different tactic. He didn't know that it didn't matter. Harry knew about the things he had done. The people he had ruined. The women he had used, though they themselves had no knowledge. Lucky in a way, for them to not remember.

'All for fame' Harry's smile morphed into a sneer.

"We don't want fame. Not anymore" Harry continued messing with Lockhart. The man looked like he was either going to start firing off spells or crap himself.

"Then what do you want" Gilderoy asked before firing off a dazzling perfect smile. "Perhaps I can help you" he offered attempting to sneakily get the upper hand.

"Help us" the voices asked with pitch briefly rising. "No, you are wrong Gilderoy" he explained. "You try to beguile us?" they tsked, "Don't you know you can't charm death?"

"Death?" Lockhart questioned in a weak voice. He was terrified now making it almost impossible to keep up the act of temptation.

"Yes" the snake like whispers seemed to be coming from all around now. His wand shook in his grip.

"But not today" Harry hummed. He saw Lockhart relax, "Soon and it shall be amazingly agonizing" he promised the now pale faced man.

With that and a happy grin, Harry returned back to his dorm. He left a thoroughly shaken Lockhart in his wake.

The dark haired tween snuggled deep into the covers after giving Hedwig an affectionate pet.

His run-in with Lockhart had been exactly what he needed to slip into soft slumber.

A smile settled on his peaceful face.

The rest of the castle slept too, though some not as peaceful as the Boy Who Lived.

There was a distinct coldness in certain individuals bones.

Little did they know there was a very good reason for such an ominous feeling.

#######################################################################

Hermione awoke bright and early with a stretch. She had had some trouble getting to bed last night.

She didn't like not sleeping with Harry. Besides, she swore she could practically feel his discomfort until midnight. Hermione popped her shoulders then jumped from her bed in order to get ready for the day.

"Hermione, why are you up so early" the sleepy Lavender Brown asked rubbing her eyes.

"Just getting a head start Lavender" Hermione said civilly. "You still have twenty minutes before you usually get up" she informed before heading to the showers.

Lavender was already back asleep.

With her trusty overfilled book bag on her shoulder, a very prim and proper looking Hermione Granger made her way down to the common room. She was going to wait for her husband and friends before heading over to pick up Luna and Vivian.

Already her head was in a book as thoughts of breakfast were replaced with doing an even more thorough sweep of the still intact library.

"There she is" Harry's voice made her snap her head up. "Hello love, sleep well?"

Hermione smiled and easily went to his engulfing hug. A few students looked, but as if expecting such a thing they went back to what they were doing. There's weren't too many people up just yet.

Ron almost snorted with a head shake as Neville simply crossed his arms waiting. "If you two are almost done" Ron brought up. "I'd like to go get my…girlfriend" he had to stop himself form saying wife.

"Not to mention Luna" Neville agreed. "I'm sure they're more than annoyed with the locals by now" he cracked a small side grin.

The others had to chuckle at that. "Point taken" Harry agreed as the four made their way out and towards the dungeons. "We don't want Viv killing Malfoy" he said out loud. 'Yet' he mentally told the others.

Another chuckle was shared.

"I can't wait till we get to classes" Hermione spoke with excitement.

"But we already know what we're going to learn" Ron looked confused. "Why would you wanna learn the same information all over again?" Ron simply couldn't wrap his mind around that.

Hermione rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She didn't stop Harry from taking her book bag even as he seemed to be leaning significantly towards the left after. Neville snickered at that but looked totally innocent when Harry shot him a tiny pout.

"Ronald" Hermione began and he had to stop from groaning. He knew that tone. "Not only is it important for us to be certain that we have all the knowledge we possibly can" she went on. "But this is also the opportunity to watch our peers and see where there is potential. Potential we didn't see till much later or missed completely the first time" she finished with her small nose in the air.

Ron opened his mouth then changed his mind. "I'm never gonna win" he admitted getting a smirk from Hermione and amusement from the boys. "Let's jut go get Vivian" he sighed.

"Oh, do you win arguments with her?" Harry asked far too innocently.

"Not even close" Ron muttered giving a shove to the laughing Harry and Neville's shoulders.

"Think that's funny?" Hermione raised a brow to her husband.

"Simply pleased I'm not the only hen pecked one here" Harry teased making her scoff.

"There you are!" came a loud voice from ahead of them. "I thought I was going to have to curse this prat into next week" Vivian had her hands on her robe clad hips.

Ron thought she looked amazing, even if she was dressed like every other Slytherin student. Well, besides the pants he knew she insisted on wearing.

He smirked at the thought of someone trying to force his wife into a skirt.

The source of her ire soon became clear in a whiny Draco Malfoy.

"You should be nicer to me" he bemoaned with Crabbe and Goyle on either side. They looked like their usual brutish selves. Far cry from the thin starving Crabbe who was kept in their basement and the very dead Goyle.

Seeing their threatening expressions when catching sight of her, Hermione almost waved cheerfully.

The others weren't much better as it kept proving a tad disconcerting when faced with future prisoners. Harry put an arm around her containing them both.

Neville simply returned their stare with a blank one of his own. The two thugs didn't know what to do.

Ron was the only one who wasn't able to contain himself. Then again, his wife was the one Malfoy was standing far too close too.

Harry took a small step back taking Hermione and Neville with him.

Ron's ear tips had turned red and his frown was so severe it looked like it might become permanent.

All tells of an impending blow up.

"I'm serious, leave me alone" Vivian was on the verge of smacking the Malfoy heir. It was sheer will that held her back.

That will was tested as the blonde boy insisted on trying to speak to her from the moment she stepped into the common room.

"My father's very powerful" Draco bragged looking at his polished nails. "Why don't we go and eat our breakfast together. Get to know one another" he tried while attempting a charming smile as his slicked back hair caught the shine of the lanterns.

"I don't want to get to know you" she hissed through clenched teeth. "Not unless it's your mangled insides" she snapped.

He didn't even flinch. That kind of talk was considered mild among Slytherins.

"Come on" Draco obviously didn't care about the newcomers. "I'm much better than the Weasel" he insulted.

"Not a chance" she scoffed opening her arms for Ron who easily slid into her embrace. He glared at the fuming blonde.

"I think you better run off Malfoy" Ron said at a controlled pace. "She's not interested in ferrets" he knew Draco wouldn't get the inside joke. Yet. Ron wasn't going to wait for Barty Jr..

"I'm surprised you can even afford a girlfriend Weasel" Draco spat. He didn't like being compared to a ferret at all. He was sure Weasley was making fun of his more pointed features. 'They're noble' he reminded himself of what his mother always told him.

"That's one of the differences between you and Ron" Hermione spoke up smartly. Draco shot her a look that said she was below the dirt he walked on.

"He doesn't have to buy anyone" she finished.

"Watch your mouth you filthy little-" Draco was interrupted by Harry.

"I'd choose my next words very carefully Malfoy" Harry said with dead seriousness.

"Or what scarhead" Malfoy mocked. Ron, Vivian and Neville all straightened at that. They did not like that tone aimed at their leader.

"You'll come and get me?" Malfoy taunted. "The most you do is show what a terrible dunderhead you are. I bet I can even fly better than you" he snootily proclaimed.

Harry smirked, he knew just how Malfoy faired against him on a broom. "The worst thing I can do to you Malfoy is stand back and let Hermione handle you" he promised.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Vivian, let's go. You really don't want to be seen with this lot" he said as if helping her.

Vivian scoffed still holding Ron. "There are two things, well three things that my Ron has that you never will Malfoy. Attributes that not even wealth can ever buy" she informed him while running her fingers over the freckles on Ron's cheek.

"What would that be" Draco got out through clenched teeth. He hated feeling humiliated, but more importantly he hated being told no.

The fact that the girl he had decided to set his sights on only seemed to want Ronald Weasley made his blood boil.

"He's cute" Vivian knew she was upsetting the blonde. But that was the fun part. That and Ronald's smile. "He's powerful. Real power not what your daddy claims to have" she sneered.

"You think Weasley's powerful" Draco was blown away.

"Wait that's only two things" Greg furrowed his brow.

"Very good Greggy" Harry cheered. "Tomorrow we'll move onto shapes" he sassed get a glare once the boy realized he was being made fun off.

"Be easy on him Harry. He's still learning" an apathetic Neville commented.

"He's right though" Hermione smiled at Vivian. "That was only two".

"I thought the last was obvious" Ron said making Vivian beam at him.

"Me" she said before slowly looking at Malfoy. "He has me".

"We'll see about that" Draco's nostrils flared. Before he could throw any threats or 'wait until my father' phrases around, he was cut off by the arrival of Pansy Parkinson. The short black haired girl stuck her slightly squashed nose into the air as she shot a look at Vivian.

It wasn't a pleasant look either. Then again, Pansy wasn't generally a pleasant person.

"Well, we'll leave you too it" Harry gestured the others away.

He could see the eagerness Neville tried to hide as they made their way to Ravenclaw tower.

"How do you think Rectus and Remus are doing?" Hermione asked looking up at the green eyed boy. She worried for the older men.

Harry kissed the top of her head with a soft yet knowing smile. "I think they're more than fine".

Her brow raised as she got the feeling that Harry knew something she didn't. At least, didn't know right now. Hermione would get it out of him soon enough.

#######################################################################

Sirius was pouting. He and Remus had been tasked with two very important jobs, and Remus was being a buzzkill!

"No, I'm being smart" Remus mildly argued. He didn't even look up at his old friend.

"But if we get that for them, imagine how impressed they'd be! How proud" Sirius tried again. He desperately wanted to help above and beyond.

Remus knew his heart was in the right place. But none of his charge ahead no matter the danger had left him throughout the years. In fact, he seemed even more reckless now though Remus couldn't figure out why.

'We're reunited and have Harry' he thought with a sigh as he poured tea for Sirius. 'What more could he want?' Remus had to wonder.

It wasn't like they were lacking excitement.

Now Sirius had the insane idea of not only completing their tasks, but attempting to get one of the horcruxes as well. Remus didn't see Harry liking that too much.

"I still have to go and meet Madam Bones and Pettigrew and talking to Harry" Remus tiredly pinched the corner of his eyes towards his nose. "You've got to practice making those golems Hermione asked for. Then" he continued. "We both have to go lay out the rocks Luna gave us".

"I know that" Sirius told him. "I'm simply saying this can be done as well. Especially with me taking over Bellatrix's account and annulling her marriage" he pointed out. "I checked, stating that her husband worked for an organization that killed my brother is grounds for annulment. Then I can kick her out of the house of Black. Burn her bloody picture off the wall" he muttered that lost bit.

Remus' flat expression let him know he wasn't accomplishing what he wanted.

Sirius tried a different tactic. "I mean" he pretended to look off. "Can't you imagine how cool Harry and Vivian would think we are" he tried. "Not to mention the other kids" he put in. "We'd show them we haven't lost our touch".

Seeing Remus still unresponsive Sirius added the finishing touch.

"It'd be one bloody good prank" his voice went up enticingly.

Remus froze, eyes taking on a specific shine. Slowly, his tall stature straightened as a grin threatened to overcome his neutral expression.

His mustache twitched from the effort. "How good?" he had to asked.

Sirius' smile would have been frightening to anyone else. "Remember when we charmed the staff's robes" he mentioned.

"Which time" Remus asked for clarification.

Dark brows wiggled as Sirius responded "Partum Lingerie". That was all he had to say in order for a smile to finally split his best friend's face.

Remus still had some doubts.

"I don't think Harry would appreciate being pranked. Not to mention Hermione" he pointed out. "Remember when you and James got into that prank war after he and Lily first went steady?"

Both men gained fond, wistful smiles as memories momentarily overtook them. As if mentally coming to the same conclusion they both shook their heads and refocused in favor for the task on hand.

Now was the time to concentrate on the present. Not the past.

"We wouldn't be pranking Harry" Sirius denied. "Not really" was amended. "I know my godson" was boasted proudly.

That both warmed Remus' heart and amused him at the same time. He didn't point out that they knew Harry in equal measures. Of course, they had gotten to know all of the children to an extent. At least before they went to Hogwarts. Remus was hoping he'd get to know them even better. He wanted to be a real family again. Both from his past and their future.

Still, Sirius acted like he knew them inside and out. Remus would admit that they all had a long way to go learning about each other.

Either way, he wasn't about to bring down Sirius' mood. If anyone needed a pepper up potion, it was Sirius Black. Remus wasn't going to deny him that.

"Alright I'm in" he complied getting a cheer from Sirius. "But" he said loudly over the happy dancing Sirius, "Just remember that Harry is our nephew and James' son. Who knows what he could cook up. He's a marauder by birth. It's in his blood".

#######################################################################

The children walked happily to their classes. First, they were on their way to drop Luna off at Potions.

Effortlessly, they moved in a paired synchronized line.

It did look a bit off to any passing student body. However, like most things they didn't understand in their world, they simply accepted it without a backward thought.

No one puzzled out the power move they were witnessing.

Then again, they weren't supposed too. Not yet.

The potions class came into view as little Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs line up eagerly. Some looked excited for their first class. Some obviously had older siblings as they looked less than thrilled to be there. In fact, a few looked ready to bolt.

"Have fun Luna" Harry said. Outwardly he looked like any other supportive friend. Inside though… He was telling Luna to give Snape her own personal brand of hell.

"Of course Harry" she began in that same light dreamy tone.

Many if not all of the watching first years turned their gazes in amazement to Harry. It didn't take much to figure out they were in awe over being around the real Boy Who Lived.

Harry ignored them.

"I do hope there are warpspurts around" she finished with a sway as if caught in some unknown breeze.

Hermione smiled as Vivian spoke up. "If there are, save some for me" she asked.

Luna shot her a small smile ignoring some of the weird looks she received.

With a promise to see her at lunch, the remaining five swiftly moved towards their own class. Defense against the dark arts.

Ron had to wrap an arm around Vivian to contain her. She was walking in a mixture of prowling and bouncing. Like she was an animal that knew they were about to feast really well and they had to do a little dance.

The redheaded boy was just as annoyed with Lockhart as the first time around. And he had yet to have a class with the man! 'This time' he amended.

'At least Viv is excited because she's thinking about scaring him. Not because she fancies him' he calmed himself. 'All the birds after him have to be barmy. What if he has some kind of attraction spell on his cloak? That could be useful' Ron's strategic mind began running wild.

Neville was in the rear taking in all of the looks that others tried to hide. Because they basically looked over the thicker boy, it proved to be an easy task. There were interesting results all around.

He'd have plenty to report later.

Harry was greatly amused as he walked with an annoyed Hermione. He had his arm causally around her shoulders as his other side fought off numbness from her bag.

It was times like this that he wished she could use her expendable bag. Or that they had lockers.

Either way he soothed his bruised shoulder and ego by seeing how agitated Hermione was. Normally, he'd do everything in his power to relieve her of such an ailment. However, seeing as it was due to her grumbling over the fan girls which she was once a part of was just too funny.

Another fan girl practically ran into Hermione as she rushed from the classroom with a signed picture.

Hermione's left eye twitched as she endeavored not to lash out.

Harry sent the random Ravenclaw an unhappy look making her stumble back. Without an apology the third year ran to her friends to show off.

"Good thing you're not one of those silly Lockhart crazy girls" Harry just had to comment as they slowly went to their seats.

Ron scoffed, "Come on Harry" he joined his best mate's teasing of his other best friend. "You know Hermione's too smart for that" he began. Hermione smiled before he continued. "Besides, you know the Boy Who Lived is the only celebrity she's ever wanted" he hinted to her date with Krum.

Vivian and Neville wisely scooted away from Hermione's wand arm.

"If you don't watch yourself" Hermione began through clenched teeth. "Then it'll be the Boy Who Died" she grumbled.

Harry's hands went up in surrender as he smothered an even more amused smile.

Ron snickered making her sharp gaze snap over to the redhead.

"And his fried ginger sidekick" was threatened.

Ron blanched noticeably making his freckles really pop.

"I think that should make him think twice" Neville ventured with a tick of the lips.

"Bloody hell, I think he'll never think about it again" Vivian snorted as her husband basically sulked into her side.

Their efforts seemed to soothe the wild haired brunette. She smiled and picked up her pace with an extra pep in her step as they took their seats.

The class soon filled up with the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin second years. 'I wondered why Albus pairs these houses together' Harry had to idly ponder. 'It's well known there is a general animosity between the two. Slytherin gets on better with Hufflepuff just like the lions and Ravenclaw' he noted.

His eyes landed on Vivian who was all but nestled into a content Ron's side.

'Then again' Harry had to acknowledge, 'Some lions and snakes make powerful, happy pairs. If given the chance'.

Before he could dwell further on the question, Lockhart decided to make his entrance.

"Hello. Hello" the vain man sent a wide smile to the classroom from his balcony. His many, many portraits did the same.

There were dreamy sighs from all around the room.

Vivian had to hold in a snort. She had thought the others had been exaggerating the man's attitude. Now it seemed they had understated it. Her nose twitched at the heavy sent of flowery perfume and whatever he had in his hair that was rolling off the man.

It was bad enough all the girls tried to dress up and 'freshen up' in hopes of looking their best for Lockhart. But his own heavily fragrant saturated body invaded her senses relentlessly.

A silent huff like exhale left her in an effort to rid herself of the stenches.

"Welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Can everyone hear me? Can everyone see me?" Lockhart asked in a smarmy tone.

Lockhart gave the same speech as before. He once more gestured to himself as if the class couldn't already guess that he was their teacher.

His arms were spread in an open giving gesture. "Me" he laughed in a very fake fashion.

"Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award. But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!" he bragged arrogantly.

Only the fan girls joined in with his smarmy laugh. Everyone else stared blankly.

Ron already looked downright disgusted.

Seeing the much smaller reaction than what was expected, Lockhart cleared his throat. That too big smile was back.

There was no real reaction from any of the boys, some were even staring out of windows. Especially from the Potter boy's group.

Not even Potter's female friends looked impressed!

"In this class" here tried a new tactic. He needed Potter to look up to him. The boy's name alone was gold. That picture of them together in Flourish and Blots sold out in one afternoon. Gilderoy needed that recognition. He needed to be adored!

He had only gotten worse since his school years.

His voice took on a dramatic effect in an effort to draw the children into his tales of dangerous adventure.

Like countless times before he wanted them imagining his heroic acts on bated breath.

Even if they were all lies.

"You will face your biggest fears. Creatures more dangerous beyond your wildest dreams. Trolls, vampires, werewolves" he began listing.

With narrowed eyes Vivian's sharp tone cut through. "What's wrong with werewolves" she all but hissed.

Lockhart went to answer that they were dangerous savage beasts. However, he then saw who had asked the question. Like the rest of the teaching staff, he had been sworn into the girl's secret with an unbreakable vow hanging over his head.

The fact that there was a real life werewolf in his class terrified him beyond belief.

Vivian smirked as the man turned two shades paler making Parvati ask if he was alright. The pretty green eyed werewolf child knew that look.

'Looks like he and Snape are more alike than they thought' she mentally laughed at the men's fear.

Harry wondered if he could sneak in a boggart. The idea of Lockhart possibly fainting, though for real this time was just too good of an idea.

"Um" Gilderoy stuttered having lost his balance for a moment. "Nothing!" was blurted surprising many of the students. Most were used to adults warning them and giving horror stories about werewolves.

"But that's a lesson for another day" he rushed out. "Today we are covering a much different creature".

He missed Vivian's eyes narrowing at being referred to as a creature.

Ron rubbed her back.

"What will we be covering today" Neville spoke up. "Something you picked up on your oh so daring travels" he bordered on sarcastic and false politeness. He kept speaking not giving Lockhart a chance to answer. "Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be here to handle it. I couldn't possibly imagine you running away and leaving us alone with…whatever it is" he finished.

Many of the students were confused. Only his fellow Death Knights understood the subtle jab. Ron looked to the side as a smirk forced its way onto his face.

Harry and Vivian weren't much better, though Vivian only had her imagination of her friends recollection to go off of.

Hermione was giving the man a death stare, straight up.

She couldn't believe she had ever looked up to that excuse of a man!

"Of course I won't be leaving" Lockhart assured. "I am here to not only mentor you but protect you from any possible dangers as well. Of course there are no real dangers at Hogwarts" he assured.

More than half the class wasn't sure about that as they remembered what they knew of last year.

The Death Knights found that sentence extra ridiculous.

"So you won't be showing us anything dangerous in here then?" Harry decided to ask with big eyes.

"Everything I show you in here, I will protect you from with my best ability. Obviously you'll be fine" Lockhart gave another laugh.

"Before we move on I've prepared a small quiz for you all. Just to test that you are doing your readings" he told them. "As a Ravenclaw I find reading ahead very important" he told them wisely.

With that he passed out thick tests. The class soon found out that it was all about him. "Would one of you please help me pass these out" he asked before chuckling at the many female hands that went up.

Ron didn't bother filling any of it out as Neville gave the most basic answers.

Hermione began scribbling in essay worth of notes on why the questions were ridiculous and how Lockhart obviously wasn't fit to be a teacher, let alone around young children.

Harry gave the most sarcastic and biting answers he could. Since it was Harry, the master of sass, they were pretty crazy.

Lockhart tried to send a smile at Vivian. Then she looked him in the eyes while setting her test on fire. Seeing the look the girl sent him made him falter once more and take a step back.

It didn't look like she was going to put the flames out any time soon. Ron threw his parchments in with hers as more students stopped to look over wide eyed.

Harry snickered looking up briefly. Hermione didn't even do that. Her quill was still moving at a rapid pace.

Finally Neville sighed and sent out a small jet of water.

"Nev" Vivian whined sending her friend a pout.

"We don't want to burn down the school" he told her going back to doodling on his paper. "Yet" he mumbled.

Seamus seemed also disappointed over the now lack of fire.

After a few minutes Lockhart began collecting the tests from everyone. A few fan girls continued to try to put answers down. Others went between glaring between Vivian and Neville, not to mention Ron as they didn't appreciate the disrespect so blatantly shown to the Gilderoy Lockhart.

Gilderoy began going through every test. The class was quiet as he went over them all page by page. Halfway through he began tsking at what he saw.

"Almost none of you remembered my favorite color" he announced. "Though Miss Granger" he began with a large smile. "She remembered it was periwinkle pink and-" he paused as he saw the rest of the answer.

It wasn't flattering to say the least.

The fact that she had examples as to why his color choice reflected both his lack of true abilities and decision making skills hurt more than he cared to admit.

"Well" he cleared his throat as his pitch went up at the end. "Let's move on. Mr. Potter, who I like to think of as my protégé" he sent a smile to the smirking Harry. "He wrote I'm a dandy prat who needs to get over his mediocre-" he stopped quickly.

Lockhart had been reading without totally paying attention. Once the words registered he lost his voice.

Lockhart's blue eyes actually watered as his glossed bottom lip wobbled slightly.

The Death Knights snickered. Some other boys around the room joined in while many of the girls looked like they were about to attempt to strangle Harry themselves.

Hermione had to think of what a hilarious scene that would make.

"Today" Lockhart turned from the children. He needed to gather himself back up. He hadn't been insulted like that since his days at Hogwarts. In fact, if he remembered correctly, which he knew he did, it was James Potter and his group of friends who had done the insulting.

The popular boys had busted Lockhart for trying to take credit for a project done by Potter's girlfriend, Lily Evans.

Due to the older boys' reputation, Lockhart had been a laughing stock for months.

"Today we will be facing a most terrifying creature" he continued while walking over to the covered large cage. He knew this would impress that brat Potter!

'Doesn't even deserve his fame' Lockhart thought bitterly. "They are dangerous, notorious beings. I warn you not to scream as it might" he ripped off the cover dramatically. "Provoke them!"

The class jumped back before noticing what they were looking at.

Seamus and Dean began laughing with some others following. "Cornish Pixies" Seamus asked in disbelief.

Even Draco and his cronies were laughing at the anti-climatic moment.

"Freshly picked Cornish pixies" Lockhart went on waiting to see fear on the students faces. To only his surprise, none came.

More laughter erupted throughout the room.

"Laugh all you want Mr. Finnigan" he announced loudly. Thinking on turning the tide on his disrespectful students, Gilderoy made the mistake of going to open the cage with a flourish.

Again, he overestimated his abilities.

"Let's see you laugh at them now" he shouted as the tiny blue menaces were released.

The laughter turned to screams as the pixies quickly showed that size definitely didn't matter when it came to causing terror. Girls' hair was pulled and books were thrown about.

One even attempted to shoot up Blaise Zabini's nose.

"Have no fear" Lockhart began to sweat as he realized just what he did. "Peskipiksi pesternomi" he tried.

"That's not a real spell!" Hermione shouted at the man making him stumble back. She whacked one of the tiny beings at him. It pulled out some blonde locks making him shriek.

When she had studied the spell Lockhart had attempted to use, the studious girl had been enraged to find out it not only wasn't a real enchantment but also it was a lazy way to say pixies no bother me.

'That's not even a proper sentence' she thought with annoyance as Harry grabbed a pixie out of her hair.

He paid no attention to the stinging bites as he squeezed just enough to make it cry out and stop moving in fear. He then tossed it aside to nurse its bruises.

The rest of the student body were already out the door fleeing.

"I'll just uh" Lockhart looked at the group left. A pixie stole his wand making him run with a wave of his coat. He tried to save one of his frightened portraits but it was a losing battle. "I'll let you clear them up" Lockhart abandoned the children and running up the stairs before slamming the door shut to his rooms.

"Pathetic coward" Neville scoffed as he held up his hand. It took a little extra concentration but he was still able to send out a light shock. That scared the pests away as they spoke in their language to keep far away from the dirty-blonde haired boy.

One pixie attempted to avenge its comrade aiming the stolen wand at Neville.

Vivian snatched the nasty pest out of the air along with the wand. It had managed to fire off a spark of magic that once more sent the dragon skeleton down upon them.

Luckily they moved out of the way in time.

Though Ron had to grab Vivian who was growling in the panicking pixie's face. It did all it could to escape as her teeth were bared in an obviously aggressive move.

With all almighty shake, Vivian spared the pixie. It flew dizzily before smacking into one of the large glass windows. Vivian smirked at Ron who gave her a nod. With a loud snap, Lockhart's wand was in two pieces.

Without looking, Harry grabbed a pixie mid air prompting him and Ron to throw two of the pests at one another making them smack and fall in a heap of twitching wings and wide black eyes.

They weren't used to these types of humans!

Hermione's annoyance showed itself as she let her magic give a large unruled pulse. This smacked all of the pixies into the nearest walls before immobilizing them.

Neville pushed one of the twitching, downed little beasts away with his foot. "At least I wasn't hanging by my trousers this time" he idly commented.

#######################################################################

Luna was having a blast in potions class. Figuratively speaking as of right now.

Snape seemed totally incapable of handling her attitude. He was torn between anger and being freaked out.

It was amusing to say the least.

'I'll have to try bluebells next' she thought as she littered the desk and filled every tube around her with conjured lilies and roses. Snape's eye twitched, but he only waved his wand banishing the roses.

'I knew he could do wandless and nonverbal' she thought with a mental cheer. 'He'd make a great boon for my master' her mind began working rapidly. Here was a chance to gain a strong servant for her master. A servant they had lost the abilities too soon 'last time' due to Voldemort and his familiar Nagini.

Of course, two of her fellow Death Knights had unpleasant histories with the man. Luna was sure that she could convince Sirius and Remus' of the man's use. Not to mention convince Harry.

"I believe that fairy dust and niffler snot can be used for various potions" she spoke out loud. Once more her dreamy, spacey tone interrupting Snape's deep timber. Luna paid no mind to him clenching his fist tightly as he painfully closed his eyes.

Kalien and Matthew, two of her fellow first year Ravenclaws scooted further away from their opposite sides of her. Luna lightly pondered if she should get to know the first year Claws this time.

She was sure there were some recruiting potential there. If guided properly.

Last time, her status in the house and all the bullying had kept her from getting to know any of her housemates on a real level. She knew names, but beyond that there wasn't much.

Though Cho Chang and Anthony Goldstein along with a Terry Boot later on and a few others had attempted to help her a few times. Especially after Dumbledore's Army.

She'd keep an eye open for a chance to approach them. She knew they'd make excellent soldiers. Not to mention she wanted to spare them from the fates of the future's past.

If anyone else had to think of the future as a past they'd get one troll of a headache. Luckily, Luna wasn't anyone else. She was Luna plain and simple.

As she hummed pleasantly under her breath, Luna twitched her fingers under the desk.

Slowly, the words on the board behind a belligerent Snape began to change.

She was tired of him going on about how his snakes were the best and so on. So, she corrected and elaborated on the vague instructions he had set up.

Luna thought of breaking him later on. Sometimes in order to make a perfect weapon, one must break the person down then build them back up. Dumbledore taught her that. Her top lip lifted so briefly it almost didn't look visible as her dark feelings for the headmaster threatened to overtake her.

Luna calmed herself with Harry's promise of getting out of the castle later.

Seeing the changes up ahead, the Puffs and Claws quickly went to work.

Snape looked around at the students in deep suspicion. They were all doing…well. He couldn't figure it out. Never had multiple students shown such adapt skills for potions. Especially not in their first class.

'Besides me and…' he cut that line of thinking off.

He looked around with narrowed eyes.

Once more his dark gaze landed on the Lovegood chit. She was sitting in her chair gently swaying side to side to some tune that only she was aware of.

Even as her eyes looked unfocused at the ceiling, her hands moved in a precise manner making a perfect cure for boils.

Luna smiled feeling the inspecting gaze on her. This was going to be a good year.

#######################################################################

The Master of Death led his Knights off their their first group mission. Or at least fully completed group mission seeing as they had picked up the mildly surprised Remus and Sirius after easily smoke traveling away from Hogwarts.

Harry hadn't been joking when he said that people were going to die.

The weeks following Sirius' break out of Azkaban found a majority of the details suppressed by the Ministry. Fudge didn't want conflict. He was a peace time minister, he didn't know how to handle anything else.

Every one was still terrified that Sirius Black was going to start murdering people. No matter what the Quibbler continued to say.

Luna had led her father in the right direction.

The Prophet had written about the Death Knights and Black's innocent once before Fudge has sent his undersecretary to give them a cease and desist letter. He claimed it would simply spread more panic.

He didn't want people to think Sirius was innocent. Fudge didn't know if he was or not. Honestly, he didn't want to know. That would make him and the rest of the ministry look bad.

Because of this lack of coverage, people tried to put the disturbing news of the Death Knights in the back of their minds.

They chalked it up to a group of fanatics that wanted Black for their cause. The thought that there might be some new unknown group running around throwing curses caused for great worry.

Some even claimed them to be Death Eaters that went to their friend's aid.

That one pissed of Harry and Sirius the most.

Here the truth was practically Avadaing people in the face yet they refused to accept it!

The Master of Death would make them accept it.

There had been a time when Harry just wanted to be able to blend into the background. Be normal. That time was long gone. Now…Harry hated being ignored!

If people noticing him and paying attention was the only way he could get points across then he'd use it. That had been a hard lesson to learn for the previously shy and anxious boy. Harry of the now was ready to both be in the spotlight while ruling the shadows.

Tonight they were going hunting. A very special prey that was near and dear to both Vivian and Ron, and also their good friend Buckbeak.

Walden Macnair.

The blood thirty creature killing Death Eater had gotten out of his sentence by claiming Imperius. Like so many of his slippery friends.

Harry knew that a few people were under the controlling curse. Just like many people were under threat of death or worse falling upon their family. He remembered Greyback bragging about the children he got to turn or kill when someone refused to join the Death Eaters. Some he bit anyway, though not many survived.

For those people, Harry truly felt regret. In fact, he had employed some of them.

One would be surprised over the ferocity a person fights with in order to get even with others who had taken away their free will.

However, Harry never just took someone on their word. That's why Veritaserum was invented. Then their perfected batch. None of them could understand why that wasn't employed in most if not all legal cases.

With someone speaking on your behalf and watching the direction of the questioning, it would be the most beneficial option to judge people.

Harry cleared his head. He wasn't about to get distracted by the idiocy of the magical world.

Right now he and his Knights needed to be on their full game.

Remus hadn't stopped scowling once he learned of the target. From his rigid yet fast movements, Harry guessed that the executioner's reputation proceeded him.

"Scum" Sirius kept mumbling as the group were once more disguised in black cloaks.

If it weren't for the unnatural shining of all of their eyes, they'd look like dementors. It made for an extremely eerie effect as they glided up to Macnair's large home. It wasn't a mansion per say, but it was obvious he did well for himself.

'Physician training. Magical training. Remake all of our supplies, weapons and armor' Hermione was going through a mental list. The children weren't at their full power. It would have shredded their unprepared bodies apart.

That was why physical training was so important as they worked their magic back to their full abilities.

The weapons and armor was just for scare tactics and because their flare for dramatics had grown as they did.

Vivian cracked her neck as Ron hunched his shoulders ready to begin. Neville was staring steely down at the darkened, quiet home. Luna was making small wind swirls in her hand without really noticing. Her attention too was solely on the house they were about to siege.

Remus stood like a bow string. Rim-rod straight and waiting to attack.

Sirius was still mumbling to himself as he cracked his knuckles.

Both men buried their apprehension over the act they were about to commit. It was like the first war all over again except this time they weren't waiting for their people to be attacked before retaliating. They would be the first to strike. They also both swore to not lose their loved ones again.

No matter what it took.

These were some of the tactics they had spoken to Albus about using the first time around. He had partly agreed, but asked they not kill saying 'they were above that'.

It baffled them as they were in a war.

Of course they didn't want to kill. Killing changed you from the inside out. However, if it was you or them then the men would choose themselves every time.

They had seen the flaws of Albus' actions. They heard the stories.

Sirius and Remus were ready to do what needed to be done to come out victorious.

They had too, neither could live with the alternative. The men couldn't go through that again.

So, right now the two refused to dwell on the fact that they were about to break into a man's house and kill him with a group of children that they considered their own. Instead, they were making themselves think of all the awful things Macnair did both as a Death Eater and a prejudice executioner.

'And with that idiot Fudge's backing' Sirius' thoughts left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Remus felt a growl, though still human in sound, rumble deep within his chest. He closed his tired green eyes as he took an inhale to balance himself.

Channeling Moony who was pacing inside his mind, he opened his now cold gaze ready to attack when ordered.

Harry's own piercing green eyes shined through his hood. It was the only visible part of his face again bringing extra attention since it was such a dark night.

"Hermione, the wards" he said.

It was time to attack.

Hermione held up her hand as a mist of sweat gathered on her forehead. She was the best next to Luna at runes. None of them besides Harry and the men were using wands. They couldn't have someone checking them for whatever reason.

They couldn't think of why a person would suspect them, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Remus and Sirius were using wands Neville and Ron had found for them at Knockturn Alley. Though they were encouraged by the others to practice nonverbal and wandless both on their own and in actual use like now.

Vivian wiped some sweat from Hermione's brow and cheeks as the girl worked to take down Macnair's wards. Luckily they weren't too difficult. She let out a breath once finished as her shoulders sagged before she forced herself to push her sudden tiredness away.

Macnair either didn't believe he had many enemies or he was cocky enough to think no one would attack him.

He was wrong either way.

Moving deftly across the somewhat neglected lawn the eight made their way down the hill.

Neville and Luna would enter from the north side of the house as Ron and Vivian took the south.

Hermione and Harry would go east which naturally left west to Sirius and Remus.

The pairs all moved into position and waited for Harry's mark. Remus and Sirius twitched lightly at the still unfamiliar sensation of having someone else in their heads.

'Go in NOW' was shouted mentally. All four groups blew away the windows or doors they were close too before racing in.

Vivian inhaled deeply quickly turning to the left. Ron followed as she silently let the others know. Remus attempted a sniff before cringing at the heavy stench of blood and decay.

The groups spread out in an effort to find Macnair.

There was no way he didn't know someone was there. However, with Neville and Sirius' aniportkey and apparition wards up then he had no option but to face them.

"Not here" Ron's distorted voice called out after they checked the bedroom and study.

"Or here" Luna called as he wasn't in the kitchen or drawing room.

"Not upstairs" Remus called.

Harry's eyes narrowed as it seemed Macnair was no where to be found. "Vivian, Remus" here called out stiffly.

It took Remus a moment to realize what he was asking. Vivian sniffing the air and listening to walls clued him in. Remus had to shove away the more unpleasant scents and focused on finding an extra heartbeat along with a hopefully fresher smell.

The two ended up by a bookcase. Vivian snorted, "Why is it always behind a bookcase" she asked as Remus lifted his wand and blasted the passage away.

Luna and Sirius acted as shields in case any spells came flying.

The dark hallway was lit up with torches, but no one was inside. Vivian's ears perked up as Remus looked sharply at the door at thee end of the walk. "He's there" Remus told them. "Rushing around doing something" he described the noises.

"Well" Harry took point with Hermione. "If he's not going to be a proper host and greet his guests, then we'll go to him" he said causing the group to march forward.

As they got a few feet away from the wooden door Neville blasted it inward. There was a hiss of expletives which greeted the group as they poured into the room.

There stood Macnair in all his hateful glory. His dull powder blue beady eyes took in everything about the newcomers. Dark short hair was slightly askew as obviously he had been in a hurry. His white drawn cheeks were flush as he tried to control his breathing.

The thin older man looked like he'd seen much better days.

Harry had forgotten how ugly the man really was, though he could have just been bias. His vibrant green eyes narrowed reminding Macnair of the dreaded killing curse that he had happily thrown at others.

"Hello Macnair" Sirius sneered, his own silvery gray eyes shining vindictively. "It seems you're not prepared for guests".

"If I had known you were coming maybe I would have thrown something together" Walden managed to get out sarcastically.

He was looking at them carefully trying to figure out who they were and why they were there.

"We are not Death Eaters" Harry said making Walden's eyes widen. "Sorry to disappoint you" he moved his hands out in a slow gesture.

"Why would that disappoint me" Walden asked carefully. For all he knew they could be unspeakables! He couldn't risk anything. They had already broken in and had him cornered.

"Unspeakables" Hermione cackled, "No, that would be too merciful" she taunted.

He swallowed thickly realizing she heard his thoughts.

He was desperately trying to figure out how to get out of this situation relatively unscathed. Any thoughts of retribution for daring attack his home were pushed aside for a later, safer date.

"It seems time hasn't dulled your sense of humor" was Harry only reply.

"There is no escape Walden" Vivian spoke up. "It's time to pay for your crimes Death Eater" she hissed.

As the man went to open his mouth to rebuff, Remus spoke. "We know everything about you Walden" he slowly said. "Every act of cruelty that your dark twisted soul stained upon humanity".

"We know and we are here to cleanse the land of your misdeeds" Luna informed him in a voice that suggested he should be grateful.

"And what makes you think I would allow such a thing" Walden's face changed to a harsh glare as his fear was replaced by anger. He was a pureblood for Merlin's sake! He should be revered by all.

"What makes you think you can stop us" Ron asked back.

"You obviously don't know who you are dealing with" Walden stood his full height. This drew attention to both the dark wooden wand in his hand and the cages behind him.

All were empty except for one where there was a small, young and noticeably hurt chimera.

Vivian growled loudly which echoed around the room.

Walden tensed up as he knew that sound. Behind him the baby chimera gave a weak answering call. It recognized the animal within and answered back in hopes of receiving help.

"I'm going to rip your spine out of your ass and keep your skeleton as a pissing post for any beast that walks by" Vivian was enraged.

She had a very big problem with not only caging creatures up but doing so for purely sadistic reasons. It reminded her too much of the circus.

"It seems you've upset my Death Knight" Harry tsked. Feeding off Vivian's energy both Remus and Ron were poised and ready. Their breathing picked up with their anger.

"Death Knight" Walden asked looking at Harry quickly. He palmed his wand even tighter.

Hermione smirked with a head tilt.

"Oh, we haven't been properly introduced" Harry gasped out as if horrified. "Pardon my manners" he gestured grandly. "I am the Master of Death and these are my Knights. We are going to kill you" he ended pleasantly.

"You can't kill me. You're breaking the law" Walden began shout as spittle flew from his mouth. "I'm a ministry employee. Do you know how much dragon dung you're in" his face turned read from all the yelling.

Hermione's insane cackle filled the room with Sirius soon joining her.

It was just a tad ridiculous as they broke into this man's house and threatened him yet he still had the nerve to say dragon dung.

Who does that!?

Before he could retaliate, Harry lifted a hand. To Macnair it looked chilling as it was all but a skeleton pointing at him. There was flesh but it was a grayish blue in color, drained of life as it was so thin that it looked more like a thin glove over a corpse at a wake.

Seeing flesh stretched so tightly was disturbing as it wasn't possible for a human to survived looking so malnourished.

'Perhaps that gives me an advantage' he thought hopefully.

"If you walk away now then I'll let you live" He bluffed. He planned on finding them later when he had the upper hand.

"Hmm, alright" Harry's deep firm voice brightly chirped.

Macnair's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that to work.

With a wave of his hand the Master silently ordered his Knights. Following Harry's lead the others turned as if to file out of the room. Harry made sure his back was open to Macnair. There was no way the man would pass that up.

Predictably, Macnair fired a killing curse off at the Master's back. However, before the quickly yelled spell could make contact, the shadows swallowed the man whole making it seem like he almost melted into the ground before disappearing completely.

No one else had been in front of him so the spell fired down the hallway until it smashed into a side of wall taking out a chunk.

The others spun as their gazes burned brighter. Macnair felt his heart skip a beat at the sight.

He sent two blasting hexes at the figures on the furtherest corner before trying to send the torture curse to the one in the center. Shield charms he didn't recognize went up sending his hexes back to himself making him have to jump out of the way.

Like lightning, Vivian's hand shot out deflecting any of the spellwork from hitting the injured chimera cub.

Knowing he was at a disadvantage, Walden began scrambling backwards as he prepared to send off more hexes at the group who had yet to retaliate.

He didn't get the chance as a surprisingly strong grip snatched up his wrist and gave a harsh squeeze making the man cry out and drop his wand.

Walden spun intent on fighting though he stopped cold at what he saw. It was the Master now up close and in his face. Those eyes seemed like mental prisons as Macnair was suddenly unable to move.

It felt like even his blood froze in fear making him begin to ache.

"That" the Master said with calm seriousness. "Was a poor decision" he announced.

With that he shoved the man back using magic to power the toss causing Macnair to almost go flying until Remus and Vivian caught him.

"I think we can find an appropriate punishment, don't you" Vivian asked her father.

"It'll be a bonding experience" he said as his strong fingers dug into Macnair's shoulders painfully.

Ron picked up the fallen wand as Neville and Luna went to either side of the now more aware chimera's cage.

Hermione went to Harry and Sirius as they watched with rapid attention.

"But first" Vivian spoke in a coo. "I do believe the baby's hungry" she said taking the wand from Ron.

"Allow me" Remus offered as he aimed his wand at the man's shoulder joint. There was a brief pause as he took in what he was about to do. Seeing the move for hesitation, Macnair opened his mouth.

"Let me go and you'll be spared. These others don't respect purebloods as they should. I'll remember you and spare you the ministry" he lied. "This one's a filthy beast" he gestured his head to a narrowed eyed Vivian. He knew that's where the growling had come from. Her emerald green eyes shined with contempt.

"I can tell. You don't want to work with such disgusting beings" he went on.

Remus felt his blood boil. With full commitment he dug his wand into the skin making Macnair try to hide a wince.

None of the others were happy either, but allowed Remus and Vivian to handle the situation.

"I am a _beast_" Remus sneered over the word making Macnair's eyes widen drastically.

With no more words Remus managed a nonverbal bombarda blowing the man's arm clear out of the socket.

He didn't do nonverbal often, but that didn't mean he was incapable.

There was blood and pieces of flesh everyone. It was a pretty messy spell, but Remus hadn't put full power in it. That meant that while it did it's job it was a sloppy process. The flesh and muscles tore just a little slower than usual as the skeleton ripped apart.

Macnair screamed as he looked at the rapidly bleeding hole.

Vivian moved gracefully as she snatched up the torn limb. She walked over unlocking the chimera cage.

"Puppet" Sirius called not too sure about that move.

"Don't worry" Luna spoke up, "She's amazing with animals" she assured. "He knows we're friends".

Eagerly, the chimera took the bloody appendage and began tearing it apart at its own pace. Vivian petted the now purring magical creature's head earning a soft purr as it continued working on its food.

Walden screamed in both pain and rage. Lifting the only fist he had left he attempted a swing at Remus' face. Remus deflected the blow and pushed the man to his knees in a harsh enough manner that there was a loud popping.

"You know what your bloody problem is Macnair" Vivian turned and walked back. The sway of her step with the cloak dragging lightly on the floor gave a ferocious raptorial effect.

He didn't answer, blood still pouring out of him at a generous rate. He tried to swallow and think past his suffering as his ashen forehead became soaked in sweat that poured over his dark brows and stuck his top hairs to his skin.

Vivian squatted down until she was level with him. Her head tilted like this was a casual conversation.

His snatched wand spun easily back and forth in an oddly soothing manner between her spindly fingers that ended in long uneven sharp nails. Seeing where his now much more lidded gaze was on, she pointed his wand at his chest before slowly applying more and more pressure.

There was a sharp pain in his chest. At least he thought there was. It was a little difficult to feel more than the heavy pounding of his heart which seemed to rattle his ribs in a worrisome fashion.

Vivian licked her purple tinted lips as the smell of blood filled the room like a sweet, heady dish. She cut into Walden's chest before moving the wand and digging in through his shirt, muscles and even bones with her own hand.

She found what she was looking for and soon dragged the organ out.

"You're problem Macnair" the witch told the wizard as he desperately tried to cling to life. It was useless, he was fading. In fact he was already dead, he just couldn't accept it yet.

Not that he'd have a choice in a second.

"Is that you don't have a heart" she gave a final jerk and completely detached the heart to hold it up to him. Walden gave a gasp sending blood sputtering out of his mouth and dribbling down his chin.

"He never used it" Neville said as he walked over conjuring a jar for the bloody organ. "Now it'll be put to good use" he took it from Vivian and placed it gently inside.

"What are we going to do with that" Sirius nodded his chin to the calm chimera.

"I think I know the perfect person to look after him" Harry said gesturing for Luna, who bowed before placing a gentle hand on the beast. In the next instant they vanished.

"What about the body?" Remus pushed the corpse away from him as he helped Vivian stand.

Ron circled the dead man before looking at a waiting Harry. "I think the front would be best" he offered. "Think scarecrows" he said, "Then we can leave the knot".

"What knot?" Sirius asked lost.

"All organizations need a symbol, a trademark if you will" Hermione informed him. "You're about to learn what ours is" she told them men who shared a curious look.

With that Harry and Hermione led the way out to the front lawn. Vivian followed after with Ron and Neville behind them. Sirius and Remus took the task of dragging Macnair uncaringly behind them.

Once there, Neville conjured a wooden post that was in a cross like stature. When that was done he fashioned a discarded branch that was close by into a mock, crude arm for the dead man. He shoved it into the socket locking it in with a simple sticking charm.

Vivian and Ron took some threads of rope that had been spelled with resistance. Sirius and Remus were directed by Harry on how to hang the body, arms opened and feet together.

Neville brought out some copper nails and placed them right under the rope that the others had used to tie Macnair up with. With a gesture of his hand he magically impaled both wrists and the ankles into the wood.

With that Vivian and Ron took Sirius and Remus' arms to gently pull them away. They were making room for Harry and Hermione who slowly approached the body.

"I will put out the sign Love. You may have the pleasure of decorating our friend" he made Hermione squeal out happily.

A small blade found its way into her hand as she went over and ripped the rest of the man's torn, bloody gray button up shirt completely open. Tarnishing the clothing uncaringly, she got to work on not only writing a proper message but also making the presentation perfect.

Harry had Remus and Sirius follow him. He moved around the display and over to an unspecific batch of grass. "It's only fully visible from the air" he explained. "Let's see how long it takes them to figure that out" was the after thought.

With that, Harry placed his magicked hand on the greenish yellow grass before letting his core go. It took all of his concentration and will to use the raw magic as a sculpture would mold clay.

Soon enough, the grass became stained with black. The vegetation shriveled and dried up. It was as if it was burned never to be revived again.

Sharing another look the two men used their newly acquired smoke travel to shoot straight up in an effort to gain the full picture.

The mark extended over the whole estate. When it touched the house the wood and stone crumbled. Years of rot and decay enveloped the once nice house. It looked completely different from before. If someone were to see it now they'd assume it was long abandoned due to neglect.

"It's a knot. A Celtic knot" Sirius realized with some surprise. "What does it mean" he looked at his studious friend.

Remus examined it with a furrowed brow for a moment before responding. "Death" was his low answer.

Sirius raised a brow, "Fitting" was all he said before the two landed.

The image of the three inward swirling arm like curves leading to the triangle like center continued to flash through their minds.

Once landed they looked at Hermione's work with wide eyes.

"That's sure to cause a few people to empty their stomachs" Remus commented.

"Let's hope it gets the attention of the Prophet" Ron said as Harry rejoined them.

"I'm even more glad I'm on your side now" Sirius said with wide eyes darting back and forth between Hermione and Macnair.

Laughter was the only response.

"Let's go" Harry told the group. Everyone agreed as they made sure they had everything. They knew that this was the first of many strikes being repaid. As much as they'd like to relax and even celebrate after defeating an enemy, they had more important things too do.

"We have Potions tomorrow" Harry smirked before leading them all away in a flurry of shadows.

**A/N**: What do you guys think? I hope you liked it. Next chapter has more blood and a visit from two unlikely people. Not to mention the talk with Amelia, Sirius and Remus being…Sirius and Remus. Albus doing his thing and maybe some Fred and George. That and much more coming your way. Review, ask, or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. WARNING**: **There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.) **

Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **THIS IS A WARNING**. Though I will put a warning at the beginning needed. I do not condone all of these things, but my mind can be really fucked up, I apologize now. So, I am mixing both movie and book but I'm mainly following the movie. Though I will try to make a good blend between the two. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock! A/N**: Hey everyone, I'll be posting the names and answering questions of reviewers in the beginning of part two. I don't know about you guys, but school and life are just kicking my ass. Thank you for all of your patient and great reviews. Like always, grammar will be double checked later on. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7: Big Surprises. (Part 1)

Vivian stretched walking up with a few pops in her back. Her body, like Harry's, was still healing itself after the abuse they had suffered.

She couldn't wait till there was a chance to sneak off and begin training. Her bones felt like they were growing faster than her skin. It was uncomfortable to say the least. 'Perhaps we can sneak something from Pomfrey's stash' she wondered.

'I don't want to brew my own-' she stopped as another thought abruptly hit her.

'It's potions today!' With that, Vivian jumped out of bed and went about getting ready with the excitement of a child on Christmas morning.

Daphne Greengrass muttered curses as she turned, trying to sleep still. Luckily, she was the only one to stir. Vivian playfully patting the pretty girl's blonde head getting another mumbled curse as Vivian chuckled and made her way down the stairs.

As she practically skipped down and through the common room, she couldn't help but think about how much fun it was going to be getting to spend time with her favorite professor again.

If she had any musical talent, she'd be singing like one of those Disney Princesses Hermione once showed her.

Vivian just couldn't wait to be face to face with Snape again. But this time…she was different. She was a powerful and confident.

Vivian knew that Harry and Neville were in the same spirits as she.

'We'll have to write the guys letting them know how the knobsnob is doing' she thought of her father and uncle fondly.

"Lupin" the voice of Draco Malfoy called out.

"If it isn't my favorite chew toy" she mumbled under her breath unable to wipe the smile from her face.

"Malfoy" she turned with a hint of a raised brow. Hands went to her hips as the robes parted slightly to show pants. Her short hair swayed briefly before the blunt, angled ends brought attention to her sharp features that were finally beginning to round out a little.

Thanks to nourishment potions and a big appetite, she was gaining much needed body weight.

Apparently her overly skinny figure didn't put off the sharp faced blonde as he looked at her with a smug, favorable gaze.

"I was going to offer to escort you to breakfast" he said putting his arm out.

Vivian could see, and tried to smother her amusement over Pansy fuming from the spot where she had been sitting. She had gotten up extra early in hopes of being the first thing her Drakeypoo saw!

'Ever since Potter's pet snake showed up she's set out to ruin everything!' Pansy thought bitterly.

Vivian made her accent more posh as she sniffed with exaggeration. "Sorry Blondie" she stated, "I can only be seen around the right sort".

With that, she met Ron who was casually leaning against the wall opposite the common room entry. She jumped into his warm, inviting embrace leaving a speechless Malfoy gapping in her wake.

The duo quickly made their way to join the others in the Great Hall.

"You know which class is after breakfast, don't you pet?" Ron looked down at his girlfriend with an easy grin on his handsome face.

"I do, why do you think I'm in such a good mood" she responded.

Ron feigned being hurt. "I thought that was from seeing me" he dramatically gasped with a hand clutching over his heart.

"Oh Ronald" Vivian raised her voice while touching his cheek. "Nope" she chirped going to make a run for it.

"Wha-? Cheeky" he called after, catching up and lifting Vivian to spin the laughing girl around.

"Weasley, Lupin!" the voice of Snape shouted as he stormed over to the pair. "Stop this nonsense. Ten points from Gryffindor. Ten points-" he cut himself off from taking points from his own house. A sour expression overtook him.

More sour than usual.

Just as he fully reached them, he caught Ron rolling his eyes with a sigh. Vivian however, was positively beaming. The smile was so wide it was eerie.

"Now, both of-" this time he as cut off by Vivian.

"Black-Lupin" she said with happy primness.

"Excuse me" Snape's eye narrowed.

"My title. It's Lady Black-Lupin" she corrected as if he was slow.

His anger began to rise when Weasley opened his mouth.

"That's the proper ways to address her" he said doing a great impression of a pure blood elite as he looked down his nose at Snape.

A look the half blooded professor was very acquainted with. "You insolent-" he went to spit, but once more he was interrupted. It looked as if a vein in his forehead was about to burst as he endeavored not to pull his wand on the two children. Obviously, they needed a lesson on respect.

"Since we have only spoken once, I'm sure it simply slipped your mind" Vivian pointed out how he excluded her from the usual head of house welcome speech. "All is forgiven. See you in class professor" she waved. Ron was dragged into the Great Hall.

Ron smirked giving a little finger wave at the furious man as they found seats with their friends at the Gryffindor table.

Snape only held in his temper at being treated in such a fashion due to the knowledge that soon he'd have Potter's group and the little halfbreed in his class.

In his domain.

He was sure Weasley learned such an impudent manner from Potter. 'He's like Black was to Potter. Now they even have their own werewolf pet' he thought as the children's faces flashed onto people of his past.

'I wonder which will be their Pettigrew' he thought cruelly as he looked between Longbottom and Lovegood. It didn't occur to him that they too were like others who had fought, those who were close to both Lily and the marauders. Friends, fighters of the past. Those no longer with them, in more than one way.

'Then Granger is…' he stopped. It seemed he was doing that a lot. This time it was due to his comparison of Granger and another brilliant, fierce muggleborn.

Shaking his head unnoticeably, Snape continued on with his hateful thoughts. 'Now they'll get a taste first hand in why no one challenges me'.

Weasley's little wave made him grind his teeth as he stalked towards his seat.

"Who spiked his potion?" Harry asked seeing the look on Snape's face.

"I think he's got bubelings under his coat" was Luna's suggestion. "They're very aggressive you know. Remind me to get some unicorn snot and banshee hair to make sure we have a repellent" she advised.

"Whatever is happening, I'm sure we'll hear about it later" Neville shot a look at the too pleased Ron and Vivian.

"I'm surprised you noticed a change" Hermione really looked at the man. "He looks the same to me" she added.

"Well let's see if we can't put some gray hairs on that oily head" Harry suggested.

"I had an idea about him" Luna said before thinking, 'Let's discuss it after your class with him'.

For a moment only the clanking of silverware could be heard. The group ignored all the looks that were periodically aimed their way.

They talked and joked among themselves and table mates. Harry was counting down the minutes until lunch ended and classes for the days begun.

The time came and soon enough the six friends found themselves making the long walk to the dungeon. A reflection over the changed attitudes and emotions over the descent compared to the last time this journey was made, was shared amounts the whole group.

Neville remembered how afraid he had once been. How terrified Snape made him, belittled him.

Neville had greatly changed from his first walk down those dank, dark halls.

The change started before he even knew the man's full backstory. Before he had become one of Harry's lieutenants. Now, walking to face his former tormentor, Neville felt none of his young self's nerves or fear.

Then again, if any were to look at him they'd have to question if the blank faced boy if he felt anything at all. A slightly unsettling sight on the boy who everyone was used to being shy, anxious but usually positive and very obvious to read.

If he were to be asked, Neville wasn't sure if he could feel anything any more. Not much at least. He felt so empty before images of a long blonde haired and dazzling blue eyed goddess filled his head.

That definitely sparked emotion.

Vivian's expression was erratic, to put it mildly.

She continued to switch between glee and depressed anger. Her mind kept reminding her of Snape's cruelty. It had taken its tole when she was a scared, abused child. A werewolf child who was ashamed of herself and the horrors that were thrust upon her. It had taken a lot for her friends, Sirius, Tonks and Remus to help her realize none of it was her fault.

Snape's cutting remarks certainly never helped. She was so fragile then. Vivian didn't think she would have been able to handle everything without her friends and family.

'I'm not that frightened little girl anymore' she told herself aggressively with a twitch of her straight nose and purple glossed lips. Striking green eyes narrowed with long lashes looming like dark shadows over her gaze.

'Now, I am the predator and he is the prey. He will be the one to bend to my might!'

Ron's slightly muscled arm wound itself around her shoulder as he picked up her change of breathing.

He didn't say anything, just squeezed her into his side. Sure enough, her expression calmed falling into a relaxed state. Her shoulders eased as her body fell into a comfortable, normal posture. Soon she was a leaning into him.

Hermione was having to do something similar for a stoic Harry.

His earlier entertainment replaced by foreboding, swirling thoughts.

Snape… There was a complicated man through and through.

Because of that, opinions and viewpoints along with emotions became a mingled mess that felt impossible to unravel. Harry knew the man was technically good. Harry knew that.

However, certain actions didn't add up. Especially given the man's past coupled with the claims he made in his last few years alive. And Harry wasn't only thinking of the man's cruelty in the classroom during his spying.

It was the little things that Snape did that caused bigger, disastrous consequences. Like the night Sirius died.

Harry's eyes clenched, deep slow breathes escaping him. He didn't worry about seeing as he had complete trust in Hermione with guiding him.

Some passing students shivered. It felt like the hallway was even colder than usual. The Knights had to guess it was their Master's powers trying to react to the turmoil in his mind.

"We're here" Hermione's soft voice quietly rolled over him.

"Joy" was Ron's grunt.

"Hey Potter" Malfoy's still high voice rang out, sounding more nasally with the volume. Harry's eyes snapped open adjusting to the darkness of the dungeons lit only with a single torch.

"Weren't you pathetic enough with the bucktooth mudblood and poor Weasel?" Draco's insulted making the group's hackles rise. "You had to add the squib and a mad man's heir to your little collection?" He laughed as some Slytherins joined.

Other's rolled their eyes or simply watched.

The other second year Gryffindors all looked ready to jump in and start a fight. Then again, with the two houses history which Malfoy and even the staff seemed to constantly stir, a fight was an everyday possibility.

"Would you like to see how proficient I am with my wand Malfoy?" Neville's dark, serious voice stopped all noise dead. No one could believe it.

"Did-? Did Longbottom just challenge Malfoy to a duel" came a surprised Theo Nott.

"A challenge?" Harry said as Neville simply ticked his chin up with a single sharp brows raise. "I don't think someone as low as Malfoy could really consider himself a challenge compared to Nev. What do you think Ron" he threw it to his best mate.

"I'd call it more of a slaughter" the ginger looked at the steaming blonde. Blue eyes calculating as the lazily observed the pointy faced Slytherin. " A merciful one at that" he added.

"You filthy blood traitor! When my father-" Malfoy began. He was interrupted by a secretly angry Vivian.

"Don't you have any real threats" Vivian offered unimpressed. "You shouldn't start something you aren't able to finish" a smile twitched the corner of her mouth. That sounded suspiciously a lot like a warning.

Or a threat.

He went to retort when Hermione broke in primly. The surrounding children tried to hide their disappointment.

They were excited to see someone from the famous Potter's group put Malfoy in his place. Really, they just wanted to see a fight. Even Crabbe and Goyle had been waiting with excitement.

"Not now everyone" she sniffed. "Too many witnesses" she added smartly.

This got a few chuckles from all around the second year class.

They were assuming she was joking in order to break the tension while still getting one up on the blonde bully. Of course Hermione Granger wouldn't really suggest violence. Despite the adventure rumors that had been spread last year, the bookworm would never suggest anyone break a rule!

Hermione wasn't joking.

"What is happening here" the voice of Snape made many students jolt in shock. "Causing problems already Potter" he accused making Draco along with Crabbe and Goyle smirk. Pansy actually snickered.

Harry didn't get mad or try to point out Draco's actions. He knew it wouldn't matter to the man. For now Harry had a little fun.

"Everyone has to have a hobby" he muttered just loud enough. "But of course I'd never do anything like that…Professor" he added with a sweet smile. "That wouldn't be nice".

"Five points from Gryffindor for cheek" Snape told him smugly. "Maybe you will try to improve your attitude in the future" he said before becoming confused at the amused looks the group tried to hide.

"Oh, most definitely" Harry nodded before taking Hermione's hand and leading her into the room cutting off Snape's entrance.

Snape's mouth tightened with nostrils flaring. He went to sweep forward again when this time Ron and Vivian cut him off.

"Opps, 'xcuse us Professor" Vivian sent him a sugary smile.

The tall thin man had all but jumped a step back in an effort to not touch her.

With a low growl he went to push past the dunderhead couples. However, he was once more cut off. This time by a bored looking Longbottom.

Neville barely spare the man a look, sucking some air through his top teeth unimpressed.

As he felt Snape practically vibrating with anger, Harry had to think 'This should be one rememberable lesson'.

#######################################################################

Remus and Sirius in his Rectus disguise walked to Gringotts with purpose.

The men had gotten it into their heads that they could pick up the cup horcrux. Hermione had been kind enough to tell them about the enchantments surrounding all of the horcruxes with Luna. Though the little blonde had confused them on more than one occasion.

'Just think of it as us getting in the game. We'll have one in' Sirius had excitedly told Remus.

'I'd rather just think of it as helping them, instead of you and the children competing' he told a then pouting Sirius.

Remus still wasn't totally sure about the plan, but if these horcruxes were as dangerous as Vivian led him to believe then he was determined to save any of the children from facing such a thing.

Sirius had mentioned a game, but really the man didn't want his godson to be put in any more danger. He thought the kids had been through enough and it was time that someone else did some of the heavy lifting.

The two knew that Harry had spoken to one of the goblins, but in order for Sirius' plan to work he had to appear in person. Even if he didn't look like himself.

He was going to challenge both Bellatrix's and Narcissa's marriages, claiming them and their husbands to be associated with the murder of his younger brother. This would hopefully see the women officially stricken front the Black name while allow Sirius to fully take over their vaults.

Not to mention the back lash it would give the Malfoys. Both financially and socially.

But those were all pluses as the real target was Helga Hufflepuff's cup.

Technically, he could have signed the ability over to Harry, but then someone could challenge it. The same with Remus.

Blood tests were involved, they were the only undisputed system. So, 'Rectus' knew that his blood would allow him to pass the test with flying colors.

Thankfully, the spell didn't identify specific individuals. It only proved if someone had close family relations to whoever they were claiming.

This would allow Rectus to be passed off as a first cousin. Remus was working out believable explanations for no one knowing of Rectus along with his sudden reappearance and relationship with the men and children.

While Remus was busy worrying himself sick, Rectus appeared as if he didn't have a care in thee world. He strolled up the steps of the bank with his now taller stature.

He had teased Moony about the werewolf no longer being the tall, lean one as Sirius new appearance gave some extra height. Not that one would have ever accused him of being short.

He wasn't, only seemed that way at times next to Remus. Though if you based the two off of attitude alone then you'd think it was Sirius standing at six-five as he had an air of cool, easy confidence.

Like now as he walked up and strolled into the bank looking like some of the higher end clientele.

Soon enough the two men were looking for a teller. They were a bit on edge around the financially inclined race since Ron had told them of a goblin's betrayal during the hunt for the horcruxes.

The only problem was…they couldn't remember the name.

So, right now every goblin was on their list. Everyone but Warwick that is. Harry had made a point of mentioning him repeatedly.

Sirius finally approached a teller, briefly reading the tag saying Griphook. "Name and business" the being looked up his sharp, long nose at the two. Quill went back to it's holder as he waited.

"Lord Rectus Latronem. I'm here to challenge two marriage and seek claims on vaults and payments due on behalf of my cousin" Rectus said in a clear, crisp tone. That made Griphook's eyes take on a gleam of interest.

His quick mind began calculating how such an action could benefit him.

Griphook was the kind of goblin that gave others a bad name. Any steps his race took, he made some backwards. He was the embodiment of goblin stereotypes. Naturally, the idea of being on a big case and anything he could do to earn some 'extra' percentage, was always on his mind.

After all, it was rare that such a big request with such a wealthy client just fell at one's feet.

It was obvious that Rectus came from money, or he was a very good actor.

"And what cousin gave you this permission Lord Latronem" Griphook acquired neutrally.

"Sirius Black" came the unwavering answer.

Griphook's interest was now definitely peeked. "I see" he replied slowly. "Who is it you wish to penalize through this challenge?" Griphook had to wonder just which family would catch the fall out of this.

None that would take it lightly, he was sure.

Remus was watching the goblin closely with furrowed brows. He hadn't been trying to but, keen eyes caught onto the slight changes in the short man's stature.

He didn't think he liked what he was seeing. It was like his conscious and Moony were both trying to tell him something. A nagging whisper he couldn't quite make out.

Sirius was being as professional as possible. Now, he was glad that some of his father and mother's lordship lessons came in handy. He sent out a silent thank you to where he was sure they were resting, hell.

He suppressed a snicker at that and focused on the task on hand. "Bellatrix Lestrange née Black and Narcissa Malfoy née Black" he said with a small mustache twitch.

Sirius had added Narcissa in there for two reasons. One, she was no longer the sweet if not high maintenance girl he once knew. Being married to Lucius had all but drained the compassion that once flowed through her veins.

She was now the persona that she pretended to be around their parents and the other adults. He was actually saddened by that, but he saw it happening in school. That part of Narcissa, the part that wanted to run away from home after Andromeda did. After Sirius ran away.

He would mourn for that Narcissa. Another person to mourn for, even if this one is still walking around.

Sirius couldn't hold onto who she used to be. Voldemort had tainted her now, and she let him. The less said about her husband, the better.

Secondly, Sirius was a strategist, like Ron. He knew that this would definitely be leaked somehow. He was sure it would get to the Death Eaters and even the spirit Voldemort. Harry was still not physically in the place to catch him.

Yet.

If Sirius only went after Bellatrix, then it might clue the wrath into what they were doing. The thought of such a specter roaming around somewhere gave him chills.

Though he was doing and was willing to do anything in order to help Harry and the others in any way, shape, and form, Sirius had to admit he couldn't wait until Harry was about to handle finishing the bastard off.

If just relying on magic, he was sure that Harry could do it. The thought of what any of those kids could probably do blew his mind. However, as he heard, repeatedly, from Hermione, none of them were physically ready.

According to her the magic would literally make them blow up taking miles and miles worth of possible innocents with them. Apparently, even physical training couldn't totally help. Sometimes, the body had to properly age in order for things to grow correctly.

Though, she had 'assured' that they had a chance to still be able to do amazing feats of magic after.

The most powerful witches and wizards around, just translucent and ghost like.

None of them had been too keen on the idea, though Luna seemed a little too interested. Remus and Sirius were not. They worried for the kids, then themselves when Harry said he'd 'train' them so they'd be caught up with the others.

Hermione was also worried about Voldemort connecting with the piece in Harry and hurting him. That was more of an old fear she had had for a long time, and seemed to resurface not that the half spirit was sort of alive.

Snapping himself back into the present, Sirius' eyes narrowed briefly as he caught the tip of Griphook's lips rising in a parody of a sneaky smirk before he too straightened up. Like Remus, he didn't like the look.

Griphook seemed to pause, eyes widened in somewhat disbelief. He caught himself just before a smirk was able to overtake him. Those names led to two very powerful, rich and feared women.

Of course the goblins didn't really have the same kind of fear for the wizards as others. However, that didn't meant that some humans didn't cause for a more cautious approach.

Griphook had to wonder if the man before him was a brave fool or a clueless idiot.

Either way, any fall backs this action brought upon the man or Black didn't matter. The only important thing to Griphook was how he could benefit from such a move. Making sure he looked as unaffected as possible, Griphook began waving his hand for the needed parchments.

"Of course" he acknowledged. Pulling out a onyx bowl and gold blade, he continued. "I need a blood sample along with a written statement stating that you, and if your associate is to be privy, then he too has permission".

"He is, he will also enter the vaults with me" Sirius noted.

"You plan on entering the vaults today?" Griphook needed clarification.

"I do", Sirius waited for the goblin to list the enchantments placed upon the vaults.

He didn't.

This lack of procedure didn't go unnoticed by either men. Even so, they decided against pointing the break out. They had to wonder if this was the goblin the kids had talked about, or if he was simply another with a similar mind frame.

With that in mind, both of their suspicions went up tenfold.

"Cut your palm over this" Griphook instructed, handing the blade to Sirius. Easily, he cut a thin line down his palm. After the required drops met the bowl, Remus silently took his hand and cast a nonverbal healing charm.

Sirius silently vowed to get at good as nonverbals as Remus, at the very least.

The bowl glowed gold as Griphook's hand waved over it. "Everything seems to be in order. The slip please" he held his hand out for the parchment. Sirius took them from Remus and handed them over.

A few stamps and copies later led to Griphook announcing "Follow me".

The three moved to one of the carrier carts. At a roller coaster speed, they took off. Deep, deep down in the tunnels they rode. Soon, they approuched the Thieves Downfall.

Remus tensed up from his spot in the back while Sirius was too busy enjoying the ride with gleeful laughter. Ever since his escape, any fast form of transportation seemed to energize the man. He was still working out how to get his motorcycle from Hagrid.

Remus' wand slowly, stealthily peaked it's way out of his longated pocket. He prepaired to stun the goblin before he had a chance to see Sirius' enchantments wash away.

However, before he got the chance they were zoomed though the down pour.

Griphook looked back to check, raising a brow at a wet and stunned Remus. "Moony old boy" Rectus looked at his friend with delighted blue eyes that had a twinkle in them at the moment. "You were going to dry us off. Good show" he played off.

Remus snapped back into the present and dried them all. Once more he had to be amazed over Harry's power. The children's enchantment continued to wow him. He felt a bit of pride as well as Harry and Vivian's grinning faces flashed through his mind.

Sirius never doubted his godson. He didn't doubt any of the powerful kids. Then again, he was also confident that if he was caught then not only could he and Remus handle it, but also Harry and the others would find a way to save them.

A bit of a daring sort of mindset, but that was just how Sirius worked.

They pulled up to the first vault, Bellatrix's.

Stepping out of the cart, the two followed and watched as Griphook ran his hand down the rounded door unlocking it.

Once more, the two waited for Griphook to list enchantments.

Once again, he failed to do so.

The vault door opened revealing a room filled to the brim with valuables and coins. Some things both recognized, some dark artifacts that only Sirius knew. Then there were the odd dark objects that eluded them both.

Griphook stayed well out of the room. "You may enter" he explained. "We will have to categorize anything that you take, should your challenge of the marriages be overturned" he drawled out.

His gaze kept snapping around the room with great interest.

"Curses and enchantments?" Sirius finally voiced, his cold exterior looking far too much like Malfoy. Griphook slightly scowled before catching himself putting on a more dull expression.

He had hoped that they wouldn't ask. There were so many items in here that he was sure was goblin made. The wizards didn't deserve such valuables, he did!

Griphook just wasn't sure how he would be able to obtain them. He had been able to take a few items and gold from past clients. Claiming them as expense fees or even falsely reporting them as dark and dangerous before they 'mysteriously' disappeared.

However, he only did that trick when he was positive that he could get away with it. Never before had it tried it with a client tied to such wealth and infamously, like Black.

He believed that if he really wanted to take what he was sure should be rightly his, then he'd have to put in a little planning and patience.

"There is a geminio charm on most of the objects and coins. Along with a burning curse, though that is only on the tomes. If you'd like, I can go through everything and get back to you" he offered.

"That won't be necessary" Sirius immediately shot down. He didn't trust the little being. Something about him was just far too sketchy.

"Of course" Griphook's eyes hooded. "Tap this stone three times" he pointed to the slightly lighter stone by the door. "When you are ready for the cart to retreat you. If you need me I shall be upstairs finishing your paperwork".

With that, he left them too it with one last look at the vault.

"Where is it?" Sirius asked looking around as Remus made sure they had privacy. "They said it looked like a chalice" he looked around. "I wish we could summon it, but that would trigger the hex".

Remus walked up, "Well, at least we knew that coming in" he mentioned. "Though I think you made the right call. I wouldn't want Griphook going through everything, even if he's just taking the charms off".

"He seemed off to you too?" Sirius asked, "Good, I was worried I might just be a a few galleons short. Being suspicious of everyone and all" he added in a mumbled.

"Not this time" Remus assured easily, making sure not to make too big of a deal out of what Sirius admitted. "Besides, we don't need him to find it" he said confidently.

"Why not?" Sirius looked at him slightly befuddled.

"Because it's there" Remus pointed to the two handled cup on a higher shelf. The Hufflepuff crest was very clearly stamped on the handle.

Seeing how it seemed to all but stand out invitingly, hence how quickly his companion had found the chalice led Sirius to simply saying "Ah".

"So…how do we get it?" Remus looked at the now grinning Sirius.

#######################################################################

"Potter!" Snape yelled, again.

No one was even sure what the class was supposed to be about as Snape had simply spent thirty minutes shouting questions at Harry.

"Hmm, yes" Harry lazily answered pleasantly.

Snape's hands were clenched so tightly that some of the students wondered if he'd have to visit Poppy for popping something.

Neville sure hoped so.

Hermione once more had to question why this man was allowed to teach. Pushing past everything he did to children, it was extremely obvious that he didn't want to be here. 'Why couldn't Dumbledore give him some other job' she sighed doodling different theories on string theory as her mind wondered.

"What potion does lacewing flies, leaches, and knotgrass create" Snape demanded with a straight back and smug smirk settling over him.

"Those would be ingredients for polyjuice potion" Harry said getting an extra grin from Ron and Hermione, though unlike the brunette with the fast moving quill, Ron wasn't attempting to hide his amusement.

Neville gave a small grin as Vivian snuggled deeper into Ron's side, hands playing with the work calloused fingers he had hanging off her shoulder.

Unable to handle Potter getting the answer correct, he spun to Granger. "Granger, stop helping Potter cheat" he accused.

"Noted" Hermione barely acknowledged the man.

Now many students and even Snape himself were shocked! Hermione Granger always respected teachers. She seemed terrified to displease one. Then again, she usually had her hand in the air, not one on her chin as she write away casually.

Before Snape could try to yell at Hermione, Harry spoke up. He had the innocent look on again, making it a bit hard for his friends to keep their composure. "Perhaps my mother's talents for potions is finally setting in" Harry said.

He threw that emotional barb out there and it definitely stuck.

Snape's sneer froze as his eyes zeroed in on the boy. The shocked look was so intense that the other Knights instinctively tensed for a fight.

The tall, sallow man spent an awkward amount of time looking into Harry's eyes. Slowly, his expression turned…depressed.

A deep sorrow took over the anger that had previously consumed him. Quickly, he spun around as page numbers wrote themselves on the chalkboard after a stunted wave of his hand. "Finish reading until the end of class" came the deep timber as he marched to his office without looking back.

The students were confused, not sure what just happened.

Harry wasn't. In fact, he was feeling pretty good. There was no guilt or remorse over his words. Snape had hurt him plenty in the past, not holding back. Now, Harry gave him a small dose of his own medicine.

He should be grateful that was all Harry had restricted himself too.

Hermione didn't really notice the man's exit. Neville's smile grew and he idly went on to rereading one of his favorite herbology books.

Vivian totally snuggled into Ron's side as he held her tightly with one arm and held up a quidditch magazine with the other for the two to read.

"Do you think that's the end? Do you think he'll stop" Hermione had to ask Harry lowly, finally looking away from her paper.

He gave a gentle snort, hand lightly playing with one of her curls. "Not even close" he answered. "But neither will I".

#######################################################################

Albus felt as if something was off. It was as if the castle was attempting to tell him something. Yet, he couldn't figure out what it was.

There were no intruders in the castle. The ceiling would act up if they did. Also, he had the ghosts reporting to him along with the paintings. Still, there was an unusual feeling in the air. Like something wasn't right.

He didn't like it at all. Then again, he would admit that this feeling could have been more to do with the fact that Lucius Malfoy was sniffing around the school. Fudge had flooed Albus explaining how Malfoy represented many concerned council members and parents. Apparently, some rumors of last year had gotten out.

They were unflattering about the school to say the least.

Now, Malfoy was asking to send an inspector about the school. And Fudge had been more than willing to agree.

Albus was doing his best at trying to push any unwanted visits at bay. He didn't think the school needed someone poking around it.

Hogwarts was the safest place in Scotland or Britain after all.

Also, Albus didn't trust most of the people Fudge associated with. He definitely didn't trust Malfoy. He had had a bad feeling about that boy when he was in school, which proved to be true.

'If only I had followed my intuition about Tom' he thought with a tired sigh. 'So many could have been saved' he knew, then another thought hit him. 'Am I making the same mistake with Harry' the disturbing notion slithered back into his mind. Not for the first time.

He hadn't known for certain, but he definitely suspected that the Dursleys hadn't been the best to Harry. 'But they're family' he tried to convince himself again.

Albus remembered what Harry had said at his birthday party. It worried him, but he had to think a part of that might have been because he was losing control over such an important aspect…person.

'Tom soon found his problems at the orphanage dissolving as time went on. Though he had been much older' Albus made the comparisons.

Unwilling to go down that dark, terrifying thought, Albus shook himself.

"No, Harry isn't like Tom" he spoke out loud. "He's a good boy. He's what's going to defeat Voldemort and start a new age. I shall guide him, be his mentor" he said happy at the idea and sound of that. "He needs me" he then hummed, "I shall need to speak to his guardians" he rubbed his chin.

"Though that Rectus might be a problem. Remus should be able to help. I did help him attend school" he said to the disgust of some of the listening paintings.

"Then, if I help Sirius, if he's really innocent" he continued and fell into muttering that only he could understand. "Though proving so may be difficult. Possibly better left for later. There are more important things".

"More import-" Phineas Black sputtered in rage. He didn't care if Sirius was guilty or not. He was a Black! That's what mattered. He had heard that his heir had added an heir and wards of his own. He'd have to look up on that.

Portraits got around a lot more than wizards knew.

With a huff, the old deceased headmaster left his frame.

"Hmm, but how to go about setting up the meetings" Albus had to wonder. He could just ask, but he wanted to be sure that he was prepared.

With that, Albus set out planning possible meetings between Remus and Rectus in hopes of speaking to Black. Then he'd speak to Harry alone.

All this planning thankful put the thoughts of Malfoy out of his mind.

However, the pecking of an owl at his window distracted him. "The paper's already come" he looked confused at the Prophet that was in the bird's beak. The front page enlightened him on the unusual post.

'DEATH KNIGHTS STRIKE AGAIN', that made him tense up. As he began reading the article and the disgustingly detailed photographs accompanying it, he felt sick beyond belief.

He had thought he'd seen everything. As he got down further onto who the victim was and the horrendous acts committed, he couldn't help but mutter 'Dear Merlin'.

#######################################################################

Rita Skeeter couldn't believe her luck. These Death Knights and their Master were great for business. Or more importantly they were great for her.

They were new and fresh. Some said they were doing what people had wanted to do for ages while others painted them as Morgana le Fay reincarnated. Though, those giving them the praise were more like talk between friends or around the water cooler.

Definitely when they thought they were alone. With Rita on the case though, nobody was ever alone.

All those whispers, all those 'just between us', every little tidbit, she caught.

"Whether they're good or bad, it's good for me. I can work both angles" she spoke to herself. "Is Black innocent and there is a cover up scandal? Who is involved and how far does it go? Is he just a pawn in a new dark lord's scheme" she was practically salivating at the headlines she could publish.

"Now this is beautiful" she hummed looking at the shots Bobo had taken of Macnair's body and property.

She was doing her own research on cracking the odd coded message that was carved into the flesh on his chest. It seemed some of the aurors had an idea about where they could find the language. Rita was sure it was a mix of Latin with something else she had to figure out.

Rita had heard some unspeakables being called in, but she couldn't risk hanging about. Unspeakables had shown her that they were not to be tested.

She looked at the symbol around the house. The death knot was easy enough to recognize.

Macnair's body placement was brutal to put it mildly.

"Now" she hummed, "Should we make you villains or heroes" Rita had to wonder. Luckily, she knew it wouldn't take too long for her imagination to take root and figure something out.

#######################################################################

"Do you think they'll try to get one on their own?" Vivian asked Harry in a slightly low tone. The five had just left herbology and were heading to lunch to meet up with Luna.

Surprisingly, or maybe not so surprisingly, Snape hadn't come out for the rest of potions class. That left the students to their notes and then the next two classes before lunch. Harry had to wonder if Snape would appear at lunch, or if he was still caught up in his memories.

Vivian had then asked about Remus and Sirius, wondering if they men were doing more than training themselves up and getting ready for the meeting with Madam Bones.

Harry had been wondering the same thing. Both he and Vivian knew the two men on a whole other level than the others. Though Ron and Hermione vowed to themselves to take the chance to really get to know the two men that meant so much to their significant others.

They hadn't taken the chance the first time. They hadn't really been able too, and they had been too blinded by other issues and opinions to really try.

They weren't going to make that same mistake again. They swore so.

Neville and Luna just wanted to better know the two in general. They wouldn't mind having a close friendship with the two.

Vivian and Harry knew that sitting and waiting was not Sirius' style. And when Remus got around Sirius, he became a bit more like his younger more relaxed self. That meant he sometimes went along with Sirius' plans. Letting himself go and be the real Remus that wasn't buried under hundreds of worries.

"We know how they are. What they've been thinking" Harry said in an equally quiet tone. "They did ask a lot about each one".

"Precise questions" Vivian agreed.

"Do you think that they'll go after one then?" Neville asked curiously.

"Which one could they go after? Harry has the ring" Ron pointed out. "And we've got the diary".

"It would be too risky for them to go for the diadem" Hermione interjected. "That would be easier for us to get, unless they were planning to visit. Even then, it wouldn't make sense". Then it seemed like a light went off atop her head.

"The cup" she added a little too loudly.

"Blimey Mione" Ron shot her a look, "Might want to try again. I don't think Hagrid heard you" he added making her shoot them all an apologetic look.

"It's fine" Harry assured them giving a casual look around the room as they walked over to the Ravenclaw table taking seats around the calmly waiting Luna.

"Hello Luna be-" Neville cut himself off from almost calling her his favorite nickname. Luna gave him a somewhat sad smile as the others didn't know what to say.

"Hello Neville bear" she responded very softly. Neville felt a lump form in his throat at that. He sat close to her, the same smile reflecting off of his face.

Their friends felt their own hearts ache at that and hoped that this was a good step for the two to heal and maybe even accept that they were so obviously still in love.

"What were you all talking about" Luna went to move the conversation as Neville cleared his throat.

The others noticed some of the students shooting Luna odd looks then whispering.

"Rectus and Remus" Neville answered, "How's the warpsurs" he asked.

"Promising" she replied without missing a step. "Some are very promising. I'd like to talk to Harry about adopting a bat".

Harry actually blinked at that. It wasn't that he totally didn't understand, it was just the idea shocked him, "What?" Harry had to ask making Luna smile.

"A bat, a big bat with an interesting snout" she elaborated while adding far too much pudding to her plate.

"And you want to adopt this large snout creature, even with its unpleasant disposition?" Harry wondered taking a sip of pumpkin juice. "What would you even want him for? What good could it do us to take on such a volatile and complicated pet?"

"Especially one that I doubt is trainable" Ron added sending a curious look to the still empty seat which Snape usually occupied.

"It would be fun" Luna began, "Also, he is a very talented pet. You can't deny that" Luna put in.

"And so humble, as we all know" Neville muttered.

"I think Luna's right, don't you Mione?" Vivian spoke up. "It could be a lot of fun" she started to grin.

"It would definitely be interesting" Hermione added thoughtfully. "And training could be…oh so enjoyable" her voice dropped as an almost painful looking smile broke over her face. "Think of what he must be able to endure" she suggested before catching herself.

They had to remember they were no where close to being alone.

"I wish to make him a usable pet" Luna interjected. "I know how much fun you have with training" she told the other two girls. "But I believe he has great potential which we were robbed of before" she 'accidentally' flipped some mash at two girls looking at her and whispering.

They squeaked and scooted farther away.

Vivian and Ron snickered as Hermione pouted. Neville was a little worried for Luna, but tried to tell himself that she could take care of herself.

Harry was concentrated on if he should even entertain Luna's idea. He didn't like Snape, that was obvious. He didn't think he would ever like the man. However, he didn't hate him, not really.

Harry used to, especially after Sirius' death. He had thought the man basically orchestrated the event.

Yet, as he grew older and wiser, he realized that Snape was really a pawn, a chess piece in a much bigger fight.

Even some of his own acts were behind his control, because of his two masters.

'But could he be an asset to me. He would have a new master, only one' he knew that thought wouldn't unburden the bitter man. 'Snape would hate serving me. Though he is talented to be sure' he nibbled on his food some more as the others talked about unimportant things.

'But would it be worth it to bend him to me?' Harry asked himself again.

'Yes' came the mental voice of Luna making him send the blonde a flat look.

She munched on her gravy covered beef with the biggest, most innocent eyes she was capable of making. Light blue fairy lights, that's what they reminded him off.

Harry had to chuckle as she continued to stare at him, cheek humorously stuffed as chewed.

"Alright Luna" Harry finally agreed making the girl almost choke on a happy cheer. Neville had to pat her back to help. "This is your new mission" he said lowly and she nodded eagerly. "You can ask any of us for help, but I'm going to rely on you to lead this" he said seriously.

"I won't let you down" she said, stopping herself from saluting.

"I know you won't" he nodded, accepting the extra food Hermione put on his plate.

"Neville" Luna turned to the boy at her side. "Do you think you could help me with this?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd love too, whatever you need!" Neville rushed to agree, knocking his cup over and spilling onto the unamused Ron. Vivian chuckled and quickly waved her wand, cleaning up the mess and her boyfriend.

The sputtering Neville seemed to have been flustered, excited about the request making him act so much like the young uncoordinated boy he had been.

Hermione and Vivian had to smile at that.

"I mean yes, I'd love to help you" Neville breathed out, gaining control again.

"Thank you" she grinned softly, going back to her pudding.

"Now" Harry spoke up as his eyes caught the Headmaster. "Who want's to bet that he'll call me to his office before my meeting with Bones?"

"Sorry" Ron scoffed as the others shook their heads and made noises of agreement. "I'm not keen on betting against a sure thing".

#######################################################################

Lucius Malfoy was one pissy wizard. So far, he hadn't heard any trouble coming from Hogwarts. Not any real trouble anyway. Draco's continuous letters grew by the day. The boy was both whining about the Potter brat and testing Lucius' patience.

Lucius was sure something was supposed to be happening! He just didn't know what. He had been told it was immensely powerful. Voldemort hadn't told Lucius what it was, or even if he should pass it down. Though, he had hinted at it. At least, Lucius hoped he had. He was still terrified of the dark wizard even in his apparent death.

When bestowing the diary to his care, his lord had impressed upon Lucius two things.

One; never, ever lose the diary or tell anyone about it. Lucius almost flinched remembering the cocky tone from the Master of death when mentioning knowing of his plan.

Two; the diary would somehow bring the cleansing of the scourge known as mudbloods if it ever found its way into Hogwarts.

So far, Malfoy was down two for two. No dead children and someone knew of the diary's location.

In order to sniff around and see what was really going on, Lucius decided to pay a visit to his dear 'friend' Fudge. A few mild suggestions and a play into the man's ego should definitely see the tall blonde man having free rein over inspection of the magical school.

#######################################################################

Harry met with his Knights in the room of requirement. Until he figured out a plan for the basilisk, this would be their meeting space.

As they went about getting situated, none of them knew what Remus and Sirius were up too. Or the spot of trouble they found themselves in. That would soon change.

The group relaxed having decided to eat alone.

"Alright" Harry brought attention to himself. They sat around a round table, all of them liked the symbolism. They blamed lack of proper parental supervision for their theatrics.

"We have another target to hit this weekend" Harry went on as the others looked from their lounging chairs. "We also have a few…important things to see too" he hinted getting smiles and chuckles. "But right now" Harry laughed pulling the diary which reeked of dark magic out.

"I believe we have a pen pal who's been dying to see us".

**A/N**:What do you guys think? It was longer, but I decided to make it two parts for various reasons. I also really wanted to get something up as I've been swamped with school. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up sooner. Review, ask or suggest if you'd like. Until next time, stay safe and have a great day.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. ****WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.) **

Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **THIS IS A WARNING**. Though I will put a warning at the beginning needed. I do not condone all of these things, but my mind can be really fucked up, I apologize now. _So, I am mixing both movie and book but I'm mainly following the movie. Though I will try to make a good blend between the two_. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** I wanna give one more thank you for everyone who favorited and commented/reviewed. I'd go through all of your names but there were a lot of you. Thank you again, love you guys.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS (SEMI) GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!**

Chapter 8: Big Surprises (Part 2)

"Hello Tom" Harry wrote, speaking out loud as his large loopy letters disappeared.

_'__Hello Kritanta, I'm glad you wrote me again' _Riddle wrote_. _The children snickered and giggle in the circle, passing the book around.

'Well, you said you wanted to be friends. Right Tommy' was put in. It took a moment for a reply to follow and the children knew Riddle was burning over the common nickname. If there was one thing Riddle hated, it was being ordinary.

'_Of course Kritanta. Though, if you don't mind, I prefer Tom'_ he tried.

'Oh, sure Thomas' Harry put in trying to sound like a sad impressionable girl. 'I just thought that friends had special names for each other, but that's alright. Maybe I should just go' he put down.

"Sent out the fairy lights" Ron commented. "Let's see if we catch anything".

"It's almost like I can feel the horcrux reaching out and trying to latch on" Vivian mentioned with slight curiosity. "Can he not tell that there are multiple of us?" she looked to Hermione. The brunette looked to be thinking before speaking.

"Hmm, he might just think that she's writing around other people" Hermione surmised. "Or he's not strong enough yet to completely branch out". Hermione had to wonder on that seeing as unlike the locket, no one else had come in contact with this horcrux.

She doubted that Lucius Malfoy attempted to write in it.

"Oh, he is desperate" Neville murmured alerting her that Riddle had responded.

_"__Well, since we're friends then I suppose it's alright if you call me that. Only you" _Riddle wrote back with crisp precise lettering.

"Really, no one else has called you that" Harry wrote back lazily. "Viv" Harry asked making his all-but sister look up at him in question. "What do you think Riddle would do if he found out that not only was his hopeful possession a half-blooded descendent of Dumbledore but also a werewolf?" was asked casually.

"He'd self-destruct" Ron joked.

The others looked more than interested though.

"Oy" Vivian asked leaning an arm on Ron's shoulder. "You think he'd self-combust" she asked Luna and Hermione.

"Anything is possible" was Luna's wise answer. "But" she continued as the Claw in her came to the surface. "If he didn't prepare for such a scenario then he is awfully short sighted".

Hermione jumped in as this had her academic mind priming with curiosity. "His goal was-is" she corrected, "To exterminate anyone not pureblooded".

"Hypocritical bastard" Harry muttered.

Hermione continued paying the now pouting boy no mind. "But perhaps he gave Malfoy instructions on the kind of person to pass the diary to" she suggested.

"I thought that he was angry Malfoy let the diary go" Neville spoke up looking confused with Ron.

"Maybe he was just pissy he failed…again" Ron offered up.

Harry decided to put in his two cents, "He's what muggles call bipolar".

"He's more like a sociopath" Hermione countered.

"He's just a nutter. Half of what he does doesn't make any sense" was Vivian's view. She high-fived Harry as Ron slung an arm around her narrow shoulders.

"Either way" Hermione loudly gained their attention making Luna giggle. "We will have to prepare for any tricks the book throws at us".

"Love, don't worry" Harry attempted to ease her. "We can handle anything".

Hermione only smiled.

"He's writing back" Neville made them all look at the no longer blank diary. "Oh, and feel that allure" he hummed making everyone pause.

Sure enough, the pull was back. Now though, there was a definite feel of aggression paired with it.

"Someone's not happy" Luna sang.

"Hmm" Harry hummed before writing. 'I don't feel so good Tommy' he put in. 'I think I have to see Madam Pomfrey again. I shouldn't-. Never mind, bye Tommy'.

"Subtle" Vivian teased getting a stuck out tongue in reply.

###################################################################################################

Remus and Sirius were up shit's creek without a broom. The worst part was they knew Harry would be upset. They wouldn't blame him.

They thought they were so clever. And they almost were, but they had celebrated too soon. Once more, over confidence became a Gryffindor downfall. It was a double-edged sword, the confidence and almost school day like behavior that both gained from once more being around each other.

Remus had begun levitating Sirius up to the cup. The plan had been to go up, grab the cut in a shirt and leave.

Simple and painless.

Then…Griphook fucked everything up.

"Just a little further" Sirius whispered with bated breath. He was beginning to sweat from trying to be so careful.

Remus wasn't much better seeing as he was using full focus to keep the floating man steady.

"Can you grab it already. You're not exactly a feather" Remus grunted out trying to keep his wand arm from shaking. Sirius shot him a small glare before going back to the task at hand. Slowly, he moved his dragon skinned lined handkerchief to snatch up the chalice.

Just as he was able to grab and secure the chalice without triggering the charm, the vault door opened.

This startled both men making them turn to the door quickly. That meant that Sirius had a small fall onto a few more artifacts as Remus stumbled back, also knocking things over.

True, technically they weren't doing anything wrong. But one didn't shake off that running instinct right away. Sirius' name and then unlawful incarcerating and Remus' affliction made them both constantly on their toes.

It was deep rooted.

That all came into play when one ill-intentioned goblin attempted to spy on the two. However, it was extremely difficult to sneak up on a werewolf and canine animagus.

Not that Griphook knew that.

Even so, what happened made him think that the fates were working in his favor.

The chalice fell out of the cloth and began multiplying rushing the men up in a metal wave. Tomes began erupting into high flames, which many rare jewels began falling into.

"Siri-" Remus was cut off as he was tripped up by a statue. This had a particularly nasty figurine of a wizard with a sword. The silver made Remus hiss and jerk his head only to get knocked out by more of the chalice duplicates.

"Remus!" Sirius shouted struggling to stand and stop the other man from being buried alive. With the rate these cups were multiplying, both of them could die.

Sirius did his best to try to pull Remus up.

"Help us!" he demanded looking frantically at Griphook.

The goblin smirked in return. To Sirius' horror, Griphook used a bag to scoop up the horcrux and quickly shut the vault door. He was leaving them to die.

"I will find you!" Sirius shouted a promise before trying to lift the unconscious Remus. "I have never given up on you Remus" he struggled to keep his friend up as tears began to develop, quivering his rough voice.

"Not when I learned your secret. Not when I was an idiot and almost got the sniveling bastard killed, not even when I was in that hell hole" he forced the two of them to stand taking most of the brunt of Remus' weight.

"I'll be damned if I give up on you now!" was proclaimed. "So don't you give up!".

Sirius struggled to keep both of them above the crushing weight of all of the artifacts. Just as Sirius began to go under, whines and grunts leaving the courageous man, there was a pop.

"Mr. Padfoot sir!" a familiar high voice squeaked in shock.

Before he could go under or utter a single word, a tiny hand found its way onto his shoulder.

Suddenly, both men were in the sitting room of Potter Manor. "Does Mr. Moony require help Mr. Padfoot" their savior Dobby asked wringing his tiny hands. "I'll go get Mr. Moony and Mr. Harry Potter's dog-father potions" he rushed off not waiting for an answer.

Sirius was breathing heavily as he laid next to Remus on the warm carpet staring up at the dark wooden ceiling.

Just as he thought about how nice a nap would be, a cough from the side caught his attention.

Sirius rushed to move intent on helping his best friend.

Remus coughed again, smiling a little at the mother hen that was Sirius Black. "Just so you know" came his deep voice low. "I won't ever give up on you. Not again. I promise" he swore.

Sirius stopped, connecting gray and green gazes. With a watery smile, Sirius nodded, too emotional to speak.

No more words were needed. At this moment, enough was said as they understood one another.

Dobby rushed in and began tending to the two making them like new.

As their aches and pains were healed, neither had any idea of the note the little elf had sent off to one raven haired and electric green-eyed boy.

###################################################################################################

Harry was getting ready for bed with Neville and Ron. He smiled, listening to Seamus go into a detailed quidditch game he had seen as Dean backed him up.

"Eh, what's that?" Dean pointed out a letter that popped out of nowhere and floated like a feather in front of Harry. He caught it, no longer smiling.

"Probably a love letter from Granger" Seamus made kissy faces.

Neville and Ron watched Harry on edge.

Besides the spike in Harry's emotion, which made the temperature drop drastically, he was now sporting a deep scowl.

"Mate" Ron finally asked.

Harry stormed out of the room as Neville and Ron followed. They heard the mental order that went out to the other knights as well.

Dean and Seamus looked after them with wide eyes. Dean used his wand to warm the room once more.

He would have let Seamus…but he had seen what happened when Seamus did anything that could explode. Which was a surprising number of things.

"What was that all about" came Seamus' Irish tones. He looked at a bemused Dean.

Dean shrugged, "Must have been important" he told him. "Or they were craving more sweets. You know how Harry is with tart".

"Or Ron with anything" Seamus joked.

Still, it didn't make sense how both Neville and Ron followed Harry when they did. Or why they all left in the first place.

Neither were willing to risk getting caught after curfew just to quench their curiosities.

Harry stormed through the halls. His powerful stride and fiery eyes made a for a truly disturbing, even frightening appearance. As if his age melted away revealing the true power within.

Hermione, ever thinking, threw out pulses to keep away anyone who would have crossed their path.

None of them knew what was wrong. Harry's thoughts were too erratic to properly read. However, that didn't concern them. The group's only concern was that something had upset their leader and whatever it was, needed to be fixed.

Each knew they'd be enlightened soon enough.

Vivian's nose twitched alerting that someone had run into Hermione's charms. The heavy sent of potions clued her into the identification of the individual.

'Very wise not to speak aloud' she surmised. Vivian looked back, narrowed eyes. She had the sinking feeling that Snape was fighting to get to them. It was the oddest sensation of being watched that gave her that idea.

"We need to hurry" Vivian lowly informed the others. Given her advanced senses, none of them questioned her.

Harry, and subsequently the others, all picked up speed.

Soon, the six were shadowing away towards Potter Manor.

Once the occupants became clear to them, the Death Knights' rage reached the same level as the Master's.

There, being tended to on the sofas by Dobby, was an injured Remus and Sirius.

Both men looked to be in bad shape. Though, Sirius was conscious enough to send them a sad, ashamed look. "Sorry Prongslet" he wheezed out ending in a cough.

That nickname shook Harry.

That burning anger that had just been consuming him revealed its true colors.

He was scared.

He was scared of losing either man all over again.

Harry began to tear up as he looked away, shocked and overcome by the sudden realization.

"Prongslet" Sirius asked with growing worry.

"Harry?" Hermione looked with concern. He looked at his soulmate then each other his friends. It seemed they were at least reading his thoughts.

Many of them looked just as heartbreakingly bewildered as he.

However, that was due over not knowing what was happening with Harry. They were cut off from the storm of emotion that was unleashed inside of him.

He couldn't believe it. It had been so long since he was scared.

It was as if he was a real child all over again.

Harry hated it.

It felt so out of control.

So frightening unknown yet hauntingly familiar.

It felt so…powerless.

Harry never wanted to feel powerless. Never again.

Hermione called out when Harry suddenly dropped to his knees, hands pulling at his raven locks.

Sirius, despite his body's protests, forced himself next to Harry as the others began trying to figure out what was happening. Luna ran to get more potions as Neville sent out magical censors hoping to help.

Ron and Vivian also fell next to their leader, their brother worrying over his sudden mood switch.

Luna was crying into Neville's chest as he held her tight.

"Prongslet" Sirius took the boy's face in his hands. It was more distressing to see tears falling from those green eyes. "Pup, Harry" he soothed softly. "What's wrong? I'm sorry" he held the boy close, hugging him with his chin resting on Harry's head.

Harry desperately clung to Sirius with his face buried in his tattooed chest.

Sirius shared a look with a very upset Hermione. Ron wasn't any better as he wrapped an arm around a distressed Vivian.

"I-", harry coughed, suddenly wracked with sobs. "I was so scared! I-I can't lose you again" he cried. "I can't Sirius!" he babbled out everything that was filling him. It was overflowing. His face was red and stained with tears, eyes wild as he looked around unable to focus.

"You won't" Sirius tried to promise.

"But I almost did. I got so mad but-but it's because I was scared" Harry did his best to explain. For his long, adventurous life, Harry still had trouble properly expressing himself. It was a true blessing that his friends, his little family understood him.

"I can't Sirius" Harry clung to the older man. Tears fell rapidly from silver eyes as Sirius looked down on the boy he loved with all of his heart.

Seeing Harry so shattered, broke him. Broke him in a way Azkaban never could.

"Harry" Sirius said in such an adult commanding voice that it gained all of the children's' attention. He took the boy's thin face in his own thin hands. He looked at the upset Harry with such absolute devotion and resolve, that Harry's sobs subsided into hiccups. "I swear on everything dear to me I will never leave you again" he told him.

"What if you don't have a choice" came the small, innocent question.

The broken man looked at the broken boy. Together, Sirius was sure, they could heal.

"What if I'm not strong enough to save you" Harry voiced his fears. Hermione let Ron hold her with his other arm as he, she and Vivian watched with their own tears. Their own rediscovered fears. Neville and Luna also watching all, feeling drained, tired.

"Not even death could keep me away" was Sirius' heartfelt promise.

With that, he pulled Harry into a much needed hug. They sat there, holding one another as the others began to feel filled with peace over Sirius' words.

###################################################################################################

Lucius breathed in deeply as he made his way from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. He had finally shaken Fudge's Undersectary Umbridge. More toad than woman.

She was gunning to win Lucius' favor. She heard that he was investigating Hogwarts, maybe placing someone from the ministry there in order to keep them on the know.

Apparently Umbridge really wanted the job.

Lucius had to admit that the woman had a knack for scaring people. She caused great difficulty for people who were…well anyone who wasn't a pureblooded elitist.

However, she also had a habit of trying to dig up as much dirt as possible, especially on people in power, for extortion. As far as Lucius could tell, the woman was Fudge's man through and through. She seemed a bit obsessed with the Ministry and everything about it.

Malfoy just wasn't sure if that was good for him or not. Someone strictly under the blonde's control seemed to be a better fit.

But who?

He pondered this as he strolled up through the castle gates early in the afternoon. Under the guise of visiting his son he planned on sniffing around the humongous caste. Of course parental visits was not in the norm for the school, but he was a Malfoy.

That name carried a dangerous amount of weight.

Lucius raised a lip in disgust as he caught sight of the half giant, Rubeus Hagrid. The sheer fact that the large man was even around children, let alone not chained up somewhere, was proof to the blonde that Dumbledore was a fool.

A fool that Lucius was afraid of, not that he'd ever admit such.

With a royal stroll and the tapping of his cane hitting the cold, stone floor Lucius made his way to the Great Hall.

Children passed by him, some paying attention and others not. Lucius felt chills run up his body knowing that magic was being tainted by mudbloods. It felt like bugs were crawling up his alabaster skin.

'Who knows what diseases these little beasts are harboring in their dirty blood' he thought cruelly.

He walked through the doors and moved around children. Though he didn't smile, he did his best to seem less threatening. He had a reputation to keep up. Not to mention the fact that he was a Slytherin. There was no way Lucius would get any information if needed from someone if he wasn't good at deception.

What Lucius didn't know was although there were many adults who fell for his charms, most children had a nose for such deceit. Not all, but most. Evil had a way of rotting someone from the inside out.

That scent made itself known to animals and children alike.

"Father?" Draco spoke up. His voice cracked a bit earning some snickers as Draco blushed and glared. Lucius held in a tired sigh.

The boy had to control his emotions! He was far, far too easy to read.

"I've come to see you" Lucius said in way of greeting. Before Draco could get too excited and drag him to show off his dorm, his father went on. "I'm also here on business". With a flick of his wand, a grand snake decorated chair appeared against the wall. "I shall wait for you to finish. Take your time" he spoke already letting his eyes come over the hall.

There, just the person he was looking for; Ginny Weasley.

The girl looked just as healthy and annoyingly doe-eyed as their previous encounter. It didn't appear she had the book anywhere on her.

She was talking with some other first years before giggling and looking down the table.

Lucius followed her gaze making his eyes narrow.

Harry James Potter.

The boy looked at Granger with soft adoration as the rest of his band of misfits laughed and talked with them.

Suddenly, the little blonde Lovegood chit looked back. Her starry powder blue gaze locked onto Lucius' cutting silver. The girl didn't look away. She didn't flinch. Nothing.

She didn't even blink.

He sneered at her, yet still nothing.

There was no curiosity in that wide gaze. Only knowledge that he was unable to identify.

The seconds ticked on and he became unnerved. He looked away first. Lucius then scoffed lowly. He was a death eater and a Malfoy, there was no way he was going to let some loopy girl get under his skin.

He looked back, yet this time, she wasn't alone. Now the whole group was staring. Though some looked more aggressive than others.

Potter looked infuriatingly regal. It was as if he had judged Lucius to be someone not worth his precious time as his cool gaze rolled over him with a brow raised.

Granger looked pleased. Very, very pleased. Yet, it wasn't like normal childlike joy. No, this was a too wide smile gleeful look that he couldn't help but liken to his sister-in-law.

It was unnerving either way since he never expected, or wanted, the mudblood to ever aim anything positive in his direction.

The Longbottom boy that Draco insisted was a squib was looking at him with hard, cold eyes. The youthful face might have been smoothed with unnatural apathetic stillness, but those eyes gave off hate. Patient hate.

Then there was the girl that Draco had written him at least four letters about. Vivian Lupin of the Noble and Ancient House of Black.

There was a girl who brought many complications for him. On multiple levels.

Lucius ignored his thoughts and wondered just how she came to be with the group.

She was looking at him with light narrowing of those large green eyes and a slight smirk on those purple tinted lips.

It was as if he was mildly amusing. His hackles raised at that not liking the look he had aimed at others redirected back onto himself.

Like a cat watching a mouse it planned on catching.

What surprised him the most was the lack of anger on Weasley's face. In fact, the boy was looking bored! As if Lucius was boring!

He couldn't believe the nerve of that freckled carrot!

"Father" Draco whined. Lucius realized that his son had been talking for Merlin knew how long as he was lost observing the group at the Gryffindor table. "Father, you need to talk to Lupin about sitting at the lion's table. She's a Slytherin, she should act like one" the young boy went on.

"I'm sure that can be arranged" Lucius murmured as his glance once more went to the girl in question.

Suddenly, there was another presence at his side.

One Albus Dumbledore. Next to him was Lucius' good friend Severus Snape. "Lucius" Albus began making the blonde's blood boil at the infuriating familiarity the man dared to show. "What brings you to Hogwarts this fine day" was poised.

"Ah, headmaster" Lucius greeted politely. He didn't react to the sparkling of Dumbledore's blue eyes. "I came to see my son. My wife was worried about him. Mothers" he added a joke at the end. "I'd also be interested in speaking with you if you have some time" he gave his true reason for arriving.

"Of course, but first if you don't mind, I'd appreciate to have much lunch. Please, fill free to spend as much time with Draco as you wish. I'm sure he'd love to show you around his favorite areas" Dumbledore allowed.

Draco went from scowling to almost busting with joy.

The corner of Severus' lips twitched up at that. Everyone knew about Draco's attitude. Albus giving such allowance would take away the small breath of relaxation that the man gained by sending his son to school.

Lucius' flat look let them know that he too was aware of such.

Harry watched the whole interaction from the table. He was still feeling mentally drained from last night's events.

The revelation felt good in a way. It gave him hope that he wasn't as lost as he believed.

Seeing Lucius Malfoy stroll into the Grand Hall was an unexpected yet pleasant surprise. Thoughts swirled in the raven-haired boy's mind. However, these ones were less bloody than usual.

In fact, a few of them were borderline mischievous. One would say he was feeling a bit like a marauder.

His lips quirked at that as he watched Vivian and Ron laugh. Luna and Hermione were animating a silently amused Neville's Shepard pie and chips. Hermione snuggled into his side, content with the mini show that had their friends and table mates in stiches.

Harry's mind began to swirl with ideas as Malfoy Sr. walked out of the large room.

Lucius had to excuse himself with the weak excuse of using the facilities. Snape had been smirking at him as Draco continued to try to call after him.

'Bastard' he thought with a silent huff. He turned and began making his way towards the Gryffindor tower. 'I'll find that blasted book' he thought. He had to either retrieve the book for a later time or make it find its way into someone else's hands.

He came upon the Fat Lady. Lucius put on a charming smile for the plump, lovely looking vain woman. She inspected a mirror, barely giving him a glance.

"Hello beautiful lady" he began. She turned her done up brown eyes to view him. Lady looked very unimpressed by the flattery. "I was wondering if I may gain entrance for just a moment" he held his hands up, palms open.

It was as if to show he was no threat.

"No" she told him with a sniff of her little nose as she went back to her reflection.

The smile slipped ever so briefly as his inner anxiety and cruelty showed before once more the mask was back in place.

"My lady" he tried again. "I only wish to possibly retrieve an object that belongs to my son. I'm afraid that someone may have taken it from him with great malice. He is deeply attached to this object" he spun a tale.

"What is this taken object" she asked.

"His honor!" was shouted from the side. There was the eccentric knight, Sir Cadogan. He ran through other annoyed and disgruntled portraits until he was just a frame away from the Fat Lady. Lady didn't seem to mind as she sent the knight a flirty wink.

Sir Cadogan bowed in respect before speaking. "Fair maiden" he began making Lady giggle girlishly. "Shall I remove this rouge from your heavenly presence?"

"I am simply-" Lucius attempted yet he was interrupted by the two paintings as Lady answered. He glowered, breathing in deeply as he attempted to keep his cool. His soft hand squeezed the wand top of his cane in frustration.

"Oh please do" Lady totally fell into the role of damsel in distress. She fluttered her long lashes along with waving a little hankie.

Cadogan sputtered and chuckled flustered as he puffed his armored chest out.

"When you're done please come back so I can reward you, oh so brave hero" the flirting continued.

Lucius felt sick.

"Madam, not even the fiercest of beasts could keep me away" Cadogan swore. With that, he turned to the fed up Malfoy. "I demand you leave this fair lady's presence before I am forced to handle you" he warned.

Lady sat watching pleased and eager. When her suitor wasn't looking, she made sure to add a bit of berry juice to her lips for color as she pinched her cheeks.

"Ah" Lucius cleverly countered, "But I am out here and you are there" was pointed out.

Lady covered her mouth delicately as Sir Cadogan glared holes into the living man. "You dare challenge a knight of my standing" he couldn't believe it. "If you are too cowardly to face me one and one in an honorable fight" he went on knowing that Lucius wasn't about to think of a spell to put him into the portrait.

"Then I shall have to command my squire to deal with you in my name" Cadogan announced.

"Who in their right mind would allow themselves to be under you" Lucius had to laugh. There was no way any sane person would work with Cadogan.

"At your service sir!" came a much feared and dreaded voice from right behind Lucius.

Lucius spun around so quickly that his long blonde locks whipped him in the face.

"Peeves!" he gasped.

No one was ever excited to see the ghoulish pranking poltergeist. Well, maybe the marauders and Weasley twins liked him.

Like usual he was in his jester outfit with that smile that was far too wide than any smile should be. It would have looked painful, yet fit the tiny man's rounded face. His small, chubby body spun in circles in the air where he floated. The speed surprising.

"Ah yes, squire Peeves" Cadogan address gaining an exaggerated solute from the now stock straight standing in air spirit. "This serf here" he pointed his sword at Malfoy.

"Serf!" the aristocrat practically squealed in outrage.

"I need you to deal with him in your special fashion as he has pointed out my lack of dimension" the knight ended with a mocking sneer.

Lucius glared back as the Fat Lady tittered.

"You give the bestests gifts to Peeves" the poltergeist clapped with comically big and shining eyes and that unsettling fake childlike voice full of wonder. Suddenly, Peeves' face totally morphed into what Lucius could only describe as pure evil.

"Now wait just a moment" Lucius practically pleaded. He cleared his throat attempting to sound tempting.

Now all of the surrounding portraits were paying more attention as a show seemed to be promised.

"Think Peeves, you know me to be a powerful man" he began.

"Power in name not in weight" was the sing song counter. There were a few snorts or mumbles of agreement from the walls.

Still, Lucius pushed on. "I can give you anything that dastardly little heart desires. Doesn't that sound enjoyable? Name it and I shall deliver" he offered.

"There is one thing" Peeves rubbed his chin.

Surprisingly there was no surprise or anger voiced from Sir Cadogan. Lucius didn't risk turning his back to Peeves in an effort to see what any of the portraits were doing.

At the moment he was simply cursing their existence.

"Well" Lucius asked attempting to stand straight yet not offend the only spirit in the castle that could actually touch him.

"I want" Peeves began while floating a little higher. "Little Lucy to have a bad hair day" Peeves ended up screaming in Lucius' face with hands out in a grabbing motion. Lucius actually screamed and made a run for it.

Peeves was hot on his trail as portraits laughed and pointed. The Fat Lady giggled as Sir Cadogan cheered.

Lucius was a crying mess as he did his best to keep the grubby fingered phantom away from his beautiful luscious locks.

Albus and Severus watched all of this from the bottom of the steps, totally unnoticed in the chaos.

Severus looked beyond tired as his older counterpart was smiling serenely.

"Would you like me to retrieve him?" Severus asked his boss. He really didn't want to deal with Peeves at the moment. He didn't really want to deal with Lucius either. In fact, he'd be happier just going back to bed. Forever.

Lucius continued to run back and forth in front of the Fat Lady with Peeves tauntingly following.

"No" Albus folded his hands easily in front of his bright blue robes. Severus perked up. "Why don't we allow ourselves time to digest. There's no danger here, on any front" he hinted. Severus nodded, not speaking as the two began walking out.

"If we're lucky maybe Lucius will dictate to visit us a different day" Albus explained as the two rounded a corner.

###################################################################################################

Later that night saw Harry rushing to catch up with his friends after dinner. He had decided to treat himself to a few extra slices of treacle tart. Even Ron had left, laughing claiming they'd wait for him in the hall.

Just as he turned seeing his group, Harry and another body came crashing into one another.

"Oh, sorry" came a familiar British accent.

Harry looked up seeing "Cedric" he couldn't help but let slip. The death that started it all.

"I didn't know Harry Potter knew my name" the handsome good looking older boy lightly teased. He looked exactly how Harry remembered him, if not a bit younger. That kind smile was still on along with the eyes full of life and perfect hair. Things he hated when being love sick after Cho. Then things he couldn't forget in his nightmares the years following the Hufflepuff's death.

Harry spoke thinking clearly, "Well it's hard not to know your name. I think Fred and George mentioned something about Pretty Boy Diggory".

Cedric laughed a little surprised and embarrassed.

"I can't believe they're still saying that" he mumbled. "Well, it was a pleasure but my mates are getting antsy" motioned to a group of Puffs messing around.

"Same" Harry motioned his chin to his own group that looked at the two waiting.

"Well until next time Potter" Cedric sent him an easy smile as he walked back to his friends. Back to his life. Totally carefree. Unknowing of the horrors two years would have brought him.

"Sooner than you think" Harry mumbled to himself as he made it to the others.

"What is it?" Hermione asked with her fluffy haired head titled.

"What's what?" Harry tried to play off.

"Come on mate" Ron scoffed as they all began walking to the ROR. "That's definitely your thinking face".

"I thought it was his restroom face" Luna spoke up.

"I don't think he ate that much" Neville assured her as Harry looked at them with a small huff.

"I don't have a thinking face or a loo face" he denied. Hermione chuckled opening a book to read and walk.

"Of course you do" Vivian countered easily while playing with a snitch from her first won game over the summer. "You're a deep thinker" she shot him a look, "In both situations" she teased.

"If you all are quite done going over my private activities" Harry sassed, "Then I will tell you that our plans are going forth".

That got everyone's attention.

"For extra curricular?" Hermione questioned.

"Or personal projects" Vivian asked smirking hopefully.

"I hope it's personal. I got an itch I can't get rid off" Ron told them.

"You should get Poppy to check that out" Neville commented getting a glare from Ron. He paid no mind waiting for Harry to continue.

"I heard gnome saliva is very good for that" Luna offered.

"Yeah Ron" Vivian laughed, "Use gnome saliva" she giggled as he moved to grab her. Hermione coughed in that no nonsense way.

"Harry, please go on" she gestured to her husband.

"Thank you. At least someone respects me" he bemoaned getting eye rolls and snorts throughout the group. "Now, I was going to say both. Both of our goals are on. Though, the one for a certain popular badger will take a little more finesse".

"Think you should handle that mate" Ron advised. Seeing Harry look away he continued. "It has to be you" he pointed out. "You're the only one with a real opening. Even if it's hard" he ended in a quiet kind voice.

Seeing her friend become uncomfortable Vivian jumped in. "But that can wait a bit yeah? You said there were two agendas. What's the other? Is it fun?" she excitedly asked easing the group's air.

"I hope it's fun" Luna commented. "A fun outing is exactly what we need" she put in.

"She's right" Neville added before lowering his lids fighting off a blush. "We do need to let off a little stress" he said. "And don't look at me like that" he grumbled to the two smirking boys.

"If we're going to do this then we need to be better planned than yesterday" Hermione got into planning mode.

Ron didn't see the real point. True, they had gotten a lot better at executing plans as they grew older. Still, a good number of their plans went out the window when things came to a head. It seemed being young again showed its head in various ways.

Plans going disarray was one of them. That didn't mean events always turned against them. But it was tedious as hell.

Luckily, besides last night their 'outings' so far had been very successful.

"We can't risk Snape running into our barriers again. He was trying to analyze my magical signature" Hermione was still going. "We also need to be on high alert if we're going after the target that I'm hoping you'll let us go for" she said with puppy dog eyes to Harry.

She went on not giving him a chance to speak.

"So we need to be on our best behavior, sorry lovelies" she told the disappointed Luna and Vivian.

"Who'd you have in mind Mione" Ron cut off her long-winded speech.

"An imposter close to Neville and Harry" Luna cryptically spoke. Luna knew what Hermione meant in only the way that Luna could.

"Yes" Hermione said looking at a slightly confused Harry.

A very uptight Neville cleared everything up. "Crouch Jr".

Now everyone was silent waiting.

"I think it would be good, if we do this. Do it now I mean" Harry voiced. "Nev?" he asked.

"Yes" was the simple, sharp answer. "Tonight".

"Then we should go now and send the dummies off to bed" Hermione told them.

"I'm gonna make a few adjustments on mine" Vivian told them picking a long pinky nail between her teeth.

"What for?" Ron asked his wife. She hadn't told him anyone was bothering. Well, anyone besides Malfoy.

Vivian sighed, she didn't want to bother them with something so stupid.

"Pansy thinks I'm trying to steal the blonde ferret" she commented brushing it off. Ron gently but firmly took both of her arms into his grasp making her face him.

"Is she running you around?" he asked concerned.

"Tracey and Daphne have been very polite" was the none answer.

Ron put a freckled hand on her pale cheek. "You need to tell me these things. We're partners" he murmured feeling upset.

"I didn't think it was important" she replied quietly.

"It is" he put to rest.

"We will be discussing this more" Harry spoke up. Vivian bowed her head in submission. "However, I believe Hermione was right. We should go set up for tonight". Everyone nodded, "Meet back right after curfew" he ordered.

With that they broke up and walked off to their places. Ron walked Vivian to the dungeons as Neville took Luna to Ravenclaw tower.

Harry walked with Hermione. "Do you think we'll get them both?" Hermione asked biting her lip.

"I don't see why not" Harry mentioned moving so they were holding hands. He looked down at his brilliant other half. "What's troubling you" he asked seeing her furrowed brow. She was once more abusing her muted pink bottom lip.

That always drove him crazy because it meant she was stressing over a mental puzzle, but it was also so cute he couldn't handle it.

"What about Winky" Hermione revealed her cause of distress.

Harry was surprised. He couldn't remember the last time he had heard that name, let alone think about the poor drunk of an elf. True, her tale was a sad one. 'Should have known this was get to Hermione' he thought with a touch of fondness. 'You can take the girl out of SPEW' he mentally trailed off.

"If you want, you can go in before us" he told her.

"Before" she asked before her face lit up. "You'd let us take her in. Like Dobby and Kreacher" was the hopeful question.

"Kreacher's still a miserable bastard but Dobby says he's doing well in keeping the dungeons in order" Harry muttered. "But yes, we can take her in. Though don't be too broken if she's not right pleased" he cautioned.

Hermione's chin went up as a glaring sign of stubborn resolution. "I can bring her around" was promised.

Harry looked at her for a moment before nodding. They came up to an extra amused Fat Lady who was whispering with the smitten Sir Cadogan. For once he wasn't shouting at them about quests and other things. He was too busy with the large woman curling the feather of his helmet.

With a slight shiver, the two kids entered the common room and set to get ready.

It seemed like Hermione had used another time turner as before any of them knew it they were setting out for their mission. Harry had sent a message to Dobby, checking on Sirius and Remus. Apparently, besides smiling until they needed potions for muscle aches when he asked about 'his uncles', they were recovering well.

However, the little elf did recommend they skip any kind of work for at least another few days.

Advice Harry took to heart.

Sirius and Remus did expect news from the kids when they got back home. No doubt the men were going spare having to wait. The idea of the kids doing this on their own made Sirius' heart weak as Remus attempted to research in hopes of distracting himself.

This time Hermione didn't set up a barrier. Neville left a few presents with Harry if anyone went near their dummies or followed their paths.

Just a little something that should dissuade followers and amuse the boys.

They shadowed to the large Crouch estate. It looked like any of the other large manors that fell into the hands of those who didn't deserve it.

Harry's hands moved in a circular motion as he felt for any kind of ward. Of course there was one. The man was hiding away his convicted Death eater son. There was bound to be some protection.

They were a little surprised over how simple the single ward was though. "He's probably relying heavily on Winky" Vivian pointed out. "After that, he assumes he's either above attacks or under anyone's radar so no one would want to knock him off" she scoffed.

"Perhaps his brain has been rotted away by bungewig flies" Luna offered. "He was a politician" was her reasoning.

"It's down" Ron commented as Harry crossed his arms. "We'll follow at your command my lady" he addressed Hermione by her title.

"If you have any trouble, simply let us know" Neville offered getting nods from the others.

"I am capable of handling targets on my own" Hermione reminded.

"We know Love" Harry eased her. "But none of us like being separated" he reminded Hermione.

"Just for a minute" she smiled at him before pulling her disguising hood up. The others followed suit. "We'll deal with this. Tomorrow you have to visit Gringotts" she informed Harry. That earned a throaty growl as he remembered once more the traitor goblin.

"Have fun" Luna told Hermione bringing everyone's mind back to the task.

"And save us some" Vivian added with excitement in her glowing green eyes. Ron nodded in agreement, hand going to Neville's shoulder.

Hermione smiled unseen before shadowing from her place between Harry and Neville.

She soon landed in the archway to what appeared to be a study. She was facing the floo which was now just working as a normal fireplace. Before looking around, Hermione sent out a paralyzing hex that trapped any occupant in the house.

Even the spiders were unable to move.

There was a grunt which Hermione quickly zeroed in on. "I hear a friend" Hermione sang out slowly moving towards the chair on her left side. It was behind a large dark stained oak desk.

There, in all of his tiny dark mustached glory was Barty Crouch Sr. He looked exactly how she remembered him. Though his human form, not the cane that Jr. had made him after killing his father.

His dark, small rounded eyes were staring wide in fear. "I am the Mistress of Death Barty Crouch" she began seeing him shake. "Perhaps you've heard of my husband and loyal knights" she rhetorically put to him.

"What do you want" Barty demanded. "Do you know the power I hold in the ministry" he attempted to threaten. However, Hermione cut him off.

"I know exactly the power you have" was hissed. "I also know the sins you've committed against nature and the magical world" she mentioned.

Now he looked very panicked.

"Sins, what sins" he tried to deny.

The laugh that followed shook him to his very core. "The sins of the father. A father who took away justice for the people in order to free his only son" she said. "True justice you denied others. Letting Death Eaters walk as the innocent was imprisoned. Standing on your high horse while keeping your murderous son under your control" she finished.

"You have no proof" he cut in. "No one would believe you".

"I'm not here to blackmail you" she saw him relax a little at that. "I'm here to kill you" she corrected.

"No, you can't! Please" Barty jumped straight to pleading.

"I will cut a deal with you" she offered. Her next words were chosen very carefully. "If you were to hand over ownership of your elf Winky, then I shall not kill you" came the deal.

"Deal, take her" Barty readily handed over the little she-elf. He had no loyalty to the extremely loyal elf. As far as he was concerned, he'd just by another after reporting this to the aurors.

There was a cry of despair from further in the home.

"Well" Hermione ignored her instinct to comfort the little elf. The others were right. Winky wouldn't appreciate it. She had hated Hermione before, believing her evil for trying to free all elves.

'Not this time. I'll save you whether you like it or not' was Hermione's resolute belief.

"I, Barty Crouch Senior hand over ownership of Winky the elf to the Mistress of Death" he announced. The necessary blue ball left him and landed in Hermione's hand. She accepted it.

"Winky" she called out allowing the elf to come to her. Already, there were tears in those big, big eyes. She looked up at the intimidating figure.

"You shall watch over me and my family Winky" Hermione ordered. "Keeping our secrets and the like, loyal to only us" was stated as another tiny ball left the elf and landed in the girl.

"Yes Mistress" Winky miserably stated. She knew where to go as the bond completed. Sure, she was going to still help a family. That was better than being free. However, this meant she had to leave the boy she had raised.

It hurt.

"Go Winky. Report to the head elf in the place hidden" Hermione told her. Dobby would take good care of her.

With one last sob, the little she-elf was gone.

"Now you'll leave" Barty put on some bravado.

"Leave?" Hermione asked with shining brown eyes burning into Barty.

"You said you wouldn't kill me. We made a deal!" he reminded panicking again.

"I won't" Hermione held up her arms. Suddenly, the shadows themselves morphed into five other cloaked, ominous figures. "That's what I have knights for" Mistress gestured.

This earned laughter around the room.

She turned and nodded to Neville. He whipped his hand out to the hall. In the next instant, something came flying into the room landing with a heavy thud. It was Barty Jr. bound to a chair with an invisibility cloak now crumbled on the floor.

"We needed another one of these" Luna picked up the cloak and hid it in her robes.

"That is my property. You cannot do this. You won't get away with this" Crouch was spouting. The more he spoke the more conscious his son became.

This became evident as the telltale snake like flickering of his tongue began. He looked gaunt, not very dirty but unkept. His brown hair was longer and shaggy than they remembered.

His brown eyes were as insane as ever as it took them in and darted around the room.

Neville stared at him with utter loathing.

Jr. was pale, and unshaven looking like a slacker of a young man. Though they knew he was anything but. He was dangerously devoted and as evil as Bellatrix Lestrange.

The unstable explosion of devastation that was inside the man was almost impressive.

Almost.

"This one is yours Thunderbird" Hermione motioned to Neville using his old code name.

"You are a generous Mistress" he bowed, meaning it.

"And this one Love?" Master motioned his skeletal like hand to the father. "Who shall have him" he asked curiously.

"Why don't you, Cobra Lily and Acromantula work on him while Billywig and I help Thunderbird" she suggested.

Cobra Lily was of course Vivian. She picked it as Neville said it reminded him of her. Something beautiful and connected to nature. Then, when someone got too close they saw the true danger they were in.

She liked it and it had stuck since then. Of course, it had been a long time since they needed code names.

It was kind of fun, nostalgic.

Luna's nickname of Billywig seemed more than obvious to the group. No one paid her attention until it was too late.

Of course, before becoming the Master and Mistress, Harry and Hermione had their own nicknames. Basilisk and Kelpie.

Ron's nickname that used to humor them. He took the thing he was the most scared of and made it his symbol.

Harry said it made him think of a muggle comic he ran across once. Something called Batman.

Neville nodded and reached for the now erratically laughing Jr. It was clear the imperious curse had totally been broken by now. Even so, Neville didn't allow him to stand.

The was going to be a slaughter, not a fight.

The young Longbottom had been robbed at a chance of bringing justice to one of the people responsible for his parents' predicament.

That wrong was to now be righted.

Vivian and Ron walked on either side of Harry as they stalked towards Crouch Sr., who was still shouting about repercussions.

They weren't listening.

Hermione and Luna watched as Neville swooped around Jr. "I am untouchable! My lord will have your heads for even daring looking at his most loyal" Jr. went on proudly.

Neville was determined that by the end of this mission, the man would be fully aware of what was happening to him. And he would break.

Neville Longbottom would absolutely destroy Barty Crouch Jr.

And he smiled. Neville smiled and it could be seen from the hood as he allowed his facial enchantments to melt away revealing his true identity.

It didn't take much for Barty to recognize the boy. He was an oh so perfect blend of his parents. He remembered those big golden tinted hazel eyes looking up at him in terror as the screams of the Longbottoms rang like sirens throughout their house.

He had bathed in that fear as Bellatrix's laughs mingled with the screams.

Barty laughed, seeing himself on the other end. He wasn't afraid though, how could he be? He was a loyal death eater. Nothing was more awe inspiring or fear inducing as his master.

He wasn't scared. Then…he really took in the smile.

Something about it began to unnerve the unhinged escapee.

Out of everything he had seen in his violent lifetime, nothing was quite like this smile.

It was so empty yet full of unbridled glee.

Barty's smile turned sour as he began shouting at Neville. Spit flew from his lips as he continued to habitually snake his tongue out. "Stop it!" he demanded. "Stop smiling! Stop looking at me like that!".

"How can I?" Neville asked tilting his head. He smacked Barty on the face. The chair toppled over taking the tied-up man with it. He crashed and flinched, head banging on the cold hard floor as his cheek showed an outstanding red handprint.

He looked up. He couldn't believe it! Someone had physically hit him! Not only was that so new to the pureblooded bigot, it was dumbfounding.

"Why don't you untie me" Barty spat with his hands still behind his back and arms restrained. "Then I can fight back. Isn't that what you want? A fight" he taunted.

"I don't want a fight" Neville confused him. "I want to tear you apart from limb to limb" he went on making Barty gulp before glaring daggers again. "My own predicament" Neville continued not caring about Barty's laughs or angry shouts.

Still that smile remained. Neville's cheeks hurt, but the pain was welcomed. It kept him aware that this was finally happening.

"Is whether I should cleanse this world of your filth at this time or use you as a pet before ending you" he offered before taunting the man. "I mean, you're good at being a pet I've heard".

Barty tried to bite him causing laugher from the two females.

"Though I shall be more attentive than you false lord, the muggle bred one" he said making Barty go into a spastic attack of fury.

Again, more laughter came from the Knights.

"Didn't you know?" Neville asked already knowing the answer. "I mean, you should be happy to serve under an actual pureblood. Though, I'll have to rename you. A new pet deserves a new name" he went on.

"Don't ah!" Crouch Sr. shouted out as Vivian blasted one of his arms out of the joint. Ron yanked it the rest of the way off. Harry did the same with the other arm. Then they crudely reattached the limbs to the wrong side.

The three paused to laugh childishly. It was far too pure and genuine sounding, making it impossible to process given their actions. They sounded their actual age, which matched with their now exposed and unglamored faces. Crouch was sure this was hell. The underworld was much more frightful than he had expected.

Oddly, he couldn't remember dying to end up here.

"Now let's do his legs" Vivian suggested as once more they got to work.

"Maybe you'll think on letting out a convicted murderer while forcing others to watch" Harry tsked.

"Men like him don't learn" Ron put in. "They think they're the victim, no matter what. They never learn" he said as they watched Vivian once more painfully dislodge the joints.

"Though" Neville was still speaking to Barty. "I think I'll have to leave you. As a message. You understand" he told the man ripping the dull shirt open. "The masses need answers" he waved off.

The tip of his pointer finger went right by the shaking and shouting Barty's belly button. None of them cared about the yells that had now become unintelligible.

"I think we'll see if the insides are as bad as the out" he said lowly. Finally, the smile was gone as total concentration took over. Manipulating his magical core, he moved power down to his right hand. "Let's find out" with that the finger act like a blade as it began cutting a up to the bony collar bone.

"Ah, ha" Barty went between screaming and laughing. His mind warred between madness and consciousness of reality.

Neville pressed harder causing the blood to pool like flowing water down the sides of the man's body.

The cut would have been clean and straight had Barty not insisted on moving continuously.

"I'd warn that you're making this worse" Neville commented. Luna and Hermione moved to hold down the man's now untied arms. He tried to break free, but their magic was too strong. His legs were next. Soon, he was spread out in a star position as Neville sat on his knees by his hip working diligently.

The blonde boy began humming as he cut a Y section once hitting above. In his quest to cure his parents, which was now back on, Neville had become quite proficient in muggle and magical medicine.

Autopsy practices really came in handy. Funny enough, it was never on the dead.

"He will avenge me" Barty shouted.

An idea struck Luna, who moved to whisper in Neville's ear. His face lit up in understanding and once more glee.

"He's forgotten about you Barty" Neville said in a far too convincing voice.

Barty twitched. That hurt more than the hand now poking at his guts. That pain was something that Barty could actually block out, for the most part. There had been a lot of trials while working for Voldemort. He said they made one a better servant.

Physical pain he was not new too.

But these poisonous words…

Those hit Barty like nothing else before. There were two things Barty couldn't handle. Disappointing his Lord and being thrown away by his Lord.

"He doesn't care about you" Neville said pulling out a bit of the large intestine. "How's this?" he asked clinically as he pulled out the gallbladder. At Barty's glare he grinned again and handed it off to Luna. "I like that you're so resilient" Neville admitted. "It makes this more fun".

"You're wrong" Barty coughed up. "He-he will come for me. I am his most faithful" he told them, eyes looking around wildly before landing back on the one he heard was Thunderbird. Who he knew to be Neville Longbottom. "Better than your pathetic masters" he sneered.

Another, even harsher slap to the face.

"Unlike the scum of a coward you follow" Neville growled in the man's face. "My masters not only care about their Knights, but they are a real Lord and Lady".

"You don't know power!" Barty shouted.

Neville dug his hand in the man's gut and twisted. Barty groaned, sweating heavily as his eyes turned big even turning in a way that looked sorrowful.

"We are power. We are death" Hermione whispered next to him. He hadn't even seen her move. He looked at those glowing brown eyes and saw the sheer truth, the sheer power behind them.

He gasped, believing his breath was being stolen away by such an amazing sight.

Not paying any attention to the numbing pain in his gut followed by the now pain in his head. He reached for Hermione. He wanted to be needed!

He wanted to show he was worth something!

Barty Crouch Jr. was nothing without a master.

The young, deluded man felt like he was losing his mind as he looked at another source of power to lead him from the dark tunnel of his life like a shining beacon.

The truth was, Barty was losing his mind.

Neville had grown quite bored with the man's stomach and instead began to peel back the layers leading to his now exposed cranium.

Then the young Longbottom began picking at different memories. More accurately, he began pulling and moving different parts of the gooey, dull brain matter. "Opps" he dead toned as he took piece by piece out putting them in jars that Luna conjured for him.

"Damnit" they heard Vivian's sharp tone.

"What?" Hermione walked over. Barty reached for her beseechingly. A call that was not answered.

"He had a heart attack" Harry transformed the body. He'd make a fine coat hanger. It was dark and dull, rigid yet bent towards the top. The man inside reflected in his new purpose.

"Well he was right old" Ron comforted his annoyed wife.

"You didn't even get to both legs" Hermione was surprised. She guessed the man couldn't take it anymore.

"Party Pooper" was Vivian's pout.

"There will be more" Hermione assured calming the girl. "Let's get back to Nev" she added.

"How's he doing" Harry asked after shrinking the Crouch Rack.

They walked over spreading out to see the other boy's meticulous work.

"Wonderfully" Hermione answered back quietly.

There, was Barty Crouch Jr. more open then ever before. He was laying down, no longer struggling. He was gasping for breath and staring at the ceiling with a certain amount of blankness.

It was obvious that while he was still aware, there was nothing else he could do.

For once in his life, Barty was peaceful.

He tried to swallow which was suddenly exceedingly taxing. Every breath took great effort. Every blink became longer and longer.

"I do want to thank you Barty" Neville said still dissecting and organizing the man's brains and organs. He even had another jar just for blood and teeth. "This will hopefully be just what I needed" he said not caring to explain it to the man.

"Long-" was all Barty was able to get out of his blood filled throat. He coughed, a single tear moving from the corner of his eye to his ear. He looked at Neville, trying desperately to focus his gaze as the edges of sight became increasingly, alarmingly dark.

"Yes" Neville seemed to know what the man meant. "It is a bit poetic that while you used drastically violent means to trap my parents in their own bodies; I, the last Longbottom, have ejected you from yours with a cool calmness you could never achieve".

He then looked into Barty's eyes. The life already fading.

"Maybe that's why I'm more valuable to a master than you could ever hope to be" was his last jab.

Barty's face crumbled in pain and soul shattering sadness before suddenly, he was gone. Everything stilled.

"Good job" Harry told Neville. Not as the Master, but as his brother.

Neville gave him a small half grin. "One down, three to go".

**A/N:** What did you guys think? I hope you liked it. I'm trying different killing scenes obviously. More to come, much more. Both expected and not. Review, ask or suggest if you'd like. Once more thank you to everyone who commented and favorited the story. Until next time, have a great day.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. ****WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.) **

Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **THIS IS A WARNING**. Though I will put a warning at the beginning needed. I do not condone all of these things, but my mind can be really fucked up, I apologize now. _So, I am mixing both movie and book but I'm mainly following the movie. Though I will try to make a good blend between the two_. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** I'm gonna give another big thank you for all the reviewers and people who followed and favorited. Seriously, thank you all. Also, thank you for letting me take my time with chapters. You're all amazing! Last thing I'm gonna bore you with is this; I know some of you were confused when big things happened yet there was no real follow up. Like Griphook. This is done with purpose. I'm trying to create drama, conflict, and suspense. So, immediate answers and solutions aren't always there. That's why I showed the more vulnerable side of the kids last chapter. They aren't simply supposed to be all powerful characters. They have dimensions to them. Things they think they can do vs. reality they find themselves in. I hope I explained this well. I'll explain it more in the chapters to come. Now, onto the story. Oh, the real last thing. I know some people don't like the hashtag separation because I guess you're having it read out loud. I'm sorry, but it's what I prefer. Maybe one day I'll change it, maybe not. In the mean time, you can always do what I do. Pretend it's transporting you to a different area so you can imagine the story. Or maybe I'm just weird. Either way, I hope it doesn't stop your enjoyment. Enjoy.

Chapter 9: When Pieces Begin to Fall into Place.

Harry knew that he had to get that damn horcrux.

He should have known that thieving goblin would have gotten in his way! Still, Hermione held him back. Though she loved a good slaughter, Hermione knew starting a war with the goblin nation was definitely not in their best interests.

This situation needed a delicate hand. That was where Neville and Vivian came in. True, Luna was delicate as well.

However, Luna was better for softer creatures in general.

Neville and Vivian had a way of getting through to tougher beings. Both knew what it was like to be looked down on and hated for something out of your control. Even more so than the others.

People used to call Neville a squib. They were hated almost more than muggleborns. They were a disgrace as far as the majority of the magical community could see.

Vivian's lycanthropy left her more open to hearing everyone's full story.

This helped the two when they had negotiated with the goblins before. Not to mention; the werewolves, the meres, the centaurs and many more.

"We will talk to Warwick" Hermione soothed her husband. "He is understanding and justice" she reminded.

Harry let the soothing smell of Hermione invade his senses. She smelled of leather-bound books, clean fabrics, and pink roses.

"Vivian and Neville will go with you to discuss Griphook" Hermione went on feeling her husband tense once more against her side. She stood, knowing no one could see them this far back in the library.

She went behind the raven-haired bow. Rubbing his shoulders she went on distracting him. "After that, if they don't find the little snip immediately, then there will be a man hunt for him. Goblins hate being dishonored" was reminded.

"And then…this weekend you can meet Daddy. Again" she dropped before spinning to pull down more books.

"Yes, you're right-. Hey!" he jumped up. "What do you mean by that" he asked following after her.

"Mom said Daddy's eager to talk to you after my letters. They already apologized about having to miss your birthday but mum thought we could all go out for dinner" she went about easily. "You've met him before" she looked at the uneasy looking boy. "Harry James Potter" she asked turning to him fully.

She looked filled with disbelief. "Are you still afraid of my father?" she asked with mind blown.

"He never really liked me" he scratched behind an ear.

"He loved you" Hermione deadpanned. "He loved spending time with you more than me" she sassed.

"Impossible" Harry automatically denied, "But…he gave me that whole speech before, remember?" he asked.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle.

"Daddy only gave you that whole talk about his dentist chair because he didn't know you yet" she explained. "After that you two were thick as thieves".

Harry pointed out the flaw in her logic. "But Mione" he said earning a flat look, "He doesn't know me again Love" he reminded.

Hermione went to retort when the truth of his statement sunk in. "Oh" she bit her lip. "Well then yes, you might need to be a little worried" she shrugged and turned back to the shelf.

Harry sent her an exaggerated look of disbelief. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence" he snarked.

"Any time dear, any time" Hermione offered off handedly. She happy handed the unamused boy an arm full of books, going on about her research.

###################################################################################################

Luckily for Harry, he was able to push off meeting the parents. He had two important arrangements to attend too. He planned on speaking to the goblins before the day was done.

Then there was his long-awaited meeting with Amelia Bones that was finally upon them.

Fudge and Dumbledore had used any and all distractions they possibly could.

It mattered not as she was determined to talk to Harry Potter.

She had to clear up a few things with him. The lack of information she received on any trial for Sirius Black being one of them. She didn't know if it was her busy schedule or someone hiding the paperwork, but Amelia had been unable to find anything on a trail.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. Of course, she wanted Sirius free. But she'd be damned if Harry got out of meeting her father that easily.

'Just wait until you get back Potter' she thought with an internal huff.

Remus and the disguised Sirius were waiting for Harry outside in the courtyard. Albus saw and approached them with that usual grandfatherly smile on his face. "Gentlemen" he greeted walking over in his magenta robes. "What do we owe this pleasure?" he asked them with hands put easily in front of him.

"Hello headmaster" Rectus nodded to the man. Remus was still feeling the effects of the previous night. Though not as bad as usual, it still wasn't pleasant.

Thankfully, Padfoot had been around to keep him company.

Kreacher looked a little too disappointed that they were allowed out of the dungeon and 'changing room' as Vivian called the werewolf proof steel room.

Sirius didn't speak to the grumpy elf. He was glad to only have to see him when they went into the lower sections of Potter Manor.

Dobby was still attempting to give lessons on being the best elf possible to the sour Kreacher.

It was a long process.

"We are here to pick up Harry" Rectus continued. "We have business to attend too".

"Oh?" Albus stroked his beard. "Nothing serious I hope" he mentioned. He was hoping to gain some insight.

Sirius, and even Remus, couldn't fully wiped off the smirks at the wording. "I'm afraid we are unable to speak about it at this time" Rectus opted out.

"Are you sure Harry should go" Albus began. He didn't notice the flat look Remus sent him as Sirius held in a groan.

'Always meddling' was the shared thought.

'Bloody nosey bugger' Remus added with a low noise in his chest.

"I fear such things are a burden to the boy" Albus explained. He still didn't know what 'such things' were, but there was always hope that he'd figure it out soon.

"Besides" Albus looked over his glasses as if they were naughty children. "I did not receive any notice of you taking young Harry".

Sirius had enough. Recuts gave him the sense that he was able to say whatever he wanted with little consequence.

The blessing and curse of wearing a different face.

"Well, allow me to dispel this notion you seem to have that as Mr. Potter's" he stressed the name. Albus' smile was soon wiped off. "Guardians, we need to give you any warning at all. We are allowed to take our charge wherever we see fit. May that be on an errand or even to a different school" he threatened.

Albus tensed at that. Remus sent Sirius a side look in warning. He didn't want to push Albus into trying anything to block them.

He had faith in the children. He had no doubt they would stop the old headmaster. However, that didn't mean Albus couldn't cause them problems.

"Now, if you don't mind" Rectus all but dismissed Albus. His nose sniffed daintily as he stood tall and aristocratic.

"Of course" Remus sighed as he had to play the nice one now. No matter the skin, Sirius would be Sirius. Remus really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Least of all Albus 'Bigger Picture' Dumbledore. "We will have him back at a respectable hour" he promised.

Albus looked at Rectus for a minute before accepting that that was the best he would get. For now.

"Well, have a good day lads. Perhaps the two of you would be so kind as to stop by my office at some point. Keep an old man company" he put in.

That would be the perfect chance to get a glimmer into both of their minds. "I feel it would be a wise choice if we got to know one another" he said.

Another thought hit him then. 'They may be good choices should I ever need to reopen the Order'.

Remus simply nodded, saving the rest of his energy. "That would be lovely" Rectus switched gears puzzling Albus. "But now, we must be leaving. Harry!" he called out jovially to the approaching youth.

The raven haired boy smiled as he made his way to his uncles.

Was he really surprised to see Dumbledore? No. Not really.

He was surprised that the man hadn't tried to talk to him one on one yet. However, Harry didn't let any of that show as he joined the group.

"Moony, Rectus" he greeted the two with hugs. Hugs that were easily returned. Then he turned and gave Albus an innocent smile. "Hello Headmaster" he greeted using what acting skills he had gained over his lifetime.

"Hello Harry" Albus gave him that affection smile. "What are your plans for today" he posed harmless enough.

Remus and Sirius knew what he was doing. He hoped Harry would let slip the plan!

Before either of them could speak, Harry beat them too it.

"Just some errands Professor. Nothing too adventurous" he added with a bigger smile.

Those green eyes flashed under his glasses, though Albus brushed it off as a trick of the light. "What about yourself sir" Harry asked. "Anything planned for this lovely afternoon?"

Albus titled his head with curiosity.

Harry Potter never ceased to amaze him. Just when he thought he had a clear grasp on who the boy was and what he'd do, he was thrown in a completely different direction.

It was odd that something as non-threatening as a question about his day would set off this line of thought. Yet, it was how Harry posed the question.

It was very…un-childlike. Albus added that to the long list of things to watch about Harry Potter.

"I have nothing special planned Harry" Albus continued to use his first name with such familiarity. "Though, I wouldn't mind if you'd come by my office at some point. I believe we have much to speak on" he looked over his specs at the boy.

Instead of answering, Harry simply smiled.

"Well, I shan't hold you up any longer. Harry, gentlemen" he nodded getting copied gestures in return.

With that, Albus watched as Rectus led Harry and a tired Remus off to who knew where.

Harry smiled up at Sirius.

"Sorry pup" Sirius told him in his real voice. "Couldn't help myself" he scratched the back of his neck as they walked to Hogsmeade.

"Bloody Gryffindor" Remus snorted with a half-smile.

"I'm not mad" Harry shook his head. "I know what it's like" he hinted. "But for now, how about we be on our best behaviors" he sent a look at the snickering Remus. "All of us" he emphasized.

Now it was Sirius' turn to chuckle as Remus all but pouted.

"We don't need to make Bones suspicious of us" he added.

Before they knew it they were at the Ministry. Sirius had almost faltered when they came to the wand inspection by the security guard.

He did have a wanted man's wand after all.

However, a small flicker of Harry's hand suddenly saw Sirius' wand replaced with a cherry wood one instead.

Sirius looked amazed. Luckily, Remus was able to get them all through with minimal notice.

Well, as minimal of attention as The-Boy-Who-Lived could get.

Now, they sat waiting for Amelia as she argued with someone over the floo. Her secretary was very kind in offering all of them tea and an assortment of biscuits.

Besides the chocolate ones that Remus snagged, they opted to simply wait.

Sirius was attempting to keep cool. Sure, the disguise had fooled Amelia before, but that didn't mean it was any less nerve racking. He'd be damned if he buggered it up. Sirius knew he couldn't take that. He didn't want to put Harry and Remus through that either.

Harry was doing his best to put himself back into his younger self's mindset. He needed to come off as nonthreatening as possible.

This wasn't the time for mature Harry. He had to show how genuinely hopeful he was for Sirius' freedom. Harry needed his godfather's name cleared, for the man's own sake.

He held in a sneer as he remembered something Fudge had said to him once. After Harry had saved him from a death eater attack.

'Well even if he was innocent' the man once more pushed the young hero's words aside. 'He'd still go to prison for escaping Azkaban. Not to mention being on the run. I'm sure there were also other things he was guilty of. There was no way that Sirius Black wouldn't have been kissed. You understand, don't you?'

Ron often wondered if this wasn't the official chink in Harry's resolve.

Fudge realized Harry did not understand. He realized that when his intensities had been blasted out of his body. Harry hadn't even realized what he was done until it was too late.

There was no remorse.

Harry realized that Fudge was not alone in his beliefs. That was why he mentioned nothing to Albus.

Though the man was good… So far, he was only good in theory. Actions spoke louder than words and so far Harry didn't like how all of Albus' actions fell together.

He knew, intuitively, that if Albus got the chance at Sirius' trial, though he might not deny the man freedom, he would ask or hint to something damning. That would at the very least keep Sirius and Harry from living together.

He had discussed it with the others frequently.

None of them disagreed. In fact, it was Luna and Vivian who found even deeper meanings to some of Albus' choices.

'All for the greater good' Harry couldn't stop the bitter taste in his mouth.

As Harry was shown that not everything was as he expected since coming back, he become even more determined.

One may be surprised that he wasn't vying just to rule the world.

That's not what he really wanted.

All Harry wanted, all he ever wanted, was for his loved ones to be safe! To be happy and normal. As he knew his happiness was chained to his loved ones, that was all Harry really wanted. He'd never really be normal. He knew that. He no longer cared. Just so he was no longer speaking to memories or portraits, ghosts that weren't even really there. Then he'd be satisfied.

Harry Potter only wanted those he loved safe.

Even though he had run into issues with his emotions and the cause and effect that life threw at him, Harry would be damned if Sirius didn't receive full freedom.

He'd be damned if Albus or anyone tried to put any guilt on the man who loved Harry unconditionally.

Harry loved both Remus and Sirius deeply, truly he did. But there was always something between Sirius and Harry. While Remus was an uncle for sure, Harry couldn't help but see Sirius more as a father.

The only father he had ever really known. No matter how short their time together had been.

'I'll be damned if I let _anyone_ fuck him up' came the mental curse. His magic flared, 'And then I'll damn them. I'll break them'.

Feeling the boy's flux in magic, both Sirius and Remus placed hands on his arm and shoulder.

Slowly, Harry calmed.

Remus was nervous as well. However, he knew that he had to keep it together for Harry and Sirius. Just as he had tried to do for another Potter. Remus shook his head.

'The past is just that. Now, I need to be here for him. For them' Remus hardened his resolve as a calm, serious expression settled over his face.

"Director Bones will see you now" the secretary snapped them out of their heads. She kindly led them into the room. She then closed the door after.

Amelia looked the same as before. Blonde hair with a few stray gray hairs in a tight bun. Magicked monocle on her left eye. Face, though there were obvious stress lines along with age, was still very lovely. A severity in her eyes that almost hid the kindness and honestly in the light blue gaze.

Almost.

She gave them all a small, professional smile. Standing she shook the two adults' hands before bowing her head to Harry.

He waved then looked down nervously.

She motioned to the chairs, sitting down and speaking. "I appreciate you all meeting with me. I wish it were under happier circumstances" she offered. "However, in light of the situations, why don't we get straight too it" was posed.

"That would be most appreciated" Rectus nodded, hand on his lion headed cane.

Remus had snorted at that while Harry had teased he really was turning into a Malfoy.

Sirius had very maturely stuck his tongue out in retaliation.

"Why don't we start with the issue you seemed to word as the most urgent. Sirius Black" Amelia began. She had weighed both. False imprisonment and child abuse. Both were extremely serious. Yet, seeing as Potter seemed happy with the two men, she decided that getting the truth on Sirius Black was the most important aspect right now.

"He's innocent" the three males answered simultaneously. They all looked at one another before Rectus and Harry mutually decided Remus was to be the spokesperson.

Any humor Amelia may have felt was overshadowed by the severity by that simple statement.

"That is a very serious issue" Amelia told them, hands folding on her desk.

Remus had to sneak a hand behind Harry and pinch Sirius. Now was not the time for the play on words.

Sirius didn't even flinch. There was no denying the inhale that had happened when she said that though.

"We understand" Remus told her. "We have evidence to prove such though" he informed the very interested woman.

"Would you be able to provide this proof?" she asked. At their nods, "What proof do you have?" she questioned.

"We have memories from the night of the murders, the unjust imprisonment with no trial, and Pettigrew" Remus stated.

"You have memories of Pettigrew" she asked for clarification. "The others might be helpful, but memories of the man" she trailed off.

Remus shook his head. "No, we have Pettigrew" he corrected. As her eyes grew wide Remus expanded. "He, along with Sirius and James illegally became animagus' to help me during the full moons" Remus admitted with some trepidation.

"That was…very noble and reckless of them" she settled on.

"Yes, that's another thing we wished to bring to your attention" Rectus spoke after a mental prod from Harry. "We fear that some… elements may try to use that as a way to condone Black's imprisonment. Maybe even force him to go longer".

Amelia shook her head, "If what you're saying is true, then he more than paid for not registering. Anyway, he would have been fined at first, and then-." She stopped herself. With a sigh, she made an offer.

If this was true then a great injustice was done stealing years of a man's life.

"If what you're saying is true" she stressed, "Then I will write up a pardon. That will wave any negations on the matter".

"So people can't keep us apart" Harry piped up before blushing. Amelia looked at him and tried to soften her expression.

She truly felt for the boy who had saved their world. 'And look at all it's apparently cost him' she thought with some sadness.

Amelia already thought he had been robbed. She remember the pain she felt, Susan's pain when Voldemort had killed her brother and sister-in-law. This boy had been robbed just as they were, but if what Granger had hinted at was right along with what they were saying now?

Then he was robbed of a childhood and a family who knows how many times over.

That had her empathizing with the young man.

'Brave lad' she couldn't help but think. "No" she answered, "If Black is innocent, then I will personally make sure that there is no way, no loopholes that will keep the two of you apart".

Harry beamed at that.

"Mr. Potter" she began. Amelia decided that she needed to speak to him, not just the two men.

"Harry, please ma'am" Harry told her with respect and a slight chair fidget.

Amelia smiled at him. "Harry, please tell me why you believe that Black is innocent of-." Amelia stopped, "Of the accused crimes" she finished. "Given the serious nature of them, especially given that you are a direct victim of them, I would like to understand why you believe him so innocent".

"There are many reasons" Harry admitted, a small smile on his face. "Besides the fact that we saw Pettigrew alive" he began. "Sirius loves me. Just like Remus. I-" he had to pause not looking at anyone.

Harry was becoming a tad too emotional. More emotional than he was comfortable with. "I could just feel it. See it in their eyes. That's the first time anyone had really looked at me like that" he ended in a whisper.

Remus and Rectus rubbed his back.

Remus took over from there. "As we said, we also have memories" he explained.

Amelia looked extremely interested in that. Harry's declaration had both warmed her heart and saddened her deeply. Memories, however, was something she could definitely use in a trial. Amelia was hoping to spare the young Potter from having to endure such an event.

"Of the night you saw him" she asked for clarification.

Rectus nodded, "Along with Sirius taking the godfather oath" he revealed.

Now her monocle popped out with how wide her eyes were.

Harry still wondered on that. It wasn't like it had been a secret that Sirius was his godfather. Yet, when he later learned of an oath which had to be taken by the godparent. An oath that promised no harm to the child or reap great punishment. After learning all of that, Harry had to wonder on the wizarding communities lack of sense.

'They're sheep' he decided once more. 'So easy to lead. So weak, yet useful' he did his best to hide his unpleasant thoughts.

Another thought hit him. Could someone have charmed her? He knew he mentioned this at the birthday party. Yet, she was acting as if she didn't remember.

He'd have to ask about that later.

Amelia was trying to make a complete sentence. "I had heard-. I didn't realize though-" she was simply astounded.

'How could we have even thought he was the perpetrator!' Amelia's mind was in a frenzy. "Would you be willing to give these memories to me" she asked. "If they are what you say, and there has been no tampering" she was a little unnerved at the frown on Harry's face at that.

Rectus touched his shoulder and his face once more smoothed out. 'Perhaps he believed I was calling him a liar' she tried to see it from his point of view.

That was exactly how it sounded to Harry. He had never liked being called a liar.

"I would be able to use them in a court. It would be easier if I had a pensieve" Amelia admitted as she began writing things down. On Harry's mental order, Rectus spoke up.

"I would be more than happy to supply one" he stated regally.

Amelia's brows went up. Rectus continued, "Of course I would give you time to allow your people to make sure it was properly working and…not tampered with" he repeated her earlier statement. "Or I can simply donate money for you to buy a new one" was also thrown out.

"Perhaps, Madam Bones, you would be more comfortable if you were the purchaser of the pensieve" Remus suggested. "Then you would know it was clean. Also" he continued, "You could claim it as your own stopping anyone who may wish to interfere from repositioning the bowl".

Amelia raised a brow, keeping her voice neutral. "You believe that someone will try to interfere?" she asked.

"Do you do sweeps for listening charms" Rectus asked. Amelia blinked, he sounded like Moody now.

"I did one just the other day" she revealed.

"May I" Remus asked holding his wand up. She hesitated for a moment but found herself finding no reason to refuse. Amelia blinked a bit as it almost felt like something washed over her. Before she could dwell on the feeling, Remus did a sweep of the room.

To her horror and surprise, he found three charms. All with different magical signatures, though they were too depleted for the adults to read.

Harry knew two very well. He kept quiet though, shelfing that knowledge away for later.

"Rest assured I will be investigating" Amelia was mad, one didn't need legilimency to see that. "As for the other matter, it would seem that a certain level of discretion is needed. Of course it is obviously of upmost importance. Yet, I don't want anyone further perverting the course of justice" she gave the benefit of doubt to Black for now.

"Why don't we leave the memories with you along with a donation for the pensieve. We can even write a note on the donation in the case someone calls that into question" Remus suggested with his own mental prod from Harry.

Amelia thought for a minute trying to figure out the best approach. That same wave of feeling hit her before suddenly retreating.

She looked at the two men then around her office before shrugging it off.

No one looked at the cute, rag a muffin looking boy with the raven black hair and bright green eyes.

Harry had decided to take a risk. Pulling back the compulsion spell, he decided to allow Amelia to decide. It was against everything he knew, but Harry thought of what had happened up to this point. 'She might offer something I don't know' he thought battling his ego and panic at the thought.

It had been a very long time since he had put trust and power in the hands of someone not close to him.

'If it goes poorly, I can always just kill whoever gets in the way' he comforted himself.

"Why don't we begin then, shall we" Amelia started interviewing the three.

###################################################################################################

Vivian was putting her advanced hearing to use. The werewolf stuck to the shadows as she followed Lockhart.

All of the others were busying themselves with their own tasks. Though she knew Ron was attempting to stampede through his in hopes of joining his wife. Not that he'd wouldn't enjoy the task set before him.

When it came to his friends and family's protection, Ron was always focused, even meticulous. His dedication was an inspiration to the young girl. Always had been.

No matter what, Ronald Weasley was Vivian's hero.

For now, she moved away from fond memories and continued stalking her prey.

Lockhart looked uneasily behind him every now and then. Then he giggled nervously, talking himself down when he saw nothing. He apparently didn't have a class claiming 'important, heroic business' that needed his immediate attention.

The other students had been thrilled at a canceled class. Everyone but the fan club at least.

Seeing the man move to leave the castle, Vivian knew she had to follow him. Harry and Ron had always wondered just what else Lockhart had done with those memory charms.

None of their theories were pleasant.

Given this possibility, Vivian was given the generous duty to follow the man. She was also tasked with foiling anything he did that deemed a danger to another. This was to be done preferably with her being unseen.

Though, Ron had been amused with the idea of Vivian using Obliviate on the man who threw the spell around so carelessly.

Vivian gave a nod to Hermione who also made her way out of the school with Neville. Once away from the castle they would also split up.

Luna was to stay and work on her new pet as Ron had the job of dealing with throwing off certain people.

The pretty green-eyed girl ran a tongue over her teeth as large, almost feline shaped eyes stayed glued to Lockhart with disturbing fixation. Lockhart could swear that there were eyes in the shadows. They were watching him, yet when he turned to check whatever it was disappeared.

Even a low Lumos didn't reveal anything.

Vivian smiled, invisible to the man looking right at her. It almost hurt holding in her laughter. 'Shadows, the greatest ally' was mused.

The two made their way to Hogsmeade. Lockhart and his unwanted shadow. 'Master' Vivian reached out seeing the fake professor looking at women who were already swooning.

She used his title so he would know her request was about the mission.

'Proceed' came Harry's calm voice.

'I wish to save anyone from even falling into Lockhart's sight' she revealed. 'I am watching him, waiting to find out his biggest sin. However, I don't want him to target anyone and then risk him finding them again when he is out of my sight'.

Harry was thinking as the connection was silent.

When he did speak, some of Harry bled into the Master's tone. 'Ron would kill me if I let you go alone. I'll send him as backup, but you may distract and temporarily dispatch as needed' he agreed.

'Thank you, brother' she thanked him before the two closed the link. As she and Lockhart made it to the Three Broomsticks, Vivian felt Ron come up from behind her.

She didn't even need the mind blend to know that. She could smell him, feel him. Her husband, her best friend, her mate.

It didn't take much to guess that he had been all but waiting for permission to join her. Hence his speedy arrival.

"I'll follow you" was the whisper lost to all others in the crowds. With a Notice Me Not, Vivian entered after Lockhart. Once there, she went to a corner and glamored herself. Now she was the spitting image of her future self.

Almost identical at least. She had left off the wolfish attributes.

With that, Vivian moved to order up at the bar. Lockhart caught sight of the stunningly gorgeous woman right away.

Vivian moved some dark, bluntly cut hair out of her face and behind her ear. With an aloof look, she ordered a drink. Vivian purposely didn't react when Lockhart slid into the seat by her as if he had every right.

When Vivian continued to ignore his existence, Gilderoy spoke. "I'm sure you know my name" he gave a cheesy laugh. "But may I have the pleasure of knowing yours" he added a wink.

The breathtaking woman looked at him with boredom as she gave an uninterested scan.

Only Ron saw the predatorial glow that hid behind those green orbs.

"I don't know who you are" Vivian revealed. "And" she scanned him again, "I don't think I want too".

Lockhart was blown away!

Everyone knew who he was. 'I'm-I'm the most famous wizard in the world' he told himself. The mere idea of someone not knowing his awesomeness made his pink, chapsticked bottom lip quiver.

"I'm Gilderoy Lockhart" he said waiting for the spark of recognition.

Vivian shrugged, lips pulled down in an attitude filled parody of confusion. "Sorry mate, not ringing a bell" she told him before thanking an amused Rosmerta as her drink was delivered. She cheered the blonde bombshell before taking a sip of brew.

"I'm Gilderoy Lockhart" he felt the need to explain before diving into a few of his titles. "Order of Merlin holder" he began.

"Don't think that's how you say that" Vivian expressed yet he was still talking.

"Slayer of dark beasts and wizards alike" he continued. "My spells are so powerful, they have cured vampires, werewolves and bad hair" he tried to explain to her. "I'm an author. A hero" he went on.

"Oh, like Harry Potter?" she asked innocently enough.

"Well, I've done much more in my lifetime than Potter" he went to chuckle.

"Because you're old?" she asked and he almost choked on air.

"Dear lady" he went on but Vivian cut him off.

"Oh, so you're saying you've survived the killing curse" she asked loudly. "You don't think it's that hard" she questioned.

Now more than Lockhart's admirers were looking over.

No matter what the magical world was willing to be blind to, Lily and James Potters sacrifice was not one of them. Neither was Harry Potter's amazing survival which happened to result in the death of the most feared man to wreck their world.

'Not even a troll brain would believe Lockhart surviving that' Ron observed.

"No, I'm simply saying" Gilderoy did his best to backtrack. He needed to impress this woman. At least long enough for him to get her alone. Then his Obliviate would cover everything in between.

It had always done the trick of covering up his appetites before.

Ron heard all of this and the plans that this charlatan had for his wife turned his blood into fire. Gryffindors had a lion mascot for a reason.

Ron tried to control his breathing. He calmed in the knowledge that he would get his chance at the blonde.

And he'd never even know what hit him.

Gilderoy was still blabbing away not realizing that he was now on the top of a certain tall ginger's list.

"Look" Vivian cut the man off again. She didn't know how he was able to speak so long without breathing. She kinda wished he would have passed out at the very least. "I don't really care what you've done unless you've got proof" she ran long nails through her straight hair.

"Proof" Gilderoy's eyes widened slightly. Most people took him at his word. Especially since he had handled anyone who would have spoken out against him.

"Proof, it's the thing that backs up the load of hippogriff dung you're trying to sale" she scoffed, placing down coin for her drink. "Now, if you're quite done" she left the rest of the sentence hanging.

With that, Vivian stood and made her way out of the pub.

Just as suspected, Gilderoy followed a little bit away. Ron followed after.

Vivian purposely turned into the poorly lit alleyway.

Lockhart raised a wand attempting to stun her. Like lightening, she spun and blocked his attack. "In the back? Not very courageous now, is it" she spat with the side of her mouth pulling into an unpleasant half smirk.

Lockhart stumbled back slightly from the backlash of her blocking charm.

Instead of coming up with an excuse, Lockhart didn't want to risk a confrontation. Hoping to take her off guard he sent his best blasting hex towards the wall by her side.

Too bad his best was very, very bad.

Thinking she was distracted, he sent out an Obliviate. Now, it was true that this was the only spell Lockhart had ever been good at. That, however, was not saying much.

Despite what his ego and delusional vanity might have believed, Gilderoy had always been mediocre at best. Especially when it came to magic. His only talent was looking pretty and being shitty.

As Obliviate took precision, well… There was a reason that there was a ward dedicated to those who had the mind of a blank piece of paper. Or more accurately, of a toddler.

Gilderoy didn't just make people forget their accomplishments. Or unpleasant encounters.

He basically erased many victims.

And continued to do so.

Vivian didn't even attempt to block the spell. She didn't have to. That's what she had a husband for.

Ron used wandless magic, simply snapping a rigid arm out. If one could see his face, they'd see the sheer rage that overtook him.

A barrier of shiny blue enveloped Lockhart. As he gasped in fear, he failed to realize the position he was in.

It wasn't a good one.

His own spell bounced off the pure magic sphere that appeared out of thin air. This sent it crashing back into Lockhart. However, such a fate would be too easy for Gilderoy. Too good.

Too unjust.

Ron wanted the man exposed. And he wanted Gilderoy to do the destroying himself.

This man would have left his baby sister to her death. This man, and he sneered at thinking of Lockhart as any sort of real man, wanted to do disgusting things to his wife.

'No, a blank slate is too good. He has to pay' Ron thought.

Vivian watched serenely as her lover manipulated the man's mind and magic. She didn't question him. Sometimes it was best to let Ron express himself nonverbally. Some of his best ideas happened then.

She smiled thinking of one of their anniversaries. 'He doesn't get enough credit' she thought of her husband. 'He's more of a learn from experience. Not books. He's not like Hermione' then she began thinking of the two. 'So different, yet so alike. Both are so powerful' she hummed before refocusing on Ron.

Lockhart screamed out so loudly that Vivian removed the glamor and faded back into the shadows with a strong Notice Me Not charm. Seeing as Ron was too caught up in his work, so Vivian took it upon herself to strengthen his own cover.

Gilderoy felt like his brain was being ripped in two. He had never experienced such pain.

'Pain?' a voice that was definitely not his own echoed throughout his thoughts. It was deep, menacing, and filled him with absolute dread. 'This is but an appetizer' the voice mocked. 'You do not know real pain. Not yet' he growled. 'But you will' was promised.

'No! Please!' Gilderoy pleaded. Whether it was out loud or not he didn't know.

'The time for pleas have passed' the voice sighed. Gilderoy felt pieces and chunks in his mind re-arranging.

'Vengeance is ours' was told. Lockhart gasped, remembering the voice from his first week teaching. 'Vengeance is now'.

With that, Ron placed the carefully planted hexes inside Gilderoy's mind. They'd activate themselves when the time came.

Giving one last jolt through the man's whole body, Ron harshly pulled out of his mind.

Gilderoy couldn't take the unbearable pain. Baby blues rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed into a crumpled heap on the dirty, chilly ground. Ron hadn't planned for the brown puddle, but it was a nice relief on the bright pink of Lockhart's robes.

Vivian kissed his freckled cheek. Quickly, his face took on color. He realized he was breathing heavily, chest heaving as he glared death at the fainted body.

He looked at the grinning girl at his side. Ron pulled her close and kissed her. Pouring all his love and anger into the kiss, which Vivian took with no complaint.

"My hero" she teased.

Ron gave an almost embarrassed snort as they left Lockhart to wake up on his own. Hands locked, the two shadowed away to help their comrades.

###################################################################################################

Neville brewed like his life depended on it.

Stealing from Snape's supplies was almost too easy. However, he turned down the option to brew in Myrtle's restroom.

The young ghost was always too…hormonal. He didn't need that.

Especially not when he was working on such an important task. Neville pulled out the vile of Crouch's blood. He easily poured it in, turning the potion a sickly green. "Kreacher" he called out boredly into the air.

He knew he wouldn't be seen here. He was in a small crook around the back of the furthest greenhouses. Professor Sprout had seen the boy's love for nature and happily showed him the secluded, yet beautiful garden.

Not many other people knew of its existence and even fewer visited.

Soon a pop sounded with the sourly, mean elf known as Kreacher accompanying the noise. "Master Longbottom be calling Kreacher" he went on before trying to mutter under his breath. "Filthy blood traitor, what would my poor mistress say".

"She would say nothing" Neville answered not even looking at the now terrified elf. He felt the power rolling off of his new masters.

Even off Sirius, one of the boys who he had watched grow up.

Sirius had very strictly explained how snide comments and any actions against anyone of his new masters would be punished in any way seen fit. He didn't go into details as that Granger girl had stopped him.

She did promise though that if he did anything to endanger any of them, even the slightest thing, then she would paint over his mistresses portrait with his entrails.

Kreacher snipped and insulted. Besides Sirius, he didn't think anyone would pay attention to him or his words.

Neville continued, "She wouldn't say anything because your bitch of a mistress is dead".

Kreacher felt a stab in his heart.

"Who did you love more Kreacher? Your mistress or Regulus" Neville asked throwing the elf off his balance.

Despite the odd question, Kreacher didn't even need to think on the answer.

"Master Reggie" he used the fond nickname that the kind boy had allowed.

"Well, whether you believe it or not, Sirius loved Regulus. Regulus too, I'm sure, loved Sirius" Neville didn't give the elf a chance to answer. "Your mistress doomed them both" he pointed out.

Kreacher looked away before settling on a safer subject for now. Kreacher couldn't handle the thought of hurting his boy. Not in any way or form.

"What does the young Master need from Kreacher" he asked with actual respect.

Neville added another strand of aconite and moondew.

Finally, he turned to look at the old elf. "That arm that I had you preserve" he began. Now Kreacher perked up. "If you could bring that to me. I need to skin it, especially the dark mark burned into the flesh" he explained a little.

"Kreacher can skin for you" was the surprising offer.

Neville looked at him with a raised brow. He decided that if it brought the elf joy, then there was no harm.

"If it so pleases you" he allowed. "But save the bones and blood after" was instructed.

Kreacher was practically bouncing like Dobby. Without another word he popped off to perform his task.

Neville turned back to his cauldron. "As the blood of the guilty mix" he began chanting over the boiling liquid. "And my magic gives strength to our bond. Soon I shall discover the way to free what was taken from those alive, yet dead".

The liquid turned a disturbing shade of red.

Neville cracked a smile.

###################################################################################################

As Ron and Vivian made their way to Hermione, Ron divulged in what he had done before his arrival to Hogsmeade. He showed the Knights through their mental bond.

It was no secret to the group that Albus was trying to keep a closer eye on Harry.

One of the fake Dursleys had reported back that Dumbledore had arrived hoping to speak about Harry, and their move to give up guardianship.

Of course the copies replied as they were as meant according to their design. They yelled abuse at the man. They demanded he leave.

They did everything that was expected of them.

And so did Albus.

He reminded copy Petunia of the deal they made. They would keep Harry and in turn they'd be protected. Harry was a little surprised that the man did express concern over Harry's wellbeing. He had checked under the stairs. He came back out looking every year of his age.

Harry couldn't identify the look on the man's face. He thought maybe the memory repeating spell he used wasn't as in depth as it should have been. Harry couldn't recognize the look because, though he had seen it on others, he had never imagined the look on Albus. The man he had once thought was the ultimate beacon of what and how a person should be.

Ron recognized the look though. So did Sirius. Albus was looking at the adult Dursleys with pure hate.

His wand was in his hand. His shaking hand. In fact, his whole body was shaking in rage as he looked at the muggles.

'He's debating' Ron realized, revealing to the watching room. 'He's debating using magic on them'.

Harry had been surprised at that.

'We know what happened to his sister. What led to her being kept in the house. His father's imprisonment' Vivian had pointed out. 'Dumbledore's not emotionless. He's a man; flesh, blood, and soul. He already decided your fate' she went on. Hermione picked up for her.

'That doesn't mean he's pleased. He was never happy about what he thought would have to happen'.

This had given them a lot to think on. Especially Harry.

He hadn't thought the man to be evil. Only short sighted. He thought Albus was the type to believe that he, and he alone knew what was best for everyone.

'There are very few instances in life that are strictly black and white Harry' Sirius had told him. 'Most things are endless shades of gray'.

Even so, helping or hindering them, Albus could not be allowed to know anything they were up to. He'd try to stop or change things.

As of right now the old wizard was too much of a risk.

So, Ron had taken a bit of inspiration from Fred and George. Albus would think he had his knowing blue gaze on everything, on everyone.

The truth was, for once he'd be totally in the dark.

Though Albus had an idea of what was best, the preteens knew much, much more. For now, all that they were concerned with was the best for them.

The rest would fall into place later. If not, well they really didn't care at the moment. This was the time for them and theirs. For people who did their best, but were taken over by the dark for the simple act of existing. This wasn't about people who refused to help themselves or others, or continued to judge and look down on everyone then demand someone save them.

While the kids saw this as a necessary step, Remus and Sirius couldn't help but see the humor. This had to be one of the biggest pranks ever pulled. And on Albus Dumbledore no less.

Ron smiled, adding a few…amusing touches. 'That's for the marauders' he thought. Getting another idea, he left a little surprise sprinkled over the headmaster's favorite lemon candy.

The portraits were frozen, so they weren't a threat.

Faux had been troublesome at first, but once seeing that this human meant his wizard no genuine harm, he calmed down. He wasn't totally settled as there was a stain on this one's soul. However, there was still a shining light that showed him the goodness that was buried under the dark.

After that, Ron had run off to assist his wife.

Just as his story finished, the cloaked figures of Vivian and Ron found themselves walking into Gringotts.

With one word of the Mistress' title to a teller and they were quickly escorted to her side.

Hermione was in a meeting with Warwick. The two were not alone. They were in a large, almost throne like stone room. However, instead of sitting on thrones, the two goblins and Hermione sat in high length chairs. Books lined the dark walls as the only real light sources was from the glass window on the top of the ceiling.

It gave an almost spotlight affect to those sitting.

"Ah, two of my Knights" the cloaked Hermione introduced. "Cobra-Lily and Acromantula, this is the leader of the goblin nation. The honorable King Rashnok" she introduced.

Harry, who was watching through his wife's mind had already identified the goblin as the first he had ever met. The one who accepted his key before summoning Griphook to assist them.

The two Knights bowed in respect.

The goblins bowed their heads in return.

"Your Mistress" Rashnok's commanding, yet quiet voice began. It was obvious that he did not need to yell or show a timbering base in order to reveal the power inside of him. "Just explained to us that one of our goblins not only stole from one of your fellow Knights, but attempted to kill them as well" he leaned back with his chin up regally.

They said nothing. Instead, Hermione spoke. "You two" she said to the goblins, "Have been entrusted with mine and my husband's most coveted secret" she looked at them. Though they had taken oaths to ensure security, she had left her hood up.

It could be a bit disorienting doing such serious business with someone who appeared as a child.

"Yet, we do not doubt, nor did we ever quesiton your honor in keeping our secret. Oath or not". Both goblins swelled slightly at that.

There was one thing that goblins held even higher than treasure. Honor.

"This person" she went on with a wave of her glamored hand. "Has proven that he does not respect us. He does not respect his own people" she stated.

Sharing a look with his commander, Warwick was the first to speak. "Griphook's freedom was forfeit the moment he attempted to seal your companions into that vault. I cannot think of a slower death" he explained.

Now Rashnok took over. "He would have been given a trial. Either execution or a life of imprisonment and pain down in the cave and tunnels underneath our structure. Running only prolongs the inevitable" he stated.

"You mentioned the item he stole being of utmost importance?" he posed for more information.

Hermione gestured her hand to Vivian. "We have come into the knowledge that the one Tom Riddle, or as he renamed himself, Lord Voldemort" the young werewolf began.

Beyond raised brows, neither goblin reacted.

"Made several dark objects known as horcruxes" she finished.

Now both goblins resembled macabre statues. That was a word known and forbidden in their culture. The fact that some beings were disgusting enough to go through with such an effort…

If one of their own stole this, then Griphook's fate was sealed. He was to die.

"You claim he made many" Rashnok asked somberly.

"Six and then one by accident" Ron nodded. "Two are inside of living beings" he shocked them.

Rashnok looked at Hermione seriously. "Tell me everything you can".

Her wide smile became illuminated under her hood. The adorable slight buckteeth of the grin did nothing to take away from the dark glee expressed. "With pleasure".

###################################################################################################

Luna hummed a silent tune as she walked behind her target. Some people stopped to look at her, others whispered.

The bullying had started again, yet it was simply in the stage where they talked about her. Tried to alienate her.

Of course, that no longer bothered Luna. She had a bigger purpose. A bigger role. Bigger than any of them would be able to accomplish in their little lives.

Luna would deal with them in good time.

She had spent some time with Ginny before excusing herself.

With nary a care, the little blonde began following behind Severus Snape. And she made no move to hide it.

Snape kept looking back at her with a dark look. He was hoping she'd take the hint and leave.

She didn't.

Finally, before entering his chambers, he spun around. He stood tall, showing his intimidating tall, thin and spindly stature.

Other students scattered hoping he didn't notice them.

Luna smiled up at him pleasantly. Her big eyes shined with warmth and starry reflection.

"What do you think you're doing Lovegood" he demanded in a low hiss. "Do you not have an assignment to do? Perhaps you wish for more essays or a detention" he spat.

Luna simply continued to smile.

It was really grating on his nerves!

"What do you want" Severus lost his cool and shouted.

"I like you" was all Luna stated.

Now that took him aback. No one liked him, definitely not students.

"What" he asked having to blink rapidly. It was as if he thought he heard wrong or she'd disappear.

Luna was still there. Still smiling.

"I like you" she repeated. Severus went to shout abuse to send her away. However, Luna continued. "I like you. I think I'll keep you" a cryptic shadow entered that powdery blue gaze.

Severus went to throw back a retort, but none came. Something about the child's words mixed with her stare…

It was extremely unsettling.

Those eyes lacked a certain innocence he came to expect.

It made him think back to darker, harder times.

With a barely noticeable shiver, Severus quickly schooled his facial expression.

He wasn't quick enough though.

With one last chilling smile, Luna turned and skipped off. An eerie hum floating out of her as she made her way down the dark hallway in search of her friends.

Severus watched a minute more before filing the talk away. It may have been nothing, but Severus had learned the importance of holding onto every moment.

With that, he retreated into his chambers. That dunce Lockhart had disappeared somewhere and left all his work to Severus.

'You'd think that Albus would be able to dispel the curse on the position' he thought of the class he so longed to teach. 'Maybe this will at least show that I am much more suited for the job' he told himself.

As he got to work, he checked his protection and detection charms around his chambers once more. Nothing. With that, he began grading and grumbling.

Snape didn't see the light blue eyes watching him from the dark.

**A/N:** What do you guys think? You already know I'll be combing over this chapter, and probably still the last, for spelling and grammar errors. I find three and six appear, I swear. Next chapter has a few different POV, maybe from some people you've wanted, or didn't expect. As always, review, ask or suggest. It means a lot to me, even if the chapters take forever to get out. I definitely hear you guys. Until next time, have an amazing day!


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. ****WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.) **

Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **THIS IS A WARNING**. Though I will put a warning at the beginning needed. I do not condone all of these things, but my mind can be really fucked up, I apologize now. _So, I am mixing both movie and book but I'm mainly following the movie. Though I will try to make a good blend between the two_. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock! **Side note, I think Neville's eyes are goldish. I can't fully remember. Also can't find where it says his eye color specifically. If you know what it is based off book, just let me know. I'd appreciate it. Or I'll stick with golden hazel, so it'll be a mix between the movie and books. Another serious thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited. It means a lot. I really appreciate them. Also, it warms my heart to know that you're having as much fun as me. Also, thank you all for the well wishes. You all already known I'll be tweaking the chapter as I reread it over and over again. It's like the moment I think all spelling and grammar errors are gone, five more pop up. Lastly, yes, I'm trying a new way to break up the scenes. If you like it let me know. I might go without the hashtags because some people told me when they're having it read out loud, that repeats for obnoxiously long. I finally did something about it. Sorry it took so long. If it's any better, let me know. I tried to put it in the middle of the screen, but apparently that's not allowed. Thank you. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: I Wanna Watch the World Burn. (Part 1)

Riddle sat in his memory growing more and more impatient. How long had he been talking to the mudblood? Yet, he was still unable to begin draining her life.

It was as if he couldn't tie to her.

'Because she is filthy and below me' he eased himself. 'She is unworthy' he went on. "But she has a purpose" was said out loud.

He watched boredly as the memories played out before him. Albus was asking air if it knew anything about the chamber of secrets. Though Tom wasn't standing there, he spoke as if he was.

Riddle was the only one able to break his cycle. He was the only memory with a mind of his own.

He was the only conscious being here.

It was driving him crazy! It was as if his deepest fears had come true. He was dead stuck in his own purgatory. Just a step away from Hell. His mind spinning and spinning with no outlet every day. Then again, he didn't know how many days passed. How old would he be now? Did the world know of him?

'Obviously' he remembered what the mudblood had said. "Lord Voldemort was known" he smirked.

Then another thought hit him. 'Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort. The Boy Who Lived' he remembered Kritanta speaking of the boy.

"As if he's some celebrity" he sneered jumping up from his lavash position on a blush chair in front of the Slytherin common room's fireplace.

Though he often found himself here staring into the fire, he felt no warmth.

"How though" he raged on. "How could I be defeated by a mere child!" The handsome youth stood and began pacing the floor. The world void of color. Though, in many ways that was simply how Riddle had always seen things.

"I am the most powerful wizard in all of Britain. In the world!" he shouted at nothing.

Of course, Tom Marvolo Riddle was ignoring the fact that at this time he was nothing more than a memory.

A soul split in half and left behind should he fail.

And he had obviously failed.

Suddenly, the book on the table shot open.

The mudblood was writing him!

Tom quickly ran back and all but slid on his knees as he eagerly awaited the message. Each message was meant to drain just a little more of the writer's life and gift it to Tom.

'I will rise again' he thought with unbridled excitement.

_'__Hello Tommy' _came the flowing cursive.

If Riddle had been as observant as he claimed, then he would have picked up on the different writing styles that one girl seemed to possess.

'_Have you missed me? I've missed you. It's been awfully busy here lately' _the girl babbled on.

Still, all of this was essential to tying their souls together.

'Let her brattle' Riddle consoled himself. 'This is the last year of the little mudblood's life'.

_'__It's been so lonely. I wish you were here'_ was written.

'I wish I was with you too' Riddle wrote back. 'But, the only thing I'm able to do is…' he trialed off.

_'__What Tommy?'_ came the infuriating nickname. _'Do you know a way we could actually meet!?' _the excitement was practically oozing off the page. Riddle's eyes went up in their sockets for a moment as the strong feeling rushed through him.

It energized him.

With a shaky breath, he opened his eyes. Those dark, charming orbs briefly took on a red hue.

"Who would have thought that it would be a mudblood to raise Lord Voldemort once more" he thought with no small amount of ironic humor.

_'__I would do anything to meet my only friend' _came the childish wish.

Tom grinned. It wasn't pleasant. It was predatorial.

'We can't meet, per say' he lied. 'At least not until I'm stronger' he offered. 'But I can show you'.

He wanted her to ask about the basilisk. He needed to possess her and open the chamber.

'The purification shall begin' he thought with sick glee.

_'__Show me what?'_ Kritanta questioned unsurely. Tom smiled, that was the curiosity he needed.

Now, he hit her with the hook. 'The truth' he wrote before using his energy to suck the girl into his diary.

Into his world.

He got in position. He knew once she was here, given his energy level, he'd end up acting out the memory he placed into the book. That was fine. Once he stole some of her life then he could twist and manipulate all he'd like.

He could show himself to her then. He could be her _friend_.

However, Tom found he was having a bit of trouble pulling the girl in. It was as if she was resisting in a way.

Suddenly, the pull was thrown back at him along with a young girl.

Tom only got a glimpse of her before forced into his spot. 'Big green soulful eyes. Soon to be empty and drained of life'.

Once in his position, Tom began to play out a scene he had orchestrated long ago.

**####(SCENE BREAK)####**

"She'll be alright" Ron put in confidence. "Right?" some nerves seeped through as he looked around the group for reassurance.

Harry patted his shoulder with a half smile. "Course she will Ron. Can you imagine Vivian letting anyone push her over?" was posed. Ron smiled nodding his head. He knew his wife. She was a crazy little pixie storm when she wanted to be.

"Vivian would rip him a new one" Neville said knowingly as he briefly looked up from a herbology book.

Harry went to distract Ron by letting his snitch buzz around them only to be caught again.

Luna and Hermione were also reading, though Hermione had stopped at Ron's next question.

"Why couldn't I go again" Ron questioned.

He just didn't like his wife out of his sight. He was low key terrified that something would happen to her. She had already been through enough. He just wanted to protect the person he loved more than life itself.

"Honestly Ronald" Hermione good-naturedly rolled her eyes. "Riddle was expecting a girl. Remember" she pointed out.

"Well" Luna looked down at her semi flat chest. "Riddle's at least right about that" she smiled back up at them.

That made Harry snort before looking innocent at his wife's quick look.

"Yeah" Ron bit his thumbnail.

It said a lot that that was his only available retort.

Sky blue eyes were once more glued to the dark, worn out diary.

"How about this" Harry went to cheer up his best mate. Ron shot him a curious, but brief look. "Once Vivian's back, we'll snag the diadem and destroy it. Perhaps we'll even go down to the chamber" he promised. "We can take control of the basilisk then".

Ron began nodding as a lop smile settled over his expression.

"Sirius said he'd write today about what was going on with the goblins" Hermione informed them. She remembered her pleasant meeting. It was a good thing that King Rashnok and their advisor Warwick were men of their word.

The hunt for Griphook was on. And very public.

Hermione would be surprised if Griphook was able to get anything around the magical world. Goblins took such a crime very seriously.

With this being out, no city or continent was safe for Griphook now.

He'd be lucky if he could get a loaf of bread!

If the goblins took too long in sniffing the traitor out, then Hermione would go herself.

'No one hurts my family and gets away with it' she thought calming herself with her copy of _Hogwarts; A History_.

And the knowledge that the traitorous little shit would be dead and rotting soon enough. That calmed her drastically.

"Not to mention Remus wrote that Amelia contacted him and Rectus again" Neville added with some amusement over Sirius' aliases. It did give him pause of the magical world.

'So easily do they just accept what they see. Hardly ever skimming the surface' he turned a page.

"Could Neville and I get the diadem Harry" Luna asked in that bell like voice. "I wanted to check for doxy and augurey eggs" she explained with powder blue eyes trained on different cracks in the Room of Requirement's walls.

She knew Ron and the others would simply stay in this section while she'd open another.

It had taken some time, but the group had learned of the room's ability to produce multiple rooms at once. They had almost kicked themselves when learning that.

And their annoyance wasn't just over opportunities lost.

It was also because the room was built on desire. So, they should have known desiring a different room when one was already in use was a definite possibility.

Luna had found it quite funny.

"Of course" Harry easily agreed once more catching the snitch. The room listened to his want and soon a chess board was there.

Ron nodded his thanks at the distraction.

Neville had already been up and ready the moment Luna said his name.

There was no way he was passing up an opportunity to spend time with her. Not in a million years.

'This is my chance maybe' he thought as he happily followed her out of the room.

The look she sent back on him had a suspicious mischevious glint to it.

It was quiet for a while. Despite their diversions, green, blue, and brown eyes were constantly shot at the black book.

They couldn't say how long Vivian would be in there. Harry thought his travel into the diary had been fairly short. However, due to the magic in place, time was a hard thing to properly gage.

When Harry's eyes drifted to the black diary for the hundredth time, another thing caught his attention.

"Uh, I think Vivian is either really pissed or having too good of a time" he caught the other two's attention.

"Why do you say that" Hermione asked as Ron's eyes zeroed in on the diary. His brows went to his ginger hairline.

"Because the pages are smoking" Ron pointed out matter-of-factly.

Harry, of course, was his usual snarky, sassy self. "Well, that's not something you see every day".

** ####(SCENE BREAK)####**

_Vivian was having a great time. There were people she couldn't believe around and everything was in black and white. Well, sort of black and white. It was almost like an old photo that was just slightly off colored._

_She wasn't sure why the colors were so dulled and out of tune._

_It was a memory, not a television program. _

_But she figured that probably reflected how Tom Riddle viewed the rest of the world. Bland and boring compared to the greatness he thought shined out of him. 'Out of his arse' she mentally scoffed looking around while following Riddle down the stairs. _

_'__Is that McGonagall' she caught a glance at a very pretty, but familiarly stern looking girl. She turned the corner before Vivian could be sure. _

_Trying to hide her boredom, the pretty twelve-year-old followed the admittedly attractive Riddle. _

_'__Fool' she thought looking at the taller figure. 'Don't you know that looks can get your further? If people love you first. Trust how you look, then you can do anything. Even if they fear you, they could still fall for you. Even before they feel the might of your power. Looks mean everything' she thought. _

_Riddle looked up at a slightly younger Dumbledore. _

_"__Professor" Riddle asked with hesitance. _

_Albus was directing the wizards with the stretcher holding Myrtle's body. _

_Vivian thought that was sad. _

_What was worse was she knew the memory she was in was powered by that poor girl's death. She wasn't paying too much attention to what was being said as she knew the truth. Harry had filled her in on what Riddle tried to tell him. _

_Green eyes took in how Albus seemed suspicious of the overly innocent and worried Riddle. The evil youth then led Vivian towards a different room. _

_The room where Harry said Riddle framed Hagrid. Hagrid, though much of his face was in shadow, was very young. Not to mention shorter than she imagined. _

_'__Bastard' she thought glaring at the back of the Riddle's head. If there was one person who didn't deserve such a thing, it was Hagrid. He was so genuinely sweet and good. The biggest heart to match the rest of him. _

_He was also so easily led. In a way, he was childlike. So trusting, so innocent. _

_When everyone said Sirius was a murderer, he believed. When Harry said Sirius was innocent, he believed. _

_'__He needs someone with his best interests to help him down the right path' she thought of the loveable half giant. He had been so kind to Vivian, not changing when he learned of her sickness after Snape outed her. He still treated her like a regular, real person. _

_'__Even if he wasn't a half giant, Hagrid would still be just as pure of heart'. _

_"__He wouldn't!" Hagrid promised. _

_"__I'll have to tell the headmaster Hagrid" Riddle doomed him. "You'll be expelled". _

_When he hung his head in shame and sorrow, Vivian felt a stab to the heart. _

_Hagrid's defeated heartbroken expression was too much for Vivian. _

_Anger, pure unadulterated rage fueled her. Her rage was palpable._

_Then it was visual. _

_The chest near her caught on fire. _

_It was instantaneous and big. _

_What caught Vivian's attention was Riddle's reaction. It didn't surprise her when Hagrid didn't react. He was just a sad memory stuck in a loop. All of which was none of his doing. _

_Riddle, however, jumped at the sudden act of combustion as if it startled him to the point of skipping back a few steps. Vivian raised a sculpted dark brow at that. _

_'__Is he conscious right now?' she wondered as the fire spread. _

_"__Aquamenti" Riddle shot the water out. It took a moment to douse the impressive fire, but eventually he gained control. _

_He turned back and looked at who he believed was Kritanta. _

_"__Tommy?" she asked playing the fool. _

_"__Kritanta" he covered his shock. A charming, shy grin overtook his expression. He looked up as if afraid. "Oh no" he looked back at her worriedly. _

_With that, Vivian was pushed back out of the book. _

Vivian gasped as once more she was in the ROR. The chair she had shot back into rocked before Ron steadied her. As usual, her husband began mother henning his wife to make sure she was ok.

"So?" was all Harry asked.

"What a dick" was the reply earning a relieved laugh from Ron.

Harry was laughing so hard that Hermione had to stop him from falling onto the ground.

"Eloquently put, as always" Hermione huffed at an obviously pleased with herself Vivian.

**####(SCENE BREAK)####**

Luna and Neville were finding all kinds of weird objects in another level of the Room of Requirement.

The room of lost and hidden things.

It was more packed than either remembered.

There were definitely some suspicious eggs, but Neville didn't think it was anything Luna had been looking for. Though her eyes lit up with glee none the less.

Neville concentrated on letting his magic roll off like a calming, yet suffocating wave.

He was trying to come across strong yet conflicting magical signatures.

Neville ran into a curious few. Yet, there was a specific pulse he was looking for. A pulse he recognized. Neville walked around, eyeing the vanishing cabinet that Luna was happily looking over.

Amongst a bunch of out of place mannequins laid a head shaped hat holder.

On top was a very lovely diadem.

"Found you" Neville quietly stated, an easy half grin was on his face. Suddenly Luna was by his side with a dragon skinned handkerchief in hand. "Thanks Love" he said unthinkingly.

Luna's eyes snapped to the side of his face, but Neville was too busy concentrating to notice.

A small almost hesitant smile touched her lips. That soon eased into much easier grin as the endearment settled within her. "Make sure not to touch it" she reminded placing a hand on his upper back. "I'd hate to think what this crown could do" she sighed. "Such a waste of a beautiful piece of knowledge" she voiced her disappointment.

Now it was Neville's turn to look at her. However, he was much more obvious as he stared at the tiny blonde with jaw dropped. "Yeah, beautiful" was all he was able to get out.

Luna's smile grew a little until she pointed out "Neville" she said.

"Yes" he asked full attention on her.

"You're about to drop the diadem" she pointed out.

Neville's balance gave way. Now he was playing hot potato trying to catch the horcrux without letting it touch his skin.

He jumped around a bit before tripping over his own feet. As he landed, Luna went to pull out her wand to capture the tiara.

Neville beat her to it when the diadem landed perfectly in his now steadied, covered hands. He looked up sheepishly.

"I caught it" he mumbled.

Luna couldn't help the adorable giggle that left her as she smiled kindly down at Neville.

Soon enough, the two were soon laughing together.

**####(SCENE BREAK)####**

Sirius was pacing.

Remus was watching Sirius pace.

That had kept the two preoccupied for a half hour. "Pads" Remus sighed, "Why don't you sit down?" he suggested yet again.

"How can I sit down" Sirius almost exclaimed. "Do you know who we're meeting?" he asked as his pacing picked up pace.

"I was there when it was decided" Remus teasingly reminded.

Sirius' stride didn't break. "I mean, why did we agree to meet her here" the nerve wrecked man continued.

"Would you have preferred Potter Manor?" Remus asked idly flipping through his book.

Sirius spun around with such a dramatic gasp that Remus had to wonder at his impressive lung capacity. "Of course not" Sirius countered. "No one is going near the Manor" he put in as if that was up for debate.

Remus finally put the book down and took a long sip of tea.

Sirius looked at him expectedly.

"That's why the Dursleys' house was the perfect place. They'll see just how harmless you are around muggles. Even the worst kind of muggles" Remus teased. "Unless you were hoping for your mother's house" he asked brows raised.

"You're an arse" was Sirius' childish retort.

Remus only tipped the teacup towards his best mate.

Before either could comment, a knock on the door caught their attention. The room's atmosphere turned drastically chill as the occupants felt their actual emotions threaten to overcome them.

They were scared.

An undisguised Sirius would be meeting Amelia Bones and two aurors. Remus was acting on his behalf to make sure the questioning didn't run into dangerous territory.

The nerves were so high as the usually fun-loving men felt the chill of uncertainty inside of them.

It was so cold Sirius was afraid Amelia had brought dementors. What if this was a set up to have him receive the dementors kiss?

In fact, Sirius realized that he was terrified.

Remus sent him a supportive look and went to greet the newcomers. Greet, and cast an unnoticeable spell that disabled any portkeys or the like. It wouldn't due for this to turn into an ambush.

Then he'd have to pull a Harry and break Sirius out of the Azkaban. 'Best to avoid that all together' the tall man thought.

Opening the door, he sent a subdued smile to the three he saw. Though, the last visitor made him do a double take.

And it wasn't just because of her pink hair.

Remus had seen a good few many of beautiful people.

However, there was something else about the young woman with the short pink hair. Those bright eyes held a mischievous spark. Remus cleared his throat hoping that the young woman had not seen him staring.

"Madam Bones" he greeted. He then greeted a man he already knew, "Kingsley" he greeted Shacklebolt.

The kind, strong African man nodded to him. Silent power shined behind those dark eyes. "Remus" his deep voice timbered.

"Mr. Lupin" Amelia began. She cut right to the case, "We are ready to interview Lord Black. As requested, we have kept this to myself and best aurors" she explained. "Moody is at my office now making sure no one tampers with anything" she explained.

"Harry was right?" Remus referred to his nephew's suggestion of someone getting in and either planting listening charms or worse in her office.

"It would appear so" was all she said.

"Then I hope you won't mind if I preform a sweep" Remus asked with polite professionalism.

The pink haired auror looked stumped. "You think someone had a chance to tag us?" she asked looking at him. At the reddening of his cheeks, she couldn't help but smile sassily.

"One can never be too careful" Remus responded.

It was really an excuse to add on his own charms.

Once done, he waved them inside. "By the way" Amelia did the introductions. "This is Auror Nymphadora-" she was cut off by a panicked voice.

"Just Tonks" Tonks all but yelled before blushing. Her hair took on a redder hue. She was a metamorphmagus. She smiled up at Remus, standing reasonably close.

"Your Ted and Andromeda's girl" Remus realized. "And Sirius' cousin" he went to lead them to the front room when Tonks spoke, keeping stride with him.

"Yes, though I'm not a girl" she winked.

Remus paused and couldn't help scan her body for a moment. Then he shrugged, 'Still bloody fit' he couldn't help but think. It didn't really matter what was in her pants. Remus had never limited himself in appreciating beauty. Even if he kept a distance from everyone.

At his expression, she realized her flirting hadn't hit the mark. "I mean, I'm a woman" she rushed to add. "I mean I can be a man, but usually I'm a woman" she kept babbling trying to explain. Before she got too tongue tied, her feet tripped her up. Literally.

Tonks tripped over an unnoticeable bump in the rug. This sent her flying.

However, she didn't land on the floor in an unceremonious heap. Instead, someone wrapped a strong arm around her, breaking the fall.

Tonks looked up wide eyed.

Remus had saved her.

"Are you alright?" he asked though it took her a moment to answer.

Now, Tonks had thought the man who answered the door was beyond cute. The whole shy bookish swat persona he gave off really appealed to her, adding to his good looks. However, now she was up close and personal as he held her in his strong arms. Those green eyes drew her now bright brown ones in.

'He's not just cute' she realized, 'He's bloody gorgeous'. "Cor" she accidentally said out loud.

"Uh Tonks?" he asked and her long lashes fluttered. Remus set her up right, ignoring how nice it was to have her in his arms. Remus shook his head, a bit surprised. He had long ago written off relationships.

They were just too dangerous, too heartbreaking for someone like him.

'Vivian's happy' came the unwanted thought. 'Vivian and Ron are young. She's found someone her own age who loves her despite her being-'. He stopped himself. This kind of thinking would only hurt him, he was sure.

There was a giggle, not a laugh, but an almost childish giggle and he turned seeing Sirius having caught everything. He was giggling to himself like a child.

Remus shot him a look as Tonks' face took on color. Full magenta. Remus looked at her surprised, but didn't say anything.

"I'm-" she went to say with Remus ending up speaking with her.

"A Metamorphmagus" they finished together.

Tonks smiled as Remus looked down shyly.

"It's a family trait" Sirius brought all of the attention to him. "Why don't we proceed" he asked as Amelia and Kingsley walked to him. "Tell Andy I send my love" Sirius winked at Tonks.

Remus shot him another flat look and led Tonks as they joined the others.

"Now for the fun part" Sirius tried to joke, but the damage of Azkaban shown in his eyes. It was clear for all to see and saddened the law enforcement present.

If it was true and Sirius was innocent… Well that meant it was partially their fault that that haunted look overshadowed the obvious good in those silver eyes.

**####(SCENE BREAK)####**

"You set him on fire" Hermione kept repeating.

"No" Vivian sighed. "I set a chest on fire. He put the fire out" she waved off. "It was a little thing anyway".

Harry was laughing his ass off, so Hermione found no help there. Ron smiled at his wife with extreme pride.

"How did you set the fire? You were in a memory" Hermione tried to work it out. Then another thought hit her. "Wait, he was conscious and put the fire out?"

"Yes" Vivian dragged the word out. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. It was like he was living out the memory just as Harry described. Then, all of a sudden, he was alive" she waved her hands.

"Alive" Ron looked between her and Hermione. "Like the same kind of conscious as when he writes to us?" he pointed out.

Finally, having caught his breath, Harry spoke up. "I supposed that makes sense" he commented. "When he writes us, he understands that time passes. When he was out of the diary, he seemed conscious. That wasn't just a memory. He's his own soul piece" he worked out.

Hermione's eyes widened as Ron and Vivian shared a look.

"Does that mean he can talk to Vivian if she asked to see him again?" Ron was worried. "Or try to hurt her" he revealed the cause for his concern.

Vivian took his hand, holding it between hers warming him up.

"I can take him" she tried to ease. She knew Ron was silently growing frustrated with their bodies. They had to wake up very earlier and stay up very late in order to train their bodies and cores. It was a long process, but all of them knew it would be worth it.

Ron wasn't known for patience though. She smiled, getting him to relax just a little.

While they could do things beyond some wizard's wildest dreams, in the back of their heads they knew they weren't at their full power yet.

That worried him. What if something happened and one of them got hurt? What if one of the people they came back to save got hurt? Or worse.

War had left scars on all of them. Ron included.

"If anything, I'll set him on fire" she teased getting a small chuckle in reward.

Harry waited before speaking. "I think he could speak to her. For the rest, I don't know" he admitted. "I think it all depends on his power level. How much he thinks he's drained of us" he offered.

"He hasn't drained anything though" Ron pointed out. "We decided he wasn't going to drain anyone. It was too risky" he reminded.

"Too bad" Hermione put in. "I think Lestrange would have loved a diary" she joked. Ron shoved her shoulder as Vivian snorted. Harry shook his head.

Knowing Bellatrix, she would have let the young Dark Lord drain her. She was that loyal. And obsessed.

"Once Dumbledore is called in to be party to Sirius' public apology, then we'll go downstairs. That way we can figure out if we're gaining a new pet" Harry told them. "And then we can get rid of this Riddle for good" he told them.

"Though perhaps Vivian should go in again" Hermione suggested. "We could possibly obtain information we didn't have last time" she explained her thinking. "At least get some real insight into his way of thinking".

Ron pointed out the problem, "But he won't have knowledge of anything past his time".

"No, but something in his past might help us with dispelling curses around the last horcruxs" Hermione countered.

"I don't fancy being hit with the same curses Albus was" Vivian agreed. "Even if we just blow it all away" she knew what her husband was thinking. "I'd still like to have some idea. That way we don't accidentally trip anything or worse. That way even when we use force to all but demolish the site, we won't get possible backlash".

"Or hurt any unknown innocents" Hermione added.

"If you're alright with it, then I don't see the harm in seeing him again" Harry shrugged. "Then, we'll destroy it" he decided.

"Write about me" Ron suddenly said.

"What?" Vivian asked confused.

"I want to test a theory" he told her. "Write about me. Tell him that I'm a pureblood bullying you and that I almost found out your secret" he explained. "Then, I want to see if he thinks he's controlling you enough to make you bring the diary to me" he told her.

"You think he'd prefer killing off a pureblood?" Hermione asked.

"He tried to with Ginny" was all Ron answered.

"I'll write about you and ask if he knows what the monster was. I'll say you mentioned it" Vivian said. "That should give him enough wiggle room to try using allure".

"Then we'll see if there's any other hidden rooms or objects we missed last time" Harry told them. "Things that could be used to further our work".

"I wish we could go today" Hermione hated being denied answers.

Ron shook his head, leaning back slightly. "We need to make sure Dumbledore is out of the castle. You've seen how he's been looking at Harry" he gestured. "Any day now and he'll be calling him up for one of his 'you can tell me anything' chats" he swore.

"With him distracted, we can move about with less eyes on us" Vivian agreed. "It's already risky using as many powers as we have".

"Luna will have to distract Snape with Neville" Hermione knew.

"Soon" Harry promised Hermione. "Anyway, we have another date outside of the castle for tonight" he reminded.

"You know" Hermione huffed, "These death eaters are really getting in the way of my reading time. I still have schoolwork to boot!".

The others chuckled. "Apologies. Next time we'll try to kill them quickly so you can get back to your books Mione" Harry made them laugh.

**####(SCENE BREAK)####**

Severus Snape felt like he was losing his mind.

Everywhere he turned, there was the Lovegood chit! It didn't matter where he went or what time it was. Luna Lovegood was but a few paces away from him.

It was driving Severus mad!

Any time he looked at her, glared and sneered, that damn knowing smile reappeared. No matter what he threatened, she just smiled. To make it worse, where she was, he often found Longbottom not far behind.

Now the Longbottom brat wasn't even reacting to Severus' anger. At least, not in the way Severus expected.

'I've cracked. These dunderheads have cracked me' he thought. That was the only explanation he could fathom.

Why else would he be seeing the spacy first year everywhere? Severus had even thought of owling her father, but then he remembered the man from school.

'Probably where she gets all these barmy ideas from' he thought annoyed.

He was taking stock of his potions' cupboard. Albus had requested him, but Severus was putting that off for a little.

Severus was sure that the old man wanted to talk about Potter. Not something Severus counted as one of his favorite subjects.

Albus was sure something was happening with Potter. 'Isn't there always' had been Severus' tired response. Severus was sure any day he'd be sent out to do some spy work surrounding the last Potter.

"Bloody hell" Severus grumbled. He had lost count.

"154" a tinkering voice spoke up from behind him. He jumped almost dropping the jar of squid tentacles.

He spun around seeing Lovegood behind him leaning against the doorway.

That same spacy look in her big, bright eyes.

'How the hell did I not hear her' the master spy internally sputtered.

"Lovegood, what are you doing" he demanded standing his full intimidating height.

Luna only sent him an easy smile. "Watching you" came the answer.

Severus found himself taking a half step back. It wasn't because he was afraid. 'Of course I'm not afraid of a child' he told himself. It was just that something about her tone hit him in a very wrong manner. Something about this girl was proving past annoying. Instead, she was almost eerie.

"Watching me" he repeated slowly. "And pray tell Lovegood" Severus looked deep into that powder blue gaze. "Why are you watching me" he poised.

Luna smiled widely. "That's a secret. For now" she tilted her head.

Severus narrowed his eyes. In the next instant, he attempted to enter Luna's mind. Big mistake. Severus reared back as the mother of all headaches filled him. It was so bad that Severus suddenly found his knees crashing painfully onto the cold stone floor. His spindly hands flew up towards his face as a steady stream of blood rushed out of the left nostril of his large hooked nose.

"What's the matter professor?" Luna asked. The words were innocent enough, but the tone was wrong.

It was darker.

However, he couldn't look up in hopes of getting a glimpse of her expression. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain.

"Oh" Luna sighed as if disappointed. "I see you've chosen the difficult road" her voice floated away as she walked out.

"Good" was the last thing he heard before passing out from the sheer intensity in his head.

Luna smiled, skipping away from the now hidden professor. She closed the door so he wouldn't be disturbed. As she went to make her way back towards Neville and the others for lunch, something ended up tripping Luna.

More accurately, someone ended up tripping Luna.

There were childish giggles as a group of Ravenclaw girls ran off towards the Great Hall.

Luna slowly rose as she watched their retreating backs. A smile no longer rested on her face. A dark, malicious shadow fell over Luna's usually serine expression.

It was such a drastic change that when one of the girls, Marietta Edgecombe, looked back with a smirk, it tripped her up. In fact, Luna's look surprised her so much that the pretty older Ravenclaw tripped over her own feet sending her against two of her friends.

Those two then fell taking the last member of their little group with them.

The four landed in a painful heap.

Later, Cho Chang would tell them it was simply karma for playing such a foul trick on the poor little first year.

Luna's eyes cut towards the sprawled-out girls before making her way towards the others. Her expression was once more dazed and happy.

'With all the snorkacks that need to be caught and trained' Luna playfully thought. 'It'll be a miracle if I can get any other work done. Not to mention school'.

"Everything alright?" Neville asked pouring her pumpkin juice as she sat.

Luna shot another look to the girls who were finally righting themselves. "Perfect" she smiled back at him.

The others shot looks at the girls too. Neville and Vivian's lasted just a beat longer than the others. He glared as Vivian shot a none-too friendly smile at the Claws.

"So, what are we doing tonight" Hermione asked Harry conversationally. She almost groaned when he simply winked.

"I picked tonight's activity" Vivian revealed. She was especially excited over this mission. She had talked it out with Harry, and he had agreed. To everything. "Remus and Rectus will be going too, depending on how the meeting with Bones goes" she added.

Harry looked up from his pot pie. "I hope that's going well" he thought out loud.

Before he could go on, two figures appeared on either side of Ron.

"Oi, Ronniekins" Fred joked, "What's this we hear about late night activities" he and George wiggled their brows.

"They grow up so fast. Don't they Freddy" George asked wiping an invisible tear away from his cheek.

"Now he's off cavorting with young beautiful girls" Fred nodded.

"It better just be one girl" Vivian spoke up making Neville snort in amusement.

The twins held their hands up in surrender.

"When you two are done getting my girlfriend mad at me" Ron looked between his two older brothers. "Is there something you wanted" he grumbled good naturedly.

The twins shared a look before plastering on adorable clueless expressions. "Can't we spend time with our itty-bitty baby brother" they asked in unison.

"Oh great" Ron looked at his large lunch in disappointment. "They poisoned the beef and mash" he gave a woeful sigh.

Vivian caught sight of something and laughed. "Well it looks like Ginny is at least happy she's getting a break" she giggled.

The pretty little red head did seem pleased with herself as she talked to a few other first years.

She was so animated and carefree. A far cry from her original first year. Ron, Harry, and Hermione tried to shake off the thought.

"We are a delight" George defended him and his twin.

"I think you mean delinquents" Hermione corrected smartly.

The twins feigned wounds to the heart.

"Granger" George began. "Simply because you're obviously doing your utmost to not fall in love with my roughish good lucks and charm, doesn't mean you have to hurt me so" he dramatically wailed.

Hermione sent him a sarcastic look. "Oh of course" she nodded, "But alas, it's the lack of brains that keeps me at a distance" she joked back.

"Hey" Fred perked up greatly. "That means I still have a chance" he cheered making George push him.

Lee laughed from his spot two people over. It didn't go missed how he was hiding something in the sleeve of his robe. "Says you Freddy" Lee spoke up. "I think she might be going for someone with brains and beauty" he pretended to preen.

As the rest of the table laughed, Harry worked through is humor. "Sorry mates" he shrugged with a half smirk. "But I've already got brains and beauty and I'm not about to let the cutest swot I know get away" he told them with a 'sorry' expression.

Hermione beamed, hugging her now equally beaming boyfriend as their friends laughed.

Fred and George shook their heads. Lee shrugged, "Another life maybe" he joked.

The twins stood with noses in the air they moved over to Vivian on either side. They sat with arms around her shoulders. "Yes" she drew the word out with false innocence.

"We'll we will simply have to console lovely selves with the breathtaking Miss Vivian" they spoke in unison once more.

"No" was all Ron calmly said as he looked across the table at his laughing wife. Lee seemed to especially get a big kick out of that. Probably because of Ron, their usual guinea pig, was so serious on the matter.

"Ron, we promise not to steal your ickle girlfriend" Fred swore as the two crossed their hearts.

"Unfortunately" George had to tell him sorrowfully. "We cannot promise she won't fall in love with us" he turned to Vivian as Fred nodded sagely. "It's only natural, but it just can't be".

"We must let you down gently now. It just wouldn't work out" Fred took up. "We're too much for any woman".

Vivian finally got her breath back after losing it laughing. "I don't think Ron was worried for me" she easily told them. "I think it was your wellbeing he had in mind" she teased. At the twins and Lee's curious looks, she pretended to jerk forward with a playful bite at first Fred then George.

The boys jumped back before bursting into their own fit of laughter.

"I'd say you broke them" Ron scooped himself more Shepard's pie. "But they've always been a few potions short of a cauldron" he smiled.

The twins sent him playfully flat looks before another noise gained their attention. "Well, well" Lee gestured to the source.

Ginny had also found Ron's comment funny and ended up laughing so hard, her elbow went into the butter dish. Then again, that could have also happened because she was too busy staring at Harry instead of looking where every dish was.

"Some things never change" Luna told the group with a pleasant smile.

Neville nodded handing Ginny a napkin. "I'm just glad it wasn't the jam" he pointed to the pink gooey mess of deliciousness.

The others had to agree. Ginny only had a chance to groan as she suddenly found herself surrounded by Fred, George and Lee. Ginny prayed they only wanted to show her a trick, not pull one on her.

** ####(SCENE BREAK)####**

Sirius couldn't believe it!

He was cleared. "We need to keep this quiet until we can arrange a meeting with the press and a few council members" Amelia explained. "If not, then Fudge will demand that the kiss on sight order remain" she told them. "As Remus pointed out, if this injustice is to be rectified then we need to make sure that Fudge is the last to know".

Of course, Amelia knew she was talking about her boss. However, once Sirius' innocence was proven along with the memory the men's pensieve showed, all formal stiffness was gone.

Now Madam Bones was once more just Amelia. Friend to the two kind men. Kingsley easily settled into the more relaxed environment while Tonks was continuously caught staring at a blushing Remus.

"Right" Sirius sighed. "At least someone knows I'm not a homicidal maniac" Sirius tried to joke.

"Not yet at least" Remus said with ease. Tonks chuckled before catching herself from tripping on her way to the couch.

None of the aurors knew just how untrue that statement was now. 'Well, at least not a maniac. Only a tad homicidal' Sirius mentally swiped the thought away.

"How long do you think that will take" Remus asked as golem Petunia poured everyone tea before shooting disdainful looks as she scurried back to the kitchen.

"Hopefully not long" Amelia murmured. She was analyzing the woman's expression. 'And to think the Potter boy has grown up with such distain'.

Seeing her look, Sirius spoke. "The muggles are a lot more accommodating since we've told them about taking Harry".

"You think they'd be sad to see their nephew go" a confused Tonks commented.

"No" everyone saw the dark look shining through Sirius' expression. "They don't deserve him". Remus put a hand on Sirius' shoulder and addressed the others.

"As you can see, we care greatly for our nephew. We were devastated when learning about his whereabouts. Lily had expressed that if anything were to happen to her and James, then Harry was under no terms allowed to be left alone with these people".

"We didn't want him" Petunia replied hotly. She got Sirius' glare and ran upstairs.

Amelia and her aurors shook their heads. They could just feel the malice rolling off the woman. They each couldn't help but wonder about the Boy Who Lived and how growing up in such an environment must have affected him.

Sirius and Remus shared a look. Only they knew just how bad the people really were. 'Just be pleased you didn't have the misfortune of meeting the real lot' Remus thought tampering down his less than friendly feelings.

Sirius wasn't doing much better. His hands squeezed the seat's arms tightly as he attempted to keep his face friendly and nonthreatening.

It was an effort that tested both Knights greatly.

"We will have to have a public trial. That way everyone can see the case laid open" Kingsley suggested.

"I'm fine with that" Sirius told them eagerly.

"However" Remus, the voice of reason, broke in. "Would we be able to bring a representative. I'd hate for Fudge or…someone to try to use Sirius' escape against him".

"You think they'd try to charge him for escaping?" Tonks asked feeling sick.

"Yes" Amelia answered for him.

"There's also more" Remus spoke. He was thinking of loopholes that Dumbledore may try to use in order to manipulate the law. He knew the headmaster would do anything to keep Harry separated. It was all part of his greater good plan after all.

Remus didn't believe Albus to be evil. 'But he sure has buggered all of us' he couldn't help but think bitterly. 'He's great for advice. Shit at planning' he almost scoffed.

Amelia gestured for Remus to go ahead.

Sirius wondered if he should go nab some biscuits. He had a feeling they'd all be there a while.

** ####(SCENE BREAK)####**

'It's odd' Harry found as he walked around before dinner. He and the others were going to eat in the Hall. They needed to be seen before their nighttime adventure.

Harry doubted anyone would make the connection with the planned attack and him. Still, it was better to air on the safe side. Hermione was right, Harry knew. Ever sense his little emotional episode, he was afraid that something would go wrong.

'What if we forget something?' he found himself worrying. 'Or…someone worse comes along. Worse than Voldemort' he played with a snitch to stop his fidgeting hands. With his emotions and conscious warring between his adults and child selves, Harry found his insomnia returning with a vengeance.

'At least I won't be the only one awake tonight' he thought idly. 'We just have to be smart. Don't get cocky' he kept repeating as he made it to the Hall.

He couldn't help but smile when he caught sight of his friends.

They could be mistaken for normal children in that instant.

'As normal as we could ever be' he told himself.

Hermione was holding a book, more care went into that rather than the food on her plate. She was trying not to laugh at something Ron was saying. Her soft brown eyes hit a string in Harry's chest. Harry didn't understand how he got so lucky.

As far as he was concerned, he was with the most beautiful girl in school. He knew his sisters were close seconds, but no one could top Hermione. Not for Harry.

That amused shake of her head brought attention to those heavy locks before her pronounced front teeth made a home on her bottom lip.

Ron was doing some sort of act with two carrots under his nose. Blue eyes bright with humor and happiness.

Freckles seemed to dance on his face as he made those surrounding him laugh.

The one laughing the loudest was Vivian.

As her wide eyes crinkled due to the largeness of her smile, one could see the beginnings of the breathtaking woman she would turn into. Those striking jade green eyes were totally fixated on Ron. Nothing but pure love and devotion shined back as she took in the red headed boy.

Cheeks were red with how much she was laughing. Ron smiled back and swiped some fingers through her short blunt cut dark waves. Harry smiled seeing both of them blushing now as his best mate placed a hand on Vivian's overly pale hand.

Despite the slight sharpness of her canines, no one seemed too concerned over the slightly different teeth.

Harry had to chuckle. 'They probably think it's a family trait' he thought back to all the different physical and magical traits he had learned several magical families shared. No matter what he saw or how old he became, Harry was still certain of one thing.

Magical folks were weird.

His eyes went to Neville and he almost did a double take. Neville and Luna were smiling shyly at one another before looking away.

Neville's still baby rounded and sun kissed cheeks dusted pink as he laughed with the others. His real attention was on the small blonde by his side.

Neville's own dirty blonde bangs wisped in front of his almost golden hazel eyes. Luna's eyes burned brightly. As the blue of her Ravenclaw badge reflected off her own orbs, those eyes looked like the most enchanting, shined moonstones.

Light and holding secrets and knowledge of more planes than anyone else could even fathom.

Putting light golden locks behind her radish earring ordained ears, Luna shot Neville another delicate and secretive grin.

Neville's shy lopsided smile was the returned gesture.

Luna's cheeks didn't pinken, but then again, Luna didn't react to too many things like others. 'Probably why she had the easiest time when we formed the Knights' Harry pondered.

"Harry" Hermione beamed up, revealing the spot saved between her and Ron.

"Heya mate" Ron greeted.

"Hey Harry" Vivian smiled at him.

"Harry" Neville grinned with a quiet greeting.

"Did flungles keep you so long?" Luna asked with innocent curiosity.

"No, not this time" was Harry simple response.

"Hmm" Luna sighed in disappointment. "Well, be sure to tell me if they do" she asked. Harry crossed his heart making her relax.

As the group joked and talked, each had their own issues on their mind. Some good, some bad.

In the back of their minds, the group knew that before the sun could rise bringing tomorrow, a lot of people would be getting a taste of the future.

A world long gone, yet still a very possible future. A world that created the Death Knights.

Not wanting to dampen their mood, the group focused on dinner and each other's company. Their mission could wait another couple of hours. Right now, they simply enjoyed.

Without knowing it, the group shared a collected thought. They couldn't help but be thankful they had one another.

**A/N: **What do you guys think? Have a lot of things planned for the next chapters. Going more into past pains, revealing secrets, and more! Hope you liked it. Ask, suggest, or review if you'd like. Until next time; have a great day and stay safe.


	11. Chapter 11

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF ITS ORIGINAL CHARACTERS, ONLY MY OCS AND THE SITUATIONS I PUT THEM IN. ****WARNING: There will be cussing, lemons, and violence. (Also, someone said I should put please don't steal. Didn't think I needed to, but ok. Please don't steal my stories.) **

Some characters may seem OOC at some points at different times in the story, but I hope I explain that in the story when the time comes. Some things happen pretty fast at first (like certain relationships or legal stuff), but again I try to explain it. Some people may go back and forth at times, but I'll explain it! You get the idea. Spelling and grammar errors, I recheck constantly, so sorry if some slip by. Some character bashing in the beginning and for a little while, but that doesn't mean it will last the whole story. I don't hate certain characters though it may seem like that at times. **THIS IS A WARNING**. Though I will put a warning at the beginning needed. I do not condone all of these things, but my mind can be really fucked up, I apologize now. _So, I am mixing both movie and book but I'm mainly following the movie. Though I will try to make a good blend between the two_. **Big thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and/or favorited. You guys rock!** So, I think I described Scabior and Greyback enough. I know we all have our ideas on how certain characters looked. Mine is based off of this amazing drawing I saw, wish I could remember the artist's name. That's mixed with TT Brett (from Tumblr and TikTok and all that) and their version of Greyback. If you don't know them, I definitely recommend go checking them and their friends out. Amazing cosplay! I love people RP any HP or whatever fandom. TT and their friends really hit it on the mark. Also, another thank you to everyone who gave me all the positive feedback and kindness. I really appreciate you guys. You're always so patient and excited and I love it! CONGRATS to anyone graduating! Another congrats to anyone staying safe and sane. **PS: TO THE GUEST WHO ASKED IF THESE LONG A/Ns WERE NEEDED BEFORE EVERY CHAPTER, YES! YOU'D BE SURPRISED OVER THE PEOPLE WHO DON'T READ THE REPEATED A/N AND THEN COME FOR ME OVER THE VERY THING I TOLD THEM TO LOOK OUT FOR. **

**WARNING: MAJOR VIOLENCE AND UPSETTING THEMES IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Chapter 11: I Wanna Watch the World Burn. (Part 2)

Harry inhaled deeply. He enjoyed the night as it was the easiest time for him to think. Despite the small annoyance, he knew that the others enjoyed their early mornings slash late night exercises. It gave them all time to focus.

Drown out their minds and the memories which refused to leave them.

'I can't be the only one' he hoped. Harry didn't want to believe he was alone in beginning to feel like he was drowning. Then again, he didn't want his loved ones to feel like this.

'It's so hard' he thought as his mind went back to their classmates. Friends and foes.

Despite what many would have believed, the Master of Death was still a man. Shaped by those around him just as everyone, but a man none the less.

Harry never truly addressed some of the horrors they witnessed. Some of the horrors pushed upon them.

None of them did. Yet, now they were faced with those people once more.

Killing death eaters was easy. Most had signed away their fates. Some were forced into the life. That was easy enough to find out.

Others though, people unmarked and as of the moment innocent, that was a trickier situation.

'Don't let it consume you' he tried to keep his sadness at bay. He knew he wasn't alone. Vivian proved as much. 'That's why she wanted to plan tonight' he knew. There was no other reason for the things she asked. 'How much has she been hiding from me. From us all' he couldn't help but wonder.

Harry acknowledged that like him, Vivian bottled up most of those negative, painful emotions. Memories of true evil. They didn't want to burden others. 'Do the others do it too?' he had to wonder.

He liked to think he knew his family inside and out. Yet, Harry had to admit, he learned things every day.

He would give this to Vivian. Hoping it would bring her some closure. However, he did think that perhaps she and Remus should talk. 'And Ron' he thought, already guessing her reaction.

With eerie quietness, Harry strode across the grassy hills on his way to meet the others. They had two stops tonight, though one was simple and would take no time. It was the task Vivian thought of that would take all of their focus.

While other Death Eaters were easy enough to get to and handle, their prey tonight was a whole different animal.

Fenrir Greyback.

Greyback was not like most Death Eaters. One, he was not marked. Two, he preferred physical combat. Vicious, bone shattering and flesh-eating combat.

Tonight, would not only avenge Remus and Vivian, but save children all over magical Britain.

Unknowingly, past victims of Greyback would have justice tonight.

With a wave of his hand, he vanished until arriving at Potter Manor. Harry smiled remembering his meeting with Madam Bones. The summons from Albus that came after said meeting was just as good. Albus always found ways to bring a smile to Harry's face. Even now.

_"__Harry, my boy" Albus said as the young lad sat in his office. "It is good to see you" he told him. _

_Harry only smiled. _

_Albus smiled back. Neither spoke for a moment as they just sat in silent. Observing. _

_Waiting for the other to crack. _

_Harry's smile never left his face. _

_It was just after dinner. He still had an hour before getting Sirius and Remus and going out. _

_"__Is there anything you wished to tell me?" Albus asked looking over his little glasses with an almost teasing smile. _

_Harry jutted out his bottom lip with a small shake. "Oh!" he made a sudden face of understanding. _

_Albus smiled amusedly. _

_"__Yes" Harry nodded as Albus motioned to continue. "I like your robes sir. Very fitting" he complimented the starry night sky robes. _

_Albus blinked a few times before his smile grew. "Thank you, Harry" he told him. "I find them quite amusing myself. It was actually an old muggle film that inspired this outfit" he disclosed. _

_Harry smiled, "I'm afraid I'm not the best when it comes to fashion" he kept up the pleasant small talk. "However, Luna and Vivian are most interested in the subject" he spoke with a little more eloquence than usual. However, knowing the boy was intelligent, Albus didn't notice. _

_"__I would love to come back to this subject at a later date Harry" Albus decided he had to get to the real reason he asked the boy there. "But I'm afraid there is something I need your help with" he admitted. _

_Harry was waiting to be asked about the meetings with Madam Bones. _

_"__Have you or any of your friends seen Professor Lockhart?" Albus asked. _

_Harry's surprise was genuine. The blonde pig-headed creeper was the last thing he suspected anyone would ask him about. _

_"__No sir" Harry told him. "I haven't seen Professor Lockhart for a few days" he admitted before looking puzzled. "I simply thought he was sick. Is something wrong?" he looked worried. _

_"__That is the issue at hand Harry" Albus explained. "We are unable to find the poor man" he said. _

_Harry had to bite back a scoff. 'Poor man indeed' he thought making sure none of his contempt for the blonde ponce showed on his face. _

_"__Well, I hope you find him soon sir" Harry told him. "I'd hate for Defense Against the Dark Arts to be canceled" he said sadly. Harry suddenly perked up. "Maybe he's spending time with fans sir" the young boy suggested. "His test did say that was one of his favorite past times" he added. _

_"__His test?" Albus tilted his head as curiosity entered his gaze. _

_"__He gave us this long test about himself sir" was the explanation. _

_"__I see" Albus began stroking his beard. "Well, then perhaps I shall make rounds at Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley once more" he murmured. "I shall see you later Harry" he smiled at the boy. "Have a good night". _

_Harry beamed, "You too Professor" he said before walking out happily. _

_Albus smiled at the boy's retreating back. _

_He was happy to see Harry adjusting to Hogwarts so nicely. _

_'__Now, where is that blonde twit' he wondered. _

**####Scene Break#### **

"Where are we going tonight Cub" Remus idly asked as he made sure all of their potions were ready and loaded.

Vivian bit her lip with a nervous look in those green eyes.

Not getting an answer, Remus turned to look at her. Immediately, he knew something was wrong. "What is it Vivian" he asked going over. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing. Not important, really" she tried to wave off.

"That's usually when things are the most important" he countered as he led them to the plush two-person couch. They were in the second-floor study. It was obvious that Gryffindors built the room as there was warm reds and golds all over.

It reminded them of the Gryffindor common room.

That always brought a calming feeling to Remus.

"What is it?" he asked, "You can tell me" he assured her. Though school kept them physically away, the two had been sharing letters re-getting to know each other.

Of course, so did Sirius and the others. Yet, having Remus get to know her again meant a lot to Vivian.

He was the only father figure she ever had.

Of course, there was Sirius, but he had always been more of a fun uncle. Or, more accurately, a big brother. He just had that teasing, caring air to him.

Remus, though he too had a mischevious spark like his comrade, was definitely a more mature and fatherlier figure.

"I picked tonight's raid" she admitted looking down at her lap. Her hands fidgeted picking at her long nails and cuticles.

"And this gives you reason to be nervous" he asked.

"I'm not nervous" Vivian rushed to deny. At his kind look, she bit her lip. "I've already killed this person before. It's just…" she didn't know how to go on.

"Facing them is hard?" he offered.

"It seems that being this young again… Old fears resurface or something" she ended up mumbling. "It's ridiculous" she couldn't look at him. She hated feeling like this. Feeling weak. Like the victim. Like the powerless little girl that Greyback wanted her to be.

"Fear is never ridiculous" Remus told her gently. Seeing her still looking down, he tried a different tactic. "Did I ever tell you about my mum's washing machine?" he asked with a slight head tilt.

Vivian looked up, sniffing to keep control over herself. "No" she shook her head now curious.

"My mum had this horrible washer. It was noisy and shook as if there was a boggart inside" he chuckled under his breath. "We had it outside in a separate shed of laundry. It was something from her muggle life that my mother felt no magic could truly replace".

At his pause, Vivian hesitantly put in "I wish I could have met your mom" was said softly. Remus' half smile was once more aimed at her.

"She would have loved you" Remus stated. "Always wanted me to have kids" he added with some humor.

"She'd love me even now?" she had to ask.

Remus put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh yes" he knew. "My mother was a kind and loving woman, but no one wanted to cross Hope Lupin for a very good reason" he said getting a small smile from the girl.

"Now, it might seem silly" Remus continued. "But I was terrified of that washer. Even after dad started showing me magic and everything" he shrugged. "I was positive it was possessed and wanted to eat me" he said seeing Vivian's smile grow as she got into his story.

"Mother even showed me how it worked, but I was sure it was evil" he told her. His smiled dimmed some. "Then, after my first change…" he trailed off for a moment.

Vivian looked at him intently. "I started to wonder if the washer and I weren't the same" he said.

At her look he explained. "I was very young and things didn't simply fall into place" he told her. "Then the older I became, the more I realized that the fear of the washer was all in my mind. However, the fear of myself and Greyback, those were real fears" he looked off.

"I wish it was still that old muggle washer I was afraid of today. A safer fear hiding the ugly, dirty truth" he whispered.

After a beat, Remus looked back at Vivian. "So, I know about all kinds of fear" he explained. "And none of them are silly. Not if they're real to you. Conquered or not" he offered.

"We're killing Greyback tonight" Vivian unintentionally blurted.

Remus froze.

"I'm sorry" Vivian rushed to say full of worry and woe. "But I kept having nightmares about him and Ron said that we should deal with him now rather than later" she went on now standing and pacing refusing to look at Remus. "I thought I would never be afraid of him again. Not after killing him. But now that he's alive and I'm… I'm terrified like I used to be. I can't help it" she went on almost too quickly.

"Vivian" Remus stood attempting to calm her down, or at least gain her attention.

"I couldn't stop thinking about what he did to you. To Teddy and Tonks" she let slip. Seeing the state she was in, Remus simply filed that confusing little bit away for later.

"What he did to me. I can't let others go through the same thing" she stopped, back rigid. "I keep thinking he's going to come for me. Any minute. Like he'll just appear and-" she couldn't finish.

Remus took her by the shoulders making her face him. Vivian almost tensed before her brain registered just who had a hold of her. 'Remus would never hurt me' her subconscious needlessly echoed throughout her mind.

"Vivian, I am not angry with you" he said seeing her green tear misted eyes looking up at him. It was as if he could make or break her. Something that really hit Remus. No one had ever looked at him in such a distinct way.

'She cares so much' he couldn't help but think. 'She's terrified. Of Greyback and what I think'. "Being afraid of Greyback is not a silly or throw away fear. He creates living nightmares. If you weren't afraid, I'd be quite disturbed" he told her honestly.

Remus wiped the tear that attempted to escape her. Lovingly, he cupped her cheek.

Vivian tried to smile though the twitches around her mouth let him know just how close to sobbing she was.

"I-I am glad we will both be able to put our fears to rest tonight" he said. With that, he suddenly had an arm full of Vivian as she attached to him in a bone crushing hug.

After the beat of surprise, Remus returned the gesture.

"You lot ready to go?" Ron's gentle voice startled them from the doorway. Obviously, he had waited to interrupt.

Vivian gave Remus another smile before he gently pushed her towards Ron. The big-hearted red head met her with open arms. "Come on Love" he said gently before speaking at a normal volume. "We've got a big night ahead of us" he smiled at Remus as he led Vivian out of the room. "Alright mate?" he asked the older man.

Remus saw a flash of the man Ron would soon become. Something about Ron just eased him. Even if just a little.

"I will be" Remus nodded, hand going to the ginger's shoulder.

"I thought tomorrow we'd spend a little time with the twins" Ron told Vivian. "See what mischief we can get them into" he joked. Vivian smiled up at him. "Lord knows we need to spend more time with those two" he chuckled softly. "And Ginny" was finished quietly.

"All of them" Vivian put in making him smile down at her.

Soon enough, the trio met up with the rest of their party.

In an unintentional parody of the round table knights looking upon King Arthur, each knight stood in a circle in order to listen to their leader.

Harry looked serious, though his face held a tenderness. "I don't think I have to explain why tonight is so important" he began.

That young voice holding command as Harry's inner strength shined through.

"Not only is our target extremely" he stressed the word, "Dangerous, but is the most physical we will face. We have been training for such an attack, but we aren't there yet". No one argued. "I want us to take Greyback out quickly. Unlike previous attacks, he needs to be taken out right away".

He nodded to Vivian and Remus.

"I know" Vivian began, "That I got my revenge on Greyback once already. Now so will Remus" she stated.

Remus simply nodded as Sirius stood by him in support.

"But we can't risk trying to drag out his end. Greyback won't ever care what he's done. We don't have the same luxuries we once did" Harry picked back up. "So, do not taunt. Do not attempt to torture. If able, kill him quickly. This is not out of mercy but rather necessity" he looked at each of them.

"What about those he's made base with?" Remus asked about the rest of the pack.

Harry inhaled thinking, "Besides some of the higher ups like Scabior, I don't see any reason to bother them" he decided.

"Wait, that pig Scabior is still around" Sirius couldn't believe it. He looked at Remus, "Didn't we kill that bastard?" he sneered.

"No" Remus cleared his throat. "Darcos almost did but…" he trialed off.

Pain entered Sirius' expression. He turned to his Godson, "Harry, you've got to let me take that bastard out. I have a debt for a friend to collect" was firmly stated.

Harry almost asked, but decided that it would be better to have the talk later. No doubt it was about friends they had lost in the first war. It'd be better to remember them after when they didn't need clear heads.

"Alright" Harry agreed. "But don't get cocky and give him an opening" was warned.

Sirius went to say something but changed his mind. He gave a simple nod of understanding.

"Good, once this is done then Luna can fill us in on her project" Hermione took over. "Then Vivian can explain where Lockhart is, and don't deny knowing" she sent a look at the girl who was sporting a smirk similar to the one on Ronald's face. "And finally, we'll talk about what the next step in finding Griphook is" Hermione explained before casting the tempris charm.

"It's about time" Neville pointed out. "Let's go" he nodded to Ron. "We're spreading somewhat out but we're meeting back up. None of us can be caught unaware. And absolutely not alone".

With that, the group shadowed out. Though Sirius and Remus still had to hitch rides. They were much better at it now, but not where Harry wanted them to be.

Luckily, they had their own training to keep them busy while the children were at school.

Harry's neck twitched. It was a dull roar, but the dementors were constantly calling out to him. Begging to be allowed to spread their fear and feast.

'I have to talk to Hermione first' he once more pushed the noise down.

Though this travel was one of the fastest by magical standards, the trip was still an hour and a half away. Fenrir wasn't a fool. Despite what some wizards believed.

He kept his pack tucked away where no one would find them.

'Almost no one' Harry mentally corrected.

It had taken him a little time, but he had found them. They were in a forest similar to the Forest Dean. Spacious and uninhabited during the cold seasons. That gave the werewolves the perfect home. At least, a perfect home in the mind of Fenrir Greyback.

Homes were for the weak. He didn't need a home and he'd be damned if any of his pack had one.

Harry looked at Vivian. He was silently grateful over the life she had avoided. True, her young life was not devoid of pain or troubles, but there was no doubt that things would have been much worse had Greyback taken her that fateful night.

Ron had to shake his head quickly. Like Harry, he was thinking on Vivian. However, his mind was back on when Greyback had captured them with the snatchers. What he and Bellatrix had done to her and Hermione before Ron and Harry had saved them, Luna and the others with Dobby.

What Greyback had been attempting to do to Vivian before Ron had run up and taken out an ear and half his nose.

It still turned his stomach.

He looked at the silent beauty who was his other half.

'He'll never touch you again' he swore. 'Not here and not in your nightmares' he thought looking at her with absolute love. Absolute adoration.

Ron would do anything for that girl.

Vivian knew as much. She loved Ron, the good and the bad. 'I don't think I could have done this the first time without him' she thought back to painful memories. Memories she had attempted to bury but which refused to be forgotten.

Feeling those piercing blue eyes on her, Vivian turned, still flying through the air, and sent Ron a small smile.

He felt that in his gut. To him, as she smoke streaked across the night sky, Vivian looked like an angel. 'An avenging angel' he thought.

Spotting the official edge of the camp, Neville soon began lowering down causing the others to follow. Though Fenrir hated wizards, that didn't mean he didn't use his own magic. He just didn't rely on it.

There were multiple wards and enchantments in place.

Some to keep certain people out, others to keep certain people in.

With Luna by his side, Neville began slowly undoing ward by ward. His focus was on point as he knew the importance of the night. This was a major step in a better world.

In a world where Greyback was allowed to spread hate and fear, no one was safe. 'We're avenging some and saving others' Neville thought as he lowly chanted. Sweat gathered on his brow before Sirius patted his forehead.

Remus backed up Luna as she too was concentrating. That usual easy and starry look gone. A darkness had settled in her light gaze. It added an odd heaviness to the youthful face.

Luna's mind was on nothing but killing the man who attempted to destroy the spirit of one of her best friends.

'First Greyback, then the Lestranges' she thought back as flashes of her own vendettas ran through her mind. She wondered if she should drop off a little something of Barty's so that the Lestranges would battle their madness to work through what was going to happen.

"There's only three left" she told them softly.

"Take your time" Harry told them. He looked away from the lights through the trees. "We have all night".

**####Scene Break#### **

Albus felt all of his impressive years settle on him. He was tired, very tired. It was nighttime and he was still about town trying to find his missing professor.

He had looked all over for Lockhart but came up with nothing.

"I saw him, what was it now" Madam Rosmerta gave him his first and only help of the day. She seemed to have been too busy before. Yet now, he finally caught her at the right time. "I suppose two days ago" she was cleaning a mug. "Came in and was flirting with a real stunner" she nodded remembering. A small smile tweaked the corner of her lips. "She was not a fan".

"Can you describe this woman?" Albus asked hoping he could track her down or at least be on the lookout.

"Well" Rosmerta blew some fringe out of her eyes. "She was pretty. About ye tall and so, fit but had a sort of feel to her that would send other men back to their seats" she described. "White, like really white and dark hair. Green eyes and short hair about this long. Oh, and she had a lip ring" she nodded trying to remember.

Albus filed everything away.

"Thank you my dear" he told her. "As always your presence has been enlightening" he charmed. With a bow of his head, he went on with his search.

Albus couldn't shake this odd feeling that somehow Harry was connected to Lockhart's disappearance. He didn't think Harry did anything, dear Merlin he'd never think such a thing about sweet, brave young Harry.

'Perhaps he was looking for something concerning the boy. Or it's another situation as last year. Though I doubt Tom is on the back of Gilderoy's head' he wondered.

Then again, according to Severus, he thought everything somehow related back to Harry Potter.

"Where is that blasted man" Albus sighed warily. He had better things to do than run around looking for his Defense teacher.

"I tell you I am the mighty Albus Dumbledore!" he heard an indignant voice proclaim.

It was coming from his brother Aberforth's pub.

Slowly, he dared to venture closer.

"Get out you useless git!" Abe hissed through clenched teeth. He was glaring daggers as his few patrons watched enraptured.

"I will not leave until I find that vile fraud Lockhart" the voice proclaimed.

Albus moved even closer. That voice sounded beyond familiar. Peering over, his suspicion was confirmed.

A rather dirty looking Lockhart, 'What is that brown stain…oh' Albus thought seeing it placed in the worst possible area, was standing on a dingy table and speaking loudly. "He's been cursed" Albus muttered as he finally walked in.

He had found his missing teacher.

He took in the horrid bird nest state the now dirty blonde hair of Lockhart was in. The actual handprints of who knows what on the man's now ruined clothes and usually meticulously perfect appearance.

There was even a smudge mustache right under his nose. It reminded Albus a little of Barty Crouch Senior. He thought back to the man's death and shook his head.

Now was not the time for such sad thoughts.

Yes, Albus had found his teacher. Yet, he had also found more questions with no answers.

"Gilderoy, my boy" Albus attempted to get his attention. "Why don't I take you back to the castle. You could use some freshening up" he offered kindly.

Lockhart looked at him with a loud, dramatic sharp inhale. "Lockhart!" Gilderoy pointed at Albus. "At last you show your pathetic hide!" he jumped off the table.

He didn't stick the landing.

After catching himself with a bit of a stumble that caught his ankle, Lockhart once more posed heroically.

"I must take you in for your dastardly acts" he called out with a bellow.

"And what dastardly deeds would that be?" now Albus and the rest of the room were curious. Though Aberforth attempted to look annoyed, there was no denying the spark of curiosity behind his glasses in those blue eyes that were so like his older brother's.

It seemed obvious to those watching that Lockhart was cursed or jinxed. However, the fact that he thought that not only was he not himself, but he was accusing himself of something dark, was very interesting to the room.

Lockhart only boasted of his heroic success. Could there be something dark? The room's occupants knew that someone who acted as light and shiny as Lockhart always had some dirty little secret.

Was he about to reveal a hidden truth?

"As if you don't know" Lockhart scoffed running a hand through his dingy locks. "As if you could forget all of the people you've obliviated". Everyone was silent. "And for what? To steal their accomplishments? Disgusting" he mock spitted at the ground.

Albus looked gravely serious. "Is what you're saying true" Albus looked at an equally unhappy Abe. For a moment they stared at one another before looking back. "Did that truly happen or is it simply whatever curse ails you" Albus wondered out loud.

"I am under no such enchantment" Lockhart continued.

Now though, with the implications in the air, it wasn't as amusing.

"I shall now have to take you in, you ruffian" he sneered at Albus. With that, he whipped out a wand.

Albus already had his hidden in his sleeve. Ready for whatever.

One didn't become known as one of the greatest wizards alive simply by smiling. No matter what Lockhart believed.

However, Albus also had enough control over his reflexes to hold back when he noticed that Lockhart could do him no harm. The man didn't actually have a wand.

Well, not a real one any way.

Lockhart was aiming a licorice wand at Albus.

It was sagging in a very sad fashion. "Expelliarmus" he shouted. When nothing happened, Gilderoy wasn't disheartened. Instead, he made a spell sound effect with his mouth.

Obviously, that only produced awkward silence.

Lockhart gave a might cheer of a laugh. "Ha! No need to panic dear honorable citizens". Everyone shared looks. Now they knew he was off his broom! This was the last place anyone of that description would be.

With a sigh, Albus pulled his wand out fully. "Stupefy" was all he said. With a yelp, Lockhart was out cold.

The bar patrons began murmuring to one another in low tones.

Albus looked back at Abe going to speak, but like always his brother sent him a look of contempt and stormed off to the back room.

Albus' eyes followed him with sorrow.

Levitating Lockhart, Albus slowly made his way to Hogwarts.

'Now I just have to find out who did this and why' he thought disappearing into the foggy night.

**####Scene Break#### **

Vivian's green eyes held absolute hate.

Remus wasn't much better.

There, just inside of an old slapped together cabin, was Fenrir Greyback.

He was laughing with some of the higher ups in his group.

The smile on his scarred and twisted face was revolting as he laughed and ate some unknown meat letting the juices drip down his face.

Hermione had to cast a spell that muted all of their scents. They were doing their best to catch him by surprise. They knew their chance of surprise had run up as suddenly Fenrir perked up, back painfully straight.

"Someone is here" he said looking around with suspicion.

"Who" Scabior's cockney accent rang through the room as he and two other men looked around. They all had mismatched and slightly damaged clothes. It was as if they were mocking the wizards that wanted nothing to do with them by wearing worn and torn clothing of the elite.

Scabior's hair was up in a messy ponytail. He had some dirt on his face, but he seemed to have attempted to clean up. Though there was some eye liner around his eyes.

Though that may have been simply because Scabior had the unnerving habit to 'play' with his food. He liked to think he could seduce anyone he came across.

New pack member or victim.

The other men were dressed similarly, but more in the uncaring manner as Greyback.

Fenrir himself had his shaggy hair pushed back. It almost looked gelled, but it was filth and grime that held the stringy thick mane back. Dark locks mixed with white showing some of his age.

His face had the beginnings of a transformation. As if he was just waiting for the chance to turn.

More beast than man. His mannerisms matched the wolf as his hands and legs showed irreversible change. This added to his strength as muscles almost seemed to be bulging under the skin.

Eyes sharp and shined amber as he began to bare his uneven and sharpened teeth.

Vivian took in ever inch of skin with a frozen expression.

Ron took her hand. He could guess what she was thinking. 'You have never been like him' he mentally swore. Vivian squeezed his hand showing she got the message.

Whether she believed it or not was the issue.

Following Harry's order, the group shadowed into the house showing themselves to the four men they now had surrounded.

"Who the hell are you" Fenrir raged. He was obviously angry, yet there was undeniable excitement now coming off of the man. He was always ready for a fight.

Fenrir lived for violence.

Hermione used to wonder what had happened in Greyback's life to have turned him into such a monster. Sirius once told her that some people would be monsters no matter what their life had given them. At some point, a person had to stop making excuses and take responsivity for their own actions. The good and the bad.

After seeing more into the twisted world of Fenrir Greyback and people like him, Hermione no longer wondered about 'what ifs' and if someone could be saved. She stopped thinking if people who so easily hurt and damn others for no real reason deserved second chances.

Hermione no longer wondered about the fates of people like Greyback.

Life had taught her that second chances were to be handed out sparingly. Not like lemon flavored candy.

"I am the Master of Death" Harry revealed. Quickly, he sent out a numbing charm that would at least keep Greyback still.

Still, the werewolf did his best to fight through the charm.

He had more success than his companions.

His already prominent, numerous scars adorning his face, neck and arms seemed to become almost luminescent as his skin pinkened from excursion.

"That's the bloke from the Prophet!" Scabior tried to act cool and collected. "Them Death Knights and what not. They killed some Death Eaters and Crouch" he put on a faux innocent expression. "I don't know why they're bothering a lot of poor werewolves though".

"Seeing as two of our members were wronged by your leader, I shan't lose sleep over your death Scabior" Hermione spoke up in her adjusted voice.

With that, the group unmasked themselves.

"That's Harry Bloody Potter!" one of the unknown men shouted pointing at Harry.

Fenrir's eyes were somewhere else entirely.

"Remus Lupin" he said with great pleasure. He licked his lips. Then he noticed the girl by Remus' side. "Vivian Malfoy" he chuckled beyond amused. If one didn't know better, they'd assume he was actually happy. Disturbingly, Fenrir was genuinely pleased with seeing them. He had always had a beyond strange and terrifying transfixion on both of them. "My favorite pups have returned at last" he beamed.

"Malfoy?" Vivian was hit with the name in the gut.

The others were just as surprised. Remus' hand went to her shoulder, holding tightly. Ron took her hand, holding on for dear life. Vivian squeezed back not paying attention to holding too tightly. Ron took the pain. He only wished he could take the rest of the pain for her.

Fenrir's smile widened if possible. "Didn't know, did you?" he asked as if surprised.

"You lie!" she shouted feeling unbelievable rage fill her.

"No, I guess not" he sighed with fake sadness. "But look how you've found one another" he clapped once. He looked beyond aware. As if he knew something they didn't.

He also looked proud. That was beyond disturbing.

"And now you've found your way back to me" he looked between them. "Where you belong" his voice was a growl, deep while he attempted to smile.

Though he tried to be welcoming, the toothy smile was frightening at best.

Harry raged as he listened to the man's thoughts.

Lust and possession warred with obsession among other emotions. The man wasn't only obsessed with Vivian. He felt the same for Remus as well.

He wanted to possess them. Break them down and build them back up in his image. He had ideas of having both as his personal 'mates', for Fenrir loved the idea of such labels, like a real animal. The idea of having them for his pleasure, and his alone, was beyond appealing to him. He wanted to see the wolf overtake them and tarnish any good within their souls.

"My, how you both have grown" Fenrir's gaze became lidded with obvious lust as he looked between Remus and Vivian.

"Look at you" he shook his head with another soft chuckle. "So beautiful. So ripe in your pain" he bit his bottom lip. He clapped his hands together, squeezing and rubbing the meaty fists together. "Now you're back. And you've brought friends" he looked and did a double take at Sirius. "Haven't we met" he asked as he squinted trying to think.

"Should have taken the full eye out" was Sirius' only hint.

Fenrir's eyes briefly widened in recognition. The scar going over his left eye was a reminder. "Weren't there more of you" he threw the jab. He had killed the one who left the scar on his neck.

Sirius' sarcastic smile was wiped off as he glared at the man. Before he could speak however, Vivian jumped in.

"We're here to kill you" she said pushing his declaration aside.

She knew what he was doing! She couldn't let him distract her. Fenrir Greyback would die tonight!

Greyback slowly smiled until he was full on grinning. "And who is going to kill me little pup? You? Lupin" he asked looking between the two. "You both belong to me. You're a part of me" he went on.

Greyback was fully focused on the two. He didn't notice Harry taking action behind him.

"Whoa-" Scabior went to speak until he and the other two smacked face first onto the wooden floor.

Greyback went to look as he continued speaking. His back hunched ever so slightly as he readied to jump trying to find just which target to choose. Paralyzing hex be damned.

"It doesn't matter if you managed to kill me… If you could. I am inside you. I will always be-" Fenrir was cut off.

Vivian was done!

Her hands were no longer on Ron or Remus. Instead, they were down by her side as her fists clenched so tightly, bones cracked and skin punctured around her nails.

She saw the pain on Remus' face. How, though he didn't want to believe it, he felt that Fenrir was right. Remus was terrified that in the end he and Fenrir were the same.

In that instant, her own feared similarities to the accursed Greyback flew from her head. All she saw was the man responsible for the beginning of the most painful aspects of her life hurting the only man she had ever and would ever consider her father.

"He is nothing like you!" Vivian shouted suddenly shooting both of her hands up with open palm.

Fenrir went to jump as well, going for Sirius who was busy looking at Remus in concern.

Two white beam like lights shot out of Vivian's hands and slammed straight into Fenrir's muscular chest.

All of this, from Fenrir seeing his numbers down and going to attack all the way to Vivian's magic literally forcing itself out of her, had only taken mere moments. Sirius didn't even get a chance to realize that he was Fenrir's target.

Ron had gone to shout something as Remus went to turn away. None of the others had chance to react fully.

Harry himself didn't even have a chance to let his own instincts kick in!

Vivian wasn't even totally aware of what was happening. Her body and magic simply reacted.

By the time it was over however, everything would be different.

Those beams of pure magic shot through Fenrir leaving perfectly rounded holes in what used to be his heart and a chunk of his gut.

Everyone froze in pure shock.

Well, everyone but Vivian who simply watched.

Fenrir looked extremely shocked. He stumbled ever so slightly back a step before catching himself unintentionally. He looked down with mouth slightly ajar as he gazed at the gapping wounds.

Then, he looked up at Vivian. Still, surprise was plastered all over his expression.

In a distant part of her brain, Vivian thought the look suited him.

Fenrir looked up from his mortal wounds again as if they would some how disappear. As if the holes weren't real. He looked at Remus then Vivian. His dark gaze was wide and disbelieving.

The rest of the room was also various stages of surprise.

Vivian smiled a small, simple grin.

Remus couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he'd never see Greyback so…vulnerable.

Fenrir gave a half hearted chuckle that a cough cut off. As did the bit of blood that now stained his mouth.

"You-" he didn't get a chance to finish.

With one last shuttering breath and a look of realization now in those blank brown eyes, Fenrir fell to his knees. Then his face hit the floor as the ground became stained in his blood.

It was obvious the moment that his cohorts knew of his demise as Scabior and the other two attempted to cry out, startled and scared of the blood now soaking their clothing.

Though, their voices were unable to fully vocalize as Harry had hit them with the strongest paralyzing charm he could. At least as strong as he was able in the moment.

"He's dead" Remus whispered.

His eyes were stuck on the overly still corpse of Fenrir Greyback. Remus seemed confused as if he really never expected to ever see the fall of the man who created living nightmares.

"Well" Sirius tried to say but nothing else came to mind.

Ron wrapped an arm around Vivian's shoulders. "Guess you're the leader of the pack now" he said in a light tone.

Vivian's eyes snapped up to lock with Hermione who slowly smiled.

Vivian's smile was still in place. "Long live the Queen" her green gaze flashed.

####**SCENE BREAK**####

Before bed, Luna Lovegood had one more thing to do.

Vivian had been silent since getting back to the castle. Though, she did hug Remus and Sirius when saying goodbye. Sirius mumbled something about remembering her.

However, they apparently thought she had died.

Lucius told everyone that his little girl had died of dragon pox at a very young age.

Bellatrix used to cackle about her, speaking to herself in her prison.

Sirius used to think Bellatrix killed the girl. He knew she wasn't caught right away after what she did to the Longbottoms.

It was possible that she had been hidden at Malfoy Manor long enough before her capture to see Vivian enter toddler-hood.

Bellatrix had never been clear, even when lost in her own mind. Nothing she said suggested that the girl had been turned.

Then again, he doubted Bellatrix knew what she said half of the time.

Both Remus and Sirius remembered young Vivian. In fact, she and Harry had met though they were babies so it was doubtful they remembered.

Especially with the lives both led after.

Seeing how drained she was, Remus suggested it was a discussion for the weekend. Greyback was dead. He decided he would help Vivian deal with her parentage after the shock of the night wore off.

And after someone found Greyback's positioned corpse.

Harry knew Vivian was running through her life trying to see if there were ever any signs to hint to the truth of what Greyback said.

He empathized with Vivian. He truly saw her as a sister. Another soul who knew the cruelty of man before knowing the basics of children's learning.

She didn't look sad though. Just not totally aware of her surroundings.

"Ron" Harry began. "Why don't you stay with Vivian tonight" he told his best mate.

Hermione and Ron were watching the brunette girl with worry.

Neville looked to Luna then Harry, also worried but trying to go over everything to make sure they hadn't left any tracks.

Luna was simply waiting. She had no doubt in her soul that they would all help Vivian through this.

Luna had other things to put into motion.

"What?" Vivian asked looking lost. "What?" she asked again looking around as if realizing they were at the castle.

"Come on Love" Ron led her to the Room of Requirements.

"She'll be alright. Right?" Neville asked looking at Harry, who was now holding an upset Hermione as they watched the couple disappear around the corner.

"Yeah" Harry said though he didn't sound so sure. "Yeah" he repeated rubbing Hermione's back. "Get some sleep. The news should hit everyone tomorrow" he told them.

After saying quiet goodbyes, the group made their way to the common rooms. Neville did walk Luna before running to catch up with Harry and Hermione.

Luna did not go into her common room though. She didn't even acknowledge the brass eagle head which would give her a riddle. Luna turned and stealthy made her way towards the dungeons.

Her cloak slithered back over her as if alive. Once more her identity was concealed as she reached her destination.

Luna shadowed into the potions room before going to Snape's private studies.

Just as expected he was up late working on multiple projects.

"Who's there" Severus turned to where she just was.

"Behind you" Luna's distorted voice came from behind him.

He spun again with wand in hand and spell leaving his thin lips.

Laughter met him as Luna used the shadows made by the candles to dance around and around.

"Try and catch your shadow Severus" she cheered as he continued attempting to find her. Rope and shock spells left him smashing into his wall and glasses that now littered the floor. It didn't seem he noticed as he continued to whip around in circles.

His cheeks were taking on color from excursion as his hair had to be pushed back as it blocked his vision causing him to think there were movements from the corner of both eyes.

"Who are you? Who sent you!?" Severus demanded breathing heavily.

None of his spells were landing! Severus may have been a genius at potions, but he was no slouch with spell work either.

Though he wasn't as good as Sirius. Or Remus.

Not that he'd ever admit that.

"Everyone has their talents Severus" Luna said reading his mind. "Why continue to be jealous of your old school mates" she asked as now the shadows easily swept her around and around.

Luna didn't get disoriented as she barely noticed the movements now. She wasn't concentrated on floating, but on Severus.

"Show yourself!" Severus demanded.

A bright blue beam snapped out of nowhere and hit his thin hand.

"NO!" he called as his wand went flying and he could do nothing to stop it. "You'll pay for this" he swore.

"For disarming you?" Luna called. "How childish Severus" she chided, "I'd think you'd know by now that that is the least of your worries for today" she advised.

"What are you" he couldn't help but quietly inquire with widened gaze as she stepped out of the shadows.

Severus was looking at the elusive yet terrifying Death Knight that he hadn't even known had been stalking him.

"My Master and Mistress call me Billywig" came the oddly airy voice of a thousand souls.

"Billywig" Severus tried to scoff. It sounded more like a choke as he tried to hide any reaction to the being's presence.

"Oh yes. It's quite fitting. Once you get to know me Severus" she saw him flinch at the use of his first name. "Something that you will have the honor of" she told him, "Which is the reason for my visit" she explained.

"How did you get onto Hogwarts' grounds" Severus demanded in a cool, calm voice.

Luna smiled ever so slowly. His unwillingness to show fear even now gave her great excitement over his potential. "I can go anywhere I so choose" she told him. "But all questions will be answered in time. I am here for you" she stepped closer.

Severus took an easy step back.

"If you are interested in recruitment" he began with dull sarcasm, "Then I must decline as I am already under the employ and protection of another" he told her with his best mask in place.

"Two masters Severus" Luna corrected. "You serve two masters. Even if one is hidden. For now" she said.

"You serve Lord Voldemort" he asked with a brow raise.

Luna chuckled. "I would never serve that piece of scum. The false Lord who kills any who resembles his true blood status? Disgusting" Luna hissed.

Severus didn't show how interested he was at that. Very few, only so many that he knew of, knew about the dark Lord formerly known as Tom Riddle and his true blood status.

"I answer to neither of your masters Severus Snape" Luna went on. "I have witnessed the downfall of both" she waved off, "But that is not for now. Now is the beginning of your training" she revealed.

"I told you I will not-" Snape was cut off by Luna's tsking.

"Now, now Severus" she began, "I was telling. Not asking".

As a spindly hand raised in his direction, Severus' hands began to lightly shake.

"I see the possible severity of the current predicament has finally made the connection in your mind" Luna noted. "Good, now we can properly begin."

That night, the little private bedchamber held screams which rang out to impressive heights, only to fall on deaf ears.

####**SCENE BREAK**####

Lucius Malfoy strolled into Hogwarts one a mission. It was the early morning and he made Fudge head straight from his floo to Hogwarts.

Fudge was at his side ready and willing to jump whenever Lucius ordered. The goblins were hunting one of their own. Such an event amused him greatly. 'Nasty little creatures' he thought with a sneer at the mental image of a goblin.

There were only a few clouds on the horizon.

One much more worrisome than the others.

Lucius went through the list of dominos which had fallen recently in his life.

The Malfoy patriarch was incensed that he seemed incapable of acquiring another elf.

Any and all attempts had been thwarted one way or another.

The blonde hadn't been able to solve this mystery as he had been busy dealing with Narcissa and Draco. Both concerning one girl.

Vivian Lupin of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.

Or, as only a handful of people knew, Vivian Malfoy.

Everyone believed the girl had died at a young age. Even Dumbledore.

Lucius acted as if she meant nothing to him. He had sworn long ago he'd take that secret to the grave.

Narcissa was a whole other situation.

She had been crushed when Vivian had been giving away. He had had to let Bellatrix curse her into submission just so he could get the girl out of the manor with the other Lestranges. Even then both he and Bellatrix had almost matching scars from when Narcissa had cut them with a cursed dagger.

Seeing as she had been unable to find her daughter, Lucius made a deal with her.

Not that she had a choice.

Narcissa hadn't exactly married Lucius for love. Perhaps at one point, but truly the union had started with the hopes of another pureblood marriage for power and money.

With that in mind, their parents had put very choice attachments which more or less magically enforced themselves in the marriage.

Narcissa wasn't a slave, but she was to listen to Lucius. If he said she wasn't allowed to look for their daughter then…

Well, Lucius learned that while he may more or less have control over his wife, she was as imaginative and powerful as either of her sisters or cousins.

Lucius had a recent crescent moon scar to prove as much.

The deal he made with her was if she would, more or less, not try to slowly kill him day by day, then he'd allow her to speak to her daughter.

There was a catch though. The girl both had to approach her first and _want_ Narcissa in her life.

Now, Lucius couldn't honestly say he wanted a painful life for Vivian. Werewolf or not, on some level of his dark, stained soul she was still his daughter. Even so, he could imagine her life would not be easy on any front.

If she even made it to puberty.

So, he was sure that Vivian would never accept Narcissa as her mother. He had never imagined seeing her again.

Lucius was blown away when he had seen Vivian in the bookstore before the school year. She was taken on by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. And she was friends with Potter to boot! Lucius squashed a small proud smile that tried to fight its way onto his face when he learned of her house sorting.

Seeing her at Hogwarts…looking like any other child had been another blow he didn't know how to handle.

It had taken everything in his being to feign simple passing curiosity over her.

Thankfully, it seemed the girl did not remember him.

On the same note though, it seemed her own twin didn't remember her either.

Draco and Vivian were twins, even if she was older by mere moments. Twins by birth, but different in every aspect from looks to personalities, even as toddlers. While Draco had very obvious Malfoy in him, Vivian was the embodiment of the beautiful and dark House of Black.

Not unusual in twins to look so different, he knew. Still, it used to fascinate him to look at the two small beings that were proof of him and Narcissa finding love in one another.

Then, everything changed.

Because of Greyback. Because of Bellatrix. 'Because of me' he didn't want to believe the voice in his head.

It was only after Vivian's disappearance that Narcissa began doting on Draco in such a suffocating manner. She hoped there was some of Vivian in him.

Truly, there was more Lucius than anything.

To this day, after Draco would go to bed on his birthday, Narcissa would go up to Vivian's closed off room and mourn her.

Lucius never truly allowed himself to think of his panicked decision so long ago.

He didn't want to know if he regretted it or not. He didn't want to feel the emotions that his actions caused, or the consequences that his family had to face due to his prejudice and unclear thinking. He didn't want to think on the little girl he had promised the world to only to throw her away when she needed him most.

Though he denied it, even to himself, Lucius would wonder on certain occasions just what would have happened if Bellatrix hadn't been over that night and found out about Vivian's attack.

'Would I still have a daughter' he wondered.

He had attacked and hurt Greyback after getting him off of Vivian. He was not ignorant to what the beast of a man had done to her. He saw the blood which had nothing to do with a transformation.

He had hurt Greyback as badly as he could before the werewolf got away.

His in-laws' presence at the manor and Vivian's screams demanded he not go after the filth.

It had been Lucius who saved the girl from Bellatrix who thought to simply 'put her down'.

Lucius' feelings over Vivian were too confusing, too much. Even to this day. So, he refused to feel at all.

However, yesterday changed all of that.

Apparently, Skeeter was trying to dig anything up on Potter and his guardian situation.

So far, she didn't have much, though she did learn of Vivian. Though, her affliction seemed to have somehow gone under the woman's radar. For now.

Lucius' ignored Fudges prattling as he hid a wince. He was using his cane more than ever now thanks to yesterday's Prophet.

In the paper, there had been a rather fetching picture of Vivian next to Potter, Granger and Weasley.

Apparently, the youngest Weasley boy was courting Vivian.

That was something Lucius absolutely refused to think on.

Before Lucius could even process what he was seeing and hope to hide the paper away, Narcissa had snatched up the paper and zeroed in on Vivian's picture.

She had cried, cursed and shown more open emotion since Vivian had left.

Lucius thought it was lucky Draco hadn't been there for Narcissa surly would have told him everything.

But there lay his other problem.

Draco had a crush on Vivian. The boys letters and words proved as much.

Lucius inhaled deeply to fight of nausea. Sure, he and Narcissa were second cousins, but siblings?! That was a bit much.

It reminded him of when Draco would follow Vivian around everywhere when they were little. He was her shadow.

Bellatrix had offered up some disgusting commentary of helping Voldemort by keeping the line truly pure. There was a reason she wasn't allowed to be alone with the children before she was locked up.

The idea stilled turned Lucius' stomach.

'At least she's with Sirius' Narcissa had stated after beating the snot out of Lucius as she caressed the picture. 'And Remus. Do you think they remember babysitting? Before Sirius went away. She couldn't even walk then. Just a baby' she asked rhetorically with such sadness. 'I hope so. They so loved her'.

'I don't remember them meeting either of the children' Lucius had nervously commented.

'No, you wouldn't. I…needed to see Sirius. Talk to him. He was so good at making me laugh. Remus was so polite. He watched both Vivian and Draco" there was a small smile as she looked at nothing.

'Draco would get his little hands stuck in Sirius' hair as Vivian was always so enchanted by Remus. I think he calmed her. Even if he was so nervous holding either baby' she recalled with a distant chuckle.

'Perhaps I would be able to…' she cut herself off as if remembering he was in the room.

'You know the deal' Lucius told her even as he winced. He told himself it was over his physical discomfort and nothing more.

'There are always ways Lucius' her eyes flashed. 'You taught me that'.

As had become the ritual of his life, Lucius pushed down all thoughts of the lost Malfoy.

'I have bigger issues' he convinced himself. 'I must get that blasted diary back!'

There had been no news of any disasters hitting Hogwarts. Oh, there was still some news about those Death Knights, but Fudge had done his best to bury any real coverage.

Lucius couldn't help but sweat thinking that the Master of Death planned on changing such decisions. It was obvious he wanted to send a message, and if he had been quiet for a little Lucius could only think on how drastic the message was going to be.

He still felt chills remembering facing the man.

Rarely did anyone scare Lucius. The Master of Death scared him.

"What were you hoping to do again?" Fudge asked still not clear on the plan. He did know that Lucius had said something flowery that flattered him enough to bring him to Hogwarts unannounced.

"We are simply checking to make sure nothing is happening. Remember how there was a disturbance with the aurors? Perhaps it has something to do with Dumbledore" he lied. "I told you how odd he was behaving during my last inspection" he reminded.

"Yes" Fudge wiped his brow. This was a tedious walk. "But Albus has always been a bit strange. Brilliant, but strange" he commented as they came upon the castle. "You really think he's up to something" he had to ask.

"It is based off of a gut feeling" Lucius spoke. "With Madam Bones suddenly becoming what of a recluse with the added training she's given the aurors after meeting someone on the grounds" he put in suggestively.

"She was meeting the Potter boy" Fudge said as they made it to entrance. "Though she won't answer my letters now" he finished in a mutter.

"Which is unacceptable" Lucius told him.

Snake charming was so easy when you were the biggest snake.

"You are the Minister after all" he put emphasis on the title.

As predicted, Fudge puffed out his chest.

As he began going on and on about his high position, Lucius' mind was able to once more go over what needed to be done.

'Get the diary and avoid detection' he told himself. 'Especially from Vivian' he thought before another thought hit him, 'What? Are you scared?' his mind taunted. 'Or feeling guilty' it asked too knowingly.

'Get the diary before any of those Death Knights are able to' he told himself. 'Still afraid of the dark lord even though he's dead?' that same annoying voice asked.

"Why don't I begin my investigation by visiting my son? You can then speak to Dumbledore about these rumors we've heard about his latest professor" Lucius suggested.

"Good show" Fudge tapped the side of his stubby nose as if to show they were on the same wavelength.

Lucius resisted an eye roll.

The two stood in the entrance hall before Filch met them to take them to the headmaster. He grumbled when Lucius turned towards the dungeon not following the sourly man's suggestion.

"Perhaps I could stop by Severus' rooms to catch up" he murmured as he passed students on their way to breakfast.

As he thought the last of the Slytherins must have past him, Lucius came face to face with the last person he wanted to see.

They were all alone in the torch lit hallway.

Vivian stared at Malfoy with green eyes that looked viperous in the moment. They seemed to almost glow in the dark hall.

They out greened the snake badge on her robe. Her pretty face displayed as her short hair was pulled out of her face by hair pins.

An unknown necklace showed the briefest of gold though the rest laid hidden under her school tie. She wore a Slytherin blazer and tie, though the arms of her blazer and shirt were rolled up to the elbow. Her wand rested comfortably in the pocket of her simple black pants. Black shoes shined as he was once more took her in.

"Miss Lupin" Lucius found himself addressing her with cool politeness.

"Malfoy" Vivian didn't totally return the gesture. "Why are you here?" she asked raising a brow. She didn't believe that the Prophet had already arrived. Nor did she think Lucius would suddenly appear with Greyback out of the picture completely.

"I am here to see my heir" he said with a raised brow and chin tilted up.

Vivian looked startled for a moment before a look of understanding entered her gaze. A sardonic smirk overtook her. "Oh, you're speaking of Draco" she said as if he hadn't been clear.

"Of course I'm speaking about Draco" Lucius internally squirmed. 'What the hell is she playing at' he couldn't help but think.

A real, though slightly saddened smile hit her then.

"I'm surprised your wife isn't with you" Vivian gave a mocking little sniff. "She does so love to dote on Draco, doesn't she" Vivian asked.

That sentence produced a great shock for the girl though.

She had been scanning Lucius' thoughts, though not too deeply. Vivian was simply skimming the surface. She wasn't ready to go any deeper right now. They young werewolf was still reeling from the shock of last night. Not of Greyback's death, that actually had her on an all time high!

No, her family reveal was what had her attention.

Remus and Sirius had woken up earlier and using their mental link, told her they had something to tell her about her life before Sirius went to prison. What he knew of at least. Remus knew a little more and they both mentioned Bellatrix.

Something that had Neville thinking.

It did make Vivian feel beyond happy and grateful that her family, her real family, hadn't abandoned her with this piece of truth.

'There is no possible way that Narcissa contacted her. Not already. The deal wouldn't allow it' he thought as snippets of the talk with his wife played through his head.

It wasn't much, but enough to let Vivian know that there was something else going on.

Something she was going to get to the bottom of.

"Did you expect to see my wife" Lucius ventured. He then took on the thoughtful expression she wore as she looked past him. "Lupin" he tried to gain her attention again.

Vivian wasn't paying attention. 'I need to speak to you. Now' Vivian mentally sent out to all of her friends. She stormed past Lucius just as Draco entered the hall. "Lupin, wait!" Draco called going to run after her. "Father?" he asked confused as the blonde man stopped him.

Lucius watched after the girl puzzled. Something was off, he just couldn't put a name to what it was.

"Father? Have you come to visit me?" young Draco asked with innocent disbelief.

That was very…unlike Lucius. Draco half expected his mother to pull something like that, but knew she wouldn't want to make a scene.

"I'm here on ministry business Draco" Lucius told him. "Take me to the common room and you may assist me" he offered.

"Alright" Draco was excited over the possibility of helping Lucius.

"Pureblood" came the obvious password allowing them into the dark green and cold dungeon like large room. Lucius looked around but really nothing had changed much since his own days at Hogwarts.

"What are you looking for father?" Draco asked as he tried to copy the man's stance. He looked as if he believed himself beyond self-important.

"I am simply checking for different…things Draco" Lucius didn't want to give Draco any details for obvious reason. "Why don't you stand here and insure I have privacy while I go about my business" he said thinking of casting the find me charm. He didn't expect to find the diary here in the Slytherin dorms, but it was a safe location to begin his search.

"Is it the same business you came for during your last inspection" Draco was dying for information.

Patience already short, Lucius snapped "That is none of your concern Draco! Just do as you're told!" before marching towards a bookcase.

Draco took a startled step back for a moment. Then, the beginning of a tantrum hit him.

However, life in Malfoy Manor had taught Draco that loud tantrums never ended well for himself. Instead, he was in the habit of following his father around and secretly destroying whatever had his attention in the moment.

Of course, Draco wasn't technically planning what he was doing. It was merely a child behaving on instinct. Very bad instinct.

So, while his father was busy muttering to himself before storming out of common room, Draco followed.

He wasn't really that good at sneaking, but Lucius was beyond stressed and distracted so he didn't notice.

They found themselves coming up to the Great Hall.

"Well then you should mail her Viv" they heard Ronald Weasley. It became clear he was speaking to Vivian as Harry and Hermione along with Neville and Luna surrounded them.

"I'm sure she-" Hermione went to say when Harry suddenly interrupted.

"Mister Malfoy" Harry pretended to greet the man.

He saw Draco hiding in the shadows causing Harry to smirk. "More ministry business?" he asked with faux sweetness.

"Potter" Lucius looked at him before taking the others in.

It was noted that he didn't look at Vivian.

That was fine with her seeing as at that moment Vivian couldn't help but run through different scenarios from her past. Scenarios involving the Malfoys, or more specifically Narcissa Malfoy.

'So many things were so easily overlookable' she thought letting the others deal with the man.

Well, that was the plan before she too caught sight of Draco.

His eyes were just on Lucius as he listened. Draco's petty thoughts became clear to Vivian who found some amusement in the little scene.

Harry was fully concentrated on Lucius, who was now in a glaring contest with Ron.

Using the blonde's distraction, both Ron and Harry entered his mind.

'What is this?' a whisper entered Lucius' mind. He had heard that voice before!

'But where are you?' he panicked attempting to spin around. He was terrified that the Master of Death was behind him. Ready to attack at any moment. Yet he couldn't turn. Something or someone was holding him in place.

'Do not turn away from the boy' Master told him. 'I am with one of my most trusted and the very sight of him would blind you' Harry stopped himself at smiling at the threat.

Lucius froze. He didn't know if that was true but his will to survive stopped him from testing the claim.

'May I have him Master' Ron played up his part.

His voice sounded like the wind breaking through dead leaves sending a chill up Lucius' spine.

'Not yet Acromantula' Master eased, 'Not yet'. 'Lucius' he tsked the man, 'Did I not tell you to refrain from trying to disrupt me once the task for your halfling master was completed' he scolded Lucius like a child.

'Do not think such childish things about my Master scum' Ron snapped reminding Lucius they were reading his mind.

'It won't matter any longer' Harry decided. 'Soon…the diary will be nothing but a memory' he chuckled causing Ron to join.

'What are you going to do' Lucius had to know.

'Something I should have done earlier' Harry admitted, though it was to Ron and not the other man. 'You will find out soon enough' Master assured. 'They all will' he added. 'Now, Lucius Malfoy, I suggest you find your pocket minister and make your excuses to a quick escape. You have a hard road ahead of you' came the promise.

Lucius had started to sweat.

'Then, eventually I shall deal with you' Master hinted to some unknown force coming Lucius' way. He snickered at the man's internal groan that that thought brought upon him. 'Leave now' Harry finished the order.

Draco was now watching confused.

His father was just silently staring at Weasley as everyone simply waited. As if they expected such a reaction.

Draco slowly tried to inch closer.

"Daddy's busy Draco" came the almost growl like hiss of Vivian.

Draco almost jumped out of his robe.

"What does that mean" he asked quietly as to not gain attention. "What did Weasley do to him?" he demanded. Neville now stood at Vivian's side, arms crossed over his Gryffindor vest though like Vivian, he had forgone wearing a robe.

Before Draco could snarl some cruel jab at him, Neville spoke with calm seriousness.

"You should go. We promise to send him in after" he told him.

"I will not go!" Draco snapped. 'How dare that squib tell me what to do!' he internally raged.

"Draco, do not shout-!" came the agitated voice of Severus Snape.

As he walked totally out of the Hall and took in the group before him, he froze.

The others took in the changes to the tall man. More accurately, they took in how it looked like an abraxan had kicked the shit out of him.

One of his eyes had a dark ring around it as his arm seemed to be in some sort of cast and mesh to hold the weight.

Draco wondered both what happened and why Madam Pomfrey hadn't just healed him.

The others smirked minus Lucius.

Luna's smile was the biggest.

Ron and Harry had stepped back releasing Lucius who stumbled back before a hand went to his overly sweaty pale forehead.

"Father?" Draco couldn't help rushing to the man's side.

He had never seen Lucius in such a disoriented state.

"Draco, assist your father to the breakfast table" Severus ordered causing the blonde to do just that. It wasn't too difficult seeing as Lucius was too disoriented to put up a fight as his son took his arm.

Too disoriented and looking around at any shadows in fear.

Severus looked back at Harry's group. He didn't sneer or offer a rude comment. In fact, he looked at them with cautious inquiry.

In all honesty, Severus didn't know details of what happened to him last night. He knew someone came in. Someone claiming to be a Death Knight who they caused him pain of excruciating levels.

Everything else was a bit fuzzy.

He did know that when Albus found him this morning and rushed him off to Poppy, the healer informed them that there was nothing she could do.

Severus' injuries were at of a caliber of which she had never come across.

Albus posed the idea of Severus going to St. Mongos but the two decided against it. No matter what Poppy argued.

Albus was worried that whoever attacked Severus would do so again once he was away from the castle. It greatly disturbed him that someone could get in and torture his friend without him receiving any hint of the person entering or their identity.

All he knew was that it was a Death Knight.

Still, once Severus came upon Potter and his mates, especially the Lovegood chit, and suddenly he was filled with apprehension.

He didn't know why, but Severus trusted his instincts.

"All of you get to breakfast" he said waiting for the group to march past him.

He didn't want them behind him where he couldn't see them.

As Severus tried to dissect his feelings, he followed behind the group. In front of him was Lucius who Draco helped to the snake's table.

Potter led his gang to their table. Severus went to pass before the owl delivery system arrived. As a Daily Prophet dropped onto the table, the headline caught Severus' eyes.

From the noises around the Hall and teacher's table, he wasn't the only one.

**'****Feared Werewolf Greyback Left for Dead with Another Death Knight Message!'** Under the headline was a gruesome picture of who was definitely Fenrir Greyback. He had holes in his body along with scrawls in his flesh. His face was a blank mask of shock as his lifeless eyes were forever frozen on the invisible image of whoever had taken his life.

A disturbing sight being the mild description.

Above him was an enchanted message that aurors had apparently been unable to move.

The body also resisted any actions to take it down or cover it.

'The Stain on the Werewolf People has Finally Been Cleansed! Equal Rights for All! A Present Gifted by Your Gracious Master of Death and his Loyal Legion' was the surprising message.

Lucius took in the image as an odd satisfaction settled in his stomach.

He was glad the dog was dead.

Though, this meant that his fears were right. The Death Knights had presented a powerful message. And the perfect sacrifice to drive it home.

He looked up locking eyes with Severus. Slowly, they both turned to Vivian.

She was sitting between Harry and Ron. The two were going about business as if one of Britain's most feared hadn't just been murdered by this new party.

Hermione was avidly reading the paper with Luna. There was only fascination expressed on their faces. Neville joined the two boys in making sure the three girls had a proper breakfast.

Vivian put her paper down with a calm air. Looking up, she saw the two men's eyes on her.

She smiled.

**A/N: **What do you guys think? I was going to make this big fight scene with Greyback and then I was like 'No! You don't deserve it you coward!'. So, yeah. I have plans for the diary and all that. I'm sure you already guessed as much. What do you think about Vivian's parentage? I do mention some instances, via memories, about Narcissa and all that. I'm pretty sure Bellatrix was caught fairly quickly, but for the sake of the story, let's pretend it took a little while. Coming up; the diary and chamber (and possible drama with that. Hmm. Hmmm!?), Griphook, Sirius' legal stuff and much more! Feel free to review, ask, or suggest. I always love hearing from you guys. Especially during these crazy times. Thank you again for all the love and support! Until next time, have a great day and stay safe!


End file.
